


No Matter How Strong the Wind Blows

by pinkpandacutie



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - School, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Coming of Age, Courtship, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Nicknames, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Protectiveness, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 110,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpandacutie/pseuds/pinkpandacutie
Summary: Ash and Eiji have known each other their whole lives. They grew up together as children, and since then they have been inseperable. But when Middle School and High School came, some things seemed to get in the way of their unbreakable bond.Will Ash and Eiji remain best friends forever? Or will the painful reality of growing up separate the two?





	1. Ashu and Ei-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After almost being attacked by a dog in the park, 8-year-old Eiji Okumura meets a certain 6-year-old blonde-haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is my first-ever Banana Fish fanfic. This AU has been stuck in my mind ever since I saw those pictures of smol baby Ash and Eiji on Twitter and Tumblr, and I'm a total sucker for best friend-themed stories, so somehow I had to get this out of my system.
> 
> Don't worry though, as the events here are completely unrelated to the canon Banana Fish storyline, there are no spoilers here.
> 
> And also, this fanfic is based from another online story I read years ago. Some major changes had to be made, of course.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Hello, Eiji!” Ash happily called out as he started to run towards his best friend, but was stopped short when he accidentally tripped on one of the toy blocks scattered on the floor. “OUCH!”

His best friend, Eiji, who was busy doodling on the floor, immediately stood up upon hearing Ash groaning in pain.

“Why don’t you cut your hair, Ash?” Eiji asked as he helped the six-year-old boy up. “Your hair is so long and it’s starting to cover your eyes that’s why you trip a lot, you’re starting to look like a girl.”

The blonde-haired boy just rolled his eyes and folded his arms in response. “Shut up, Eiji. If my hair looks like a girl, then your hair looks like a bowl. Bowl cut boy.”

The eight-year-old Japanese boy just chuckled, since he’s already used to this. Eiji insults Ash, Ash insults Eiji back. Sometimes Ash would insult Eiji first, then Eiji would insult him back. There’s nothing new about it. After all, they’ve been having this kind of conversation for quite a while.

How did their friendship start, anyway?

*** 

_It all started on the last day of the school year, when Eiji decided to head to the nearby park from school to celebrate. His little sister Eika was with him, as well as his guardian, Shunichi Ibe, since it was a habit for him to pick the boy up from school. He sat down under a tree, reading his favorite novel and at the same time keeping an eye on Eiji. The four-year-old girl sat next to her guardian as she played tea party with her toys._

_Eiji, on the other hand, was happily running around with his ball, throwing and tossing it around. Shunichi told him earlier not to stray too far from him, so he looked around every now and then to see if Shunichi was still there._

_Everything went well, until the ball accidentally bounced a bit farther away from him. Of_ _course Eiji had to run and chase it before it disappears from his sight, and luckily, he caught it_   _just in time._

_But just as when he managed to catch his ball, he heard a low growl. To his horror, he turned around and saw a big, black dog glaring at him. Its growls seeped through its sharp teeth, looking as if it_   _were to tear him to pieces anytime._

_Eiji slowly backed away, clutching tightly onto his ball, but with each step backward, the dog stepped forward. He feared that if he ran, the dog would start running after him too, so he took small steps backward instead._

_Unable to handle his fear any longer, the poor boy started to cry, feeling lost and helpless as he continued to back away. His_ _felt his knees starting to wobble, and he struggled hard not to stumble down. His hands were_ _becoming shaky as well, but he tried his best to tighten his grip on his ball._

_Then, all of a sudden, he heard a voice call out._

_“Tommy, no! Come here!”_

_And in an instant, the dog's angry look suddenly became gentle before it turned away from Eiji and instead ran towards a man and a little_ _boy standing nearby. Eiji just stood there in amazement as he watched the man attach what_ _seemed to be a rope-like thing on the dog’s collar._

_“You’ve been a bad boy, Tommy,” the man said, scolding the dog. “You can’t just run off like_ _that. What if you get lost and we can’t find you?”_

_“Griffin, I told you not to let Tommy go! Not only did he run off, but he almost ate him, see?” said_ _the little boy, pointing at Eiji while glaring at his older brother._

_But the man, whose name was Griffin, just chuckled and ruffled the little boy’s hair before_ _directing his gaze towards Eiji._

_“I’m so sorry little boy, did Tommy scare you?” he asked as he sat down in front of Eiji._

_“I-Is this your dog, mister?” Eiji timidly asked, slightly hiding his face behind the ball._

_“Oh, this isn’t our dog actually,” Griffin replied as he gently stroked the dog’s fur. “A family friend of ours asked us to take care of_ _Tommy while they were away for vacation. I’m really sorry, I didn’t know he scared you like_   _that. Guess he’s not really used to strangers.”_

_“Oh, o-okay,” Eiji responded._

_“I’m Griffin Callenreese, by the way. And this is my little brother, Ash,” Griffin pointed to the little_ _boy standing next to him. “He looks mean at first glance, but don’t worry, he’s actually nice_ _once you get to know him. He’s just a bit shy, that’s all."_ _Griffin then turned to his little brother, a fond smile on his lips. "Go_ _ahead, Ash, introduce yourself.”_

_It took a few seconds before Ash’s expression softened, then he extended out his hand. The same went for Eiji as he brought down his ball, showing himself to the boy in front of him._

_“My name’s Ash.”_

_“And my name’s Eiji,” the raven-haired boy answered, shaking Ash’s hand. “Nice to meet you!”_

_“Are you alone, Eiji?” Griffin asked. “Who is your companion?”_

_“I’m with Eika-chan and Ibe-san, they're right over there,” Eiji answered, pointing his arm towards a nearby tree._ _Good thing he still didn’t stray too far despite what happened earlier, just as Shunichi instructed_ _him._

_And speaking of Shunichi, his companion was already lying down on the blanket and the book he was reading_   _earlier was now covering his face. Eika, on the other hand, seemed to be lost in her own little world as she played pretend with the doll she was holding._

_Griffin chuckled. “Looks like your friend’s resting right now. Why don’t you stay with us for a_ _while, Eiji? Don't worry about your sister, I'll keep an eye on her for you. And besides, Ash would be delighted to have a new friend to play with. Isn’t that right, little man?”_

_“Yeah,” was the only thing Ash answered, earning another chuckle from Griffin._

_“Don’t worry Eiji, Ash is just really a man of few words. He’ll warm up to you eventually, I’m sure_ _of it. Just keep talking to him.”_

_And true enough, it took a while before Ash eventually warmed up to Eiji. Soon, the two boys were running around the park, their loud laughs filling the air._

***

_“Where are your parents, Eiji?” Ash suddenly asked Eiji later that day. They decided to sit by the_ _park’s fountain after running around for quite a while._

_“My parents are working in a faraway place,” Eiji replied. “Eika-chan and I are staying right now with Ibe-san,_ _he’s my Mommy and Daddy’s friend. How about you?”_

_But instead of answering, Ash just looked away, a sad expression evident on his face._

_“My Daddy is at home right now with Jennifer, but I don’t know where my Mommy is,” he_ _answered. “Right now, I’m staying with Griffin, Jennifer and Daddy. Sometimes Max takes care of us_ _while Daddy is away.”_

_“Huh? Who’s Max? And who’s Jennifer?” Eiji asked._

_“Max is Griffin’s friend, he takes care of Griffin and me when my Daddy is away. Jennifer is_   _Daddy’s girlfriend.”_

_“Huh? Your Daddy has a girlfriend? I thought Daddies are supposed to be with Mommies?” Eiji_ _asked, his forehead crumpled in a mix of worry and confusion._

_“Mommy and Daddy stopped living together,” Ash continued. “And Daddy said that my Mommy lives in a different house now. Daddy also says that Jennifer is my new Mommy, but I don't_ _wanna have a new Mommy.”_

_“Why don’t your Mommy and Daddy live together anymore, Ash?” Eiji asked again._

_But Ash just shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know.”_

_The two boys were silent after that, the atmosphere between them a bit tense and awkward._ _The only sound they could hear right now was the sound of water running endlessly from the_   _fountain they were sitting on, mingled with the chattering voices of the people around them._

_“Eiji?” Ash broke the silence._

_“Hm?”_

_“I’m your friend now, right?”_

_“Yeah,” Eiji smiled at him. “You’re my friend now.”_

_Then without another word, Ash slipped his hand into Eiji’s. It was soft and warm, and it seemed to fit into his own hand, just like a glove._

_“You’re my friend now, too.” The blonde-haired boy smiled, a warm, sincere one._

***

Since that day, Ash and Eiji became closer than ever. They eventually found out that they were neighbors, living in the same apartment building, much to the two boys’ delight. And not only that, they also found out that Max, Ash and Griffin’s family friend, and Shunichi are close friends.

The two boys were inseparable, it was as if they were each other’s shadow, or there was an invisible handcuff between them. Wherever Eiji was, Ash was also there and vice-versa. If either one of them said that he couldn’t live without the other, they weren’t exaggerating.

“C'mon, Ash,” Eiji said. “Let’s go to our secret place!”

At the mention of their “secret place”, Ash’s jade-green eyes lit up with excitement. 

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

And without another word, the boys immediately headed over to their “secret place”, which was a playroom situated between their apartment units. They went here everyday during the summer, and they would play to their hearts’ content until either of them got tired or either of them needed to go home. Sometimes Eiji would bring Eika along with him, but the little girl often told him that she preferred to play in her room instead. 

“Woooosh! Air Lynx preparing for take off!” Ash called out as he ran around, holding a toy airplane in his hand.

“Choo-choo! All aboard the Okumura Express! Chuga-chuga, choo-choo!” Eiji, on the other hand, was on the floor, moving a toy train around. “Hey Aslan, your airplane’s no match for my choo-choo train!”

“Hey, I told you not to call me Aslan!” Ash yelled, his pale face slowly turning red in embarrassment. He always hated it whenever someone would call him by Aslan, his real name.

Eiji laughed. “Hey, it’s not my fault your name’s Aslan, _Aslan Jade Callenreese!”_

“I hate that name! Don’t call me that!” Ash answered. “You make me sound like a girly, old man!”

“But I like your name, Aslan! It sounds cool!”

“NO! SHUT UP! MY NAME IS  _ **ASH LYNX!** **”**_

Eiji just laughed while Ash continued to glare at his best friend. Why did his parents name him Aslan Jade anyway? He didn’t like it at all. According to him, Jade is a “girly girl” name, and Aslan’s an old name. So whenever someone would call him either Aslan or Jade, he would immediately correct them by saying that his name is Ash, or Lynx, since Ash always loved that name.

_Ash Lynx._  Why didn’t his parents name him that instead? It sounded way more cooler and manlier compared to girly and old Aslan Jade.

“And also, MY airplane’s no match for your choo-choo train. Boogsh!” Ash brought his toy airplane down, making it crash into Eiji’s toy train.

“Hey! I was playing with that! Hmph!” Eiji pouted his lips as he folded his arms.

“That’s what you get for calling me Aslan, Eiji!” Ash answered, a devilish grin on his lips.

***

Later that afternoon, Ash and Eiji soon got tired of playing with their toys. Good thing their apartment units were located close to the penthouse, and it also happened that the penthouse was open, so they decided to go there to relax. A cool breeze started to blow as they enjoyed the view of the towering New York skyscrapers in the distance. The sun was also starting to set, giving the sky a warm, orange glow.

“Ash, summer’s almost over,” Eiji said, excitement evident in his voice. “Which means school will be starting soon. I’m gonna be in 3rd Grade! And that makes you 1st Grade! I hope you’ll go to the same school as mine, Ash!”

“But I’m not excited,” Ash answered, his voice soft. His head was buried in his knees and his arms were wrapped around his legs.

“Huh? Why not? School’s fun!” Eiji asked, scooting closer to Ash.

“What if they don't like me? What if they bully me and take my lunch?” Ash replied, sighing sadly.

“Nah, that’s not gonna happen,” Eiji confidently said, trying to encourage Ash. “When they take your lunch, I’ll share mine with you. And if they bully you, I’ll help you fight them and I’ll tell the teachers. I won’t let anything happen to my best friend!”

And with that, Ash looked up at Eiji, his lips slowly curled into a smile. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around Eiji’s waist.

“Thank you, Eiji,” he said. “You’re always helping me, that’s why I love my best friend.”

“I love my best friend, too!” Eiji squeaked, hugging Ash back. “So don’t worry about school anymore, okay? I’m always here for you, and Ibe-san and Max and Griffin told us to always help each other.”

The two boys just sat there as they continued to watch the sunset, enjoying each other’s company. But little did Eiji know, Ash’s hand was slowly moving up from Eiji’s waist to his head and suddenly ruffled his hair, making the raven-haired boy squeal in surprise.

“Your hair’s a mess now, Eiji! Hahahahaha!”

“YAAAAH! ASH!” Eiji cried, quickly removing Ash’s hand from his head. “I spent a lot of time combing my hair, you know!”

“It’s all messy now, so you’ll have to comb your hair again! Bleeeehhh!” Ash playfully stuck his tongue out before quickly getting up and running away, Eiji following suit.

“Waaaah! You’re so mean!”

And once again, the two boys ran around the penthouse, chasing after each other in an impromptu game of tag.

“Eiji! Ash! Dinner’s ready! Time to go home!” Shunichi suddenly yelled. The boys were so immersed in their game that they didn’t notice Shunichi, who was holding Eika's hand, standing at the entrance of the penthouse.

Upon hearing Shunichi’s voice, Ash and Eiji stopped chasing each other and ran towards Shunichi instead.

Shunichi couldn’t help but smile as he looked at Eiji, it’s been a delight watching the boy grow up before his very eyes. Five years have passed since the Okumura family migrated from Japan to New York City, but everything felt like it was just yesterday.

He remembered seeing little Eiji and his parents at the airport when the family first came to the United States. Eiji was only three years old and his mother was pregnant with Eika that time. The boy spoke nothing but pure Japanese and bits of broken English, but now? Though he would speak in his native language every now and then, Eiji was now very fluent in English, and he seemed to have adapted the American accent in his speech as well, Eika too.

Then one day, when Eiji was in 1st Grade and Eika was only two years old, his parents were suddenly transferred by the company they were working under to another state. Because school has already started during that time and it was already difficult to transfer Eiji in the middle of the school year, they had no choice but to leave Eiji with Shunichi.

2nd Grade came, his parents asked him if he wanted to transfer to the state where they were working, but the boy responded that he didn’t want to go to a new school. He didn’t want to leave his friends from school behind, and he admitted that he has also grown attached to Shunichi, so he remained in New York City.

“ _Ei-chan_ , dinner’s ready.” Shunichi then turned to Ash. “Ash, you should head back home as well. They could be looking for you already.”

“Ei-chan?” Ash asked.

“Yeah, that’s what my Mommy and Daddy and Ibe-san call me,” Eiji replied, smiling sheepishly upon hearing his nickname.

“Really? Then from now on, I’ll call you Ei-chan as well!” Ash said, grinning widely at his best friend.

And for some reason, the young Japanese boy blushed. Why did it somehow sound different when Ash called him that? Probably because it was his first time hearing it from his best friend.

“Really? Well, if you’ll call me Ei-chan, I’ll call you, uh, um,” Eiji placed a finger on his lips and paused, trying to think of what to call Ash. “Ah! _Ashu!”_

Ash’s grin quickly turned into a bewildered look. “Huh? Ashu? Where did that come from?”

“Ibe-san couldn’t say your name at first,” Eiji explained, shyly scratching the back of his head. “He kept on saying ‘Ashu’ instead of 'Ash’. But now he can say your name right. Hehe.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Ash,” Shunichi suddenly told the blonde-haired boy, chuckling. “We Japanese couldn’t really pronounce foreign names that much, that’s why it took a while before I could finally say your name right.”

“Ei-chan!” Ash cheekily called out, completely ignoring Shunichi’s explanation.

“Ashu!” Eiji happily responded.

And so, on that very day, their nicknames were formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know 'Ashu' and 'Ei-chan' are pretty weird nicknames. Haha. But hey, kids will always be kids. ^_^
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. What are your thoughts? Stay tuned for more updates! :D


	2. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go so well on Ash's first day of school, good thing he has someone to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 6 and Eiji is 8.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

“Good morning, Ibe-san! I’m ready for school!” Eiji cried in excitement as he ran to the dining room where Shunichi and his sister were already seated.

Shunichi simply smiled back, looks like the boy’s already geared up for his first day. His dark brown eyes were sparkling as he held the straps of his backpack, looking sharp in his usual combination of a red v-neck sweater over a white polo shirt and khaki shorts.

“Looks like someone’s excited to go to school, huh, Ei-chan?” he said, gently ruffling Eiji’s hair.

Eiji grinned, taking a seat next to his guardian. “I sure am, Ibe-san! I can’t wait to go to school!”

"I'm excited too, Ibe-san! Look at me!" Eika added, looking cute herself in a pink dress and white Mary Jane shoes, her hair tied into two small pigtails. It was her first day of school as well, she would be starting Pre-Kindergarten.

“You're excited too, Eika-chan? That's wonderful! That’s why you two should eat your breakfast now,” Shunichi chuckled, helping Eiji take off his school bag before he put two strips of bacon and a sunny-side up egg on the two siblings' plates. “We don’t wanna go to school on an empty stomach now, do we?" 

"Ibe-san, will Ashu go to school with me?” Eiji asked, completely ignoring Shunichi’s advice. Ever since the two boys came up with their nicknames, they have been referring to each other as _‘Ashu’_ and _'Ei-chan’_. 

Shunichi chuckled again. “Ash must’ve gone ahead to school with Griffin. You’ll see him later, don’t worry.”

Eiji’s eyes twinkled with excitement. “Does that mean Ashu’s in the same school as me?”

Shunichi nodded, fondly smiling at the boy. “Yes, Ei-chan. You’ll be going to the same school as Ash.”

“YES!” Eiji squealed, pumping his fists in the air.

“Whoa there little man, you sound so happy, huh?” said Shunichi.

“I am, Ibe-san!” Eiji answered, bouncing up and down in his chair out of excitement. “I can't believe I’m in the same school as Ashu! Weeeee! We’re in the same school!”

Shunichi couldn’t help but laugh, he’s never seen Eiji so excited before. He has been accompanying him to school for the past three years, but it was only now that Eiji got this excited to go to school. He couldn’t blame the boy though, it was probably because his best friend is now in the same school as him.

But today wasn’t the first time that he saw Eiji like this. During the summer, he noticed that whenever the boys are together, Eiji seemed a bit happier and he seemed to smile more. And not only that, he also noticed that the boy’s eyes sparkled in delight whenever he’s around his best friend.

“But before you could see Ash in school,” he repeated his statement earlier. “You better eat your breakfast first, Ei-chan.”

Eiji just giggled, still feeling giddy from the fact that he will be going to the same school as Ash, before biting on a strip of bacon.

“Wow, Ibe-san! It’s delicious! I’m gonna eat a lot today!” he beamed.

Shunichi just smiled back at the boy.

***

“I’m off to work now, Ei-chan. Be a good boy, okay?” Shunichi said as he and Eiji walked up the steps leading to the school’s main door. He brought Eika to school first before her older brother because her school was located closer to the apartment.

In response, Eiji nodded his head and smiled at him. “Yes, Ibe-san!”

After hugging Shunichi goodbye, Eiji proceeded to walk down the student-filled hallway. He hummed a soft tune to himself, holding on to the straps of his backpack as he looked for the 3rd Grade classroom.

As he passed by the 1st Grade classroom, he decided to take a quick peek. There were already a lot of kids inside, but he couldn’t find Ash.

 _I thought Ashu went ahead to school?_  Eiji thought.  _Where is he?_

He scanned the classroom from corner to corner, hoping to see his best friend already seated on his desk or running around with the other children, but there was still no sign of the blonde-haired boy. 

The raven-haired boy sighed, sadness evident in his face. He didn’t know why, but he somehow felt disappointed when he didn’t see his best friend inside the classroom. He was expecting Ash to run up to him with a cheeky grin on his face the moment he sees him, but nothing happened.

Feeling dejected, he was about to turn around to go to his own classroom when he noticed something familiar from the corner of his eye.

It was Ash, looking good in a simple light blue shirt and jeans. And he was walking down the hallway towards his classroom, towards Eiji.

The raven-haired boy’s disappointment quickly melted away at the sight of his best friend, his eyes beginning to twinkle in delight as a wide smile formed on his lips.

Yup, he was definitely happy to see his best friend.

“Ashu!” he called out.

The moment Ash heard his nickname, he looked up and smiled when he saw Eiji.

“Ei-chan!”

Out of excitement, Ash started to run towards Eiji, but just as when he was about to reach his best friend, a tall blonde boy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and tripped Ash, causing him to fall face down on the floor. 

“OUCH!”

“HEY!” Eiji yelled before turning to Ash. “Ashu, are you okay? Come here, let me help you up." 

"I-It hurts,” Ash replied as he sat up, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. “M-My knees and elbows hurt!”

And with that, Ash began to sob loudly. Clenching his fists in anger, Eiji stood up and faced the tall blonde boy, who happened to Frederick Arthur, the school bully. Every kid in school feared him, but not Eiji. When it came to Ash, he wasn’t afraid of anyone. He always hated it when someone made his best friend cry.

“Hey Arthur, what was that for?!” he hollered. “Why did you trip him like that?! Nobody hurts my best friend! You’re mean!”

He began to hit Arthur’s chest with his clenched fists, but the other boy didn’t seem to be affected. 

“What did you say?” Arthur replied, an insulting tone in his voice. “He’s a boy? I’m sorry, I thought your best friend’s a girl.” He looked at Ash, a teasing smirk on his lips. “He looks like a sissy girl. An ugly, sissy girl.” Then he turned to Eiji. “While you’re Mr. Bowl Cut Boy.”

“Well, you’re more ugly and sissy, Arthur! You’re a big, fat, mean sissy girl! Bleeeeehhh!” Eiji yelled, sticking his tongue out in an attempt to mock him.

Arthur’s forehead crumpled at the raven-haired boy’s insult. “Why you little—”

“I’m telling the teacher!” Eiji cut him off. “You’re mean! You’re—” The raven-haired boy was about to say something else when he suddenly felt Ash’s hand on his wrist.

“Ei-chan, that’s enough,” he sniffed, wiping his tears. “He could hurt you if you don’t stop.”

Eiji didn’t say another word after that, he glared at Arthur one last time before he and Ash walked away.

***

It was recess time, and while the other children were playing, Eiji and Ash just sat down on one of the playground benches. They weren't really in the mood to play today because of what happened earlier.

“That meanie,” said Eiji, his lips pouted and forehead crumpled. “Hurting my best friend like that.” He turned to Ash. “You’re okay now, right, Ashu?”

Ash smiled. “I’m okay, Ei-chan. Thanks for protecting me awhile ago.”

“Arthur was so mean, I can’t let them hurt you. And besides, best friends protect each other, right?”

Ash sighed. “I wish I were as strong as you, Ei-chan. Well, I have to be strong also so I could protect you, too.”

And with that, Eiji’s frown instantly turned into a smile.

“Now that’s my best friend!”

As the two boys did a high-five, there was only one thought that formed in Eiji’s mind.

_He would always be here for Ash…forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter turned out to be a bit short. Don't worry, the next part will be pretty long so I hope you're ready for it. ;)
> 
> As usual, I hope you enjoyed this short update. Stay tuned for the next parts! :D


	3. First Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ash reveals that he has a crush on someone, Eiji feels something different about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 10 and Eiji is 12.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

The years quickly passed by, but nothing has changed between Ash and Eiji. If anything, their bond simply just became tighter.

In the past, it has become their routine to walk to school together, see each other during recess and lunch time, then walk back home together. The people at home have been asking them if they don’t get tired of seeing each other’s faces everyday, and they would gladly answer them that no, they never get tired at all.

The boys have also developed different interests through the years. Eiji picked up Shunichi’s interest in reading novels and books, and he developed an interest in photography as well. Not only that, pole vaulting has also become one of his hobbies. Ash, on the other hand, has become interested in martial arts and target shooting.

“Ashu, you’re in my room again?”

Eiji, now twelve years old and in his 7th Grade, was lying comfortably on his bed while reading one of his many novels when Ash suddenly went inside his room. Not that he doesn’t like it though, he’s used to it anyway. They would go to each other’s rooms every now and then, and sometimes they would even have sleepovers on some nights.

“I’m bored,” Ash flatly answered, lying down on the bed next to Eiji. “Dad and Jennifer’s not around again and Griffin’s at work.”

“What about Max?” Eiji asked, still not taking his eyes off the book.

Ash shrugged his shoulders, placing his arms behind his head. “Must be busy as well.”

“Alright, Ashu,” replied Eiji. “Do whatever you want. If  you need me, I’m just here reading.”

The ten-year-old 5th Grader rolled over so he could lie on his stomach, his eyes darting between Eiji’s face and the book.

“You haven’t been looking at me since I came here.” He chuckled. “What book are you reading, anyway? You look so engrossed in it.”

As his answer, Eiji closed the book, putting his thumb between the pages so he wouldn’t lose track of what he was reading, and showed the cover to his best friend.

“Banana Fish,” he said, reading the title printed on the book’s front cover. “It’s about two teenage boys who get involved in a gang war all because of a drug. It’s actually pretty dark in nature and it could get pretty sad too, but all in all the story’s good. The feeling when you read it is like knowing something that will crush you in the end but you still go for it anyway because it has drawn you into it.”

The raven-haired boy was expecting a positive response or even the slightest bit of interest in the story, but instead Ash just laughed at him.

“You’re really fond of reading those kinds of stuff, huh?”

Eiji rolled his eyes, opening the book again and returning his gaze to the page where he left off. “I don’t tell you how to live your life, Aslan.”

Ash just chuckled again, though deep inside he was already cringing because Eiji called him by his real name again. He’s used to it anyway, since Eiji would only call him that if he’s annoyed or angry at him.

“Alright, alright,” the blonde-haired boy answered, sitting up. “But you know Ei-chan, the truth is, I’m here because I have something to tell you.”

“Yeah, Ashu? What is it?” Eiji asked.

“Um, the thing is, uh, _I have a crush on someone.”_

Eiji let out a gasp as eyes widened upon hearing those words. He looked up from his book to see a bright red blush creep on the blonde-haired boy’s cheeks.

_And for some reason, why doesn’t he feel good about this?_

“Wow Aslan, you have a crush, you say?” Eiji tried to tease his best friend, but deep inside he was feeling something…different. And not in the good kind of way.

Ash blushed harder. “H-Hey!” he stuttered and looked away. “You know what Ei-chan, forget it. Pretend that I didn't say anything.”

Eiji closed the book, setting it down on his bed and scooted closer to Ash. “Hey, I’m just joking. C'mon, who’s the lucky girl?”

“Ummm...” Ash bit his lower lip in hesitation, scratching the back of his head. “My classmate since 3rd Grade, Trixie.”

Eiji frowned. “Huh? Who’s Trixie?”

“Her real name’s Beatrix, but her nickname’s Trixie.”

And again, Eiji’s eyes widened. “What? Beatrix? As in, Beatrix Tang?”

“Yeah, Trixie Tang,” Ash answered, the corners of his lips slightly curled upwards at the mention of the girl’s name. “She’s really pretty and she’s also a great cheerleader.”

Eiji couldn’t believe his ears. Out of all people, it had to be Beatrix Tang, or Trixie, one of the most popular girls in school. He remembered seeing her one time during his 5th Grade, she was only in 3rd Grade that time but even some of his male classmates had a crush on her. She was this Chinese-American girl who always wore her long black hair in a purple headband, which complemented her sky-blue eyes.

 _You only like her because of that?_  Eiji mentally asked. _I’m much more better-looking than her! And she may be a cheerleader, but she can’t do pole vaulting like I do._

“Oh, really?” Eiji said instead, trying his best to sound enthusiastic. “So, when are you gonna ask her out?”

“Huh? No, I don’t intend on asking her out yet,” Ash answered, chuckling. “It’s just a simple crush anyway.”

Eiji couldn’t help but sigh as he picked up his book once again and resumed reading it. He knew he should either be happy because his best friend found someone he likes, or laugh at him because he’s not used to seeing Ash acting all shy and bashful, but why was he feeling this way instead?

Why was he feeling so… _uneasy?_

***

The next day, Eiji was busy putting on his socks when he suddenly heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. Shortly after that, the door opened to reveal his little sister.

"Eiji, I think there's someone at the door," said Eika, who was now eight years old and in her 3rd Grade. She was all dressed up, ready to go to school.

 _“Ei-chan!”_   yelled a familiar voice.  _“Are you ready? Let’s walk to school together today!”_

Eiji let out a gasp when he realized that Ash was the one calling him. He quickly put on his shoes and ran towards the dining room where Shunichi was eating his breakfast.

“I’m not taking the school bus today, Ibe-san,” he said, grabbing his school bag by the door. “Ashu and I are walking to school together today.”

“Wow, it’s been a while since you and Ash walked together to school. Sure thing, Ei-chan,” Shunichi answered. “You sure get pretty excited when it comes to Ash, huh?” He grinned at him.

Eiji’s eyes widened, his face slowly turning red. “H-Huh? No, I don’t! What are you talking about?”

"Oh my gosh, your face is turning red!" Eika gasped. "Do you like Ash, Eiji?"

"No, I don't!" Eiji retorted. "What makes you say that?"

Shunichi’s grin widened. “Don't try to hide it boy, I can see it in your eyes. They tend to sparkle like stars when it comes to Ash.”

The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes in response. “Whatever, Ibe-san. I gotta go, Ashu could be waiting for me. See you later. You too, Eika-chan.”

Without waiting for Shunichi’s answer, Eiji went out of the front door where Ash was waiting for him. Ever since Eiji started Middle School, there has been a slight change in their daily routine. On a normal day, Eiji would go ahead to school because his classes started earlier than Ash’s, but today was totally different. It seems that Ash woke up earlier than usual to the point that he even offered to walk with Eiji to school. What’s going on?

“What took you so long, Ei-chan?” the blonde-haired boy asked as he and Eiji began to walk down the sidewalk.

“I should be the one to ask you, Ashu,” Eiji answered. “You seem a bit early today. What’s going on?”

“I have something to do.”

“What is it?”

“I’m gonna confess to Trixie.”

Eiji’s eyes widened. “What? Seriously? Are you sure about this, Ashu?”

“I asked Griffin about it, and he said that I should man up and tell Trixie about my feelings,” Ash confidently answered.

“What? You told Gri—” But before Eiji could say another word, Ash bolted off towards the main door. He didn’t notice that they already arrived at Ash’s school.

“Well, my school’s already here,” the blonde-haired boy said, turning back to face Eiji. “See you later, Ei-chan!” He flashed a cheeky grin before proceeding to go inside.

***

Once inside, Ash gripped the straps of his backpack as he walked down the hallway towards the 5th Grade classroom, his palms becoming sweaty out of nervousness. He noticed that there were only a few students coming in, which was a good sign for him. He really wanted to make sure that nobody else was around before talking to Trixie.

 _Am I really gonna do this?_ Ash thought.  _What if I mess up? What if I say the wrong thing? What if she doesn’t like me?_

He suddenly remembered the conversation he had with his older brother the other day.

***

_“Griffin, how do you talk to your crush?” Ash asked, his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. It was the weekend, and Ash decided to hang in his brother's room that day. The two were already having a good conversation when he decided to bring the subject up._

_“Oh my, you have a crush already?” a surprised Griffin asked, scooting closer to his little brother. "Who’s the girl? Is she pretty?”_

_Ash rolled his eyes, sitting up. “Of course she is. Why would I choose someone who isn’t pretty?”_

_Griffin chuckled, clapping a hand on Ash’s shoulder. “That’s my little man, you’re growing up_   _pretty fast!”_

_“Whatever, Griffin. Just answer my question already,” Ash impatiently answered._

_“Hahaha, getting a little impatient now, aren’t we?” Griffin grinned widely as he wrapped his arm around Ash's_ _shoulder. “Okay, here’s the thing. If you got a crush on somebody, you have to be straightforward. Tell her what you feel right away, otherwise someone else will.”_

 _Ash’s eyes widened in surprise, taken aback by his brother’s statement. “What?! Tell her right_ _away? What do I say? Something like ‘Trixie, I like you’?”_

 _“Wow, you’re a fast learner, man!” Griffin grinned at him. “But, for a little more effort, say it with_   _chocolates. That way, she would see how sincere you are to her.”_

_“That’s crazy!” Ash nervously answered. “What if she won’t like it? What if she doesn't like me?”_

_“What are you talking about, Ash? I’m sure she’ll like it! Girls love chocolates! And if she rejects you, it's okay. It's all part of being a man. After all, it's better to be rejected than to regret not saying anything at all." Griffin paused, suddenly realizing something. "Wait, who’s this_ _Trixie girl anyway? Is she your classmate?”_

_Ash nodded his head. “Yes, why?”_

_“I’m just asking. But what about Eiji?”_

_“Huh? What about Ei-chan?” asked a bewildered Ash. Why did his brother suddenly bring his_   _best friend into the picture?_

 _“I honestly thought you had a crush on him, Ash,” Griffin answered. “Well, that is, until you told_ _me that you have a crush on someone named Trixie.”_

_Ash chuckled, dismissively waving his hand. “Nah, Ei-chan and I are just best friends.”_

_“But who wouldn’t have a crush on someone like Eiji?” Griffin added. “He’s already cute at his age now,_   _how much more if he grows up? I'm sure he'd be a total heartthrob when he reaches High School."  
_

_“Wait Griffin, why are you suddenly telling me this? Do you like my best friend?” Ash asked, raising an eyebrow at him._

_Griffin laughed, patting his brother’s head. “Silly boy, of course I don’t. It’s just that, I honestly like him for you. And I wouldn’t be surprised if you would tell me that you like him because he’s really a cutie, but apparently you like someone else.”_

_“Heh, I’m not denying that part, Griffin,” Ash replied, a fond smile on his lips. “I would be lying if I_ _said that Ei-chan didn’t look good. He’s actually adorable and handsome at the same time.”_

 _Griffin gently tapped Ash’s shoulder. “So anyway, when you go to school, remember what I told you,_   _okay? Man up and tell Trixie what you feel, alright? A true Callenreese is never afraid to tell his feelings.”_

_Ash nodded, a determined look on his face. “Got it!”_

***

After a few minutes, he finally reached his classroom. He felt a lump in his throat when he saw that Trixie’s the only student inside.

_It’s now or never, Ash. You can do this!_

Taking a deep breath and mentally reassuring himself over and over again, he went up to Trixie.

“Um, good morning, Trixie,” he said, smiling sheepishly at her, trying his best to sound confident.

“Uh, okay? What’s good in the morning?” Trixie answered, raising an eyebrow at Ash.

Ash gulped, trying his best to maintain his composure. His felt his body tense up as his cheeks began to burn in embarrassment. He never knew talking to his crush could be this hard.

_Okay Ash, remember what Griffin told you. Man up and tell her what you feel. A true Callenreese is never afraid to tell his feelings._

“What’s good in the morning, you say?” Ash replied. “Um, you are? Hehe.”

_Right, the chocolates!_

And before Trixie could say another word, Ash quickly opened his backpack and brought out a small box of chocolates. Attached to it was a small ribbon and a note that said,  _'For Trixie’._

“Trixie, um, I have a crush on you,” he said, trying hard not to stutter as he tightly held the box with his two hands. “And this is for you, I hope you like it.”

Trixie smiled at Ash as her response, much to the blonde-haired boy’s surprise.

“Thank you, uh, Ash,” she said, taking the box from him.

Ash, on the other hand, felt like he was on cloud nine as he smiled widely at the girl. He couldn’t believe that his crush just smiled at him and accepted his gift. It was the happiest day of his life.

But that smile quickly faded when Trixie headed to the trash can and threw the box in it.

“Are you seriously kidding me, girly boy?” she said, placing her hands on her hips and looked at the other children who just came inside the classroom. “Hey everyone, look at this girly boy. He said that he has a crush on me. Hahahaha! Funny, right?” She looked back at Ash. “And most of all, _disgusting._ Sorry, but I don’t like someone as girly as you.”

And with that, Trixie turned her back and walked away.

Ash just stood there, his lower lip quivering as tears began to fill his eyes. Eiji would’ve loved the chocolates if he gave it to him instead of Trixie, but it was too late.

He has never felt so humiliated in his life.

***

Later that day, Eiji stood outside the main door, patiently waiting for his best friend to come out. Since Eiji’s classes ended earlier than Ash’s, he always made it a point to wait for Ash after school so they could at least walk home together.

_“Hey, did you hear? Girly boy has a crush on Trixie!”_

_“Huh? Really? That’s crazy! They don’t look good together, you know.”_

_“I know! Girly boy, with the most popular girl in school? I can't believe this!”_

_“Wait, how did you know that he has a crush on Trixie?”_

_“I heard that girly boy confessed to Trixie before the bell rang.”_

_“Trixie's pretty and popular, as if she would like someone like that girly, sissy boy.”_

_Girly boy._ That’s Ash, right?

That’s when he remembered, Ash told him this morning that he would man up and tell Trixie about his feelings. So if the two girls who just passed by knew about what Ash did, then that would mean that the whole school knew about it as well. And basing from the comments of the girls who just passed by, it looks like things didn’t turn out so well.

Sensing that something went wrong, Eiji went inside the building and ran down the hallway just in time to see Ash being cornered by Arthur again.

“Did you really tell your feelings to Trixie, sissy boy? Are you kidding me? Who do you think you are, huh?” the tall, blonde boy asked, a threatening tone in his voice. “There’s no way Trixie would notice someone like you.” He mockingly held up a few strands of Ash’s hair. “Just look at you, you look like a girl. An ugly, sissy girl.”

Ash, on the other hand, didn’t respond. There was a mixture of pain and anger in his jade-green eyes as he stood there, his two hands clenched into fists.

“I didn’t know she would reject me,” he said, sadness evident in his voice. “I thought boys were supposed to man up and tell their feelings.”

“Hahahaha!” Arthur cackled at Ash’s answer. “While that may be true, it’s pointless if the confession would be coming from someone like you. Face it, sissy boy, nobody’s gonna li—”

 _That’s it, this is the last straw._  Eiji thought, his own hands curling into fists.  _I can’t just stand there and let Ashu be bullied like that!_

“Hey Arthur, you stop that right now!” he yelled from across the hallway, making Ash and Arthur look at him.

“Well, well, well,” Arthur said, leaving Ash behind and slowly walking towards Eiji. “You’re Eiji Okumura, aren’t you? I remember you, you’re sissy boy’s best friend.” He smirked. “You surely look different now, you’re no longer the bowl cut-headed boy from Grade School.”

Arthur wasn't wrong at that part. Before he started Middle School, Eiji decided to ditch his bowl cut look and let his hair grow into short, soft curls. It turned out to be the best decision he made so far, because he realized that his new hairstyle suited him well.

Eiji glared at Arthur. “Yes, I am Eiji Okumura. What’s it to you?”

Arthur leaned closer towards Eiji, a devilish grin on his lips. “Can I have your number, Eiji?”

Eiji’s glare turned into a surprised look, taken aback by Arthur’s sudden statement, but he immediately reverted back to his serious look, folding his arms in the process.

“And why should I?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, nothing. I just wanna be friends with a cute boy like you,” Arthur replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

Eiji smirked. “Thanks for the compliment, Arthur. I know I’m cute, but being friends with you? Hmmm…” He put a finger on his lips and pretended to think. “Nope! After treating my best friend like that?” He wiggled his finger. “Na-ah!”

Horror quickly crept into Eiji’s face when Arthur suddenly raised his hand to touch his cheek, but before he could even lay a finger on the Japanese boy, Ash suddenly yanked Arthur’s hand away from Eiji, which was followed by a quick, solid punch to the blonde boy’s face.

“You can bully me all you want, Arthur.” Both Eiji and Arthur were surprised at the tone of Ash’s voice, it sounded low but at the same time dangerous. “You can hurt me and call me all the names you want, but never, and I mean _NEVER_ touch my best friend like that.”

Holding the part where Ash's fist landed, Arthur stepped back, surprised by the boy’s sudden move. “Why, you little—”

He was about to lunge forward in an attempt to fight back, but Ash quickly dodged him and pushed him hard on the chest, causing him to fall on the floor.

“I’m warning you Arthur, KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF EI-CHAN!” he yelled.

Eiji’s jaw dropped open at what he just saw, he’s never seen Ash so angry before. His teeth were gritted, his jade-green eyes burning with intense rage as he glared at Arthur. He suddenly became afraid of what he would do, so he quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from Arthur.

“Let’s go, Ashu. It’s not worth it,” he whispered before walking away, leaving Arthur lying on the floor, still trying to process the fact that the boy he was bullying actually fought back.

***

“Hey Ashu, thanks for what you did earlier,” Eiji told his best friend later that day as they sat down on one of the penthouse benches. “I really appreciate what you did.”

Ash smiled weakly, his eyes gazing into the distance with a sad look. “It’s nothing, Ei-chan. I didn’t want to see Arthur touch you like that, you know.”

The blonde-haired boy’s smile quickly faded after that. He then turned around and wrapped his arms tightly around Eiji, surprising the other boy.

“Ashu?”

A few sniffs were heard, making Eiji frown.

“Ashu, what’s wrong?”

He pulled away for a bit so he could look at Ash and saw that tears were now rolling down his cheeks.

“I-I’m so dumb,” Ash sobbed, burying his face in the crook of Eiji’s neck so no one else could see him crying despite the fact that they were the only ones in the penthouse. “I shouldn’t have confessed to Trixie, she rejected me and now she hates me.”

Eiji, unable to say anything, just hugged Ash back. In all the years they've been together, it was his first time seeing his best friend cry like this. He’s never seen him so hurt before, and the thought of it made Eiji sad himself. He always saw him as a bright, cheeky boy who smiled a lot, but here he was, crying because he got rejected by his crush. His first crush.

 _Of all people, why did it have to be Trixie?_  Eiji thought as he gently rubbed Ash’s back in an attempt to comfort him.  _She’s mean and snobbish, and above all, she’s only gonna reject you_ _…unlike me._

And that’s when he realized.

If Ash’s first crush is Trixie…

…then Eiji’s first crush is  _Ash._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's a pretty long update to make up for the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Are you guys ready for the drama? If yes, stay tuned for the next update. If not, prepare yourselves and stay tuned for the next update. :D
> 
> P.S. I hope you get the references used in this part. XD


	4. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji feels like he and Ash are slowly drifting apart ever since Trixie came into the scene. What does this mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 11 and Eiji is 13.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

Another year quickly passed by. Eiji is now in his 8th Grade, which meant that he would be graduating from Middle School and would be starting High School in the next academic year. Ash, on the other hand, is now in his 6th Grade, his first year in Middle School.

A lot has changed over the years, particularly in physical appearance. At the age of thirteen, Eiji started to show signs of puberty. He grew taller, his facial features started to mature a bit, and he's even started to develop muscles because of pole vaulting. Ash, on the other hand, despite being two years younger than his best friend, has grown so much that he now stands a few inches taller than Eiji. His facial features started to mature as well, making him look a bit more masculine than before.

But despite all these changes, there was one thing that remained between the two, and that is being best friends. In fact, they felt like they were back in Grade School again, because aside from going to the same Middle School, they also went back to their old routine of walking together to school, spending breaks together and walking back home at the end of the day.

"Ei-chan!" Ash called out the moment he saw Eiji in the cafeteria. It was lunchtime, and as always, the two decided to eat together, just like old times.

"What is it, Ashu? You seem so happy today," Eiji asked as his best friend took a seat beside him. Good thing the table he was sitting on was empty despite the cafeteria being filled with students.

"Oh, it's nothing," answered the eleven-year-old boy, setting down his food tray. "I just wanted to tell you about my day, that's all."

"Really? Go ahead then, fill me on the details," Eiji said, taking a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"You know, I saw Trixie pass by our classroom awhile ago," Ash sighed dreamily. "Man, she's so pretty. She's seriously becoming prettier these days. Too bad we aren't classmates this year, I wish I could see her more."

And in that instant, Eiji felt like he lost his appetite.

Aside from being best friends, there was also one more thing that didn't change, and that was Ash's feelings for Trixie. Ever since he developed a crush on her back in 5th Grade, he's been talking non-stop of how pretty and great she is and how much he liked her.

And as luck would have it, Trixie apparently went to the same Middle School as them.

Eiji just sat there poker-faced as he mindlessly chewed on his food, resting against the table with his head on his hand while Ash rambled on. He didn't know why, but everytime Ash mentioned something about Trixie, he just felt annoyed and irritated. Of course he doesn't show it to Ash because he didn't want his best friend to worry about him, but deep inside he just wanted to go away every time Trixie's name is mentioned. Can't he talk about something else other than her?

"Yeah, yeah, I know she's pretty," was the only thing he answered, looking at the bite marks he made on his sandwich.

For some reason, it didn't look delicious anymore.

***

As the year progressed, Eiji became more and more engrossed in pole vaulting. Because of this, he earned himself a membership in the school's pole vaulting club, which also meant that there would be days in which they would have training after school, just like today.

"Ashu, I'm training today after school. Wanna come with me?" Eiji asked, grabbing his training bag from his locker. He was wearing his sportswear, all packed and ready to run and jump.

"I don't know Ei-chan, I'm pretty tired right now," Ash answered. "And I have a lot of homework to do."

"But you won't be doing anything, Ashu. You'll just sit down and watch, and you can even do your homework while you're at it," said Eiji, gently shaking his best friend's arm. "C'mon, Ashu, please? For me?" He pouted his lips, his dark brown eyes shining as he gave Ash puppy-dog eyes.

"C'mon now, Ei-chan, don't give me that face," Ash chuckled, playfully pinching Eiji's cheeks.

"Ow! That hurts, Ashu!" Eiji cried, rubbing his cheeks.

This time, Ash laughed at Eiji's reaction. "I couldn't help it, Ei-chan. You're so cute! Your cheeks are so squishy." Then he pinched his best friend's cheeks again.

 _Did he just call me cute?_ Eiji felt his cheeks redden, but it was definitely not because Ash pinched them twice.

"Since we're walking home together anyway, I don't mind staying out a bit more," Ash chuckled. "Where are you training?"

"Oh, just at the sports field."

"You're going to the sports field? That's where the cheering squad does its training, right? Which means," Ash's eyes widened, a smile slowly forming on his lips. "Trixie would be there, too!"

And with that, Eiji stopped in his tracks, taking a deep breath as he once again felt the familiar, annoying feeling at the mention of Trixie's name, _AGAIN._

"On second thought," he said, trying his best not to sound irritated. "I heard from one of my teammates that training's not that serious today, so I think I'll pass."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Ei-chan? You should still go! I wanna watch you pole vault too, you know."

Eiji rolled his eyes. "Whatever. _As far as I know, you just wanna go there because Trixie would be there,"_ he said, whispering the last part so Ash wouldn't hear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part. What did you say?"

Eiji shook his head. "Nothing, nothing."

Afraid that Ash would sense something else, Eiji quickly walked away, leaving the blonde-haired boy trailing a little bit behind him.

So much for calling him cute.

***

The next day, Ash and Eiji decided to stop by the park after school. Or more like, Ash decided to go to the park and asked Eiji to tag along with him.

Because they would usually head straight home after school, Eiji was hesitant at first, wondering why Ash suddenly wanted to hang out. But Ash just smiled at him and answered that he just wanted to spend quality time with his best friend.

Of course, Eiji couldn't say no to him. Come to think of it, Ash somehow did him a favor by staying with him during training yesterday (except for the part that Ash kept on staring at Trixie the whole time), and today it's time for him to return the favor.

And yes, he fully admitted, he'd be more than happy to spend more time with his crush. Alone, in private, and most of all, _away from Trixie._

As the two boys sat on the edge of the fountain, they have been talking and laughing about random stuff for the past hour. Eiji was in the middle of telling a story and was about to get to the good part when he realized that Ash wasn't paying attention to him. He was looking into the distance, as if he was staring at something.

"Hey Ashu, are you listening to me?" Eiji asked, but the blonde-haired boy didn't answer.

"Hello, Earth to Ash Callenreese." He gently nudged Ash's shoulders, but there was still no response.

Eiji let out a defeated sigh. Looks like there was only one thing left to do.

"Hey, Aslan Jade Callenreese!"

And with that, Ash immediately blinked, snapping out of his trance-like state before looking back at Eiji.

"Huh? Hey, I told you not to---" He was about to reprimand his best friend again for calling him by his real name but he saw that he was glaring at him. "Oh, sorry, Ei-chan. What was that again?"

"Really now, Ashu?" Eiji folded his arms, frowning at him. "Do I really need to mention your full name before you answer?"

"Look, I said I'm sorry, okay?" Ash answered, looking at him apologetically. "Go ahead, continue your story."

"You seemed a bit off back there. What happened?"

Ash shook his head, looking back into the distance. "Nothing, nothing. I was just looking at something."

Curious of what the blonde-haired boy was looking at, Eiji looked at the same direction Ash was staring at.

Apparently, he wasn't staring at something, but _someone._

It was no other than Trixie.

She was seated next to another girl on one of the park's nearby benches as they chatted and laughed, obviously enjoying having a great time. He watched as Ash's expression changed into a soft, fond look, his lips unconsciously formed into a small smile.

Realizing this, Eiji's two hands clenched into fists as he felt his chest tighten. Why did Trixie have to be here? All this time, he thought he was gonna have Ash all to himself, that this time things would be all about him and Ash, but _no,_ Trixie had to enter the scene again to steal Ash's attention and ruin things. In fact, it was a bit surprising that Ash didn't stand up and go to Trixie, probably because he didn't want to be rejected again like what she did during 5th Grade.

Realizing that Ash might catch him staring at him, Eiji bit his lower lip and looked away, tears slowly forming in his eyes. He has never felt so pathetic in his life. Here he was, looking at the person he liked, but the person he liked happened to be also looking at the person he likes. Ash was physically right beside him, but his mind was drifting off to someone else.

"Man, I'll never get tired of looking at Trixie," He heard Ash sigh. "She's really pretty."

Fighting back the tears, he closed his eyes. Just for once, he wanted Ash for himself. He wanted Ash's attention to be only on him. He wanted Ash's gaze to be on him. Him, and not Trixie.

_When will you look at me like that, Ashu? Please look this way, please look at me._

So much for spending quality time with him.

***

"Ei-chan, what's wrong? You seem a little down today," Shunichi said as Eiji entered their apartment unit.

Eiji didn't answer, he just lazily tossed his school bag on the floor before he sat down on the couch next to Shunichi, burying his face in his hands as the tears he's been holding in for so long finally came out.

He just didn't know what to feel anymore. All throughout the year, Ash has been saying nothing but Trixie, Trixie, Trixie. In fact, he has lost count on the number of times Ash mentioned Trixie's name in a single day. The other day, Ash just stared at Trixie the whole time during their training when he told him that he would be watching _him_ do pole-vaulting. And today, Ash's attention was on Trixie when he said that he wanted to spend quality time with _him._

Honestly, Eiji's already getting tired of it. He's tired of being ignored by his best friend whenever Trixie showed up.

The more he thought about it, the more irritated and annoyed he got. What's so special about that Trixie girl that made his best friend like her so much? He and Ash had their own little world before, but now that Trixie came into the scene, it felt like they're slowly drifting apart from each other.

And Eiji couldn't bear it. He couldn't afford to lose his best friend all because some girl came along.

"What's wrong, Eiji? Why are you crying?" Eika asked. She was on the table doing her homework when she heard Eiji crying, so she quickly bounded over to where her brother was seated, leaving her books and papers behind.

Shunichi scooted closer to the thirteen-year-old, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Ei-chan? Did something happen at school?"

Eiji sighed deeply, unable to look at Shunichi. "It's about Ashu..."

"Did Ash make you cry, Eiji?" Eika asked, her forehead crumpling. "What did he do to you? Tell me so I could beat him up."

"Eika-chan, stay out of this," Shunichi gently reprimanded the nine-year-old 4th grader. "Go and finish your homework."

"Awww, alright." Eika pouted her lips in disappointment before she headed back to the table.

"Now Ei-chan, what's wrong? Did you two get into a fight or something?" Shunichi asked, turning his attention back to Eiji.

Eiji shook his head, wiping his tears away. "No, we didn't fight. I just...I just don't know what to feel about him anymore."

"Huh? Why? What makes you say that? Aren't you two best friends?"

"It's not that, Ibe-san. It's because..." Eiji ran a hand through his hair in frustration, letting out another deep sigh. "It's because things aren't the same anymore ever since that Trixie came into the picture."

"And who's Trixie?"

"Ashu's crush," Eiji answered, wincing once those two words left his lips. Just the mere thought of it somehow felt like poison to him.

He was expecting Shunichi to give him advice, but all he got was a fond smile instead.

"My little Ei-chan, growing up so fast," he said, gently patting the raven-haired boy's head.

Eiji frowned in response. "What do you mean, Ibe-san?"

"Tell me Ei-chan, what do you feel whenever Ash talks about this Trixie girl?"

Eiji sighed. "I don't know, it feels a bit annoying. Like, can't he talk about something else? All he says is Trixie, Trixie, Trixie. And I'm sick and tired of hearing about a hundred Trixies every single day."

Shunichi nodded, the fond smile on his lips slowly widening. Oh, he definitely has an idea now of what Eiji's feeling. In fact, the tone of his voice already gave it away.

"I miss the old times, Ibe-san," Eiji added, his voice slightly wavering as he felt tears threatening to come out again. "I miss those times when Ashu and I had our own little world. Now it feels like we're slowly drifting apart just because of that Trixie girl."

_"Puppy love."_

And with that said, Eiji finally looked up at Shunichi, his eyes widening.

"P-Puppy love?"

Shunichi nodded his head. "In other words, _you're in love with Ash._ Tell me the truth, you don't merely see him as your best friend, right?"

Unable to say anything else, Eiji looked away, his face slowly turning red. Why does it feel like Shunichi took the words right out of his mouth? Is he really in love with Ash?

 _No, I'm not in love,_  Eiji thought to himself. _I just hate it when Ashu ignores me whenever Trixie's around, that's all._

Shunichi chuckled. "I knew this would eventually happen, Ei-chan. I noticed that ever since you were younger. The way your eyes sparkled whenever you're with Ash is already proof enough that you see him more than just your best friend."

"I...I honestly don't know," Eiji responded.

"Ei-chan, if you really see Ash as just your friend, then why is your face red?" Shunichi asked, a teasing smirk forming on his lips.

"Alright, alright, you got me," Eiji finally admitted, raising his two hands in defeat. "I DO have a crush on Ashu. Please don't tell him Ibe-san, I don't want him to know about it."

"Ah, young love." Shunichi smiled, placing a hand on Eiji's shoulder. "Don't worry Ei-chan, your secret is safe with me. But who knows, maybe he likes you too."

Eiji smiled bitterly. "Hah, yeah right. How can he like me when it's obvious that he likes Trixie?" He sighed. "I really don't know, Ibe-san." He stood up. "I'm tired. If you need me, I'll be in my room."

Without waiting for Shunichi's answer, the raven-haired boy headed straight to his room, his vision starting to blur because of the tears that formed in his eyes. He felt his chest becoming heavier by the second, and he was afraid that something might happen to him if he didn't let it out.

Once he was alone in his room, he sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the door, and cried. At that moment, he felt like all the pain, the frustrations, the emotions he kept in for so long suddenly burst out.

 _Puppy love. Is this love? Am I really in love?_ Eiji asked himself over and over again as more tears began to fall. _No, I'm not! I just hate it whenever Ashu ignores me because of Trixie, that's all! No more, no less._

 _You ARE in love him, Eiji,_ another part of him said. _You're in love with Ashu. Don't deny it._

_No, I'm not!_

_Yes, you are._

_No, I'm not!_

_Yes, you are._

_No, I'm---_

He stopped crying as a sudden realization came into mind, prompting his eyes to widen.

_Oh no._

At that moment, he felt his heart beginning to race.

_What if I AM in love?_

He placed a hand over his chest, his lower lip beginning to tremble.

_Oh no, maybe I really AM in love with him._

With a gasp, he placed his two hands over his mouth, his heart pounding faster as his feelings slowly become clear to him.

_At the age of thirteen, Eiji Okumura has fallen in love with his best friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go, Eiji finally realized what he needed to realize. Poor boy. ;-;
> 
> I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank you all for your kind words. As usual, I hope you enjoyed this update. Stay tuned for the next parts! :)


	5. Happy Graduation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Eiji's Middle School graduation day, but Eiji gets his heart broken. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 11 and Eiji is 13.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

"Ashu, remind me again why you brought me to this place?" Eiji asked one weekend as he and Ash walked down the busy streets of New York and into a building nearby.

"I told you already Ei-chan," Ash answered. "I'm here because I wanna get something."

"Really? In this arcade?"

"Yup!" Ash put a hand in his pocket and handed over a small pouch to his best friend. "Here, just play wherever you want. Meet me at the entrance after, I don't know, a few hours or so?"

Eiji immediately opened the pouch and he couldn't help but smile when he saw a lot of quarters inside. Looks like he's gonna end up play a lot of games today.

"Wow, thanks a lot!" he said. "I'm definitely playing a lot today with these."

Ash smiled back, patting Eiji's back. "No problem. Just play wherever you want, okay? I'll be right around if you need me. See you!"

And with that, the blonde-haired boy walked further until he disappeared among the crowd of other kids who came to play games. Eiji, on the other hand, went off to another direction, heading to one of the many arcade machines in the facility.

***

Almost three hours later, Eiji got tired of playing and decided to walk around until he finds another game he wants to play. Good thing the arcade they were at was pretty big, which meant a lot of choices for the two boys.

 _I wonder where Ashu went?_ Eiji thought as he passed by a part of the arcade filled with shooting games. _I know, he must be in one of those shooting games again. He loves guns._

And so, the raven-haired boy went around the area, checking every shooting game. But to his surprise, Ash wasn't there. If he isn't in the shooting games, then where could he be?

Just then, he saw a familiar figure standing in front of one of the claw machines. Looking closer, he saw that it was Ash, and it looked like he has been standing there for quite a while.

"No, no, no!" he heard Ash yell when the claw dropped the teddy bear. Out of frustration, the eleven-year-old ran a hand through his blonde hair before pounding his fists on the console. Looking at the glass window, he saw that Ash's face was crumpled, obviously looking pissed.

"This is already my twenty-ninth try," Ash added, placing both his hands on the window. "And I still couldn't get that teddy bear. Ugh. That was so close."

Eiji couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Other than the fact that claw machines don't really suit Ash, it also looked like he was struggling to get one of those teddy bears inside.

"Alright, one more go. You can do this, Ash Lynx," said a determined Ash, taking a deep breath before placing a single quarter inside the coin slot for the umpteenth time.

Both boys heard the coin drop inside, and once again, the machine started itself. Ash, unconsciously sticking his tongue out in concentration, carefully positioned the claw on top of the big, brown teddy bear he was aiming for.

"Come on, come on," the blonde-haired boy muttered as he kept on controlling the claw. When he was sure that the claw was in the right position, he pressed the button on the console, sending the claw down in an attempt to get the teddy bear below.

"YES!" Ash yelled in delight, pumping his fists in the air as the claw finally managed to grab one teddy bear and dropped it through a hole in the machine. Eiji, on the other hand, couldn't help but smile as he watched Ash celebrate his victory. He had to admit, seeing him all happy made him happy as well.

After standing there for a while, he decided to step up and congratulate him. He couldn't blame Ash for looking all giddy like that, because after all, thirty tries are no joke.

"Hey, Ashu!" he called out.

In response, Ash turned to Eiji, a big smile plastered on his face as he hugged the teddy bear tightly. He looked so genuinely happy that even his eyes were smiling.

At that moment, Eiji was sure that he felt his heart skip a beat. He never knew Ash looked so handsome when he smiled like that, and he could say that this would also count as a reason why he fell for his best friend.

"Wow, Ashu, you look so happy," Eiji said, smiling back at Ash. "Looks like you finally managed to grab one, huh?"

Ash nodded his head, the smile still plastered on his face. "I sure did, Ei-chan! It was worth the thirty quarters."

"Looks like you really worked hard for it, then. But may I ask, why did you spend thirty quarters just to grab that teddy bear? As far as I know, you're not into those kinds of stuff."

"Oh, this isn't for me," Ash answered, fondly looking at the teddy bear. "I'm gonna give this to someone. They say that people appreciate gifts more if you work hard for it, so I did."

"I won't deny that," agreed Eiji. "But, who are you gonna give it to?"

"It's a secret." Ash grinned. "You'll find out on your graduation day." Then he winked at him, making Eiji's heart skip a beat.  _Oh, my poor heart._

As the two boys left the arcade, the raven-haired boy couldn't help but feel a bit excited. If Ash said that he would be giving the teddy bear on his graduation day, then that would mean that the teddy bear is a present for him, which made a lot of sense because he would be graduating from Middle School this week.

Eiji could already see it, Ash walking up to him at the end of the graduation ceremonies, handing over the bear to him with the same big smile he saw earlier at the arcade. Just imagining it made him feel giddy inside.

What could possibly go wrong?

***

It was the last day of the school year. More importantly, it was Eiji's graduation day, and the raven-haired boy couldn't be happier than he already was right now. He couldn't believe that after a few hours, he would finally finish Middle School, and that he would be starting High School in the fall.

Of course, Eiji's parents flew all the way to New York just to witness this event. Shunichi was there too with Eika, along with Ash, Griffin, their father and stepmother. Max Glenreed, Shunichi's close friend, was also there.

"Oh, my baby Ei-chan, you grow up so fast," Mrs. Okumura cooed, hugging her son. "I can't believe you're gonna be in High School already. Where did the time go?"

"Mom, please," Eiji answered, his face turning red in embarrassment. "Not in public." He heard Eika giggle from behind him after that.

Mr. Okumura laughed, gently patting Eiji's shoulder. "Don't mind your Mom, son. She's just a little bit excited about you graduating from Middle School."

"I have to admit, it seems like only yesterday he was in Grade School," Shunichi commented, smiling at the Okumura family. "Now he's all grown up."

Max fondly smiled at the boy in agreement. "I have to say, your son has grown into a fine young man," he said. "I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of people would be chasing after him when he starts High School."

"Oh, believe me Max, Ei-chan has a lot of secret admirers in Middle School. They're just afraid of him because he's too---OUCH!" Ash's sentence was cut off when Eiji suddenly hit him.

"Hahaha, don't believe him, Mr. Glenreed," said Eiji. "In fact, Ashu already has a crush on somebody."

This time, it was Ash's turn to blush. "HEY!"

"Oh my, did you hear that, Jim? Looks like our little boy's growing up as well!" said an excited Jennifer, Ash and Griffin's stepmom.

"Is this true, Ash? Now that's my little man!" his father Jim exclaimed, ruffling his youngest son's hair. "Who's the lucky one, boy? Is it Eiji? If it's Eiji, then you have my full support!"

"WHAT?!" Ash and Eiji chorused, their eyes widening in shock. The two boys looked at each other before quickly looking away, both their faces turning red in embarrassment.

"Well, I don't see why not," Jennifer giggled. "After all, you and Eiji look good together. Isn't that right, Mrs. Okumura?"

"Now, now, Jennifer and Jim, don't you think it's a little too early for Ei-chan to start dating?" Mr. Okumura asked, holding Eiji's shoulders. "He's still young and he still needs to grow."

"Well, Ash is younger than Eiji but I'm totally cool with him liking someone," Jim answered, grinning widely. "Especially if it's Eiji that Ash likes."

"But I have to agree with you Jennifer, Ei-chan and Ash look cute together. And honestly, I like Ash for our son," said Mrs. Okumura, giggling as well.

"Ugh. C'mon, you guys..." Eiji scratched the back of his head, his face flushed all the way to the tip of his ears. He didn't know whether to feel good because almost everyone liked him for Ash or feel embarrassed because they had to talk about this in front of them, in front of Ash.

Ash, on the other hand, just chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Eiji's shoulder. "Ei-chan's my best friend, he's like my brother. Right, Ei-chan?"

And at that moment, Eiji felt like he was slapped hard on the face. Did reality really have to hurt this much?

_Best friend. Right, I forgot._

"Yeah, best friend," was the only thing Eiji said, suddenly feeling numb.

Just then, a teacher approached the group, telling Eiji to fall in line because the ceremony would be starting soon. After a few hugs and pictures, Eiji was about to walk towards the line of graduating students when Ash suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Hey Ei-chan," he said. "Don't mind what my Dad says, okay? You know him, he loves to joke around."

"Haha," Eiji tried to fake a laugh. "Don't worry, Ashu. From the start I already knew that they were kidding."

_They're only kidding. Yeah, right._

***

After the graduation ceremonies ended, Eiji was immediately flooded with hugs from his family and friends, followed by tons of picture-taking moments.

_This is it. Hello, High School life._

Just then, Ash went over to him and engulfed him in a tight embrace.

"Congratulations, Ei-chan," he whispered.

Eiji couldn't help but smile widely as he hugged his best friend back. They were only two simple words but they were enough to make his heart flutter with happiness.

"Hey Ashu, I know this sounds cheesy but, thank you for being my best friend," he said. "Thank you for being beside me after all this time. I know you'll still be there for me when I start High School."

Ash smiled back, resting his chin on top of Eiji's head. "Thank you, Ei-chan. Don't worry, I'll be right beside you always."

"Me too, Ashu. I'll always be by your side."

The two boys just stood there, enjoying the warmth of each other's arms. Eiji closed his eyes, resting his head contentedly on Ash's chest, silently wishing for this moment to never end. He didn't know why, but it just felt so right whenever he's in his best friend's arms. It felt like it was only just the two of them in the world.

"Ei-chan, hold on, I'll just go somewhere."

And with that, Eiji felt like he went back to reality when Ash slowly released him. He watched as he walked away from him, and he felt like his heart stopped beating when he saw that he was holding the teddy bear he got from the arcade.

And he once again felt that familiar pain when he saw that Ash was heading towards Trixie.

_Why is this happening?_

***

Though it was also the last day of school for non-graduating students, in all honesty, Ash didn't expect Trixie to show up on Eiji's graduation day. His original plan was to look for Trixie after the ceremonies so he could give it to her in private, but here she was. Maybe she was here because one of her friends was graduating, or probably she had a sibling here. Whatever the reason was, Ash was more than happy to see her here.

 _Great timing,_ he thought. _Is this fate?_

"Um, Trixie?" he asked, hiding the teddy bear behind his back.

In response, Trixie turned around. "Yeah?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Though slightly intimidated, Ash just smiled sheepishly as he showed her the teddy bear, secretly hoping that she won't reject it this time.

"For you, Trixie," he said. "You know, just a little remembrance since it's the last day of school."

"What's this?" Trixie asked, looking disgusted as she reluctantly took the teddy bear.

"I got it from the claw machine," Ash explained, smiling fondly at her. "You know, it actually took me thirty tries before I managed to get---" His eyes widened. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Ash's explanation was cut short when Trixie dropped the bear on the floor and stomped on it with her foot.

"You know what, a present like this doesn't make any sense," Trixie said, putting a hand on her hip as she scowled at Ash. "Especially that it comes from someone like you. Bye."

And with that, Trixie walked away, leaving Ash alone. He gingerly picked up the teddy bear she dropped and gazed at it with sad eyes.

 _I don't understand, why doesn't she like it?_ Ash thought as he brushed off the dirt from its fur. _I worked hard just to get this for her, why doesn't she see that?_

***

The moment Eiji saw Ash giving the teddy bear to Trixie, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He quickly ran out of the gym where the ceremonies were held and into the school park, where he sat down under a tree and cried.

He totally recognized that teddy bear, it was the one Ash got from the claw machine, the one that Ash worked so hard for just to get.

That moment, he felt so pathetic. All this time, he honestly thought that the bear was for him. He thought that it would be given to him as a present for graduating from Middle School.

But no, it wasn't for him. It was for Trixie. _Again._

 _Does Ash like Trixie that much?_ Eiji thought as he continued to sob. _Does he like her so much that he had to make an effort for her? Why does it have to be for Trixie? Why can't it be for me? I'm the graduating student here! I---_

"Eiji, I think you need this," a voice suddenly said, ending Eiji's train of thought. The raven-haired boy slowly raised his head from his knees and saw a hand holding out a handkerchief in front of him.

"Go ahead, take it. I know you need it," the mysterious person added.

At first Eiji was hesitant, but in the end he took the handkerchief without looking at the person and proceeded to wipe his tears, to no avail.

"You know," said the mysterious person again. "While crying may lessen the pain you're feeling right now, it can never erase your true feelings. All you need to do for now is to accept things."

And with that, Eiji stopped crying. He looked up to see who was talking, but the mysterious person was already gone.  _Who was that guy?_

"Hey, Ei-chan!" he heard Ash's voice suddenly call out. He also heard footsteps, which meant that he was walking towards the tree where Eiji was sitting under.

Taking a deep breath, Eiji wiped away his tears with the handkerchief given to him and faced his best friend with a smile, hoping that he wouldn't notice that something went wrong.

"Yes, Ashu?" he asked as Ash walked up to him.

"What are you doing here all alone? Eika was looking for you awhile ago, you know," Ash smiled, holding out his hand. "Come on, we have a celebration today!"

As Eiji stood up and took Ash's hand, the mysterious person's voice echoed in his mind.

 _Acceptance._ He needed to accept the reality that they're only best friends.

Yeah, _JUST_ best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, poor baby. ;-; *hugs Eiji*
> 
> Who do you think is the mysterious man who gave Eiji the handkerchief? Let me know your thoughts. :))
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter as always, guys. Stay tuned to find out who the mysterious man is! :D


	6. Vacation Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of Eiji's Middle School graduation, the Okumuras and Callenreeses plan for a trip to Los Angeles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 11 and Eiji is 13.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

Just like what Ash told Eiji earlier, Mr. and Mrs. Okumura decided to take everyone out to a nearby restaurant to celebrate Eiji's graduation. They ate their lunch, stayed a bit for a little chit-chat, then left. Good thing the adults brought their own rides, so while Jim, Jennifer, Griffin, Shunichi and Max rode in one car, the two boys, Eika and their parents rode in their own car.

While Eiji's parents chatted in the front, Eika was busy playing games on her tablet and there was an awkward silence between the two best friends, which seemed strange because they had a good laugh when they were in the restaurant. Not only that, they would tend to joke around and laugh whenever they were together inside a car.

Up to this time, Eiji still couldn't get over what happened earlier. He was really looking forward to this day, expecting this day to be a happy day. He thought that even for once this day would be all about him and Ash because it was his graduation day, but no, Trixie had to come in and steal the spotlight. _Again._

He let out a deep sigh. Can't he at least spend a single day with Ash, just the two of them? Can't he spend time with his best friend without Trixie interrupting their quality time together?

On the other hand, Ash couldn't help but worry as he looked at his best friend. He seemed happy and lively when they were in the restaurant, but when they got in the car, it was the total opposite. He was waiting for him to talk, tell a story or crack jokes, but he didn't say a single word throughout the entire trip home. He was just staring outside the window, a sad look in his eyes. He's never seen him so quiet before.

And he had to admit, seeing Eiji sad made him feel sad as well.

"Ei-chan?" Ash broke the silence, gently nudging Eiji's shoulder.

"Hm?" Eiji answered, still not looking at Ash.

"You've been quiet since I saw you under the tree. Are you okay? You know you can tell me." There was a hint of worry in Ash's voice. He's really not used to seeing him so upset.

Eiji shook his head, smiling weakly. "I'm fine, Ashu. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine to me," Ash replied.

"I'm fine, really. I just feel a bit...tired. Yeah, just a bit tired." Eiji smiled bitterly. He hated lying to his best friend, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell Ash that he was deeply affected by what he did to Trixie. _It's better this way._

Ash wrapped a comforting arm around Eiji's shoulder, pulling him closer to him. "You know I'm always here for you, right, Ei-chan?" he asked.

And with that, Eiji couldn't help but smile again, this time a genuine one. It was only just a simple gesture but it was enough to make up for what happened earlier.

"I know. Thanks, Ashu," he answered, snuggling closer to his best friend, his eyes closing in contentment.

Really, this boy never failed to make him feel better.

"Hey, boys," Mrs. Okumura suddenly said. "What do you think about celebrating Ei-chan's graduation in Los Angeles? It would also be a perfect time to spend your summer vacation."

"Really?" a surprised Ash asked, suddenly feeling excited.

"We've talked about this with Ash's parents earlier at the restaurant, and they said they're totally cool with it," Mr. Okumura added. "They're coming along with us too, along with Griffin. We'll be staying there for a month."

"YES! WE'RE GOING TO LA!" Eika screamed, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"This is gonna be so exciting! A trip to LA for my graduation present!" an excited Eiji squealed.

He couldn't help but smile widely, it's been a long time since he went on a trip. As far as he remembered, the last time he went on a trip with his parents and sister was when he was in Kindergarten, and that was a trip to Japan, his native country. Things would definitely be different now, as there would be more people who would tag along with them.

And more importantly, this would be the perfect time to spend quality time with Ash, the perfect time to make up for the times he was ignored whenever Trixie showed up.

He could already see it happening, a day at the beach with just him, his family, his best friend, and most of all, definitely no Trixie to ruin his day. Just thinking about it made him feel giddy inside, he couldn't wait to go to LA already.

On the other hand, Ash smiled widely as well, relieved to see Eiji smiling again. "That would be great, Mr. and Mrs. Okumura! When are we leaving?"

"We already booked our plane tickets, so we would be leaving on the 25th," Mrs. Okumura answered, smiling fondly at the two boys.

***

When they got home, Eiji was about to open the door his apartment unit when Ash suddenly hugged him from behind, much to the raven-haired boy's surprise.

"You're really okay, right, Ei-chan?" he asked, resting his head on his best friend's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah," Eiji answered, a bright red blush slowly creeping on his cheeks as his heart began to pound hard. "I told you, I just feel tired. Don't worry about me."

Ash smiled. "Rest then, okay? We'll be going to LA, remember?"

Eiji tried to smile back, his heart pounding harder by the second. "Sure, Ashu. I can't wait for our trip to LA."

And with that, Ash gently pressed his lips on Eiji's cheek before he released him, proceeding to go to his own apartment unit.

***

Once he got to his room, Eiji took a deep breath as he sat on his bed, willing his heart to calm down. He could feel his face burning hot, and he could still feel the touch of Ash's lips on his cheek.

_Stop it, Eiji! Don't act as if this is the first time he kissed your cheeks! Stop it! Hold yourself together!_

He buried his face in his hands, trying his best to regain his composure. He knew that this was already normal between them as best friends, but he just couldn't help but feel giddy whenever Ash showed him affection.

 _Be contented,_ he said to himself. _Keep that in mind, Eiji. Be contented with just being best friends. At least you'll still be together, right? No breakups, no heartbreaks._

 _But what if Ash became my boyfriend?_ said another part of him. _What if we were together as a couple instead? Wouldn't that be better than being just friends?_

Realizing this, Eiji ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He shouldn't be thinking of these kinds of things! He should be focusing on preparing for their trip, not dwelling on his feelings. After all, he would be having Ash to himself for one whole month.

Just then, he suddenly remembered the handkerchief given to him. He took it out of his pocket, and to his surprise, he saw two small letters sewn on the cloth.

_SW._

SW? Who's SW? Obviously, he's the mysterious man who gave it to him. Well, whoever he was, he'd better be in the same High School he would be attending so he could thank him properly.

And for some reason, his voice echoed in his mind once again.

_"All you need to do for now is to accept things."_

Eiji's forehead crumpled at the thought. Accept things? Well, how could he accept things if Ash kept acting all sweet and affectionate towards him?

He let out a sigh. He suddenly had this feeling that this won't be as easy as he thought it would be.

***

The next day, the two families started packing for their flight to LA. The teen realized that he didn't have enough clothes, so he asked his parents if he could go to the mall to buy new wardrobe. His parents agreed, and they even told him that he could take Ash along with him so he could choose new clothes as well. Of course, Eiji couldn't say no to that. This would mean another chance to spend time with him, so why should he let the moment pass?

"Hello, Mr. Callenreese, Mrs. Callenreese, Griffin," Eiji politely greeted as he entered the Callenreeses' apartment unit, where Jim, Jennifer and Griffin were watching TV in the living room.

"Oh, hello, Eiji," Jennifer greeted, smiling warmly at the boy. "Are you looking for Ash?"

"Yes," Eiji replied, sitting in between Jennifer and Griffin. "We're going to the mall today to buy new clothes for the trip."

"Oh, great timing," Griffin commented. "Ash definitely needs some new clothing for when we go to LA."

"Meanwhile, the boy's still in his room sleeping," Jim said, referring to Ash. "That kid, always sleeping in late during the summer."

"Hehe. Don't worry, Mr. Callenreese, I tend to sleep in sometimes, too," Eiji answered, smiling sheepishly.

Jennifer chuckled at Eiji's words. "You two really are best friends, huh? Having a lot of things in common."

"In fact, they have so much in common, I wouldn't be surprised if one day they would share the same last name," Jim teased, wiggling his eyebrows at Eiji. "Isn't that right, Eiji boy?"

"Uhhhh..." Eiji looked away as he scratched the back of his head, his face turning bright red.

"Awwww, just look at him blushing! That's so cute!" Jennifer cooed, pinching Eiji's cheeks.

"Ehhhh, Mrs. Callenreese..." Eiji whined, blushing harder and making the family laugh.

"Mom, stop it," Griffin told Jennifer. "Just let Eiji go to his prince charming so they could go on their date." Then he grinned at Eiji.

Unable to handle the teasing any longer, Eiji quickly rose from his seat, smiling awkwardly at the three. "Okaaaay, I'll go wake Ashu up now."

***

Ash was still soundly asleep when Eiji entered his bedroom. His hair was a total mess and his mouth was slightly open, obviously having a good sleep.

Eiji sat on the bed next to his best friend, gently shaking his arm. "Rise and shine, Ashu. We're gonna go to the mall today."

"Mmmm..." Ash muttered, slightly irritated by the noise but still not opening his eyes. He shifted his position, his back facing Eiji.

"Ashu, wakie-wakie," Eiji continued, shaking Ash's arm a bit harder. "It's time to wake up."

"Mmmm, five more minutes," Ash mumbled, his forehead crumpled.

 _He's really a heavy sleeper,_ Eiji thought. _But I know just what to do to wake this sleeping beauty up._

Leaning closer, Eiji blew into Ash's ear, which made the blonde-haired boy's body jolt in surprise. _Works every time._

"EIJI!" he yelled as he finally sat up, facing Eiji and glaring at him.

"Heh, that's what you get for sleeping in, Ashu. It's almost noon, you know," Eiji answered, grinning playfully at him.

"Ugh. What do you want?" Ash irritatedly asked, scratching his head. "I'm still sleepy, you know that?"

"Come on sleepyhead, we're going to the mall today."

"Seriously? What are we gonna do there? Knowing you, you'd probably make me carry your stuff again. You go ahead, I'm staying home," Ash answered before lying down again, covering his face with his blanket.

"But Ashu, we're gonna buy new clothes for our trip to LA." Eiji pulled off Ash's blanket, much to the blonde-haired boy's annoyance. "Come on Ashu, please?" He pouted his lips.

"Ei-chan," Ash replied, sitting up in front of Eiji. "Stop pouting like that or else."

"Or else what?" Eiji asked.

But instead of answering, Ash just stared at Eiji for a few seconds before he sighed, finally getting out of bed.

"Alright, wait for me. I'll just take a shower and change."

And with that, Ash grabbed his towel and went out of the room.

As Eiji waited for Ash to finish doing his thing, he looked around his best friend's room. Framed pictures decorated the wall, ranging from baby pictures, solo portraits, family pictures, to pictures of him with Griffin, then finally pictures of him and Eiji in Grade School.

He couldn't but smile widely when his eyes landed on a large picture of him and Ash. It was taken during his 4th Grade and Ash's 2nd Grade, it showed them smiling from ear to ear, their arms around each other's shoulders.

The raven-haired boy let out a sigh as he realized how much they've grown. It seemed like only yesterday they were in Grade School, and now he's a teenager, about to start his first year in High School while Ash would be entering his second year of Middle School.

"Enjoying looking at our pictures, eh?" Ash suddenly asked. When Eiji turned around, his eyes widened when he saw that he just got out of the bathroom, noticing that his hair was still wet, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Please, just change your clothes already," Eiji gulped as he quickly looked away, his cheeks starting to redden. Ash is only eleven years old, but it seemed that his body was already starting to gain muscles. _Oh, my poor heart._

He heard Ash laugh from behind him. "Really, Ei-chan? We've seen each other naked a couple of times before, why are you suddenly acting all shy now?"

"Things are different now, Ashu!" Eiji responded. "We're a bit older now, you know."

"You should see the look on your face, Ei-chan. You're so red! Hahaha! So cute!" Ash grinned, walking over to Eiji and pinching his best friend's cheeks once again.

"Waaaah! Just change already, Aslan!" Eiji cried. "I'll wait for you outside, bye!"

Without waiting for Ash's answer, he quickly left the room.

***

"Mom, Dad, we're leaving," Ash told his parents as he and Eiji were about to leave the apartment unit. Over the years, he has eventually warmed up to Jennifer as his stepmom, and because of this he has learned to call her 'Mom' as well.

"We'll be back, Mr. and Mrs. Callenreese," Eiji added.

"Oh, no worries, Eiji. Just take your time," Jennifer said.

"Yeah, just call Griffin if you need a ride home. Alright you two, take care. Enjoy your DATE," Jim grinned, emphasizing the word 'date'.

Eiji smiled awkwardly. "Um, sure?"

Ash rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Bye!"

The rest of the day was spent at the mall, the two boys picking out what to wear during their stay in LA. Or rather, Eiji was the one who picked out Ash's clothes for him because the blonde-haired boy kept on picking clothes that were either too plain or too simple.

Ash, on the other hand, bought something while Eiji was busy picking clothes, realizing that he doesn't have a graduation gift for Eiji yet.

***

"We're home!" Ash announced, carrying bags filled with clothes as he and Eiji entered the apartment after a long day at the mall.

"Oh, Ash, Eiji, welcome home," Jennifer greeted.

"Yeah, I'm back again. Hehe. I'll be packing my stuff here, is that okay with you?" Eiji asked.

"Oh, it's no problem at all, boy. No problem at all," Jim replied, smiling at the boy.

And with that, the two boys immediately headed to Ash's bedroom, where they began packing their stuff. Eiji noticed that Ash was having a hard time fitting all of his new clothes into his suitcase, so after he finished packing his own luggage, he did Ash's as well, much to the blonde-haired boy's surprise.

As Ash watched Eiji fit every single piece of his clothing into the right places, there was only one thought that formed in mind as a fond smile formed on his lips.

_He seriously couldn't imagine what his life would be like without Eiji by his side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, a clue on the identity of the mysterious man. Have any guesses? ;) *wink-wonk*
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this update. Stay tuned for the next parts! :)


	7. Hello, Los Angeles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Eiji share a little moment on the plane, and as they arrive in Los Angeles, a surprise awaits them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 11 and Eiji is 13.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

_"Good afternoon passengers, this is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 24B to Los Angeles. We are now inviting all passengers to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Thank you."_

"Did you hear that, Ashu? Waaaaah! We're going to LA! We're going to LA!" an ecstatic Eiji squealed upon hearing the boarding announcement, shaking Ash's shoulders out of excitement.

"I know, Ei-chan. I'm excited to get to LA, too," Ash answered, chuckling. "But you're gonna ruin my shirt if you keep pulling it."

Eiji giggled in response, flashing the peace sign with his fingers. "Sorry!"

"Do we have our passports and boarding passes ready, Jim?" Jennifer asked her husband as the two families fell in line to get their documents checked.

"Yep," Jim answered, showing her four passports and four boarding passes. "I have them right here." He pointed at each one of them. "Here's mine, here's yours, here's Griffin's, and here's Ash's."

"How about you, honey? Do you have our passports and boarding passes?" asked Mr. Okumura, who was holding Eika's hand.

Mrs. Okumura smiled in response, showing him four passports and four boarding passes. "I have them with me, don't worry." She then turned to her youngest daughter. "Are you excited, Eika-chan? Don't let go of Daddy's hand, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy," answered Eika.

"Did we forget anything, Griffin?" Jennifer asked. "Be sure that we have all our luggage with us before we board the plane."

"Everything's clear, Mom," Griffin answered after looking back at the benches they were sitting on, pulling his luggage bag along with him. "We're all set."

"Eiji and Ash, be sure to hold on to your backpacks, okay?" Mrs. Okumura told the two boys. "We don't wanna forget or lose anything on the way to LA, do we?"

The two best friends looked at each other, checking if they have their backpacks on, then smiled when they saw that they were indeed carrying their bags.

"Are you ready, Ashu?" Eiji asked, holding out his hand.

"Ready when you are, Ei-chan," Ash answered, taking his best friend's hand.

"Oh yeah! Los Angeles, here we come! Woooo!" Eiji exclaimed.

"This is it boys, we're going to LA," said Mr. Okumura. "Are you excited?"

"YES!" Ash and Eiji chorused, smiling widely as their eyes twinkled in excitement.

***

Inside the airplane, Eiji was seated beside the window next to Ash and Griffin. Meanwhile, Ash's parents were seated behind the trio, while Eiji's parents and sister were seated on the next aisle. Two hours passed since the plane took off, and because they were seated next to each other, the two boys have been talking non-stop about the randomest of things.

This continued on, until Ash noticed Eiji's body shaking.

"Are you alright, Ei-chan?" he asked. "Are you feeling cold?"

Eiji, unable to speak because of the cold, just nodded his head as he continued to rub his hands over his arms in an attempt to warm himself. His teeth were chattering, tightly wrapping his entire body with a blanket the airline provided for its passengers. Why did the plane's air conditioning unit have to be so cold in the first place? It was so bone-chilling, he had a feeling that he would freeze by the time they would reach Los Angeles, to think that it would take four more hours before they actually arrive there.

Seeing his best friend shivering, Ash took off the blue jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around Eiji's shoulders.

"Here, Ei-chan, you can wear this," he said.

"Th-Thanks, A-Ashu," Eiji tried to speak with his teeth still chattering. He somehow felt warm with Ash's jacket on him, but it still wasn't enough to make him stop shivering.

Just then, Ash hugged Eiji tightly, much to the older boy's surprise.

"There, are you feeling warm now?" he asked, resting his head on Eiji's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah," Eiji replied as he felt the warmth of Ash's arms around him, a few strands of his light blonde hair brushing lightly against his cheek and neck. He could hear his heart pounding hard against his chest, and he honestly feared that Ash might hear it.

"You know, I'm surprised that a jacket still isn't enough to make you warm, Ei-chan. Your skin must be so thin," he heard Ash say, followed by a soft chuckle.

Eiji rolled his eyes, chuckling as well. "Whatever you say, Mr. Thick Skin."

Ash just smiled as he tightened the hug, snuggling closer to Eiji. In response, the raven-haired boy leaned closer, resting his head on Ash's, suddenly feeling sleepy.

For some reason, he didn't feel cold anymore.

***

Four more hours later, Eiji roused from his sleep when he felt a finger poke on his cheek.

"Ei-chan, wake up," he heard a familiar voice say. "Look out the window."

"Mmmm, later, Ashu," Eiji mumbled, his eyes still closed. "I'm sleepy."

He shifted into a more comfortable position in his seat as he tried to go back to sleep, but failed when he felt Ash's finger poking his cheek again.

"Knock it off, Aslan," he said in an annoyed tone, pushing Ash's hand away from his face. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"But Ei-chan, you have to see what's outside the window," answered Ash. "The view's awesome!"

Knowing that his best friend wouldn't stop until he gives in, Eiji had no choice but to open his eyes and look outside the airplane window, where he saw a breathtaking view of the city. A wide smile slowly formed on his lips as he saw the towering skyscrapers of Los Angeles below the clouds, along with a view of the Californian mountains in the distance.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, placing his hands against the window. "It's beautiful!"

"See? I told you the view's awesome," Ash commented, looking outside the window as well.

"Ashu!" Eiji excitedly turned to his best friend. "Let's take a picture, come on!" Then he looked at his parents on the other aisle. "Mom, may we borrow the camera? We just wanna take a picture of the view."

Without any hesitations, his mother immediately brought out their DSLR camera from its bag, handing it over to Griffin, who happened to sit next to her.

"Griffin," Ash told his brother. "Could you take a picture of us? Be sure to include the window and the view."

"Alright," Griffin replied, pointing the camera's lens on the two boys. Ash just smiled while Eiji flashed the peace sign, grinning from ear to ear.

"Um, could you move a little closer to Ash, Eiji?" he asked.

Eiji obeyed in response, moving a bit closer to Ash, then did the same pose as before.

"Move a bit more, Eiji, so I could get a good view of the window," Griffin added, gesturing for the raven-haired boy to move closer to Ash.

Eiji felt his heart beginning to race as he moved a little bit closer to his best friend, but he tried his best not to show it. For a second he thought Griffin was up to something, but knowing how playful he could be sometimes, he just ignored the thought.

"Now Ash," Griffin told his younger brother. "Could you move a bit closer to Ei---"

Griffin didn't finish his sentence when Ash suddenly wrapped an arm around Eiji's shoulder, making the older man smile.

"Perfect! Okay, smile!"

A few clicks were heard, then a few seconds later Griffin showed the boys their picture. Ash was smiling widely, his arm wrapped around Eiji, while Eiji's eyes were widened, his mouth open and his cheeks reddish, obviously looking surprised by his best friend's sudden gesture.

"Hey, you actually look good together, you two," he said, grinning at the two best friends. "Just look at you, so adorable."

"Hahahaha!" Ash laughed as he looked at their picture. "You really look so cute when you blush, Ei-chan!"

Eiji was about to open his mouth to say something when all of a sudden, a voice sounded through the plane's speakers, announcing that they would be landing at Los Angeles International Airport soon, making him squeal in excitement instead.

"We're here! We're here! We're finally in Los Angeles! We're finally here!"

"I know, Ei-chan. I know," said Ash.

"Oh come on, Ashu," Eiji answered. "I know you're excited as well, don't even try to hide it."

"Well, who wouldn't be excited?" Ash grinned at him.

***

It was already nighttime when they arrived in Los Angeles, so upon landing at the airport, the two families immediately headed to the nearest hotel to rest after a long, tiring six-hour flight from New York.

"Okay," Jim told everyone once they were checked in, holding three room key cards in his hand as they stood in front of three doors. "We would be staying in three rooms, and we have already decided who would be staying in each room."

"So Jim, Griffin and I would be staying in one room," said Jennifer.

"And Eika, my wife and I would be staying in the other room," Mr. Okumura added.

"So if you and Griffin are gonna stay in one room," Ash said to his Dad and stepmom. "That means I would be staying there too, right?"

"No, son," Jim answered. "You'll be staying in the third room."

"If you'll be staying in one room, so that means," Eiji told his parents, who apparently didn't hear what Jim just said. "I would be staying with Mom, Dad and Ei---"

"Oh, you'll be staying in the third room as well, Ei-chan," Mrs. Okumura told his son.

It took a few seconds before the boys' eyes widened in shock, realizing what their parents just said.

_"WHAT?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter turned out a bit short. I'll try my best to make up for it in the next parts. ;-;
> 
> Anyway, the next chapters would definitely be the start of their Los Angeles trip. I hope you guys look forward to it! :)


	8. Vacation Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drama rises between the two best friends on their first day in Los Angeles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 11 and Eiji is 13.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

"If you'll be staying in one room, so that means," Eiji told his parents, who apparently didn't hear what Jim just said. "I would be staying with Mom, Dad and Ei---"

"Oh, you'll be staying in the third room as well, Ei-chan," Mrs. Okumura told his son.

It took a few seconds before the boys' eyes widened in shock, realizing what their parents just said.

_"WHAT?!"_

He wasn't hearing things, right? Did their parents just say that he and Ash were gonna stay in one room? If this was said to him when he was younger, he would definitely feel more than happy because it meant that they were gonna have a slumber party.

But now that they're older, why did he instead feel so... _awkward?_ Was this the effect of becoming a teenager?

"Hey, Ei-chan," Ash suddenly said, snapping Eiji back into reality. "Are you coming in or what? They already put our stuff inside."

"H-Huh?" Eiji stuttered, still trying to process things. "Uh, s-sure. I'm coming."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he entered the room. His awkwardness disappeared for a moment when he saw that the room had a homely atmosphere. The floors were carpeted and the room was cool because of the air conditioning unit. There was also a closet for their clothes, a small table where they could eat their meals, and a television where they could watch their favorite shows.

Walking towards the window on the opposite side of the room, he smiled in amazement when he saw a stunning view of the city lights outside. And he was even more delighted when he discovered that it was not really a window, but a sliding door leading to a terrace.

He was already enjoying himself, to think that this trip hasn't even started yet.

But when he saw that there was only one large bed in the room, the awkward feeling suddenly came back, along with a little tenseness. If there was only one bed, then that would mean...

"Hey, Ei-chan, what are you standing around for?" Ash asked, who already under the covers. "Aren't you feeling sleepy yet? We're gonna start touring LA tomorrow, you know."

"N-No," Eiji answered, looking away from Ash as his face began to turn red. "I-It's just that..." His voice trailed off, unsure of what to say.

_Hold yourself together, Eiji! There's nothing wrong with sleeping next to your best friend, right? C'mon, quit acting weird! Stop it!_

Ash chuckled, sitting up. "What's wrong? We used to sleep in the same bed a lot when we were kids, remember? Whenever one of us had nightmares, we would go to each other's room and sleep there."

"Well, there's nothing wrong about that, actually," Eiji replied, letting out a sigh as he sat down on the bed. "It's just that, we're not kids anymore. Things aren't the same as before, you know?"

"Yeah, we may not be kids anymore," said Ash. _"But we're still best friends, right?"_

Eiji smiled bitterly, once again feeling that familiar pricking pain in his chest. Did he really have to tell that in front of his face?

"Yeah, still best friends," was the only thing he said before he settled down under the covers, his back facing Ash.

What a way to start the vacation trip.

***

The following morning, Eiji didn't realize that he fell asleep until he felt something warm and bright shining on his face. Guess he must be really exhausted after a long flight from New York that he immediately drifted off to sleep the moment his head hit the pillows.

Looking outside the window, he noticed that the sky was already blue and the sun was already shining. Remembering that today would mark the official start of their trip around Los Angeles, he felt excitement coursing through his body.

His lips slowly forming into an elated smile, he was about to sit up to look at the view outside when he felt a light weight on his stomach.

It was no other than Ash's arm wrapped around him.

The raven-haired boy rolled over so he could face Ash, only to find him still fast asleep. And the next thing he knew, he found himself staring at his best friend's sleeping face.

He had to admit, though he's seen him sleeping a lot of times, it was only now that he got to see his face up close. He never knew that he actually looked so handsome when he's asleep, his angelic face looking so innocent behind his long, blonde locks.

_He's beautiful._

Right then and there, Eiji realized why Ash was being bullied in school. He looked so beautiful that he was often mistaken for a girl. He thought that a little makeover would make him look more masculine, but he also realized that if that happens, a lot of girls would be chasing after him, which also meant a lot of rivals for him.

Smiling fondly at his best friend, Eiji lightly touched the tip of Ash's nose with his finger in an attempt to wake him up.

"Mmmm," the blonde-haired boy mumbled, stirred from his sleep at the touch of Eiji's finger.

"Ashu, wake up," Eiji whispered.

And as if on cue, Ash slowly opened his eyes, slightly squinting as his vision slowly adjusted from darkness to light. The first thing he saw was Eiji sweetly smiling at him, his dark brown eyes fondly gazing at him.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight. He didn't know why, but his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own because he would always find himself smiling whenever he saw his best friend smiling.

"You look so lovely, Ei-chan," he mumbled in a sleepy voice, his smile slowly widening when he saw Eiji's cheeks turn red. "And you look lovelier when you blush like that."

Wait. _What?_

Realizing what he just said, he immediately wanted to take his words back, thinking that he probably said them because he was still sleepy.

But at the same time, it somehow felt right to say them.

Well, he would be lying if he said that Eiji didn't look lovely to him. In fact, if it happened that he wasn't his best friend, maybe, _just maybe,_ he would've even had a crush on him.

"Man, Ei-chan," Ash continued as he sat up and stretched out his arms, Eiji following suit. "I suddenly missed eating strawberries because of your red cheeks."

His smile slowly turned into a playful grin, prompting Eiji to hit him on the shoulder.

"Whatever, Aslan."

***

"Ei-chan, can I leave you for a while? I'll just check my social media accounts," Ash asked Eiji that evening. They just got back to the hotel from exploring around the city, and now the two decided to have a movie marathon in their room. In fact, they have already started, as they have been watching movies for the past two hours.

"Oh, sure, Ashu," Eiji answered as he browsed the television with a remote, looking for another movie to watch. "I'll be right here, choosing another movie for us to watch."

And with that, Ash stood up from their bed, holding his phone in his hand, and headed out towards the terrace. On the other hand, Eiji made himself comfortable in bed, playing the movie he chose.

Half an hour passed, but Eiji noticed that Ash was still out in the terrace. He decided to head out to check on him, and at the same time inform him that the movie was about to get to the good parts. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but he noticed that there was a sad look in Ash's eyes as he longingly gazed at his phone screen.

 _"Why didn't you accept my present? I worked hard for it,"_ Ash mumbled to himself, but it was audible enough for his best friend to hear.

At that moment, Eiji's chest tightened, that familiar pain slowly coming back to him. Present that he worked hard for...he was referring to the teddy bear Trixie rejected, right?

_"I worked hard for it, but you just stomped your foot over it."_

And just as when he couldn't feel any worse, he leaned over Ash's shoulder and saw that he was looking at a picture of no other than Trixie Tang.

Right then and there, Eiji's vision began to blur as felt like something sharp stabbed him in the chest. He was really sure and confident that this vacation trip would be the perfect time to have Ash all to himself, that this trip would definitely have no Trixie to interrupt their moments.

But boy, was he mistaken. Even in Los Angeles, Ash _still_ thought about Trixie.

Fighting back the tears, Eiji turned around and ran out of the room, silently hoping that Ash wouldn't notice.

Despite the fact that they would be staying here for a month, for some reason, he didn't look forward to the rest of the trip anymore.

***

Ash turned around when he thought he heard footsteps from behind him, but when he looked, there was nobody else on the terrace but him.

Letting out a deep sigh, he took a glance at Trixie's picture one last time before placed his phone back in his pocket, heading back inside the room. When he got in, the television was still on and the movie was still playing, but his best friend wasn't there, much to his surprise.

He brought out his phone again and proceeded to type in a text message, but stopped when he saw Eiji's phone sitting next to the lamp on the bedside table.

Where could his best friend be?

Just then, he suddenly remembered their conversation that afternoon. Earlier, Eiji was telling him that he wanted to go night swimming because he didn't want to risk getting sunburned during the day.

He now had an idea on where to find him.

***

Ash breathed a sigh of relief and smiled when he saw Eiji seated at the edge of the swimming pool, swishing back and forth his legs that were dipped in the water.

Taking off his slippers, he dipped his feet in the pool, sitting next to Eiji. He guessed that his best friend probably wanted to cool himself that's why he came here. The water was cool to the touch, perfect for the warm Los Angeles weather.

Thinking that Eiji probably didn't notice him come here, he gently nudged his best friend's arm with his elbow, but he received no response. He then scooted closer to Eiji, their shoulders touching, and leaned towards him, pushing him towards the left little by little. Because of Ash's weight on Eiji's shoulder, the raven-haired boy almost lost his balance, good thing he had his other arm to support him.

"Ashu," said a surprised Eiji. "You're here."

"Why are you here, Ei-chan?" Ash asked.

"Oh, nothing." Eiji smiled weakly, bowing his head to look at his feet in the water. "I just wanted to come here, that's all."

"Is there anything bothering you?" Ash asked again, sensing the sadness in his best friend's voice.

 _"You..."_ Eiji whispered, but it was audible enough for Ash to hear.

"What? Me? What did I do?" Ash's eyes widened in surprise.

In that instant, Eiji's shoulders stiffened and felt like cold water was splashed on him when he realized that Ash actually heard him. He had to think fast, otherwise his best friend would suspect something.

"Huh? D-Did I say you?"

"Yeah," Ash replied. "I heard that. Did I do something wrong?"

"Uh, no, no, no, it's not really you," Eiji said, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm just kidding. I mean, why would you be the reason why I'm bothered?" He laughed, a fake one.

"Come on, Ei-chan, spill," Ash answered, a hint of seriousness in his voice. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I told you, it's nothing, Ashu. I just really wanted to come here, so I did."

Ash just let out a sigh, he could tell from the tone of his voice that he was lying through his teeth. He was obviously hiding something, he just didn't want to tell it. Not that he wanted to pressure him though, he just hated seeing his best friend so upset.

After a few minutes of silence, Ash brought out a chocolate bar he took from his backpack earlier and showed it to Eiji, whose eyes twinkled upon seeing it. He was about to take the chocolate bar when Ash suddenly raised his hand upwards, keeping the chocolate out of his reach.

"Hey Ashu, give me that!" the raven-haired boy whined as he tried to reach for the chocolate bar.

"Bleeeeehh!" Ash playfully stuck out his tongue at his best friend before quickly taking his feet off the water. "You'll have to get it from me first!"

And the next thing they knew, they were chasing each other around the poolside. 

"I'm gonna get you, Aslan! The chocolate's mine!" Eiji hollered, running closer towards Ash, who tried to run faster, to no avail. It seemed that the raven-haired boy was now able to run faster because of his training in pole vaulting during Middle School.

Just then, the blonde-haired boy ran over a wet part of the poolside, causing him to suddenly slip. He grabbed onto Eiji's arm for support, but Eiji unfortunately lost his balance as well. The next thing they knew, they found themselves soaking wet as they fell into the pool with a splash.

"Hah! That's what you get for not giving me the chocolate bar, Aslan!" Eiji told him once they emerged from the water. "But don't worry, this is fine too, since I told you that I always wanted to go night swi---"

He hugged Eiji tight, cutting the raven-haired boy off. Though he felt relieved when he saw him grinning and laughing again back there, he has noticed for the past few months that there was something different about his best friend. He just brushed them off, thinking that this was only the effect of becoming a teenager, but he also couldn't help but sense that something's wrong.

 _"Don't worry, Ei-chan,"_ he whispered, burying his face into Eiji's shoulder. _"No matter what happens, I will never leave you and I'll do my best not to hurt you."_

He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt the urge to say that to him. After all, seeing his best friend sad was the least thing he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously Aslan Jade Callenreese, what on Earth is going on in your mind? XD
> 
> To my faithful readers, I'm sorry if I couldn't respond anymore to your comments one by one, but I want you guys to know that your reviews give me the strength to continue this story. Thank you all so much! :)
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed the update. Look forward to the next chapters! :)


	9. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Callenreeses and Okumuras formally celebrate Eiji's Middle School graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 11 and Eiji is 13.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

_"Don't worry, Ei-chan. No matter what happens, I will never leave you and I'll do my best not to hurt you."_

A few weeks passed since the incident in the pool happened, but up to this time those words still echoed in Eiji's mind. Though it technically didn't sound like a promise, he still had faith that his best friend would actually do what he said because he felt the sincerity in his voice that night.

So anyway, going back to reality, his parents decided to take everyone out tonight to a fine dining restaurant in the city for dinner to formally celebrate his graduation. Though they have been in Los Angeles for a few weeks now, they have been so busy touring around that they didn't have time to celebrate his graduation properly.

While Ash was changing clothes in the bathroom, Eiji was busy fixing his hair as he stood in front of a full-length mirror. When he was done, he took a step back and looked at his entire outfit. He was wearing a dark blue polo shirt with the sleeves rolled all the way up to his elbows, khaki slacks and brown shoes to match his belt. A sky-blue necktie hung around his neck, completing the ensemble.

He couldn't help but smile at himself. _Looking good, Eiji._

Just then, he heard the bathroom door open, indicating that Ash already finished changing.

"Ei-chan, are you finished?" he heard him ask, along with the sound of footsteps behind him. "I'll just check myself in the mi..."

The blonde-haired boy's voice trailed off mid-sentence, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw his best's reflection in the mirror, causing the raven-haired boy to turn around, letting out a soft gasp when he saw his best friend.

Ash was wearing a red denim shirt, the first two buttons opened to reveal a white shirt inside, dark gray jeans and white sneakers. It looked so simple and less formal compared to his own outfit, but why did he suddenly look so... _handsome?_

"Gorgeous as always, Ei-chan," said Ash, whose surprised look changed into a fond smile.

Eiji smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Thanks, Ashu. Same to you. Hehe."

Ash offered his arm. "Are you ready for your graduation dinner, Mr. Eiji Okumura?"

Eiji chuckled. "Seriously? There's no need to be so formal, Ashu."

"But we're going to a fancy restaurant, so we have to be formal."

"Okay, then. I'm ready, Mr. Aslan Jade Callenreese." Eiji grinned at him.

"You know what, Ei-chan, you're right. There's no need to be formal."

The two best friends laughed as they walked out of the room arm-in-arm, where their parents and siblings were already waiting outside.

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" Jennifer cooed, smiling widely as she watched the two boys.

"I know, right!" Mrs. Okumura added. "They look so cute together!"

"Wow Eiji, you're just starting your first year in High School but you're already rehearsing for prom?" Griffin teased. "That's pretty fast!"

"Tell me the truth, Eiji," Eika added. "Is Ash your best friend or your boyfriend?" Then she grinned at her older brother.

Eiji just rolled his eyes in response, but to his surprise, he heard Ash chuckle.

"Hey, what's so funny, Aslan?" he asked, frowning.

Ash shook his head, grinning playfully at his best friend. "Nothing, nothing."

***

The restaurant they went to was located on one of Los Angeles' many beaches. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, they chose to sit outside on the veranda, where they enjoyed a breathtaking view of the ocean next to them.

Just like everyone else, they chatted and talked as they ate their food. There were times where Eiji's parents would ask him on how his Middle School years went, if Shunichi has been taking good care of him and Eika, then they would tell everyone of their experiences in the state where they currently work at.

There were also times where Jim and Jennifer would also ask him about his plans after High School. Griffin would also join the conversation, and then each of them would tell tales of their experiences in High School, which usually consisted of funny and embarrassing anecdotes.

And occasionally, Ash's parents and Eiji's parents would tease the two boys, sometimes Griffin and Eika joining in as well, much to Eiji's chagrin.

Everything went well, that is, until a waiter walked over to Eiji, holding a tray containing a cake.

"Are you Eiji Okumura?" he asked.

"Um, yes?" answered a puzzled Eiji. "What is it?"

Then the waiter smiled, placing the cake in front of Eiji. The raven-haired boy's eyes widened when he saw the inscription written on top of the cake in red icing.

_Congratulations, Eiji!_

"Enjoy your cake, sir. Congratulations on graduating," he said before he left.

"Is this..." Eiji's voice trailed off, unable to take his eyes off the cake.

"CONGRATULATIONS, EIJI!" everyone happily chorused.

And with that, the boy smiled widely at his family and friends.

"Thank you, everyone! Wow, I can't believe I get a cake for graduating. Really, thank you all so much."

"You deserve it, Ei-chan," his mother said, smiling at him. "Not everyone makes it to High School, so consider yourself lucky for graduating."

"Mommy, Daddy, I'll be in my 5th Grade in the fall! Does that mean I get a cake too when I graduate?" Eika asked, her eyes twinkling in excitement upon realizing that she'll be graduating from Grade School soon.

Mr. Okumura chuckled, patting his daughter's head. "Of course you do, princess. That's why you have to do well when school starts, okay?"

Eika grinned. "Okay!"

"I'm so proud of you, baby boy. Congratulations!" greeted Mrs. Okumura, who suddenly walked over to Eiji and engulfed him in a tight embrace.

"Congratulations on graduating, Eiji!" Jennifer added, smiling widely at him.

"It seems like you were only in Grade School the last time I saw you," said Griffin, who walked over to Eiji and draped an arm around his shoulder. "You grow up so fast, Eiji boy. Good luck in High School!"

As Griffin headed back to his seat, Jim stood up and gave Eiji a gentle pat on the back. "Do well in High School, okay? The Callenreeses will always have your back."

"I'm sure my boy can handle High School just like his old man. Right, Ei-chan?" Mr. Okumura asked his son, proudly smiling at him.

Just then, Eika bounded over to her older brother and hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations, Eiji! I hope you do well in your new school." She quickly kissed his cheek before running back to her seat.

As Eiji smiled at everyone, Ash suddenly leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, prompting the Japanese boy's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Congratulations, Ei-chan," he said, smiling.

Right then and there, Eiji felt his heart pound hard against his chest, a bright red blush forming on his cheeks. He knew that Ash showing him affection was a normal thing between them, but he still found it sweet.

 _Calm down, Eiji. This is only normal between the two of you,_ he told himself.

"Your son's growing up fast," he heard Jennifer say to his mother. "The next thing we know, he'll start dating someone from his new school."

"You're right, Jennifer," Mrs. Okumura sighed. "My baby boy's growing up so fast. The last time my husband and I were in New York, he was only in 5th Grade."

"Well, since your baby boy's no longer a baby anymore, my little man can now date him!" Jim exclaimed, grinning widely at the two boys.

"Eiji's too young to start dating anyone, Jim," Mr. Okumura retorted. "Let the boy be a boy as much as he can."

Ignoring the others who began to tease them again, Eiji looked at Ash to see what his reaction was, and to his surprise, he saw his best friend blushing.

"I don't think Ashu has plans on dating me, guys," he said. "Apparently, he likes someone else."

He smiled bitterly. He thought that admitting the fact that Ash likes someone else would help him accept things, just as the guy named SW told him on his graduation day.

***

A few hours later, the two families headed back to the hotel, but Eiji's graduation party wasn't over yet. Everyone gathered in the hotel gardens, the Okumuras' camera sitting on a tripod set in the middle. They wanted to make the most out of their formal wear, so they decided to do a simple photoshoot.

Of course, being the graduate and the main reason why the party was held, they took solo portraits of Eiji. Ash's solo pictures were also taken, followed by Griffin, then Eika.

After the solo portraits were taken, family pictures were taken next. The Callenreese family was up first, so the Okumuras sat down as their photos were taken.

The entire time, Eiji stared at Ash. He had to admit, as the they grew older, he noticed a lot of changes in his best friend's physical appearance. From a girly-looking kid, he slowly grew into a manlier, more masculine-looking boy.

Eiji's lips slowly formed into a smile when he realized that he actually witnessed Ash growing up. Just thinking about it was enough to make his chest flutter with happiness.

"Eiji, we're up next!" Eika told him, abruptly ending his train of thought.

"Oh, o-okay!" Eiji answered before he stood up to join his parents and sister.

After the Okumuras' pictures were taken, they all gathered in front of the camera for a group photo. Eiji and Ash sat in the middle, Eika sat beside Eiji while Mr. and Mrs. Okumura stood behind the two siblings. On the other hand, Griffin sat next to Ash while Jim and Jennifer stood behind their two sons.

"Okay everyone, smile!" Mr. Okumura announced after setting the camera to take ten consecutive shots.

Picture after picture, the two families did random poses. They did formal poses, silly poses, and even serious poses.

Ash had his arm around Eiji the whole time, but on the last shot, he suddenly hugged Eiji and kissed him on the cheek, making the raven-haired boy's jaw drop open in surprise, his entire face turning red.

"Ash boy, you're being too obvious, dude!" Griffin teased when they began to look at the pictures taken.

"Eeeeeeww!" Eika commented. "Ash just gave Eiji the cooties! Gross!"

"I've got my eye on you, Aslan," Mr. Okumura added, stifling a smile.

"Oh my, look at Eiji blushing! He's so cute!" Jennifer squealed.

Ash just grinned. "C'mon, you guys, that's only normal between us. Right, Ei-chan?"

"Uh, yeah, right. Normal between two best friends." Eiji faked a laugh, his face burning in embarrassment.

"I have an idea," Mrs. Okumura suddenly said. "Why don't we take a picture of the two of you?"

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Ash answered before turning to Eiji. "C'mon, Ei-chan. Let's do this!"

And before Eiji could protest, Ash grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in front of the camera.

_Okay, Eiji. Act normal. You're just gonna do random poses, that's all._

"Ready?" Mr. Okumura asked, looking into the camera as he pointed the lens towards Ash and Eiji. "Smile!"

The first picture was a recreation of the picture they had in Grade School, the two boys smiling widely as their arms were wrapped around each other's shoulders.

The second picture showed them playfully sticking their tongues out.

For the third picture, Eiji just folded his arms and smirked while Ash stood behind Eiji, raising a few strands of his raven-black hair with both hands to mimic devil horns.

In the fourth picture, they folded their arms as they stood back to back, grinning confidently.

Ash playfully pinched Eiji's cheeks in the fifth picture, Ash's laugh and Eiji's half-annoyed, half-amused look candidly caught on camera.

The sixth picture was sillier, with Eiji pulling Ash's ears from behind him while the blonde-haired boy crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

The seventh picture showed the boys hugging each other tightly, wide smiles plastered on their faces.

"Ash! Kiss Eiji on the cheek again like what you did earlier!" Jim suddenly hollered.

"C'mon, do it! It's the last shot anyway!" Jennifer added.

Eiji was about to protest, but before he could even say a word, Ash immediately pulled him into a hug again so he had no choice but to do the pose.

And so, for the last picture, their arms wrapped tightly around each other, Ash kissed Eiji's cheek while Eiji stuck his tongue out.

***

Before they went back to their respective rooms, Eiji received a lot of graduation gifts from his family and friends. He got a watch from Jim, a wallet from Jennifer, a new laptop from his Dad and a new phone from his Mom (which basically shocked him because he knew how expensive they could get). Griffin also gave him new shirts, while Eika simply gave him a handmade card (which he also loved because of the effort she put into it).

"Ei-chan, I also have something for you," Ash said after Eiji put his presents in his luggage bag. He reached into his pocket and handed over a small box to his best friend.

Opening the box, Eiji was surprised when he saw a silver necklace inside, his name as the pendant.

"Wow, Ashu," he exclaimed as he took the necklace out. "It looks great!"

Ash smiled. "Give it to me, I'll put it on for you."

Eiji handed over the necklace to Ash before turning around, then Ash proceeded to wrap the small chain around Eiji's neck. Eiji felt little bolts of electricity coursing through his body the moment he felt the tip of Ash's fingers brushing against the skin of his nape, making him gulp.

_Hold yourself together, Eiji!_

"There you go," Ash said once he closed the clasp of the necklace with a solid click. "It looks good on you."

Eiji smiled widely, watching as the silver pendant sparkled under the lights, before turning around to face Ash, engulfing the blonde-haired boy in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Ashu."

As Eiji rested his head against Ash's chest, he felt like time stopped. He felt safe and warm in his best friend's arms, like they were the only people in the world. It just felt so right, if only they could stay like this forever.

But at the same time, it also felt wrong.

Because no matter how good it felt, it wouldn't change the fact that Ash liked somebody else.

_Is this a dream? If it is, I don't wanna wake up ever again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a long-ish(?) update. Please forgive Ash everyone, he's still young and he doesn't know what he's doing. Lol. Kidding! XD
> 
> Also, I had to edit the previous chapters because I realized that Eiji had a sister. Don't worry though, nothing much has changed anyway, except that I had to give the sister some speaking lines in order to let her in the story. :)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed yet another update. See you next chapter! :D


	10. Heart-to-Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Eiji have a heart-to-heart talk at the beach, along with a certain request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 11 and Eiji is 13.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

Eiji stared into the mirror, combing his raven-black hair as the two families prepared to head out once again. He was wearing a white and light blue striped shirt, one of the shirts Griffin gave him as his present, along with dark blue shorts and white slip-on shoes. A pair of sunglasses hung on the collar of his shirt, and dangling around his neck was the silver necklace Ash gave to him.

"How do I look, Ashu?" he asked his best friend, who was sitting on their bed.

"Perfect for a day at the beach, Ei-chan." Ash smiled in response, who looked good himself in a simple light red tank top, black board shorts and flip-flops.

Eiji grinned. "Same to you, Ashu. Handsome as always."

Then all of a sudden, Ash looked away from Eiji, his smile slowly faltering. Eiji was about to ask him what was wrong when Griffin suddenly opened the bedroom door. Behind him was Eika dressed in her bathing suit, holding a small shovel and pail in her hands, looking giddy and excited to get into the water.

"Let's go?" he asked.

"C'mon, Eiji and Ash. I can't wait to go swimming!" Eika added.

"Coming," Eiji answered, walking towards the door after one last glance in the mirror.

Meanwhile, Ash didn't say anything. He just stood up, grabbing the fedora hat sitting next to him, and walked out of the room after his best friend. Another week has passed after Eiji's graduation celebration, and the families were going to head out to the beach to spend an entire day there. They've been hearing from different sources that Los Angeles was known for its many beaches, so they decided to go to the nearest beach in order to at least experience a beach day there before flying back to New York.

While Griffin, Jim and Mr. Okumura were swimming in the ocean, Eika was busy building a sandcastle nearby. Mrs. Okumura and Jennifer went sunbathing, then Eiji and Ash were seated under an umbrella.

As Eiji was reading his book like he always did, from his peripheral vision, he noticed that Ash was unusually quiet. He was looking out into the distance, as if he was lost in his thoughts. Thinking that he might not be feeling well, he placed a hand on Ash's forehead, surprising the younger boy.

"That's strange, you're not burning up or anything," Eiji said. "Are you alright, Ashu? You've been awfully quiet today."

Ash shook his head, smiling at his best friend. "I'm alright, Ei-chan. Don't worry."

"Okay, whatever you say," Eiji answered. "After I finish this chapter, let's go swimming, okay?"

"Sure."

***

After hours of swimming in the ocean, they had their early dinner at one of the many restaurants at the pier, then decided to take a stroll around the area, agreeing to meet at the stairs leading to the parking lot once they were done.

"Dad, may I borrow the camera?" Eiji asked as they walked out of the restaurant. "I promise to give it back once I'm done."

"Alright, Ei-chan. Just be sure to take care of it, okay? And don't ever take it off around your neck just to be sure," his father answered, hanging the camera around his son's neck.

"Sure. Thanks, Dad!" Holding the camera in one hand, Eiji turned to Ash, draping his other arm around his shoulder. "Let's go, Ashu?"

"Yeah," Ash flatly answered. Why was he being so quiet today?

"Looks like the sun's starting to set," Jim commented, looking at the sky that began to turn orange. "Great timing."

"Did you hear that, Ashu?" Eiji asked, trying his best to sound enthusiastic. "We're gonna witness our very first beach sunset in Los Angeles."

Ash smiled weakly. "That's exciting, Ei-chan."

Eiji let out a sigh, Ash was obviously not feeling excited about it.

***

The sun was slowly setting over the horizon as the two boys walked together on the beach, taking off their footwear to feel the fine grains of sand slip between their toes. They stopped at one point and let the cool ocean waves wash over their feet.

While Eiji slowly took various shots of the view around them, Ash just stood there, his eyes gazing into the sunset as he felt a gentle breeze blow, sending his long, blonde hair flying along with the wind.

Noticing this, and not wanting to miss the opportunity to capture a beautiful moment, Eiji immediately pointed the camera lens towards Ash and took a picture of him. His brows furrowed when he saw the sad look in Ash's eyes, looking as if he was thinking really deep thoughts.

"Ashu, please tell me," he said, gently placing a hand on Ash's shoulder. "What's bothering you? You've been like this since this morning."

"Ei-chan, what kind of guys do you like? What qualities do you look for in a guy?" Ash asked, still looking out into the ocean.

Eiji let out a gasp, surprised by Ash's sudden question. He wasn't hearing things, right? Did he seriously ask him what kind of guys he liked?

"Well, why do you ask?" the raven-haired boy asked, his heart starting to pound hard in his chest. For some reason, he had a feeling that this conversation might lead somewhere.

Ash shook his head, still not looking at Eiji. "Nothing, I'm just asking."

"Well," Eiji answered. "If you ask me, I like guys who would always stay beside me through thick and thin."

 _Just like you, Ashu,_ he wanted to add, but he felt like something was preventing him from saying it.

Ash nodded his head. "I see."

"H-How about you, Ashu? What qualities do you look for in a person?" It was Eiji's turn to ask. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt his palms becoming cold, his heart pounding harder. He didn't know why, but he suddenly became scared of what Ash would answer.

"I like someone who would accept me for who I am." Then Ash looked at Eiji. _"Someone like **you.** "_

At that very moment, Eiji felt his heart skip a beat as he stared at his best friend in anticipation, waiting for the next words to come out. Someone like him? Was Ash trying to tell him something? Was he gonna confess---

"But the person I like, she couldn't seem to accept me," Ash continued, looking back into the ocean and letting out a deep sigh. "But I still like her, Ei-chan. _I still like Trixie._ No, wait. _I think I **love** her already."_

Right then and there, Eiji felt like his heart completely stopped beating. Or more like, his heart stopped beating and at the same time it was crushed into a million pieces. Numbness coursed through his body as he looked away, fighting the tears that began to form in his eyes. He just couldn't understand, why was Ash looking for someone else if he said himself that he was looking for someone like Eiji?

_I'm right here, Ashu. The person you're looking for is right in front of you. Can't you see?_

"W-Why do you ask, by the way?" he asked, trying his best to keep his voice even. He quickly wiped away the tears from his eyes so Ash wouldn't see them.

"Because you always tell me that I'm handsome," Ash replied.

"You ARE handsome, Ashu. Believe me," Eiji reassured his best friend, smiling weakly at him.

"Well, if it's true that I'm handsome, then why won't Trixie like me?"

_Because she's blind, Ashu. She doesn't see you the way I do._

"She just doesn't realize it," said Eiji. "I've been with you for a long time that's why I could really tell that you're handsome."

Ash ran a hand on his face and through his hair and let out a sigh before turning to face Eiji.

"Ei-chan, could you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Anything for you, Ashu. What is it?"

"Could you... _change me?"_

Eiji's forehead crumpled at his best friend's request. "Change you? What do you mean by that?"

"Change me. Transform me," Ash explained. "I mean, turn me into a typical guy. You know, like the typical handsome guys you see down the street."

"Huh? And why would you want that, Ashu? You don't have to do that, you know," Eiji tried to reason with his best friend. "You're already special just the way you are. There's no need for you to change yourse---"

"Please, Ei-chan?" Ash cut him off, holding Eiji's shoulders and looking straight into his eyes. "Please? For me?"

Eiji, torn between saying yes and no, was unable to say anything as he stared at Ash's face. His face looked so innocent but at the same time there was a pleading look in his eyes, the look you would usually see when you want something really badly. He was hesitant to say yes, but at the same time Ash looked really desperate. How could he say no to a face like that?

"Do I even have a choice? Alright, fine," Eiji answered, letting out a sigh. "When we get back to New York, I'll help you."

And with that, Ash's lips slowly formed into a wide smile. He stepped forward, pulling Eiji into a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much, Ei-chan," he said, kissing the side of Eiji's head. "I owe you everything."

Eiji smiled weakly, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "Y-You're welcome, Ashu. Anything for my...best friend."

From Ash's shoulder, Eiji watched as the sun continued to set, sinking little by little into the ocean, the sky slowly turning from bright orange to a gradient of purple and dark blue. He couldn't feel the warmth of Ash's arms around him, but he felt numb instead because of so much mixed emotions. He wasn't really sure if he made the right decision to say yes to Ash's request to change him, _just for the girl he likes._

Just like the sunset, will the true Aslan Jade Callenreese he knew disappear as well?

He let out a sigh, burying his face into Ash's shoulder.

He just wished that things would turn out well once they fly back to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby Eiji, how I wish I could hug you right now. ;-;
> 
> So anyway, in the next chapter, we'll definitely get to see puberty hit Ash hard like a truck. Are you guys ready for it? ;)
> 
> By the way, I'm really sorry if the updates turn out to be shorter (no pun intended lol) than the usual. I'll try my best to come up with longer chapters in the future. ;-;
> 
> So anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed the update as always. Stay tuned for the next part! :)


	11. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little help from Eiji, Ash slowly transforms into a handsome pre-teen with a new look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 12 and Eiji is 14.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

It's been a few weeks since they flew back to New York, but Eiji could still vividly remember the incident at the beach like it was just yesterday. The beach, the sunset, and above all, Ash's sudden request to transform him into a handsome boy.

Every time he thought about it, he couldn't help but wonder. Why would Ash want to change himself? He's nice, he's talented (he was becoming better in martial arts and he also seemed to develop a skill in playing the guitar recently), and above all, he's really handsome. In fact, he seemed to become more handsome ever since he turned twelve a few weeks after the Japanese boy turned fourteen. It's just that Trixie and other people couldn't see it because they didn't know him like Eiji did.

"Ashu, are you really sure about this?" Eiji asked as he looked into Ash's closet. Basing from his best friend's wardrobe, he concluded that Ash had a great taste for fashion, but he just didn't have enough confidence. If Ash was already handsome in his shy, timid self, then he would be even more handsome if he came out of his shell and acted a bit more confident.

"Of course I'm sure, Ei-chan," Ash answered, playing games on his phone. "I need this too, you know. School's gonna start soon, so I need to have a new look. Who knows, maybe Trixie might finally no---"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. No need to remind me," the fourteen-year-old cut him off, trying his best not to sound pissed. Did he seriously have to remind him the reason why they're doing this?

Going back to the subject, Eiji thought about what Ash should change first aside from his shy personality. Why was he being bullied again when they were younger?

Oh, right. His long hair.

He remembered it now. When they were younger, he used to be bullied in school because he looked like a girl. Well, it looked like things would be changed starting now.

Without saying any word, Eiji walked up to Ash and grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him out of his bedroom and out of the apartment unit.

"Whoa there, Ei-chan, where are we going?" asked a surprised Ash.

"Just follow my lead, Ashu. You can ask later," Eiji answered, heading out into the streets. "Do you want the transformation or not?"

"Alright, alright. Where are we going, anyway?"

"We're going to the salon. I figured that you should change your hairstyle first of all things."

"Well, I do agree with that." The twelve-year-old nodded his head in agreement. "They used to tease me back in Grade School because of this." He held up a few strands of his hair.

***

"Ah, good morning, sirs! What can I do for you?" a hairdresser happily greeted as the two boys entered a nearby salon.

"Well, my best friend does need a little bit of a makeover," Eiji replied, pointing to Ash, who was standing next to him. "Could you give him a hairstyle that suits him well? You know, something to make him a little more manlier."

"A little more manlier? Ah, I know just the perfect hairstyle for him!" The hairdresser quickly bounded over to an empty chair, offering it to Ash with a big smile on his face. "Right this way, sir."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Ashu?" Eiji said, giving Ash a gentle push. "Go ahead!"

"Alright," Ash answered, walking over to the chair. "Here goes nothing."

And with that, Eiji sat on a nearby chair, reading the pile of magazines placed under the table in front of him as the hairdresser worked on Ash's new look. Every now and then, he would hear the sound of scissors snipping away strands of hair, mingled with the soft chattering of other nearby customers.

***

"Sir, he's ready."

Almost half an hour later, Eiji looked up from the magazine he was reading to see the hairdresser fondly smiling at him. Standing behind him was a boy, scratching the back of his nape as he bowed his head. The boy slowly looked up at Eiji, and the raven-haired boy's eyes widened in surprise when a very familiar pair of green eyes met his.

_Is this really Ash? Is this my best friend? Oh my gosh, he looks so different!_

"Um, Ei-chan, uh, h-how do I look?" Ash asked, his face blushing bright red as he looked at Eiji.

Eiji's jaw dropped open, unable to say anything at the sight of his best friend. Ash's blonde hair was parted to the left, the fringes perfectly framing the sides of his face and exposing his jade-green eyes. It reached all the way to his nape, making it a bit shorter than his old shoulder-length bob.

Yep, the girly boy from Grade School has definitely turned into a prince.

"W-Wow, Ashu! Y-You look great!" Eiji stuttered, unable to take his eyes off Ash's new look. "It's perfect! I love it!"

 _And I love you,_ he wanted to add.

The hairdresser smiled, amused at Eiji's reaction, before looking back at Ash. "See? I told you he'll love it! And I have to say, you look a lot more manlier now than when you first entered the salon."

Eiji then turned to the hairdresser, a wide smile plastered on his face. "Thank you so much for fixing him! He definitely looks a lot better now."

"Yeah, thanks for fixing my hair." Ash winked at the hairdresser, making almost all the people present in the salon, Eiji and the hairdresser included, swoon at the sight.

Eiji was right, Ash's handsome features really stood out with his new look.

***

"What do we do next, Ei-chan?" Ash asked as he and Eiji walked out of the salon.

"The next thing we need to work on is your confidence," Eiji answered. "We need to develop your self-esteem so it could match your new look."

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "That could work, too. So, where are we going next?"

"Back to your room, Ashu. Time for a little lesson in self-confidence."

***

Once the boys arrived in Ash's bedroom, Eiji immediately walked over to his closet to pick out his best friend's wardrobe. He decided to grab a plain white shirt, a denim top, a pair of black jeans and white sneakers.

"Here, try this on," he said, handing the clothes over to Ash, who immediately changed into them.

"So, how do I look, Ei-chan?" Ash timidly asked when he was done changing, his head bowed and looking away from Eiji.

Without another word, Eiji stood up from the bed and walked up to Ash, raising his chin up.

"There, that's better," he said with a satisfied smile. "You need to have your chin up always, Ashu. Don't you want others to see how good-looking you are? Bowing your head won't make you look confident at all."

He then proceeded to fix the collar of Ash's denim top, seeing that it was a bit crooked.

"There you go." He looked up at Ash again. "You're all se..." His voice trailed off when he noticed that Ash was staring at him.

In that instant, Eiji felt his heart racing, realizing that maybe the reason why Ash was given his second name was because of his eyes. The distinct green color reminded him of the jade ornaments he saw once in Japan, and they seemed to sparkle like the gemstone itself once you get a closer look at them.

"W-What's wrong?" he asked.

Ash shook his head. "Nothing, I was just wondering how you could put up with someone like me." He smiled fondly at him, gently holding his shoulders. "Thank you, Ei-chan. I don't know what my life would be like without a best friend like you."

Eiji, touched by Ash's statement, smiled back and gently tapped the blonde-haired boy's cheek. "It's nothing, Ashu. What are best friends for, right?"

After reaching up to fix Ash's hair a bit, Eiji stepped back, eyeing Ash from head to toe.

"There you go, handsome as always! I'm sure everyone's gonna be surprised once school starts, don't you thi---"

Eiji's sentence was cut of when Ash suddenly held him by the wrist, pulling him out of the room.

"Hey, where are we going, Ashu?" he asked, surprised at Ash's sudden move.

"Let's go grab some pizza," Ash answered, smiling widely at his best friend. "It's on me."

"Well, I couldn't say no to free food. Let's go!"

And with that, the two best friends headed to the nearby mall, where they went shopping after eating. It was Ash's way of saying thank you to Eiji for his new looks, and at the same time it was the perfect opportunity for the boys to enjoy the remaining days of their summer vacation before school starts.

As they were walking around, Eiji couldn't help but smile as he heard people whispering on how good Ash looked in his get-up, which meant that the transformation was indeed effective.

_So far, so good._

"Hey, Ashu, I just thought of something. Or more like, I DARE you to do something," Eiji said, his lips slowly forming into a playful grin.

"Hah, no way," Ash replied. "Knowing you, you'd probably make me do something dumb. So no thank you, I definitely don't wanna make a fool of myself in public."

Eiji laughed. "It's nothing like that, Ashu. Let's just say that we're gonna test if your transformation is really effective."

Ash sighed. "Alright then. What is it?"

"Do you see that girl seated nearby?" Eiji pointed towards a young girl seated on a nearby bench, who was currently playing with her phone.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Now, I want you to stare at her. If she looks back at you, wink at her then see what her reaction would be." Eiji grinned mischievously. "Are you up for it, Ashu? This would be fun!"

"As if I'm gonna do that, Eiji. No freaking way," the twelve-year-old retorted, folding his arms. "Why don't YOU do it? After all, it was YOU who came up with the idea."

"C'mon, Ashu," Eiji answered. "This would be the ultimate test to see---"

"If my transformation's effective or not. I know Eiji, I got it," Ash continued, rolling his eyes.

"Then what are you waiting for? Do it!"

Letting out a defeated sigh, Ash stood up and walked over to the girl seated nearby. He sat next to the girl and began to stare at her. Eiji tried his best not to laugh when he noticed that the girl started to blush, fidgeting with her phone as she became conscious of Ash's presence.

The pre-teen looked back at Eiji, searching for a cue, while the fourteen-year-old gave him a "She's-about-to-look-at-you-get-ready!" look.

As if on cue, the girl slowly raised her head to look at Ash, who winked the moment their eyes met. The girl let out a gasp as her entire face turned beet-red, quickly turning away from the blonde-haired boy and her lips slowly turning into a shy smile.

Ash, on the other hand, suddenly became embarrassed upon realizing what just happened. Before anyone could notice the bright red blush spreading all over his cheeks, he quickly stood up and walked back to Eiji, who immediately burst out laughing once he returned.

"Did you see that, Ashu?" he asked between peals of laughter. "She should've seen the look on her face the moment you winked at her! Oh man, that was so priceless!"

Ash rolled his eyes, his face red out of embarrassment. "Whatever. So Ei-chan, basing from the girl's reaction, is the transformation effective or not?"

Eiji grinned, holding his two thumbs up. "Yup, it was super effective! Now you'll never be bullied ever again!"

Ash then let out a sigh, his lips slowly curling into a smile. "Alright, alright. Let's go home before they start looking for us."

As the two boys started their way home, Eiji felt happy about Ash's new get-up. He now looked manlier because of his new haircut and his confidence improved, which was totally the opposite of what the blonde-haired boy used to be. He was now sure that he would no longer be bullied once school would start.

But deep inside, he silently hoped that he wouldn't regret this in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Eiji regret transforming Ash when the new school year starts? Find out in the next chapter of No Matter How Strong the Wind Blows. :))
> 
> So there we go, introducing Ash Lynx 2.0! How do you like him so far? Let me know your thoughts. ;)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. Stay tuned for the next updates! :)


	12. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of school once again, what events await the two best friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 12 and Eiji is 14.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

The days quickly passed by. It was the first day of school, and more importantly, Eiji's first day as a High School freshman. Shortly before school started, his parents flew back to the state where they were working, which meant that Shunichi would be staying with him and Eika again.

"Ah, here's our High School freshman," Shunichi announced as Eiji walked into the dining room, dressed up in a simple light red sweater and light brown jeans. "Good morning, Ei-chan! Are you excited for your first day in High School?"

Eiji smiled, taking a seat between Shunichi and his sister. "I wouldn't be lying if I said I'm not excited," he answered. "I honestly can't wait to see what my High School life would be like."

"Will you be still in the same school as Ash, Eiji?" asked Eika, who would be starting her 5th Grade this year, her final year in Grade School.

At the mention of Ash's name, Eiji suddenly remembered something. What would his classmates think of his best friend's new look? Sure, the transformation was proven effective when they were at the mall, but would the results be the same for his classmates?

"Eika-chan, Ei-chan's already in High School," Shunichi answered the question for Eiji. "He'll be going to a different school this year."

"But our schools are just a few minutes away from each other, so Ashu and I would still walk to school together just like what we always did," Eiji added.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. It opened a few seconds later to reveal Ash, all dressed up and looking equally ready for his first day of school.

"Oh my gosh, is that you, Ash?" a surprised Eika asked. "You look totally different now. Did you do something with your hair?"

"Ah, you seem to be getting more and more handsome these days, Ash," Shunichi commented, grinning at the blonde-haired boy. "Is it because of Eiji?"

Ash grinned back, scratching the back of his head. "Thanks, Mr. Ibe. And yes, Ei-chan helped me change my look for the new school year."

"Alright, Ei-chan," Shunichi told Eiji, gently giving him a light push. "You better get going now. You don't wanna be late on your first day of High School now, do you?"

Eiji checked his wristwatch before he stood up, grabbing his school bag. "I guess I'd better head out then. Bye, Ibe-san. Bye, Eika-chan."

"Bye, Mr. Ibe and Eika," Ash added, waving his hand.

"Hey Ash, take care of my brother, okay?" said the ten-year-old girl.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this hyper ball---OUCH!" Ash's sentence was cut short when Eiji suddenly hit him on the shoulder.

Shunichi couldn't help but chuckle. "You two never changed at all. Alright then, take care of yourselves!"

***

Since Eiji's classes would start an hour later than Ash's, the raven-haired boy took the liberty of accompanying his best friend to school. As the two boys walked down the hallway, Eiji noticed a few students whispering to each other, some even recognized him as an alumnus of the school.

_"That's Eiji Okumura, right? And who's the guy with him? He sure looks really handsome!"_

_"Maybe he must be a new student."_

_"He's in 7th Grade, too? Oh my gosh!"_

_"Oh, I hope the new guy notices me. He's such a cutie!"_

"What's with these people?" Ash, leaning closer to Eiji, whispered. "Don't they recognize me?"

Eiji chuckled. "You couldn't blame them, Ashu. People always saw you as a girly boy before. Just wait 'til they find who you are."

The bell rang as soon as the two reached the 7th Grade classroom, so Ash immediately headed inside along with the other students while Eiji stayed in the hallway next to the door. Moments later, the teacher entered the classroom as well.

"Good morning and welcome to 7th Grade, dear students," he heard the teacher say. "Before we begin, since it appears that you're still the same people from 6th Grade, I assume that you already know each other---"

"Um, Miss Roberts?" a female classmate asked.

"Yes?"

"I think we have a new classmate."

"Oh? Who is it, Robyn?"

Eiji stifled a chuckle when the girl named Robyn pointed her arm to where Ash was seated.

The teacher looked surprised at Robyn's remark. "Don't you recognize him, Robyn? He's---"

"It's alright, Miss Roberts. I don't mind introducing myself to the class," Ash said, standing up and walking up to the front, much to Eiji's surprise.

_Wow, he sure is a lot more confident now._

The raven-haired boy couldn't help but laugh a bit when he noticed that all of Ash's female classmates were staring at him with sparkling eyes, looking as if they were gonna turn into hearts any minute. Did Ash really look that good with his new hairstyle?

"Sure thing, go ahead," the teacher answered.

Ash smiled at the teacher before turning to face his classmates.

"Hi, guys," he said while waving his hand, and Eiji swore that he heard some of the girls giggle. Was this really the effect of his transformation?

"First of all, I'm glad to be with you guys again and I hope we'll stay together until the end of Middle School. By the way, my name's Aslan Jade Callenreese but you can call me Ash. Nice to meet you all again." Then he smiled widely at the class, which was followed by a moment of silence.

_Wait for it..._

"WHAT?!"

"Are you serious?!"

"That can't be! He's joking, right? Please tell me he's joking!"

"Seriously?! You're really Ash Callenreese?"

"You're really the girly boy from 6th Grade? Unbelievable!"

Unable to hold it in any longer, Eiji burst out laughing. He seriously couldn't believe that this was happening. His classmates should've seen the look on their faces when Ash told them who he was. Did they really not recognize him because of his new haircut?

Eventually calming down, Eiji wiped away the tears formed from laughing so hard and looked at Ash again, who was smiling widely and appeared to be looking at someone. He peeked inside, and his smile completely faded when he realized that he was staring at Trixie.

And he once again felt the familiar sting when he saw that Trixie was smiling back at Ash.

With a sad sigh, he glanced over at his wristwatch, realizing that his classes would start fifteen minutes from now. Trying his best to fight off the pain that started to fill his chest, he started his way down the hallway and out into the sidewalk.

Today was only the first day of school, but for some reason, he had this feeling that this was going to be a long school year.

***

Meanwhile, Ash felt like he was on cloud nine. He wasn't dreaming, right? Did Trixie actually smile at him? If she did, then that would mean that the transformation was really working. Because of his new look, Trixie was finally noticing him. If this keeps up, then maybe he would finally have a chance to ask her out.

After the class ended, Ash went over to his locker to get some of his books when he suddenly saw Trixie from the corner of his eye, heading to her own locker nearby.

The blonde-haired boy suddenly felt a lump in his throat as he looked at Trixie. He knew she was already pretty, but he never knew that she was beautiful up close. Her long, black hair was as smooth and shiny as silk and her sky-blue eyes sparkled like diamonds.

_Now's your chance, Ash. You can do this!_

"Um, good morning, Trixie," he greeted, trying his best to sound confident as he walked up to the Chinese-American girl.

"Oh, Ash. Hello there," Trixie answered, smiling at Ash.

At that moment, the blonde-haired boy felt his cheeks burning. He quickly grabbed his books from his locker and turned away, hoping that Trixie wouldn't notice his face turning bright red. He seriously couldn't believe that the girl who rejected him in Grade School was actually talking to him and being nice to him.

_What are you doing, Ash Lynx? Pull yourself together! Where's the confidence Ei-chan taught you about? C'mon, don't blow your chance!_

Recomposing himself, Ash took a deep breath before turning around to face Trixie.

"Wow, looks like you're having a good day, huh?" He grinned at her.

"Of course. It's not everyday that you get the chance to talk to a cute boy like you," Trixie flashed another smile before closing the door of her locker. "So, what are you up to now?"

"Oh, well, you know, I was actually planning to join the school paper this year, and I was wondering on how to sign up. Hehe," Ash replied, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Really? Wow, that's great!" Trixie exclaimed. "Well, I'll be glad if you'll be able to join, Ash. At least I won't be the only 7th Grader in the school paper if that happens."

"You're also part of the school paper?" Ash asked, surprised. "I thought you're part of the cheering squad?"

"While that may be true, I also love reading that's why I'm a member of the school paper," Trixie replied. "So you'll do it?"

"Of course, Trixie," Ash replied, his smile widening. "For you."

Then Trixie suddenly pulled Ash into a hug, much to the blonde-haired boy's surprise.

_Is this real? Is Trixie Tang really hugging me? She smells so good! And her hair's really soft! Oh man, please tell me I'm not dreaming. Please, someone freeze the time!_

"So, if that's the case, may I go with you for lunch?" Trixie asked, pulling away from the hug. "I'd like to help you think of something to write."

At that point, Ash couldn't stop himself from smiling. Trixie Tang, one of the most popular girls in school, asking him to go with her for lunch? Could this day get any better?

"A-Are you serious?" Ash stuttered. _Keep it cool, man. Don't ruin this!_

Trixie nodded her head. "Usually, students are required to submit a written piece to Mr. Birkenbake if they wish to apply for the school paper. But don't worry, I'll help you join. I really want to have a co-writer who's in the same grade as I am."

"Well, how can I say no to a pretty girl like you? Sure, you may. That way, I would have inspiration to write a lot." Ash winked at her, making Trixie giggle.

"Aww, aren't you a sweet boy?"

"Hehe. Anything for you, Trixie," Ash replied, the smile on his face never faltering.

Trixie chuckled again. "So meet me in the hallway at lunch, then let's head out to the nearby cafe together. Sounds good?"

Ash nodded his head, still smiling at Trixie. "Sure."

Trixie clapped her hands in delight. "Yay! Thanks, Ash!"

Trixie hugged Ash again before she walked down the hallway, leaving the blonde-hair boy stunned. He let out a dreamy sigh as he watched her walk away, the smile never leaving his face. He really didn't expect that the girl he liked would not only be nice to him, but she was being supportive of him as well.

_Man, she's really beautiful. I think I'm falling in love all over again._

He grinned to himself, closing the door of his locker. He suddenly had a feeling that this school year was gonna be great. If it weren't for his transformation, he wouldn't have gained any confidence to talk to Trixie again, and even if he did, maybe Trixie would've rejected him again. He was really glad that he was able to change himself before the school year started.

And it was all thanks to his beloved Ei-chan.

***

A few hours passed, and it was now lunchtime. While the other students headed to the school cafeteria, Eiji went out of the school and into a nearby cafe. The two boys decided earlier that they would spend their lunch break there, and that whoever goes out first would go ahead and wait for the other to arrive.

When Eiji entered the cafe, he was surprised to see Ash already there. He was holding a tray containing two slices of cheesecake and two glasses of frappe, and it looked like he was walking towards a table.

He was about to call his best friend, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that Trixie was on the table Ash walked to. The raven-haired boy suddenly felt numb all over as he watched how the two talked to each other. They were smiling and laughing every now and then, obviously having a good time.

He smiled bitterly, his eyes glimmering with unshed tears. Seeing how close Trixie and Ash were, it looked like the transformation was effective after all.

"Ei-chan!"

Upon hearing that familiar nickname, Eiji looked up and saw both Ash and Trixie looking at him. Ash was waving at him, as if signalling him to come and sit next to them.

_Okay, Eiji. Just smile. Don't let them know how affected you are._

"Hi, Eiji," Trixie greeted, smiling at him.

Eiji smiled weakly. "Hey, Trixie."

"It's a good thing this table has three chairs. Come, sit here," Ash said, offering a seat to his best friend.

At first Eiji was hesitant, but he had no choice. Did he really have to sit in front of Ash and Trixie? Could he bear watching the two interact without his heart breaking into pieces?

"Hey, Ashu. I didn't know you were already here," he said as he sat down, trying his best to sound cheerful. "And I see you brought Trixie along with you."

"Oh, yeah," Ash answered. "She said she's gonna help me join the school paper, so she decided to tag along with us. I hope it's okay with you."

Eiji just smiled and nodded his head, his chest becoming heavier by the second. Well, what else can he do?

In an attempt to shake off the awkward feeling, Eiji stood up and went to the counter, ordering a slice of cheesecake and iced coffee. He looked away, trying his best to ignore them, but when he realized that he could still hear Ash and Trixie's voices from where he stood, he grimaced.

So much for spending their lunch break together.

Letting out an exasperated sigh to calm himself down, Eiji returned to the table.

"So Ashu," he said, setting down the tray containing his order. "What made you want to join the school paper?"

"I actually thought about it for a while," Ash answered. "And I realized that I had to at least join something before I graduate from Middle School, so I decided to try joining the school paper."

Eiji nodded his head, mindlessly stirring his iced coffee with a straw.

"I'm honestly surprised," he flatly said, not sounding surprised at all. "I never knew you were into writing."

Just then, Ash leaned closer to him, whispering something in his ear.

_"Trixie's part of the school paper too, Ei-chan. Maybe becoming a member would boost my chances of asking her out."_

And with that, Eiji's eyes widened, his entire body stiffening as his hand suddenly stopping from stirring his drink.

"Ahhh," was the only thing he said as he looked down, his vision starting to blur.

_Oh no. Please don't cry, Eiji. Hold yourself together._

Fearing that he might break down in front of them any second, he quickly wiped his unshed tears and took a quick glance at his wristwatch before looking back at them.

"Um, I-I'd like to stay a bit longer, but I gotta go," he said, standing up from his seat. "I suddenly remembered that I have something to do."

"Already?" a surprised Ash asked. "But you just got here."

"I-I suddenly remembered that I have to sign up for the sports team. Yeah, you know, p-pole vaulting," Eiji answered in a shaky voice, turning away from them as tears began to form in his eyes. "A-And besides, don't you like being left alone with Trixie? This is your chance to talk to her."

_Please stop me, Ashu. Please tell me to stay a bit longer with you._

"Is that so? Well, see you later then, Ei-chan," Ash answered.

And with that, Eiji bit his lower lip as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Still not looking at them, he just waved his hand before walking out of the cafe, clamping a mouth over his hand as a sob threatened to come out.

Just then, Ash's words suddenly echoed in his mind.

_"Don't worry, Ei-chan. No matter what happens, I will never leave you and I'll do my best not to hurt you."_

Eiji's shoulders began to shake as a few sobs escaped. He said that he would never leave him, but what happened? It felt like Ash already left him alone the moment he saw Trixie. He said that he'll do his best not to hurt him, but here he was, unconsciously hurting him.

"Ow!" The raven-haired boy's train of thought abruptly ended when he felt someone bump into him.

"Sorry, I was in a bit of a hurry," a male voice answered. "Are you okay?"

Then Eiji felt the person's hands holding onto his shoulders. Wiping away his tears so the person couldn't see them, Eiji looked up at him. He was a tall guy with dark brown eyes like him, but what really stood out from this guy was the piercings on his left eyebrow and his distinct purple hair styled in a mohawk.

He didn't know why, but Eiji felt like he has seen this person before. He just didn't remember when or where.

"I should be the one to apologize," he said, running a sleeve over his nose. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry."

"It's okay, no problem at all. Sorry if I bumped into you, though." The purple-haired guy smiled at him, making Eiji smile back. In all fairness, this guy didn't look so bad.

"No, no. I'm okay, really."

"That's good to hear," the purple-haired guy answered. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Maybe."

After smiling once again at Eiji, the purple-haired guy went on his way, leaving the Japanese boy standing alone on the sidewalk.

Who was that guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y u liek dis, Ash? ;-;
> 
> So there we go, the first of many appearances of a certain purple-haired boy. It's about time, no? ;) *wink-wonk*
> 
> Anyway, so this is where the drama between Ash and Eiji would really start. I hope you're all ready for it! :)


	13. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When something happens to Eiji on his very first club meeting, a certain purple-haired boy immediately comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 12 and Eiji is 14.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

A week passed since classes started. Thanks to Trixie, Ash was eventually accepted as part of the school newspaper, which made the blonde-haired boy elated because it also meant that he would be able to spend more time with the girl he liked.

On the other hand, because of his good standing in the pole vaulting club in Middle School, Eiji was easily accepted into the school's Sports Club. And while being a member of the High School Sports Club sometimes had its privileges, it also meant that there would be days in which they would have training after school.

However, today was an exemption, as it was the first official meeting of the Sports Club.

"Ashu, today's the first meeting of the school's Sports Club," Eiji said. "Are we still gonna walk home together or you'll go ahead home?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I don't mind staying out a bit." There was a slight pause before he realized something. "Well, actually, you go on ahead. I suddenly remembered that the school paper has a meeting today so I need to go back. Catch up with you later, I guess?"

Eiji smiled. "It's okay, Ashu. I'll be in the gym if you need me."

Upon arriving at the school's gymnasium, Eiji spotted a group of students on one side of the bleachers. Some of them were seated while others were already in their sportswear and already playing different kinds of sports, so he figured out that those were the other members of the club.

Bringing out his phone, he called his best friend.

 _(Hello?)_ he heard Ash answer on the other line.

"I'm here at the gym now. Do you know how to get there?"

_(No worries, Ei-chan. I'll just ask a bunch of students along the way.)_

"Oh, alright then."

_(See you later, Ei-chan. We'll be heading there now.)_

And with that, Eiji's smile faded. "Huh? We? Who's coming with you?"

He heard Ash chuckle. _(You'll find out later. See you later.)_

"Okay, bye."

When the call ended, Eiji placed a hand over his chest as his heart suddenly began to pound hard, and not in the good kind of way. Why did he suddenly feel tense when Ash mentioned that somebody was coming with him to the gym?

 _C'mon, Eiji, don't be so paranoid,_ he scolded himself. _Maybe he's with one of his friends from school._

"Sports Club, gather up!" a man suddenly called out, obviously the club adviser, making Eiji snap out of his thoughts and run over to the bleachers as the other students stopped playing and sat down as well.

The adviser was already beginning his introductory speech when Eiji arrived, so he decided to sit down at the back in order to avoid being noticed for coming in late.

"So guys, this year's leader of the Sports Club is Nadia Wong. Nadia?" the adviser continued, then turned his head towards a girl sitting nearby, gesturing her to stand up.

Understanding what the adviser meant, the girl named Nadia stood up without any hesitations and went in front of the other club members. She was a tall Chinese girl with short black hair and small, dark brown eyes.

"Hi, guys," she said, smiling as she waved her hand. "Since we've been together for a long time, I assume that you already know me. I'm Nadia Wong, 11th Grade, and obviously the leader of the Sports Club for this year." She chuckled. "Well, my job is to basically lead you guys with the best of my abilities, so if you need any help, feel free to approach me. Don't be hesitant, I am an easy person to talk to."

Then she turned to the coach. "Well, that's all I can say. Back to you!" She grinned at him before returning to her seat.

"Thank you, Nadia. By the way, guys, we have a new student here," the adviser told the other students. "He's the only freshman here so be nice to him, okay? Don't try to scare him." He added the last remark with a chuckle.

Eiji gulped and smiled nervously, giving a shy wave when the other students looked over at where he was seated. The reason why he chose to sit at the back was because he really didn't like having a lot of attention, he easily got flustered and nervous whenever things like these happened.

"Mr. Chang," Nadia suddenly said. "Is he the pole vaulting guy you told us about?"

The adviser, Mr. Chang, nodded his head. "Yes. He was a really good pole vaulter when he was in Middle School, so I didn't hesitate to accept him as a member of the club." Then he looked at Eiji, giving him an encouraging smile. "Come on over, Eiji. Why don't you introduce yourself to your new friends?"

At first Eiji was hesitant, but seeing the eager looks on the other students' faces, he had no choice but to come up front, standing next to Mr. Chang.

"Um, hi, guys," Eiji timidly said. "My name's Eiji, Eiji Okumura. I'm fourteen years old, and I'm in my 9th Grade. I'm glad to be a member of this club, I hope we could all be friends." Then he smiled sheepishly, which were responded by warm smiles from the other members.

A few minutes after he briefed the club on what their activities would be for the school year, Mr. Chang let the students resume what they were doing earlier before the meeting started.

Moments later, Eiji decided to sit down on a bench to rest after a few rounds of pole vaulting, chugging down on the water bottle he brought with him.

"Hey there, Eiji," a familiar voice suddenly greeted. The Japanese boy looked up to see that it was Nadia, the club leader.

"Oh, hey, Nadia," Eiji answered, setting down his water bottle. "What brings you here?"

"How long have you been pole vaulting?" Nadia asked, sitting next to Eiji. "I've been watching you do a few rounds awhile ago, and I have to say, you're really good at this."

"Really? Thank you so much. It means a lot coming from the leader of the club," Eiji answered, proceeding to wipe the beads of sweat on his forehead. "Well, I've been doing pole vaulting since I started Middle School, so you could say that I've developed this skill over time."

"That's good," Nadia said. "By the way Eiji, you look kinda familiar to me, and I think I heard your name somewhere. Your last name's Okumura, right? Eiji Okumura?"

"Huh? Ah, yes," Eiji replied. "Why do you ask?"

Nadia paused for a moment, looking as if she was trying to remember something. "Ah, I remember now! You're the one Shorter's been telling me about."

"Huh? Who's Shorter?" Eiji asked.

"Shorter's my little brother, he's about your age," Nadia answered. "He went to the same school as you when you were in Middle School. No wonder you look familiar to me, it was because I saw you on your graduation day."

"What's your last name again? I'm sorry, there were a lot of students in our batch so I don't really remember all of them." Eiji smiled sheepishly.

"Nah, it's alright. It's understandable, since you never became classmates back then." Nadia placed a hand on Eiji's shoulder. "It's Wong, so my brother's name is Shorter Wong."

"Ah, I remember it now," said Eiji, realizing that the name did sound a bit familiar to him. "Yeah, I do remember a certain Shorter Wong from Middle School. Wow, I never knew he's your brother. Such a small world."

"Small world, indeed," one of the members suddenly butted in, passing by the two. "By the way, Nadia, why was your brother mentioning Eiji to you?" She paused before letting out a gasp. "Oh my gosh, I think your brother has a crush on him! Am I right?"

Nadia grinned. "Exactly."

And in that instant, Eiji's face flushed all the way to the tip of his ears, making Nadia and the other club members who witnessed the scene tease him mercilessly.

_Is she serious? Her younger brother has a crush on me? But I don't even know him that much! This is insane!_

"Um, uh, I---" Eiji was about to say something when he suddenly saw Ash sitting on the bleachers at the other side of the gym.

And his eyes widened in a mixture of pain and shock when he saw that Trixie was with him.

"Eiji, are you alright?" Nadia suddenly asked. "You're spacing out."

"Oh, really?" Eiji flatly answered, still not taking his eyes off the two. "Sorry."

"Hey Nadia," he heard another member say. "I heard that your brother's gonna join the Martial Arts Club. Is that true?"

"Yup! And obviously, he's inspired."

While Nadia and the other member talked, Eiji no longer paid attention to them as he suddenly felt numb all over. He noticed another male enter the gym, but he didn't care, as he was still looking at Ash and Trixie. He's never seen Ash look so happy before, and just the mere thought of it was enough to break his heart. _Again._

"Yup, the boy's inspired, alright. He keeps on stealing glances at Eiji here," the member said, prompting the others to tease him again, much to the raven-haired boy's chagrin.

"Eiji, is there something wrong?" Nadia suddenly asked, snapping Eiji back into reality.

"H-Huh? No, i-it's nothing," Eiji replied, shaking his head.

"What are you looking at, anyway?" Nadia turned her head towards the direction where Eiji was looking at. "Oh, I see. You're looking at the handsome blonde boy over there, right? The one sitting next to the girl?" She grinned at him. "Let me guess, you have a crush on him?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Eiji answered. "He's my best friend, actually."

_He's my best friend, but at the same time he's also the one I love._

A deep sigh was all he could let out after that.

***

Earlier, Ash was already on his way out after their meeting ended when Trixie suddenly asked him where he was heading to. When Ash answered that he was going to Eiji's school to wait for his best friend, she asked him if she could tag along with him, much to the blonde-haired boy's surprise. Of course Ash couldn't say no to the girl he liked, so they went to Eiji's school together.

The meeting was over when they arrived at the gym, so they decided to sit down on the other side of the gym to watch the club members play. Ash couldn't help but smile when he saw Eiji being teased by his co-members. He had to admit, his best friend looked so adorable looking all flustered like that.

"So Eiji's a member of the High School Sports Club, huh?" Trixie asked.

Ash nodded his head. "Yeah. Ever since we were in Middle School, he's always been interested in pole vaulting."

"I see." Trixie nodded her head. "Let me ask you, how close are you and Eiji?"

"Let's just say that Ei-chan and I have been together our whole lives," Ash answered, his lips slowly curling into a fond smile as he looked at Eiji. "We've been together since we were kids, we grew up together, and I guess that explains why we're inseparable."

"Oh, that's cute," Trixie answered.

Was it just him, or did she sound a little sarcastic back there?

"I honestly don't know what my life would be like without Ei-chan by my side," Ash continued. "In fact, if it weren't for him, we wouldn't be as close as we are now."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Trixie asked.

"Ei-chan helped my change myself, looks and all," Ash replied. "He helped me turn into the Ash Callenreese I am today."

"Wow, looks like you really owe a lot to him then, huh?"

"Yup." Ash's smile slowly widened. "I'm so glad I have someone like Ei-chan."

Just then, from the corner of his eye, Ash saw a familiar purple-haired boy sit next to them. Turning around, he immediately recognized him as Shorter Wong, a guy who went to the same Middle School as he, Eiji and Trixie did. He noticed that there was a fond smile on Shorter's lips as he looked towards a certain direction, and his eyebrows furrowed when he followed the purple-haired boy's gentle gaze and saw that he was looking at Eiji.

 _Why the heck is Shorter looking at Eiji like that? Don't tell me he has a crush on my best friend?_ Ash thought to himself.

He didn't know why, but the thought of it suddenly made him feel... _pissed?_

**_This can't be._ **

"Hey Shorter," he said, tapping the Chinese boy's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, Ash. Fancy meeting you here," Shorter responded, looking briefly at Ash before returning his gaze to where the Sports Club members were playing.

"Who are you looking at, Shorter?" Ash asked, turning his head towards the direction were Shorter was looking. "It seems like you're looking at Ei-chan, huh?"

"Huh?" Shorter looked at Ash again. "Who's Ei-chan?"

"Oh, I mean Eiji, my best friend," Ash answered, realizing that he was the only one who called Eiji by his nickname Ei-chan. "Tell me, are you looking at him?"

Shorter's eyes widened in surprise as he let out a gasp. Why did he suddenly look all flustered?

"H-Huh? No, I'm not!" he stuttered.

"Well, who are you looking at, then?" Ash asked, folding his arms.

"Um, uh," Shorter answered, his eyes darting back and forth. "I'm looking at...my sister! Yeah, my sister. She's over there, see?" He pointed his arm to where Nadia was sitting.

"Oh, I see." Ash nodded his head. "I heard you're joining the Martial Arts Club. Is it true?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Shorter replied. "Um, my sister inspired me to join the Martial Arts Club. She's a good fighter that's why I got interested. Yup, she's my inspiration. Hehe." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Ash just stared at him in disbelief, wondering why he was stuttering and acting all flustered like that. Was it that difficult to admit that your sibling's your inspiration to do things?

_"EIJI, LOOK OUT!"_

A few screams were heard, and the next thing they knew, they saw all the members of the Sports Club huddled into a circle.

"Shit," Ash heard Shorter mutter under his breath before he ran towards where the Sports Club members were. What's going on?

"Hold on, Trixie, I'll be right back," he told his companion before following Shorter down the bleachers, gently pushing his way into the middle of the commotion.

"Don't worry, guys. I got this," he heard Shorter say before carrying someone in his arms bridal-style, and his eyes went wide in shock when he saw a familiar mop of raven-black hair.

It was Eiji.

"Shorter, wait," Ash said, holding out his arms in an attempt to get Eiji from Shorter. "Let me bring Ei-chan to the clinic. He's my responsibili---"

Shorter smirked at him. "Sorry, Ash. _You're too late."_

"Shorter, come on. Let's bring Eiji to the clinic now," Nadia told her younger brother.

Unable to do anything else, Ash just stood there and watched as the two siblings immediately left the gym, bringing Eiji along with them.

He just didn't understand, why did Shorter care so much about Eiji?

_And why did he suddenly feel uneasy about it?_

***

"What happened?" the school nurse asked when the Wong siblings arrived with Eiji at the clinic.

"He was knocked unconscious by a volleyball to the head, so we had to bring him here," Nadia answered.

"Oh, poor boy. Just bring him over to one of those beds there," the nurse replied, gesturing to a row of beds nearby. "I'll be back with some ice packs for him."

Without another word, Shorter immediately laid Eiji down on the bed. As the purple-haired boy gazed on him with a concerned look, he suddenly remembered the conversation he had with Ash earlier, when he asked him who he was looking at.

The truth was, he wasn't really looking at his sister Nadia, but at Eiji. He just couldn't bring himself to tell it to Ash because knowing that the two were best friends, Ash might end up telling it to Eiji. And he didn't want that. If he were to confess to Eiji, he would rather do it his way.

"Mmmmm...Ashu..." Eiji suddenly murmured, his forehead crumpling, looking as if he were to cry any second.

 _Ashu? Who's Ashu?_ Shorter thought before he eventually realized something. _Ah, I get it now. If Ash's nickname for Eiji is Ei-chan, then Ashu must be Eiji's nickname for Ash._

He let out a deep sigh, realizing that Eiji was hurt because of Ash. _Again._

 _Stupid Ash,_ he thought. _How stupid of him to hurt someone like Eiji._

"Hey Shorter, do you intend to stare at him all day long? He's not gonna disappear if you look away, you know," Nadia suddenly said from behind him, surprising the purple-haired boy.

Shorter didn't say anything, he just rolled his eyes as Nadia sat next to her brother, handing him an ice pack she got from the nurse, after which he immediately pressed it to Eiji's temple. Noticing that the Eiji's forehead was still crumpled, Shorter gently rubbed a thumb over the raven-haired boy's forehead until his expression eventually softened, making the purple-haired boy smile.

"Gee, Shorter," Nadia said, noticing the way Shorter looked at Eiji. "You really care for Eiji, huh?"

Shorter nodded his head, his eyes still on Eiji. "Yeah."

Nadia grinned. "I guess you like him that much, then. When did you start liking him again? Was it during your 6th Grade? I remember you telling me about him before, you were blushing a lot and you were acting all flustered. Haha! That was so cute."

"Shut up, Nadia," he said in an annoyed tone, rolling his eyes.

"Aww, my little brother's not so little anymore," Nadia cooed, playfully pinching Shorter's cheek, much to the purple-haired boy's annoyance.

"Ow! Hey, that hurts!"

Nadia just laughed in response. "Don't worry, brother. I'm sure Eiji will eventually notice you. I could help you if you want."

Shorter chuckled. "Thanks, sister."

He looked back at Eiji, and a small smile formed on his lips when he saw how peaceful the raven-haired boy looked. He was now sleeping peacefully, making him sigh in relief.

_He's so cute._

Suddenly sensing that someone else came to the clinic, he stood up, handing the ice pack over to Nadia.

"I'll be back," he said. "I have this feeling that someone else is here."

"Don't worry, Shorter. I'll take care of Eiji for you," Nadia answered, grinning at her brother.

After rolling his eyes at his sister, Shorter walked over to the door of the clinic, where he saw Ash. There was a worried look on his face as he stood at the doorway, Trixie standing behind him.

"Shorter, how's Ei-chan? What did the nurse say? Is there somethi---"

"Eiji's doing fine, Ash," Shorter answered, cutting off Ash's series of questions. "He's just asleep, that's all."

And with that, he turned to go back to Eiji when Ash suddenly spoke.

"Shorter...why do you care so much about Eiji?"

Unconsciously, Shorter's hands clenched into fists. Was he seriously asking why he cared so much about Eiji?

_Do you really wanna know why I care about your best friend, Ash? It's because **I love him.**_

"Because Eiji's been hurt," he answered, not looking back at Ash. "And until now he's still hurt."

Without waiting for Ash's answer, Shorter walked away.

_Eiji's been hurt, and until now he's still hurt, **because of you.**_

He had to admit, ever since they were in Middle School, he has been noticing Eiji from afar. He has seen how Eiji's eyes shone whenever he was around Ash, how happy Eiji looked whenever the two best friends were together. And when he saw how hurt he was on their graduation day, the day when Ash gave the teddy bear to Trixie, it was there where he realized that Eiji didn't see Ash as merely his best friend.

He never knew that he would cross paths with Eiji again when he reached High School, that's why he was surprised when he accidentally bumped into him on the first day of school. But seeing how Eiji cried that day, he realized that things didn't change at all since Middle School, that he was still hurting because of Ash being so insensitive.

And seeing how hurt Eiji was now, he realized that he had to do something before it would be too late. He just couldn't just sit there and watch Ash hurt the person he loved for so long over and over again.

No, he won't allow it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whose side are you on, Team Ash or Team Shorter? :))
> 
> Anyway, I hope you look forward to the next updates! :D


	14. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to change between the two best friends when Ash begins spending more time with Trixie, good thing Shorter's there to accompany Eiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 12 and Eiji is 14.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

Eiji felt his head throbbing in pain the moment his consciousness returned. His vision was a bit blurry when he opened his eyes, but after a few seconds he eventually realized that he was in the school clinic. He tried to sit up, but it felt like everything was spinning so he had no choice but to lie down again.

_Man, how did I end up in here?_

Looking to his side, his lips curled into a small smile when he saw Ash sitting next to his bed.

_Did Ashu bring me here to the clinic? Awww, he's so sweet._

"Ashu?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Oh, Ei-chan," Ash answered, surprised that Eiji was now awake. There was a concerned look in his eyes as he gently placed a hand on his best friend's forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm-hmm." Eiji nodded his head.

Just then, they heard the door open. The two boys looked to see Nadia enter the clinic.

"Oh Eiji, you're finally awake," she said, sitting down next to Ash. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah. My head still feels a bit fuzzy, but I'm okay," Eiji replied as he sat up, his back resting against the pillows. "I'm sorry Nadia, looks like I made everyone worry on our first meeting."

"No, don't say that, Ei-chan," Ash said, placing a hand over Eiji's. "You're not weak."

"He's right, Eiji," Nadia agreed. "You're not weak at all."

Eiji smiled weakly. "Thank you for saying that, but what did Mr. Chang say? And the other members?"

"Mr. Chang said that you should get some rest," Nadia replied. "And the others went home shortly after the incident happened, but they were worried about you when you were knocked out cold."

Eiji bowed his head, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Nadia."

"Hey, it's okay," Nadia said, giving Eiji a reassuring smile. "Well, now that you're okay, I guess I'll get going now." She stood up. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will." Eiji smiled sheepishly. "You too, Nadia. Thanks for stopping by."

"No problem. Alright, I'll get going now."

And with that, the Chinese girl went out after smiling at Eiji one last time. Shortly after Nadia left the clinic, the nurse came in.

"Oh Eiji, you're finally awake now," she said, warmly smiling at the raven-haired boy. "You can go home if you want to."

"Sure thing. Thanks," Eiji replied, then looked at Ash. His face turned into a frown when he saw that there was a sad look in his best friend's eyes, his head lowered. What was wrong with him?

"Ashu? What's the matter?"

He held Ash's chin and tilted it upwards so their eyes could meet, but Ash looked away instead.

"Nothing. I'm just...tired," the blonde-haired boy answered, a sad tone in his voice.

"Oh, I see. Well, let's go home then."

***

It was almost dark when the two best friends started their way home. As they walked, Eiji couldn't help but worry when he noticed that Ash was seemingly quiet. He didn't say even a single word, the sad look still in his eyes.

Not wanting to see his best friend like this, Eiji stepped closer and curled his arm around Ash's.

"Is there any problem, Ashu?" he asked. "You know you can tell me, right? Did something happen? Are you happy being a member of the school paper? Come on, tell me what's wrong."

In response, Ash looked over at Eiji, giving him a weak smile. "Nothing's wrong, Ei-chan. It's just that...ugh. Nevermind."

"Are you happy being a member of the school paper?"

"Of course I am."

"If you're happy, then I'm happy. And in case I didn't tell you yet, I'm proud of you for making it into the school newspaper."

And with that, Ash's smile slowly grew. "Well, I'm happy because I made you happy and proud of me, Ei-chan. And also, Trix---"

"I know, Ashu. You made HER happy, too. Yeah, I can totally see that," Eiji cut him off, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he felt his chest becoming heavy again. Did he really have to insert Trixie into the scene?

With an exasperated sigh, he released Ash's arm and walked ahead of the blonde-haired boy so he could not notice the tears that began to form in his eyes.

_Ashu, why can't it be me? Can't you see, she only likes you because you're handsome. She only liked you when you changed. But me, I have loved you even before you changed. I love you just the way you are, Ashu._

There was an awkward silence between the two boys after that short conversation, and it stayed that way until they arrived at their apartment units.

"Ashu," Eiji called as Ash was about to enter his apartment unit.

"Hm?"

"Smile, okay? You'll never know how many people would love you when they see your smiles."

 _And I'm one of those people,_ he wanted to add.

Because of Eiji's words, Ash couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Ei-chan. You know, honestly, I don't really know what's bothering me." He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll tell you right away once I get things figured out."

"Alright, alright," Eiji answered. "Just remember to smile, okay?"

Ash nodded his head. "Sure."

And with that, Eiji stepped forward and planted a small kiss on Ash's cheek before the two finally parted ways. When the raven-haired boy entered his apartment unit, to his surprise, Shunichi immediately pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh, Ei-chan, thank goodness you're alright," he said, pulling back and grabbing hold of Eiji's shoulders. "You're okay now, right?"

"Huh?" Eiji asked, looking bewildered.

"Ash called me awhile ago, he said that you were knocked out cold when a ball hit you on the head."

"Yeah Ibe-san, I'm fine," Eiji answered.

"You should be more careful next time, okay?" Shunichi gently chided the boy. "Your parents will kill me if something bad happens to you."

Eiji chuckled. "Don't worry, Ibe-san. Being hurt will always be a part of sports."

Shunichi heaved a sigh of relief. "Alright, then. There's an ice pack in the fridge if you need one, just press it against the spot where it hurts."

"Sure thing. Thanks, Ibe-san."

And with that, the raven-haired boy immediately headed to his room, where he changed into his pajamas. He lay down on his bed and grabbed his phone, typing a text message to his best friend.

 ** _To: Ashu_**  
_See you tomorrow, Ashu. Goodnight. Love you!_ UwU

A few seconds later, Ash replied.

 ** _From: Ashu_**  
_Sure, Ei-chan. Love you too! Sweetdreams._ :)

Upon reading the text message, Eiji let out a sigh, smiling bitterly. Though they technically said that they loved each other, he was certain that the love they felt for each other were on two different wavelengths.

Ash loved Eiji because he was his best friend, but Eiji loved Ash as him, not as just his best friend.

Just then, his phone vibrated again, indicating that he received another text message again. But this time, it wasn't from Ash.

 ** _From: Unknown_**  
_Smile always, okay?_ :)  
_Sleep tight, dear prince. See you tomorrow._ :)

This time, Eiji couldn't help but smile, a genuine one, as he typed a reply. Whoever this guy was, he had to give him credit because his text message definitely made his night after everything that happened today.

 ** _To: Unknown_**  
_Thank you, you message sure made me smile._ :) _Who's this, by the way?_

 _ **From: Unknown**_  
_Oh, I'm simply just someone you just met. You'll eventually know who I am, I promise._ :)

Upon reading the reply to his message, the Japanese boy let out a soft chuckle. For some reason, he somehow felt at ease with him despite the fact that he didn't know who this mysterious texter was.

Who was this guy, anyway?

***

The next day, because his classes ended earlier than Ash's, Eiji immediately headed over to Ash's school once his last period ended to wait for his best friend to come out. It has been their habit since Grade School to walk home together after school, and the raven-haired boy was delighted that this habit of theirs never changed at all, no matter how many years passed.

Just then, his phone rang. He quickly fished it out of his pocket and saw that Ash was calling.

"Hello, Ashu?"

 _(Um, Ei-chan...)_ Ash answered on the other line, his voice sounding a bit uneasy.

Sensing that something was wrong, Eiji's forehead crumpled. "Yes? What is it?"

_(Um, Ei-chan, we...won't be walking home together today.)_

"Why?" Eiji asked. "Do you have a meeting with the school paper today?"

 _(No, it's not it. It's just that...)_ There was a slight pause. _(You see, Trixie came up to me awhile ago and asked if we could walk home together from school, so...)_

Eiji smiled bitterly, tightening his grip on his phone as he felt like something sharp stabbed his chest. It was quite ironic, to think that he just thought a few seconds ago that this particular habit would never change.

"O-Oh, I see," he said, his voice slightly wavering. "I-It's okay. That's your chance to spend more time with her." He faked a laugh. "Well, see you at home then."

Without waiting for Ash's answer, he hung up. He bit his lower lip, blinking back the tears that started to form in his eyes as the simple contract they made when they were children suddenly flashed before his eyes.

_Contract_

_We, Ash Callenreese and Eiji Okumura, will walk to school together and will also walk home_ _from school together forever._

 _Signed by_  
_Ash Callenreese, age 7_  
_Eiji Okumura, age 9_

He remembered it clearly, they wrote it themselves on a single piece of paper torn from a notebook. They even laughed at each other's signatures, which were actually just a bunch of scribbled lines. But despite that, the two have actually followed what was written in their little contract. Even when they were studying in two different schools, they would always find a way to at least walk home together.

But now, it seemed like his best friend has already forgotten their contract. It was a bit too much for poor Eiji to bear, he wasn't really used to walking home alone because he always walked with Ash.

"Are you walking home alone, Eiji?" a voice asked from behind him.

Before answering the person, Eiji peered inside the school's hallways and hoped that Ash would come out and walk over to him just like what he always did, to no avail.

"I guess so," he dejectedly answered, letting out a deep sigh.

"Well, do you wanna walk home with me?"

And with that, Eiji turned around. To his surprise, he saw Shorter standing nearby.

"Oh, hey there, Shorter," he said, smiling at the purple-haired boy. "Sure, I don't mind walking home with you."

And with that, the two boys started their way home.

"It's a bit surprising to see that Ash isn't with you," Shorter said. "I always see you walking home with him after school. Did something happen?"

"Well, let's just say that he's walking home with someone else," Eiji answered.

"That's too bad for him. He should know that he shouldn't be letting an adorable boy like you walk home alone." Shorter added that last remark with a playful grin.

Eiji couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Nah, it's fine. It's not his loss anyway, since he's also an adorable boy himse---"

"Actually, Eiji," Shorter cut him off. "It IS his loss."

"Huh? What makes you say that?" asked a confused Eiji.

"He doesn't know your worth. I mean..." Shorter's voice trailed off before letting out a soft chuckle. "Sorry, I couldn't really think straight right now. I must be really tired from wrestling with other students today that's why I said such stuff. You know, Martial Arts Club stuff and all."

Eiji smiled back. "It's okay, Shorter. Actually, I find you amusing to talk to. Let's talk more while we're walking."

"Sure," Shorter replied. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmmm..." Eiji placed a finger on his lips and paused for a while. "Why don't you tell me about yourself? Your sister told me once that you went to the same Middle School as Ashu and me, but I never really noticed you before."

Shorter chuckled again. "Maybe the reason why you didn't notice me back in Middle School was because you were always with Ash."

"Well, you could say that..." Eiji's voice trailed off and let out a soft gasp when he saw Ash and Trixie walking together on the other side of the street, obviously enjoying their time together.

The raven-haired boy once again felt the familiar pain fill his chest when he saw how wide and genuine Ash's smiles were. He's never seen him smile like that before, maybe Trixie really was the only one who could make his best friend smile like that. They looked so sweet, almost like a real couple.

"Hey, Eiji," Shorter suddenly said, snapping Eiji back into reality. "Are you listening?"

"H-Huh? Um, what was that again?"

"Aw, really? You're not listening to me at all. That hurts, man." Shorter jokingly beat a fist on his chest, pretending to be hurt.

"Hehe. Sorry." Eiji smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. It's fine," Shorter answered, smiling at the raven-haired boy.

As Shorter began to talk again, Eiji's gaze drifted back to Ash and Trixie. He couldn't help but feel envious of Trixie, because while it may be true that he was always with Ash, he never smiled at him the way he smiled at Trixie.

"Tell me," Shorter suddenly said. "You're jealous of them, right?"

"Huh?" Eiji looked at the purple-haired boy. "With whom?"

"Who else? No other than those two over there." Shorter pointed his arm towards the other side of the street where Ash and Trixie were walking.

"What? No, I'm not," Eiji answered, waving a hand dismissively. "Why would I be jealous of them? I'm honestly getting tired of seeing Ashu everyday, you know."

_Tired. Yeah, right. Even if I see Ashu's face everyday, I'll never get tired of him. Ever._

Shorter gently nudged Eiji's arm. "C'mon Eiji, quit lying. You can deny all you want, but those deep, dark brown eyes of yours cannot hide the fact that you're---"

"Alright, alright," Eiji admitted, raising up his hands in defeat. "I AM jealous of them."

Shorter then placed a gentle hand on Eiji's shoulder. "Don't worry, Eiji. Whenever Ash leaves you alone and you need a companion, just call me or approach me, okay?"

Eiji smiled in response. "Thanks, Shorter."

But he also couldn't help but wonder, why was this guy being so nice to him? They just met recently, right? Not that he didn't like Shorter being around him, he preferred to be with someone rather than being alone anyway.

***

After his last morning period ended the following day, Eiji headed out to the cafe as usual, hoping that Ash would actually show up. He may have broken their habit of walking home to school everyday, but at least they would still get to spend their lunch breaks together, right?

"Ei-chan!"

And speaking of Ash, there he was, running towards his best friend as Eiji was about to enter the cafe.

"Oh, Ashu, I'm glad you actually made it," said the raven-haired boy as he the door of the cafe and proceeded to walk inside. "Come on, I'm already craving for some red velvet cake today."

"Actually, Ei-chan," Ash answered. "I just came here to tell you that...I wouldn't be able to have lunch with you today."

And with that, Eiji froze in his tracks. What did he just say?

"I'm having lunch with Trixie today. I hope it's alright with you."

Did he really have to ask permission from him? Couldn't he feel it? Couldn't he feel at least the slightest of the pain that he felt right now?

"Ashu, you don't have to ask for my permission," Eiji, not looking back at Ash, replied in a cold voice before walking inside the cafe.

His appetite now lost from what Ash told him, Eiji just ordered a large cup of iced coffee and sat on a table alone. So much for looking forward to spending lunch break together.

"You're alone again?" Shorter suddenly asked, appearing in front of Eiji's table.

"Yeah, obviously," Eiji flatly answered, taking a sip of his iced coffee.

"Did you forget what I told you yesterday?" Shorter asked again, sitting on the chair in front of the Japanese boy. "If you need someone to accompany you, just call me."

Eiji smiled weakly. "Thanks, Shorter. At least you're here for me, unlike my best friend who kept on ditching me just because...ugh, nevermind. By the way, I heard that you made it into the Martial Arts Club. Congratulations!"

"Heh, it's nothing." Shorter grinned.

"And I also heard that your sister's a good martial artist. No wonder she was chosen as the leader of the Sports Club."

"Huh? You know my sister?" asked a bewildered Shorter.

"Of course I do. I'm a member of the Sports Club too, you know," Eiji answered, his lips slowly forming into a grin as he suddenly remembered something. "And guess what, she told me something."

And with that, Shorter's eyes widened.

"What is it, Eiji? Tell me, what did that witch tell you?"

Eiji laughed. "Really, Shorter? You call your sister a witch? She's a pretty witch then if that's the case. Hahaha! Well, she just told me that..." His grin widened when he didn't continue his sentence, enjoying Shorter's anxious and flustered expression.

"Tell me!" Shorter answered, his voice panicky. "Oh, that woman's so gonna get in trouble when we get home."

"Chill, man! Hahaha! Well, she just told me that you've been mentioning me to her."

"Is that it? What else did she tell you?"

"That's it," Eiji answered. "She just told me that you've been telling her about me. She didn't say anything else other than that."

And with that, Shorter heaved out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, I thought she said something else."

"Why did you react like that, anyway?" Eiji asked. "Are you saying bad stuff about me?"

"Hey, of course not! Why would I do that?"

"But you know what, when Nadia told me about you, the other members of the Sports Club started to tease me."

"How did they tease you?"

"Well, uh..." Eiji's voice trailed off, feeling unsure on what to say next.

"C'mon, don't be shy. You can tell me."

"Um, they said that...youhaveacrushonme," Eiji answered, hurriedly blurting out the last part.

"Huh? I didn't get that last part. What did you say?" Shorter asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

"They said that..." There was a slight pause before Eiji slowly let the words slip out of his mouth. "You...have...a...crush...on...me."

And with that, Shorter's eyes widened in surprise, a bright red blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Hey man, don't take it seriously," said Eiji, trying to lighten up the mood. "They're only kidding! Well, at least I think they are."

"Actually, it's true."

This time, it was Eiji's turn to be surprised. His eyes widened in shock, his jaw dropping open.

"WHAT?!"

"I said, it's true," Shorter answered.

"Uh, w-what's true?" Eiji stuttered, his face slowly turning bright red.

"That I have a crush on you."

In that instant, Eiji felt his cheeks burning. How did this guy manage to say it so casually?

"E-Eh? A-Are you serious?"

Shorter smiled, amused at Eiji's flustered expression. "Do you find it hard to believe? Who wouldn't have a crush on you? You're smart, kind, good in pole vaulting, what else?"

"Wow. You sure do have a lot of adjectives packed, huh, Mr. Wong?" Eiji teased, playfully pushing Shorter by the shoulder, making the two laugh.

"No, I'm only just saying the truth," Shorter replied, stifling a chuckle. "And besides, you're also cute. I find you adora---"

_"Who's cute?"_

Upon hearing that familiar voice, Eiji and Shorter turned around to see Ash standing near their table, a serious look on his face. Trixie was also there, standing not too far from behind Ash.

"It's none of your business," Eiji answered, scowling at his best friend. "Come on, Shorter. Lunch break's almost over."

He was about to stand up from his seat but Shorter quickly held his wrist and gestured him to sit back down.

"It's nothing, Ash. I was only telling your BEST FRIEND that he's cute and adorable," said the purple-haired boy, a mocking tone in his voice as he emphasized the words 'best friend'.

"Are you kidding me, Shorter? Ei-chan, cute and adorable?" Ash teased, stifling a chuckle.

But Eiji wasn't amused at all. In fact, he was pissed. He and Shorter were already having a good time talking to each other until Ash showed up and ruined the mood.

"C'mon, Shorter," he coldly said, standing up from his seat. "Let's go."

The raven-haired boy held Shorter's wrist and was about to walk away when Ash suddenly grabbed his other wrist.

"Don't believe him, Ei-chan," said the blonde-haired boy, leaning closer to Eiji. "He's only fooling you."

"Let go of me." Eiji tried to remove his hand from his best friend's grip, but Ash held it so tight he thought it was gonna be cut off from his arm. "Ouch!"

"Hey dude, knock it off. You're hurting Eiji," Shorter said, grabbing the younger boy by his shoulders but Ash just shoved him off, pushing him hard on the chest.

"Stay out of this!" he yelled, glaring at Shorter. "I'm just protecting my best friend from being fooled by guys like you!"

And with that, Ash grabbed Eiji's wrist and stormed out of the cafe, leaving Trixie and Shorter behind.

***

Eiji had no choice but to follow Ash as he lead, or more like, dragged him to a nearby alley.

"Hey, Ashu, what was that for?" Eiji asked once they stopped walking. "You left Trixie just like tha---"

"Why are you acting like this, huh?!" Ash suddenly yelled at Eiji, shocking the raven-haired boy. Why was this guy acting pissed all of a sudden?

"What? You're asking me?!" Eiji couldn't help but snap back. "I should be the one asking YOU! What the hell is YOUR problem?!"

"Why are you avoiding me?!"

"I'm not avoiding you, Ash! You just happened to be with someone else!"

"Why the hell are you hanging out with him?! You just met a few days ago! You don't know what's going on in his mind!"

"At least he was with me when I went home the other day! He walked with me, when it was supposed to be YOU walking home with me!"

"I told you that, right? I told you that Trixie asked me to walk home with her that day!"

"I know you told me that, Ash! I know! B-But," Eiji's voice started to crack. "But you forgot something."

"What is it?"

A tear escaped from Eiji's eye, but he quickly wiped it away before Ash could notice.

"The contract! Have you forgotten about it already?"

In a split second, Ash's enraged face changed into a bewildered look.

"I knew it." Eiji grimaced as another tear fell from his eye. "You forgot all about it. Don't you remember? The contract we made when we were in Grade Scho---"

"Ei-chan," Ash cut him off, his voice now a bit softer. "That was a long time ago. We were only kids when we made it."

In that moment, Eiji felt like his heart stopped beating. All these years, he has cherished that simple contract of theirs. He honestly thought that Ash felt the same way about it, but he has said it himself. He simply thought of it as merely child's play.

"Ah, s-so that's it, huh?" Eiji smirked, more tears rolling down his cheeks. "Y-You're right. Ha-ha. I get what you mean, Ashu. It's been a long time, s-so the contract's as good as trash now, right?"

"What? No, that's not what I mean---"

"It's okay, Ashu. You're right, after all. It's TRASH."

Without waiting for Ash's answer, Eiji turned around and ran, leaving the blonde-haired boy alone in the alley. While it was true that they've had fights before, it never reached the point that they would yell at each other like this. What was happening to them? How did they end up like this?

***

Returning back to the campus, Eiji headed straight to one of the tables in the school park, where he buried his face in his arms and cried. Every memory they had together, he cherished them all. He treasured every single thing that they went through, whether it was good or bad, happy or sad. He could remember even the tiniest details of each moment, but why did it seem like they all meant nothing to Ash?

Eventually calming down, he took out a handkerchief from his pocket. It was the handkerchief SW gave to him on his graduation day, and until now he still kept it.

"Eiji, you're being sad again," Shorter suddenly said, sitting next to Eiji.

"Oh Shorter, you're here," Eiji answered, wiping away his tears with the handkerchief. "That's amusing, you seem to appear whenever I'm sad or upset."

"C'mon, don't be like that. We're friends now, aren't we?"

"Hehe. You're right." Eiji let out a soft chuckle. "Do you want to be my best friend too, Shorter?"

Shorter shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to be your best friend."

"E-Eh?" a surprised Eiji asked, pouting his lips in frustration. "Why? Why don't you want to be my best friend?"

"Because if we become best friends like you and Ash, we might end up being stuck in that level."

"Huh? I don't understand. What do you mean?"

Shorter gently patted Eiji's head. "You'll eventually find out, don't worry about it. So, what are you gonna do now that you're fighting?"

"I'll apologize to him," Eiji answered, letting out a sigh.

"Right away?" asked a surprised Shorter. "And you'll be the one to apologize?"

Eiji nodded his head. "I just don't want this fight to worsen, Shorter. At the end of the day, he's still my best friend. I can't stay mad at him. Even though he seemed to change a lot, I guess I have no choice but to accept it if it means that we'll still remain best friends."

"Wow. Is Ash _that_ important to you, Eiji?"

"Yeah. Things will never be the same without him."

Shorter let out a sigh, looking into the distance. "I see."

"How about you, Shorter?" Eiji asked. "Do you have someone like that?"

"I do."

"Eh? Who is it?"

Shorter chuckled. "It's a secret. But I don't know if he feels the same way."

"Huh? Why?"

"Now isn't the right time for him to know. For now, I just wanna get closer to him."

"Right, you do have a point."

Shorter stood up. "Come on, the first period for this afternoon's about to start. Wait, hold on." He picked up the handkerchief placed on the table. "This is yours, right?"

"Oh, this isn't really mine," Eiji answered, taking the handkerchief. "But this handkerchief somehow comforts me whenever I'm sad, just like you."

Shorter smiled, wrapping an arm around the raven-haired boy's shoulder. "I'm always here for you, okay?"

***

Because of what happened earlier, the two didn't walk home together again that afternoon. They feared that they might only end up fighting again once they saw each other, so they decided to give each other space for the meantime.

When he arrived home, Eiji headed straight to the apartment's penthouse to get some fresh air. And to his surprise, he saw a familiar figure leaning on the edge of the balcony.

"Ashu?" he asked.

In response, the figure turned around, letting out a soft gasp upon seeing Eiji.

"Ei-chan?" Ash asked, his expression starting to soften.

"Look, Ashu," Eiji began. "I just wanna, you know, apologize for what happened earlier. I'm sorry if I got all worked up over some contract."

And without another word, Ash immediately walked over and pulled Eiji into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry too, Ei-chan," he whispered. "I never realized that I was already neglecting you."

"Hey, it's alright," Eiji answered. "I'm not your responsibility, anyway. I'm just your best---"

"You're not just my best friend, Ei-chan," Ash cut him off, tightening the hug. "You're like a brother to me."

And with that, Eiji smiled bitterly. _Brother. Yeah, right._

"Next time Ei-chan," he heard Ash add. "Tell me right away if you feel something wrong, okay?"

"Yeah, I will," was the only thing Eiji answered. Maybe it would be better if they remained best friends if it would mean that they won't fight like this again.

He just couldn't bear to lose Ash. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe that Ash and Eiji just had their first major fight. ;-; 
> 
> Man, what's happening to Ash? What are your thoughts? If anyone wants to punch him right now, please don't hesitate to do so. XD
> 
> Sorry for the late update guys, I haven't been feeling well lately because of a cold, but don't worry. I think I feel a lot better now so expect more updates soon. ^_^


	15. Mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash tells Eiji some good news. But the question is, is it really good news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 12 and Eiji is 14.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

Little by little, the days slipped by. A month has passed since Eiji began his High School life, and so far, he has been enjoying it.

He always looked forward to meeting with the Sports Club every other day, because not only did he get to practice pole vaulting, he eventually warmed up to the other members as well. Everyone's close to each other, and Eiji was no exception. Since he was the youngest, he felt like he had a lot of older brothers and sisters in the club. In fact, they were so close-knit that they kept no secrets from each other.

And because the club members kept no secrets from each other, that also meant that they eventually knew what Eiji felt for Ash. Everyone tried to give him their own pieces of advice on how to deal with this. In fact, the club was divided into two groups, each group giving a specific advice.

The first group, Nadia included, said that Eiji should keep his feelings in. They told him that there was a big chance that things might get awkward and their friendship might be ruined if he confessed his feelings and he found out that Ash didn't feel the same way. So in order to avoid such instances, it was better to keep it to himself.

The other group, however, said that Eiji should confess his feelings. They told him that he might regret not saying it in the end, that he wouldn't know what Ash really felt towards him unless he confessed. A bit risky, yes, but at least he would be able to tell him what he really felt.

Because of these two opposing ideas, Eiji became even more unsure on what to do regarding his feelings towards Ash. These two opinions were both technically true, but he just didn't know which one was the best and safest thing to do.

His classmates, on the other hand, were a bunch of people with different personalities. There were the fashionistas, the sporty ones, the bookworms, the music lovers, among others. Because Shorter was also his classmate, they eventually started to get along. He really appreciated the purple-haired boy's company, especially during times when he and Ash weren't together because of some circumstances.

Ash, on the other hand, seemed to be getting closer to Trixie as well. It was unavoidable though, since the two went to the same school together. There were times in which Trixie would tag along with the blonde-haired boy during lunch breaks together, and there were times where Eiji would see Trixie with Ash during Sports Club meetings.

And speaking of Ash...

"EI-CHAN!" the blonde-haired boy hollered in excitement as he barged through his best friend's room, where Eiji was found lying comfortably on his bed while reading one of his novels.

"What is it, Ashu? Why do you look so excited?" Eiji answered, immediately sitting up upon seeing his best friend's delighted expression.

In response, Ash immediately jumped on Eiji's bed, his jade-green eyes twinkling in delight. "Ei-chan, I have wonderful news! It just happened a few minutes ago so I had to tell you right away!"

"What, did you win the lottery or something?" Eiji asked, setting down his book on the bed.

"C'mon man, I'm serious! You won't believe what just happened!" Ash exclaimed.

"Alright, Ashu," Eiji replied, lying back down. "What is it? This better be good."

Ash grinned. "Okay, here it goes." He cleared his throat. "Once upon a time---"

Eiji glared at him. "ASLAN JADE CALLENREESE!"

"Hey man, chill! Couldn't you take a joke or two?" Ash flashed the peace sign with his fingers, his lips still curled into a wide grin.

"Just spill it already," Eiji bluntly answered, closing his eyes as he relaxed against the pillows. "I don't have all day."

"Ei-chan, guess what, _Trixie likes me!"_

And with that, Eiji impulsively sat up, his eyes widening in shock.

"W-What?" he asked, his voice above a whisper as he felt something sting inside. He couldn't believe his ears. He's joking, right?

"Ei-chan, Trixie likes me! Look, I'll show you the evidence!" Ash said, quickly bringing out his phone from his pocket. After a few taps, he handed it over to Eiji, showing their text messages.

 ** _To: Trixie_ ♡**  
_I know this is hard to believe, but I still like you, Trixie. Even if you called me a girly boy back then, I still liked you._

 ** _From: Trixie_ ♡**  
_You know what Ash, I really regret rejecting you back in Grade School. Because now that I got to know you better, I have grown to like you too._ :)

Right then and there, Eiji felt like his hands grew numb, causing him to drop the phone on the bed as he felt his vision beginning to blur.

"W-Wow," he said, trying his best to keep his voice even. "C-Congratulations, Ashu! See, s-she eventually noticed you, meaning the t-transformation was indeed e-effective."

He faked a laugh, but it wasn't enough to mask the tears that started to fall from his eyes, using all of his willpower to struggle against the sobs building within him.

"I know! It still feels so surre---" Ash was stopped short and his wide smile quickly faded when he noticed the tear stains on Eiji's cheeks. "Ei-chan? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Eiji shook his head, wiping away his tears. "I-I'm just happy for you, Ashu. T-These are just t-tears of joy." He faked a smile and gently tapped Ash's shoulder as a soft sob escaped. "I-I'm happy for you, Ashu. I r-really am."

_Tears of joy. Right. The person I loved just told me that he and the girl HE liked had mutual feelings, so yeah, these are tears of joy indeed. In fact, I'm SO happy for him that I could feel my heart shattering into a million pieces._

"Awww, come here." Ash pulled Eiji into a hug. "Thank you so much, Ei-chan. This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you." He pulled away. "C'mon, let's go to the nearby ice cream parlor. It's my treat!"

Eiji shook his head. "I-I'm sorry Ashu, but I think I'll pass for now. Ibe-san told me earlier that he'll take me and Eika-chan out to dinner tonight." He choked back another sob that threatened to come out.

"Aw, that's too bad. Maybe some other time, then?"

Just then, Ash's phone rang. The blonde-haired boy immediately grabbed it and smiled widely when he saw who was calling.

"Hold on, Ei-chan. Trixie's calling me," he said before walking a bit farther from the bed. Eiji felt tears forming in his eyes again as he saw how wide Ash's smile was.

"Hello, Trixie?" he heard Ash say. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Hehe. Sorry! I'll be right there. Wait for me, okay? Okay, I'll get going. Bye!"

After the call ended, Ash turned around to face Eiji, the wide smile still plastered on his face. "Ei-chan, I guess I'll get going now. See you around!" He waved his hand.

"Yeah...b-bye," was the only thing Eiji answered, weakly raising a hand before Ash left the room.

Now all alone in the room, a heavy silence hung in the air as Eiji stared into nowhere, his lower lip quivering. A tear slipped from his eye, followed by the next tears. He gritted his teeth in an attempt to suppress the sobs building within him, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. The next thing he knew, his entire body began to tremble as he cried and cried, his shoulders hitching with sobs. He silently wished that the pain he felt would be washed away with each tear that fell from his eyes, but it only seemed to worsen by the second.

Ash had said it himself, he and Trixie were already on the next level. Their feelings were mutual, then what's next? Ash would court Trixie, then they would eventually start dating. If that happens, what would become of him? He just couldn't imagine the amount of pain he would possibly feel if Ash would tell him one day that Trixie's his girlfriend. It would be too much for his poor heart to bear.

As his tears slowed, he picked up his phone and dialled a certain number with shaky hands. He tried his best to calm himself down as the other line was ringing.

He definitely needed someone who could be with him at this time.

***

Meanwhile, Shorter was busy playing games in his room when he heard his phone ringing. Feeling annoyed that his momentum was ruined, he paused the game and lazily walked over to his study table where his phone was lying. Who could call him at this time of the day?

When he picked up his phone, in a split second, his annoyed expression turned into a mixture of surprise and excited one when he saw that Eiji was the one calling him. Without hesitation, he answered the call.

"Hello?" he asked, assuming that Eiji would happily answer and talk to him like what they always did at school. But to his surprise, a stream of broken, hitching sobs was heard on the other line instead.

 _(P-Please come here,)_ he heard Eiji whimper between sobs, causing the purple-haired boy's forehead to crumple. _(I-I need you. P-Please.)_

Shorter was about to utter something but Eiji immediately ended the call. Sensing that something was wrong, he immediately left his apartment unit and headed to Eiji's place.

The Chinese boy felt his chest constrict as he ran, his heart pounding with worry. He wasn't hearing things, and he was also sure that it wasn't the signal messing up the flow of the call. There was no doubt, Eiji's crying again. And he knew exactly the reason why.

_That asshole. Wait 'til I get my hands on him._

It was a good thing Shorter's apartment building was a few blocks away from Ash and Eiji's, so it was easy for him to arrive there after a few minutes.

"Oh Ash, come on i---Shorter? What brings you here?" asked Shunichi, surprised to see Shorter standing outside the apartment unit.

"Hello, Mr. Ibe," Shorter greeted, huffing as beads of sweat glistened his forehead. "Where's Eiji?"

"I think he's in his room," Shunichi answered. "Why don't you come on in? You must be tired coming all the way here."

Shorter just gave a curt nod before walking inside the apartment unit, sitting down on the couch as Shunichi got two cans of soda from the fridge.

"Mr. Ibe, what happened before I came here?" Shorter asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Ash came here earlier, heading to Ei-chan's room as usual," Shunichi replied, sitting next to Shorter. "I knew that they had a good time, but after Ash left, I was surprised to hear Ei-chan crying from inside his room. I assumed that he didn't want to talk to anybody right now, so I just left him there."

As Shunichi explained what transpired earlier, Shorter clenched his jaw, his two hands forming into fists. His assumptions were true after all, Ash was definitely the reason why Eiji was crying.

"If you don't mind," he said, standing up from the couch. "I'll check on him in his room."

Shunichi nodded his head. "Oh, I don't mind at all, Shorter. I'm just not sure if Ei-chan's feeling better now or not, but you can go check on him if you want to."

Without waiting for Shunichi's answer, Shorter went into Eiji's room, where he saw Eiji already fast asleep on his bed, much to the purple-haired boy's relief.

Careful not to wake him up, Shorter gingerly sat down on Eiji's bed, his concerned gaze fixed on the sleeping Japanese boy. He gently brushed away the strands of hair that covered his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing when he saw that Eiji's forehead was crumpled again.

And the next thing he knew, he saw a tear slide down Eiji's cheek.

_Shit. Even in his dreams, Ash still makes Eiji cry? Damn that boy._

He proceeded to gently wipe the tear stain on the raven-haired boy's cheek with his thumb before leaning down to plant a soft, tender kiss on it.

"Is it too late for you to love me now, Eiji?" he whispered.

He smiled bitterly as he felt pain fill his chest. Ever since he first saw Eiji in Middle School, he has felt this urge to protect him, but he just brushed the thought off when he saw that the two best friends were always together. He assumed that Ash would be capable of protecting Eiji because of how close they were, but seeing how hurt Eiji was now, he suddenly regretted the chances he had before.

_I'm so stupid. Why didn't I have the courage to talk to him before? Why did I only get close to him now that he loves someone else?_

Then as he remembered the main reason of Eiji's cries, his gentle gaze turned into an angry glare, his hands clenching into tight fists. Other than saving Eiji from further pain, he also wanted to beat the hell out of Ash for hurting the person he loved.

_But between the two of us, you're the more stupid one, Ash. It's so stupid of you to hurt someone who loves you so much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Shorter the sweetest boy or isn't Shorter the sweetest boy? :">
> 
> I know I've already asked this before, but now I want to ask you again after reading this part. Whose side are you on now, Team Ash or Team Shorter? :))
> 
> As always, I hoped you enjoyed the update. I honestly enjoy reading your comments, violent reactions and fangirling/fanboying words left on each chapter. They give me the inspiration and strength to write more. :)
> 
> So, that would be all for now. See you next chapter! :D


	16. Slipping Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash goes on his first date, while Eiji joins his first-ever pole vaulting competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 12 and Eiji is 14.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

"Ei-chan, can I ask you something?" Ash asked Eiji one weekend as the two best friends hung out in the penthouse like they always did. Ash just sat down and let the cool breeze flow through his hair while Eiji was reading a book as usual.

"Yeah? What is it, Ashu?" Eiji answered, not taking his eyes of the book.

"You know, I was thinking of taking Trixie out next weekend," Ash said, absently fidgeting with the hem of his sweater. It was almost fall, which explained the slightly cool weather and the color of the leaves slowly changing from green to either a shade of orange, yellow or red.

Eiji looked up at Ash, raising an eyebrow at him. "Huh? Taking her out?"

"Yeah. You know, like a date."

Eiji grimaced at the statement, feeling his chest tighten. So he's gonna take Trixie out on a date, huh?

"Then go ask her out on a date, as simple as that," he plainly answered, resuming his reading.

"But I don't know how to take her on a date. Will you help me, Ei-chan? Please? Please?" Ash pleaded as he clung onto Eiji's arm, pouting his lips.

_Okay, that's it._

"I know nothing about dating, okay?!" Eiji irritatedly hissed, brushing off Ash's hands from his arm. He wasn't lying, though. He really knew nothing about going on dates and stuff like that because he's never been to one before, except for the friendly dates he and Ash had when they were younger.

"Then why do you sound angry?" asked a puzzled Ash.

_Do you even have to ask that, Aslan? Seriously?_

Eiji rolled his eyes. "You're disturbing me, you know that?" he said, once again returning his gaze to the book. "And besides, aren't you supposed to know by now on what to do on dates?"

"Then help me plan, okay? Please, Ei-chan?" Ash pleaded again as he shook Eiji's arm, much to the raven-haired boy's annoyance. Did he even have a choice?

"Alright, alright!" Eiji answered, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Where do you plan to take her, anyway?"

"Hmmm, where's a good place for a date?" Ash wondered, placing a finger on his lips as he thought of the perfect place to take Trixie to.

"How about the amusement park?" Eiji suggested.

"That's a good idea, Ei-chan!" Ash beamed in delight. "I'm sure she'll have a lot of fun if I take her there!"

"There, that's where you'll have your date. Happy now?" Eiji flatly said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna finish reading my book in my room."

Eiji grabbed his book and was about to stand up from his seat when Ash held his arm.

"Wait, Ei-chan," he said, gesturing Eiji to sit back down. "Will that be it? Just take her to the amusement park? What else can I do? Can I pick her up from her house?"

"Yeah."

"What can I give her there?"

"Chocolates? Flowers?"

"Okay, noted! She won't reject them this time, right?"

Eiji rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"But what if she gets hungry?"

Eiji clenched his jaw. "Then take her to a hotdog stand or something."

Ash's forehead crumpled. "Eh? Is there something a bit more fancier than hotdog stands?"

Eiji clenched his hands into fists, trying his best to keep his cool. This guy was really testing his patience, huh?

"Then take her to a restaurant!"

"Okay, but which restaurant? What kind of food does she like?"

"I don't know, Aslan!" Eiji finally snapped, shooting an annoyed glare towards Ash. "Why don't you go and ask her instead of bugging me?! She's the one you're gonna take out on a date, anyway! Sheesh!"

"C'mon Ei-chan, don't be like that," Ash pacified, clinging on to Eiji's arm. "What kind of food do girls usually like?"

Eiji scratched his head in irritation. "I don't know, Italian food or something?"

"Are you sure?"

Eiji let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah. I remember Eika-chan asking Ibe-san to take us out to an Italian restaurant for her birthday."

"Then Italian restaurant it is!" Ash answered. "I'll ask Max to help me book a reservation."

"Any more questions, Ashu?" Eiji sarcastically asked.

"Nope!" Ash answered, smiling widely. "I can't believe I'm going on a date! My first date! This is gonna be exciting!" Then he giggled.

Eiji rolled his eyes again. "For your information, Mr. Callenreese, it's not your first time to go on a date."

"Oh, yeah! We used to go on dates too, right? But we didn't do anything other than playing games in the arcade and stopping by the hotdog stand for snacks. Haha! And this isn't a friendly date anymore, Ei-chan. It's the real deal!" Ash grinned. "By the way, I'll just text you if I need more help, okay?"

Eiji's forehead crumpled. "And why would you do that? You're supposed to know what to do since you're a guy."

"That's exactly my point, Ei-chan. You're a guy too, so I assume you know everything about dating." Ash wrapped an arm around Eiji's shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug. "Good thing I have a best friend like Eiji Okumura to back me up. Love you, Ei-chan!"

"Yeah..." Eiji smiled weakly, suddenly feeling numb all over. "Love you too, Ashu."

"Damn, we're so sweet! Hahaha!" Ash laughed, playfully ruffling Eiji's hair. "By the way Ei-chan, how do you know these kinds of stuff? Is it because of Shorter?"

Eiji's brows furrowed. "Huh? No, it's not that! I pick up stuff from the books I read!"

Then Ash's grin turned into a serious smirk. "I don't like him for you, Ei-chan."

"And why is that?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just...I don't really understand his attitude sometimes. He says weird things that make you think a lot. And not only that, I think he also intends to take my best friend away from me."

"Nah, that won't happen," Eiji replied. "No matter what happens, you'll always be my best friend. Shorter just happens to be with me whenever I'm alone."

_Or more like, Shorter happens to be with me since you're already busy with Trixie._

Ash folded his arms. "Just don't trust Shorter too much, okay?"

"Okay, whatever you say."

***

Because the Sports Club recently announced that there would be a sports competition on Sunday, Eiji spent the following week training along with the other club members. It was an interschool event, so they had to exert more effort by training everyday instead of the usual schedule.

"That was a pretty high jump you did back there, Eiji," Nadia commented during their break. "A little more higher and we're sure to take home the gold for pole vaulting."

Eiji smiled, wiping the sheen of sweat that covered his head and back with a towel. "Gee, thanks, Nadia. Guess I'll have to try my be---" His sentence was cut short when he heard his phone vibrate, indicating that he received a text message.

 **_From: Ashu_ **  
_Ei-chan, could you suggest a good ride?_

The raven-haired boy let out a sigh as he read yet another text message from no other than his best friend. Today was Saturday, a day before the big event, but at the same time it was also the day of Ash and Trixie's first date. Since this morning, Ash has been texting him non-stop asking for more dating tips, much to his annoyance. He knew he had to focus on training, but Ash just kept on bugging him with his questions.

 **_To: Ashu_ **  
_Take her to the swing carousel._

"Alright team, back to training!" Mr. Chang suddenly called out just as Eiji sent his text message. Placing his phone back in his bag, he chugged on his water bottle for one last time before rising from his seat, grabbing his pole as he readied himself to run and jump once again.

***

After a good two hours of running and jumping, it was break time again. Heading back to the benches, Eiji took out his phone from his bag as he drank from his water bottle, and just like what he expected, there was another text message from Ash.

 **_From: Ashu_ **  
_Ei-chan, which one's better, the Ferris wheel or the roller coaster?_

The raven-haired boy grimaced. As much as possible, he didn't want to think about them because of training, but Ash kept on bringing up the subject every now and then. He couldn't blame him though, he was his best friend. He couldn't just simply stop Ash from telling everything that happened between him and Trixie because it was his duty as his best friend to listen and to support him.

 **_To: Ashu_ **  
_Ferris wheel._

He realized, this must be the downside of being in love with his best friend. When Ash would tell him everything about his feelings towards Trixie, he had no other choice but to listen to him, act like he's interested, and most of all, pretend that he's happy for him, even if it killed him deep inside.

A few minutes later, his phone vibrated again.

 ** _From: Ashu_**  
_Thank you so much, Ei-chan! Trixie really had a good time today. Thanks for all your help!_ :)

A long, deep sigh was all Eiji could let out upon reading the text message. At least, his best friend was happy.

***

"Ashu, I forgot to mention this to you, but I'm gonna do pole vaulting at an interschool event," Eiji said as he and Ash walked down the sidewalk from school. After bringing Trixie home from their date, Ash told him to meet him after his training so they could walk home together.

"Eh? Really?" answered a surprised Ash. "That's nice! When's the big day?"

"Tomorrow. You'll watch me, right?"

"Are you kidding me, Ei-chan?" Ash beamed, wrapping an arm around Eiji's shoulder. "Of course I will! Finally, I'll get to see you in action! Guess that makes you pretty excited, huh?"

"While that may be true," Eiji replied, draping his arm around Ash's waist in response. "I'm also pretty nervous since this is my first official event."

"You'll do well, trust me."

"Alright, if you say so. Watch me tomorrow, okay?"

"You can count on me, Ei-chan," Ash answered, smiling at his best friend. "I'll be watching you until the very last second. I'll be there, _I promise."_ He raised his right hand.

And with that, Eiji couldn't help but let out a happy squeal as he threw his arms around his best friend, hugging him tight.

"Thanks, Ashu! Guess I earned myself a supporter now, huh?" he said when he pulled back, grinning at the blonde-haired boy.

"You sure did, Ei-chan. I'm my best friend's number one fan!" Then Ash gave Eiji a high-five.

With Ash's support, Eiji was now confident that he would win.

***

"Okay guys, no pressure. Just focus on your respective sport and make the most out of it," Mr. Chang told the Sports Club members, who were all dressed up in the school's official athletic gear. It was the day of the interschool sports competition, and students from different High Schools all over New York City flocked to the stadium where the events would be held.

"Yes, Sir!" the members confidently responded.

After a group hug, the members formed a big circle, stacking their hands on top of each other.

"On three," Mr. Chang said. "One, two, three!"

"GO, YELLOW GOBLINS!" everyone cheered out their school's team name, raising their stacked hands in the air.

Eiji, looking good in his yellow and black sleeveless shirt and shorts, sat down on the benches next to the other members, since his event would start later. His eyes scanned every nook and cranny of the bleachers above, hoping to see his best friend seated there, but to his dismay, there was no sign of the blonde-haired boy.

"Psst, Eiji!" a familiar voice called out.

"Oh, Shorter," said Eiji, smiling when he saw the purple-haired boy walking towards him. "I'm glad you made it here."

Shorter grinned. "Of course. I can't afford to miss your big day, you know. Good luck!"

Eiji smiled weakly, still bummed by the fact that Ash was nowhere to be seen. "Thanks, Shorter."

"Hm? What's wrong?" Shorter, noticing Eiji's sad face, looked around the bleachers. "Oh, Ash isn't here yet, huh?"

Eiji grimaced as he nodded his head. "He'll be late, I guess."

"Shorter!" Nadia suddenly called out, a teasing grin on her lips. "You're only gonna say good luck to Eiji? What about your big sister?"

"That's right, Shorter! How about us?" another member asked.

Shorter rolled his eyes. "Good luck, everyone!" he said in a sarcastic voice. "There, happy now?"

Nadia laughed. "Alright, alright. I know you want to spend more alone time with Eiji, so I guess I'll get going now." She flashed another playful grin before leaving the scene, making the raven-haired boy laugh.

"I'm sorry about that, Eiji. Don't mind her," said an embarrassed Shorter, noticing a familiar figure walking on the bleachers. "Oh, looks like he's here already. And it looks like he brought someone with him."

Hope blooming in his chest, a wide smile formed on Eiji's lips when he looked at the bleachers and saw Ash, but that smile quickly faded when he saw Trixie with him, _holding each other's hand._

"Don't mind them," Shorter suddenly said, laying a hand on Eiji's shoulder. "At least he came to watch you."

Eiji let out a sigh. He's right, after all. He had to do his best to make Ash focus on him and not on the girl he's with right now.

"You're right, Shorter," he replied, smiling weakly. "Thanks."

"Do your best, okay?" Shorter reassuringly tapped Eiji's shoulder. "Guess I'll get going now." He waved his hand and smiled before he left.

After smiling back at Shorter, Eiji looked back at the bleachers where Ash was seated. Ash, on the other hand, sensed that someone was looking at him and looked down, smiling widely upon seeing his best friend.

"DO YOUR BEST, EI-CHAN!" the blonde-haired boy yelled. "DON'T LET ME DOWN!"

And with that, Eiji smiled widely. At least, he now had a reason to do his best.

"Eiji, you're up," Mr. Chang suddenly told him. "Good luck!"

Taking a deep breath, Eiji glanced at Ash one more time before heading out into the track field, where a bar suspended above the ground by two tall poles awaited him. He remembered what Mr. Chang and his upperclassmen told him, those tall poles were called standards.

After a facilitator handed him the pole he would use, the raven-haired boy took a deep breath and pointed the pole forward as he positioned himself, his gaze fixed on the bar, carefully calculating his next moves.

_Okay, this is it._

Taking one more deep breath, Eiji began to sprint with the pole in his hands towards the bar and standards, and when he sensed that the pole's tip was nearing the spot in which he would place the pole in, he raised the pole as he readied himself to jump.

Reaching a certain distance, Eiji quickly brought down and secured the pole in its place before he launched himself in the air, his legs pointing upwards. His heart pounded hard in his chest as his torso went over and around the bar, all making sure not to knock the bar off in the process.

It wasn't long before he descended from his jump, making it to the other side of the bar and landing face up on the soft foam mats at the bottom with a thud.

_Yes, I did it!_

Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding, Eiji stood up and smiled widely as cheers erupted from the bleachers. He quickly glanced over at Ash, and his smile grew when he saw that the blonde-haired boy was smiling at him, vigorously clapping his hands in delight.

"Wow, Eiji! That was one high jump you made!" Nadia said, smiling widely as she tapped the raven-haired boy's shoulder. "You must be so inspired today, huh?"

Eiji grinned back. "I sure am, Nadia!"

  
***

On the other hand, Ash couldn't stop himself from smiling as he watched Eiji run and jump. Basing from the certain glow he discerned from him, it looked like his best friend was inspired. He also noticed from the corner of his eye that Trixie was already frowning, but he didn't mind because he was too focused on Eiji's event. He looked so graceful as he sprinted, even so when he jumped over the bar. And though his entire body was already glistened in sweat, he had to admit that his unique cuteness still radiated from him.

He couldn't help but think, if ever Eiji had a special someone, that someone would surely be lucky to be his lover. Everything a guy like him could ever want was already in Eiji. Sweet, kind, cute, adorable, smart, talented, what more could he ask for?

And speaking of special someone, he didn't know why, but he suddenly felt irked when he saw Shorter talking to Eiji earlier. He really sensed that Shorter liked Eiji, and somehow he didn't like the idea of Shorter being with his best friend.

Maybe it was probably because they spent a lot of time together and he feared that Eiji would replace him with Shorter as his new best friend that's why he was feeling this way.

Taking a quick glance at Trixie, Ash's smile faded when he saw the bored look on the girl's face.

"Trixie, are you bored?" he asked.

Trixie scowled, raising an eyebrow at him. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Don't worry. It's all gonna be over soon," Ash tried to reassure her, but Trixie just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Ash. I'm leaving."

She stood up from her seat and was about to walk away when Ash quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Trixie..."

"I'm leaving, Ash. This is getting boring already."

Looking back at the field, his eyes widened when he saw that Eiji was already getting ready for his next jump. He really wanted to watch his best friend, but he couldn't avoid Trixie's demanding gaze. He didn't want to disappoint her, but at the same time he wanted to stay until the very end, just like what he promised Eiji.

Letting out a sad sigh, he stood up from his seat. "Alright, Trixie. Let's go."

"Finally! It's about time!"

As he and Trixie left the stadium, Ash felt his chest becoming heavier with each step. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt sad. He was supposed to be happy that he got to spend time again with the girl he liked, but why was he feeling this way instead?

_I'm sorry, Ei-chan. I'm sorry if I failed to keep my promise._

Bringing out his phone, he quickly typed a text message and sent it to Eiji, knowing that he would eventually read it once it was all over.

There was no doubt, he definitely had to make it up to him after this.

***

After sprinting and securing the pole in its place, Eiji launched himself in the air again, aiming to jump higher than his previous one. He quickly glanced to his side to check on Ash, his eyes widening in shock when he saw that he and Trixie stood up from their seats and walked away.

"OW!" he grunted in surprise when he felt something hard hit his torso, causing him to lose his focus and crash directly on the mats below him. He sat up, then he felt something hard drop on his head.

_Oh no, the bar! I messed up my jump!_

"Eiji! What the hell is happening to you, boy?!" Mr. Chang reprimanded him when he arrived at the benches a few moments later. Because the bar was dislodged from the standards, a foul was ruled against Eiji's team, much to the shock of everyone.

"Sorry, Mr. Chang," was all Eiji could answer, feeling ashamed that he lost focus during his jump. Why did Ash even leave, anyway? Didn't he say he was gonna stay until the last second of his event?

"What happened, Eiji?" a concerned Shorter asked, suddenly appearing behind him. "Why did you suddenly mess up your jump like that?"

"H-He left, Shorter," Eiji answered, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "W-Why did he leave just like that?"

Shorter looked at the now empty chairs, smirking as his hands formed into fists. "So he left, huh? That asshole."

"He promised me...he promised me to stay until the very end."

"Promises are meant to be broken, Eiji," Shorter coldly replied.

"B-But---"

Shorter firmly held Eiji's shoulders, cutting the raven-haired boy off. "Eiji, forget Ash and focus on your event first. Set aside everything, just for the sake of the team."

It took Eiji a few seconds before he understood what Shorter meant and nodded his head. He's right, he shouldn't depend on Ash too much.

"You're right, Shorter. I need to focus. Thanks a lot!" He pulled the purple-haired boy into a hug.

"No problem."

***

Because of Eiji's unwanted stunt, their school was pushed down to second place for pole vaulting, but they still had a chance of bagging first place if Eiji would do well in his final jump.

"Are you alright now, Eiji? This is our only chance of winning gold so you have to give it your best shot," Mr. Chang asked as Eiji, who suddenly felt pressure, drank from his water jug in an attempt to calm himself down.

"I'm alright now, Mr. Chang," Eiji replied, wiping his lips with his face towel. "Sorry about awhile ago."

"Are you ready, Eiji?" Shorter asked. "Remember, relax."

"I think I'm ready, Shorter," Eiji answered, grabbing his pole with a confident smile. "For our school."

Shorter smiled back. "Now that's the Eiji I know."

After Shorter left, Eiji took a deep breath and tightened his grip on the pole, willing his heart to calm down as he focused his gaze on the bar and standards ahead.

It was now or never.

Once he picked up his momentum, Eiji began to sprint forward, his eyes still focused on the bar and standards and prepared himself to jump.

"YOU CAN DO THIS, EIJI!" he heard Shorter yell from the benches as he secured the pole in its place, which served as a signal for him to jump.

_This is it!_

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Eiji launched himself in the air with all his might. The only thing he heard was his breath and the sound of his heart pounding hard against his chest as he pushed himself further upwards, rotating his body when he sensed that he was already over the bar, then finally landed on the mats below.

The next thing he knew, he found himself being tossed in the air by his upperclassmen as loud cheers erupted from the entire stadium, the other members of the Sports Club jumping and screaming for joy.

"And there we have it!" the announcer's voice boomed throughout the stadium. "This year's champion and gold medalist for pole vaulting, Golden Phoenix High School's Yellow Goblins!"

Golden Phoenix High School, his school's name. Yellow Goblins, their team's name. They won. Because of Eiji's final jump that surprisingly reached a height two feet higher than the one who was supposed to be in first place, they won gold.

He was supposed to be happy, no, elated because their school won, but why was he feeling so... _empty?_

***

"Congrats, Eiji!" Shorter happily greeted after Eiji took a brisk shower and changed back into his regular clothes. "I knew you could do it!"

"Actually, thank YOU," Eiji answered, grinning at Shorter. "Because of your encouragement, I managed to pull off the highest jump I e---" He didn't finish his sentence when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 ** _From: Ashu_**  
_Hey, Ei-chan. I'm really sorry, Trixie was getting bored so I had to take her outside. I knew you would win anyway, so congratulations!_ :)

_"I'll be watching you until the very last second. I'll be there, I promise."_

Upon reading the text message, Ash's words suddenly rang in Eiji's mind. He clearly remembered his promise to stay until the end, but what happened? He left with Trixie in the middle of the competition instead.

"Is that Ash?" Shorter asked, seeing the grief-stricken expression on Eiji's face.

Eiji, unable to say anything, just nodded his head as tears began to fill his eyes.

"Don't worry, at least he still went, ri---" Shorter tried to reassure Eiji, but was stopped short when the raven-haired boy began to sob uncontrollably.

"H-He d-ditched me again, Shorter. H-He ditched me a-again."

The purple-haired boy immediately took Eiji in his arms to console him. "Shhh. It's alright, Eiji. At least you won, right? You were great out there, I promise you that."

"I-I know," Eiji tried to speak in between sobs. "I-I know w-we won as t-the champion, b-but that's not it. H-He never got to s-see my w-winning jump."

Shorter tenderly cradled Eiji's face in his hands and gently wiped his tears with his thumbs. "That's enough, Eiji," he said, worry evident in his voice.

"H-He promised m-me, Shorter. H-He p-promised me."

And again, Shorter hugged Eiji tight, his hand gently rubbing the raven-haired boy's back in an attempt to comfort him.

"I-It just kills me knowing that h-he wasn't there to see my w-winning jump," said Eiji. "I-I never got to see his e-expression when I did the jump."

"Eiji, please don't cry," Shorter answered.

"I-I can't take it anymore, Shorter. H-He just keeps on ditching me b-because of Tri---"

"Eiji, please!" Shorter suddenly yelled, a pained expression on his face as he gently but firmly held Eiji's shoulders. "Please accept it! Accept that Ash will no longer be there for you!"

And with that, Eiji stopped crying as he stared into Shorter's dark brown eyes. Did he just...yell at him?

Seeing the raven-haired boy's shocked expression, Shorter let out a sigh before pulling Eiji into a hug again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I'm sorry."

But Shorter was right. Why didn't he think of it before? Now that Ash and Trixie's feelings were mutual, he should've expected that things will never be the same again, that Ash will no longer be there for him.

He needed to accept the fact that their worlds were now slowly drifting apart from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I know you all hate Ash right now. That's okay, I personally hate the way he's behaving, too. Poor Eiji. ;-;
> 
> Also, I hope the pole vaulting scene was okay. I'm not really used to writing scenes about sports, so please bear with me. ^_^
> 
> I hope you caught a glimpse of Trixie's true personality in this part. What do you think of her? :))
> 
> And lastly, what do you think is Ash really feeling towards Eiji? Let me know your thoughts. :))
> 
> Don't worry, the next chapter would be much lighter than this one, so I hope you look forward to it! :D


	17. Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the drama and tension that happened between them, Ash and Eiji spend a day together at the amusement park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 12 and Eiji is 14.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

Following the interschool sports competition was fall break, which meant a week-long period of no classes. Eiji was delighted by this, because this also meant that he could finally get to rest from all the physical and emotional stress he's been through these past few weeks.

While Shunichi was making their lunch, Eiji was busy watching TV with Eika when they heard a knock on the door. The raven-haired boy's eyes widened as he quickly got up from the couch, thinking that it might be Ash. Honestly, he was still upset that his best friend wasn't able to witness his moment of victory yesterday, and as much as possible he didn't want to talk to him.

"Eika-chan, if Ashu happens to be at the door, please tell him that I'm not around. And don't tell him that I said that," Eiji told his sister before he ran off to his room, quickly shutting the door as he hid inside his closet.

"Oh Eika, it's you. Have you seen Ei-chan?" he heard a familiar voice ask a few seconds later. As he expected, it was Ash.

"I'm sorry Ash," Eika answered. "But, um, Eiji's not here."

"Huh? He's not here? Where is he, then?"

"Uh, he went...um, somewhere."

He heard Ash sigh. "I know he's hiding from me because I made him upset yesterday. But I know where exactly to find him."

"Ash, wait!"

Eiji felt his heart began to pound hard, holding in his breath when he heard footsteps approaching. He was definitely sure that Ash was about to head to his room, he wasn't kidding when he said that he knew exactly where to find him. When they were kids, Eiji would always run to his room whenever he was upset with Ash and didn't want to talk to him.

The raven-haired boy swallowed a lump in his throat when he heard his bedroom door open. This guy really knew him so well, huh?

"I'm telling you Ash," he heard Eika say. "Eiji's not in his room."

"Ei-chan?" Ash called out. "Ei-chan! I know you're here, please come out. I'm really sorry, okay?"

As much as he wanted to come out to see Ash, Eiji didn't say a word as he remained hidden in the closet.

"See, Ash? I told you Eiji's not here," Eika said.

"Alright, then." There was a hint of sadness in Ash's voice. "He'll eventually return, so I'l just leave this here." He let out a deep sigh. "Eika, if ever you see Ei-chan, tell him I'm really sorry. Tell him that I miss him and I hope he talks to me soon."

"Oh," Eika answered. "Sure."

Footsteps were heard after that, then almost a minute later he heard a knock on the closet door.

"Eiji, Ash just left. You can come out now."

And with that, Eiji finally emerged from the closet.

"Thanks for covering me, Eika-chan," he said, ruffling his sister's hair.

"Did you guys really fight, Eiji? That's too bad," she answered. "By the way, Ash left something on your bed. I think it's a letter or something. Don't worry, I didn't open it."

Eiji smiled. "Okay. Thanks again, Eika-chan."

"No problem, big brother."

After Eika left his room, Eiji walked over to his bed, where he saw a folded piece of paper lying on top of the pillows. He gingerly picked it up out of curiosity and read the very first thing he saw.

_To Ei-chan_

He immediately recognized the handwriting at first glance. Without a doubt, it belonged to Ash. Seeing that it was for him, he opened the paper, where a letter was written inside.

_Ei-chan,_

_I'm really sorry if I didn't keep my promise to stay until the end of your event. If only you knew how guilty I was when I left, but I really didn't have a choice. Trixie was getting bored that time that's why we left early._

_I know I've been losing time for you these past few weeks, that's why I wanted to apologize. I honestly miss you, Ei-chan. I heard how you won the event by jumping really high, and that was really awesome of you. I'm so proud of you because of it, you really didn't let me down._

_But in the end, I felt bad because I didn't get to witness your winning jump. I envied the people who got to watch you because I'm not used to not witnessing important highlights of your life. I know you know that, right?_

_I know you feel upset right now and I know you don't want to talk to me, but I'm really sorry. If you're feeling better, you can always find me at home. I'll make it up to you, I promise._

_Love,_   
_Ashu_

Eiji's heart began to pound in excitement after reading his best friend's letter, a wide smile forming on his lips. Finally, the apology he wanted after what happened yesterday.

Without another word, he quickly ran out of his apartment unit and headed over to Ash's place. He knocked on the door, and after a few seconds Griffin opened it.

"Oh, Eiji," he said, surprised to see the raven-haired boy's delighted expression. "What brings you here? And why do you look so excited?"

But Eiji didn't seem to notice Griffin. He quickly ran inside the apartment unit once the door was opened, heading straight to his best friend's bedroom. Knowing Ash, he would definitely be in there around this time of the day.

"Ashu?" he asked once he opened the door, but to his surprise, there was nobody inside.

"You're looking for Ash?" Griffin asked, suddenly appearing behind him. "He just left."

"What?" Eiji answered. "But he just came from our apartment. Isn't he home yet?"

"He was here a couple of minutes ago, but he left after a quick change of clothes."

"Where did he go?"

"I'm not sure." Griffin then looked over to Max, who happened to be watching TV in the living room. "Hey Max, do you know where Ash headed off to?"

"Who, Ash? I'm not sure where," Max replied. "But he did say that he was gonna go somewhere. He even mentioned that he was gonna meet someone, what was the name again? I think it was Trixie or something."

At the mention of Trixie's name, Eiji felt like something stabbed his chest.

"I-Is that so?" he said, numbness slowly coursing through his body. "I guess I'll get going then."

Feeling dejected, Eiji hung his head as he walked out of the apartment. He went back to his bedroom and picked up the letter Ash wrote for him, his eyes lingering on the last sentence written at the bottom.

_If you're feeling better, you can always find me at home. I'll make it up to you, I promise._

Just then, Shorter's words suddenly rang in his mind.

_"Promises are meant to be broken, Eiji."_

The raven-haired boy let out a sigh. Maybe Shorter was right after all.

Maybe promises were really meant to be broken.

***

Two days later, Eiji decided to finally talk to Ash. He's been thinking a lot during those days, then he eventually realized that he couldn't stay mad at his best friend. He also realized that he needed to patch things up between them before fall break would end, before they would be busy with studies once again.

And he had to admit, he missed bonding with his best friend.

"Oh Eiji, you're here again," a surprised Griffin said after the raven-haired boy knocked on the Callenreeses' apartment door. "Come in, come in."

"Griffin, is Ashu here?" Eiji asked as he entered the apartment unit.

"You're in luck, Eiji boy," Griffin answered, grinning as he ruffled Eiji's hair. "Ash is in his room as usual. You know he always sleeps in late during breaks, right?"

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. Thanks, Griffin."

The raven-haired boy immediately headed to Ash's bedroom, and just like before, he found his best friend still asleep on the bed. After all this time, despite all the changes that happened between them these past few weeks, Ash was still the boy who loved to sleep in late whenever there were no classes.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Eiji sat on the bed next to Ash, watching him as he slept. He was about to wake him up when Ash suddenly stirred in his sleep, murmuring something as he shifted in his position.

"Mmm...Ei-chan...I'm sorry..." he mumbled as his forehead crumpled, but he still didn't open his eyes.

The raven-haired boy let out a gasp, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. Was Ash actually thinking of him in his sleep? If he was, then that would mean that Ash has been thinking of him during the times they didn't speak to each other.

Realizing this, Eiji's lips instantly formed into a smile. Now he really couldn't stay mad at his best friend. If he had known about this sooner, then he would've made up with him earlier.

Careful not to disturb Ash, the raven-haired boy lay down next to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He let out a contented sigh as he snuggled closer to his best friend, it really felt good being next to the one he loved.

"I forgive you, Ashu," he whispered.

After a minute in silence, Eiji eventually released his arms around Ash and decided to wake him up.

"Ashu," he said, sitting up and leaning closer to the blonde-haired boy's ear.

"Mmmm..." Ash murmured, slightly turning his head away from Eiji.

"Ashu," he said again, his voice lowering into a whisper.

"Mmmm, what do you want?" Ash asked in a sleepy, annoyed tone before turning around to face the raven-haired boy, his eyes still closed. "I'm still sleepy."

"Ashu, wakie-wakie," Eiji answered, gently touching the tip of Ash's nose with his finger.

And with that, Ash's eyes slowly opened, revealing a familiar pair of jade-green orbs. They instantly widened in surprise when he saw Eiji lying next to him.

"Ei-chan?!"

Eiji nodded, a wide smile on his lips.

"EI-CHAN!" Ash happily exclaimed as he sat up, throwing his arms around his best friend in a tight embrace.

"Ack! A-Ashu, I c-can't breathe!" Eiji tried to speak, his breath hitching as he felt the weight of Ash's arms tightly wrapped around his body.

Realizing that his hug was slowly crushing the life out of his best friend, Ash eventually pulled back, but he still firmly held onto Eiji's shoulders.

"It has only been three days since we last saw each other but it felt like a year! Man, I missed you so much, Ei-chan!" he said, pulling Eiji into a hug again.

"I missed you too, Ashu," replied the raven-haired boy, returning the hug.

"Are you still mad at me, Ei-chan?" Ash asked once the two broke away from the hug.

Eiji shook his head. "I'm not really mad, Ashu. I was just upset."

"I'm sorry Ei-chan, okay?" Ash offered an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, Ashu. Don't worry about it," Eiji answered.

"But is it true that you came here the other day?" Ash asked. "Griffin and Max told me yesterday that you were looking for me."

Eiji's smile slowly faded, suddenly remembering the day that he first read Ash's letter, the day that he broke his promise because of Trixie. _Again._

"It's true, but you weren't around. They told me that you and Trixie went somewhere."

"Oh right, I remember now. It was the day we went to the mall together."

"Well, what did you do?"

"Oh, the usual," Ash answered. "We watched a movie, played in the arcade, had snacks."

"Ahh," was all Eiji could say. Obviously, his best friend had fun on their date.

Just then, Ash suddenly got up from his bed and changed from his pajamas into a plain white shirt, ripped jeans and red sneakers.

"Let's go, Ei-chan," he said, putting on his favorite blue jacket.

"Huh? Where are we going?" asked a bewildered Eiji.

"You can ask later, just come with me." Ash smiled widely, grabbing Eiji's wrist and pulling him out of the room.

Eiji, on the other hand, didn't answer as he let his best friend drag him along with him. He was all dressed up anyway, wearing his signature look of a red v-neck sweater on top of a white and blue checkered polo shirt and jeans.

He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt excited of what would happen next.

"Where exactly are you taking me, Ashu?" Eiji asked once the boys were out of the apartment. His best friend, on the other hand, was busy calling a taxi.

"You'll eventually find out, Ei-chan," Ash answered, holding out his hand as one of New York City's iconic yellow taxi cabs pulled up in front of them. "Just don't let go of my hand."

Grinning in excitement, Eiji held Ash's hand as they entered the taxi. He had to admit, he really missed hanging out with his best friend, spending the day with just the two of them.

***

"Ei-chan, wake up. We're here," Ash said, lightly poking Eiji's cheek.

"Mmmm, where are we?" Eiji asked in a sleepy voice, rubbing his eyes the moment they opened. He winced when he realized that he fell asleep during the thirty-minute ride to their destination.

Ash didn't answer, he just held Eiji's hand again and pulled him out of the taxi after paying their fares.

"Oh my gosh," the raven-haired boy gasped upon realizing where they were.

It turned out that Ash took him to Luna Park, one of New York City's well-known amusement parks. It was located in Coney Island, a part of Brooklyn. Eiji felt a wave of nostalgia as he remembered the last time he and Ash went here, it was during his 5th Grade and Ash's 3rd Grade. They went here in celebration of his Grade School graduation. He never expected to be here again after four long years.

"It's been a while, huh?" Ash asked as they entered the amusement park. "We were only kids when we last went here."

Eiji nodded his head in agreement. "I know, right? But it looks like Luna Park's still the same after all those years. I feel like I'm in Grade School again." He let out a sigh. "I suddenly miss those times."

Ash turned to Eiji, grinning at him. "Ei-chan, are you thinking what I'm thinking? We're going to..."

"WILD RIVER!" the two boys chorused, bursting into laughter when they realized that they were thinking the same thoughts. Even after four years, the log flume was still their favorite amusement park ride.

"What are you waiting for, Ashu? C'mon, let's get our tickets!" said an excited Eiji.

"Oh, we don't need to head to the ticket booth, Ei-chan," Ash answered.

"Eh? Why? How else could we get on the rides if we don't buy tickets?"

"I already bought some." Ash brought out a bunch of tickets from his pocket, grinning at his best friend. "I bought this a couple of days ago."

"Well, why didn't you say anything? Let's go!" Eiji exclaimed.

And with that, the two best friends ran towards the line.

***

"Ei-chan, hold on tight, okay?" Ash asked when the two were already seated on a log. Eiji was seated in the front while Ash was right behind him.

Eiji just nodded his head yes, holding onto the metal bar in front of him as the log started to move down the channel of water. The ride started out smooth as it left the platform, the log calmly floating on the water as it inched its way towards a lift hill.

Just then, he heard Ash giggle from behind him. "We're going up, Ei-chan. Hang on tight!"

And true enough, the log started to move upwards, the raven-haired boy's heart beginning to thump with a surge of excitement mixed with a little rush of adrenaline. Little by little, he could see the entire amusement park from where he was seated, much to his amazement.

"Ei-chan?" Ash suddenly asked. The log eventually reached the top of the lift hill, and the boys once again found themselves on calm waters.

"Hm?"

"Don't ever do that again, okay?"

Eiji looked back at Ash. "Huh? Do what, Ashu?"

"Don't ever hide away from me whenever you're upset," Ash replied.

"Why?" Eiji asked.

"If only you knew what I felt during the days I didn't see you." Ash let out a deep sigh. "I don't know why, but I feel like my day isn't complete without seeing you. It just seems so empty without talking to you, without being with you."

"R-Really?" Eiji asked. It was a good thing he was seated in front of his best friend so he wouldn't notice the bright red blush forming on his cheeks. "Am I that important to you, Ashu?"

"More than you could ever imagine, Ei-chan."

Eiji looked around, and his blush deepened when he saw Ash fondly smiling at him.

"Me too, Ashu," he said, smiling back at the blonde-haired boy. "More than you could ever imagine."

 _I love you, Ashu. More than you could ever imagine,_ he mentally added.

"Alright, this is it!" Ash suddenly yelled, breaking the romantic (for Eiji, at least) atmosphere when the log turned towards a ramp. "This is our favorite part, remember?"

"Ooooh, I totally remember this part!" Eiji giggled in excitement. "I can't wait!"

Then after a short pause, the log tilted downwards, much to the two boys' surprise. The next thing they knew, they found themselves screaming to the top of their lungs, throwing their hands up in the air as the log rushed towards a water-filled trough at the bottom.

"I'M SORRY, EIJI!" Ash screamed.

"APOLOGY ACCEPTED, ASH!" Eiji yelled back.

"WHOAAAAAAAA!" both boys shrieked as the log crashed into the trough, the water splashing all over them and drenching them.

***

"Hahahaha! That was awesome, Ashu!" Eiji exclaimed as the two walked out of the ride, wiping his hair with a towel on one hand and carrying his shoes on the other. It was a good thing Ash brought towels with him, otherwise they would end up walking around Luna Park soaking wet.

"I know, right!" Ash replied, running his own towel on his lemon-blonde hair. "Man, I feel like I'm back in 3rd Grade again. Where do you wanna ride next, Ei-chan? We still have a long day ahead of us."

"You know, as much as I wanna ride again," Eiji answered, handing his towel over to his best friend. "Let's go grab some snacks. Wild River sure made me hungry, and I would also want to dry my clothes first. Haha! Silly us, why didn't we bring extra clothes?"

Ash chuckled, placing their towels inside his backpack. "I was thinking the exact same thing, Ei-chan. We're really best friends." He wrapped an arm around Eiji's shoulder. "C'mon, I'm up for some hotdogs. I heard Coney Island serves the best hotdogs in New York City."

Eiji shrugged his shoulders with a smile, wrapping his own arm around Ash's waist. "Well, I couldn't say no to that. Let's go."

As the two best friends started their way to the nearest hotdog stand, they couldn't help but hear a few side comments from the people around them.

_"Awww, look at that cute couple!"_

_"Are you sure they're a couple? They look so young."_

_"He looks a little young, but that blonde boy sure looks hot for his age!"_

_"Awww, the Asian boy looks adorable! Just look at those large, brown eyes of his."_

_"Did you see that couple that passed by? They look so good together!"_

Eiji couldn't help but blush as soon as the comments reached his ears, but at the same time he couldn't stop himself from smiling. Did they really look like a couple?

"Do you hear that, Ei-chan?" he heard Ash ask, stifling a chuckle. "It's kinda amusing that people think we're going out or something."

"Hehe. Yeah," Eiji replied, astonished by the fact that his best friend was _actually_ amused by what people were telling about them. Would that mean that Ash actually liked the idea of them being a cou---

"They may think that we're dating, but they don't know that we're only best friends."

 _Best friends._ Okay, scratch the last part.

"Yeah..." Eiji's voice trailed off.

Just then, Ash removed his arm from Eiji's shoulder and held his hand instead.

"C'mon, let's pretend that we're dating," he said, flashing a playful grin.

_Can't we be dating in real life instead, Ashu?_

"Alright," Eiji answered with a sigh, then his eyes lit up when he saw the hotdog stand nearby. "C'mon, Ashu. The hotdog stand's already here."

This time, it was Eiji's turn to pull Ash along with him as they walked towards the surprisingly crowded hotdog stand. Looks like Ash was right when he said that Coney Island's hotdogs were famous, as apparently there was a long line of people leading to the hotdog stand. A lot of people were also seen walking away holding the aforementioned food.

"Aww," Eiji whined, pouting his lips. "There's a lot of people here."

Just then, Ash's hand reached out to pinch Eiji's cheek as the blonde-haired boy chuckled. "You're too cute when you pout like that, Ei-chan. Hahaha! The hotdog must be really good if there's a lot of people here."

"You're probably right, Ashu. Let's wait."

***

Ash and Eiji weren't disappointed when they finally got to taste the famous hotdog after waiting in line for a while. The ground beef toppings tasted good with the hotdog itself, blending well with the spice of the yellow mustard and white onion, which was balanced with the creaminess of the cheese. It was served hot, perfect for the cool autumn weather.

After eating their snacks and realizing that their clothes were already dried up, the two immediately headed off to the other rides. They had their fair share of adrenaline rush when they rode the roller coaster and drop tower, and they felt like they were children again when they went on the swing ride and the carousel. They raced each other at the bumper cars, and finally they went sightseeing on the Ferris wheel.

It was already dark when they eventually got tired of the rides, so the two decided to walk to the nearby pier to rest for a while. They leaned against the wooden railings of the pier, enjoying the sound of the waves and feeling the cool sea breeze blowing against their skin.

Eiji couldn't help but smile in delight as it dawned upon him that Ash never said a single word about Trixie that day. Finally, an entire day with just the two of them. It was about time he spent quality time alone with his best friend.

"Did you have fun, Ei-chan?" Ash asked, fondly smiling at his best friend.

Eiji nodded his head, smiling back at Ash. "I sure did, Ashu. Thanks for this day."

The raven-haired boy curled his arm around Ash's, leaning his head on the blonde-haired boy's shoulder. Ash, in response, moved closer to his best friend, his head resting on top of Eiji's.

_This night is so perfect, I wish it would never end. Someone freeze the time, please?_

Eiji's train of thought was abruptly ended, his body jolting in surprise when he heard loud explosions coming from behind him. And sensing that his best friend was afraid, Ash quickly grabbed Eiji's hand, holding it tightly.

"Relax, Ei-chan," he said. "As long as you're with me, there's nothing to be afraid of."

And with that, Eiji smiled at his best friend, his dark brown orbs staring into Ash's jade-green ones, his fears quickly melting at the warmth of the blonde-haired boy's smile. It was true after all, there was nothing to fear as long as his best friend was there for him.

Their eye contact was instantly broken when another explosion was heard. Curious to see what was going on, the two boys turned in time to see the amusement park's fireworks display.

"Wow," Eiji uttered, his eyes twinkling at the sight of the fireworks.

"What a way to end the night, huh?" Ash asked, looking at the colorful night sky as well. "You know, I honestly wanted this day to be special, and it looks like the fireworks made it even more magical."

And with that, Eiji looked over at Ash, his heart thumping. "Really, Ashu? You wanted this day to be special? Why do you say so?"

He felt Ash tighten his grip on his hand, looking over at him with a smile so tender that the raven-haired boy felt his chest constrict.

"I told you that I'll make it up to you," he said. _"Just like what I promised."_

Suddenly remembering the letter written to him, Eiji's chest fluttered with happiness when he realized that what Shorter said was proven wrong in this case. He couldn't believe that Ash _actually_ kept his promise to make it up to him.

With a wide smile on his face, the raven-haired boy looked back and enjoyed the rest of the fireworks, Ash following suit. He enjoyed the fireworks exploding, coloring the night sky above the towering New York skyscrapers with various hues, the cool breeze coming from the Atlantic Ocean behind them, and above all, the warmth of Ash's hand holding his. In his fourteen years of existence, he could say that this was one of the best days of his life.

He could only wish that this night would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same here, Eiji. I wish there would be more moments between you two. ;-;
> 
> Hey, guys! Sorry for the late update, I was kinda busy these past few days. I hope I didn't make you wait too long. :)
> 
> So there you go. As promised, a chapter with a lighter atmosphere than the previous chapters. These boys definitely deserve to be happy, both in fanfiction and in canon. :) 
> 
> What do you think is actually going on in Ash's mind? Let me know your thoughts. :))
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the AshEiji moments here. Stay tuned for the next chapters! :D


	18. Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a basketball game at his former Middle School, Eiji not only reunites with his old Middle School friends, but he also talks to Trixie for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 12 and Eiji is 14.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

Things were back to normal again after fall break ended, but the difference from before was that Ash was now able to balance his time between his best friend and the girl he liked. He would spend his lunch breaks with Trixie, then he would walk home with Eiji after school.

Eiji, on the other hand, seemed to be finally accepting things between Ash and Trixie. It was a good thing for him at the very least, though he wouldn't deny that it still stung him. In fact, he willingly agreed to accompany the two when they were assigned to write an article about their school's basketball team during one of their big games.

Because the game would be held in his former school's gymnasium, the Japanese boy felt like he was back in Middle School again the moment he stepped inside the campus. It was like a walk down memory lane as he looked around the gym where he used to do pole vaulting back then, now filled with students who came to watch the game.

Below the bleachers, he couldn't help but smile when he saw the basketball team. Because he went to the same Middle School as Ash before, he already met some of the members during school events. It has only been a year since he last saw them, but it felt like a lot has changed. He hoped they still recognized him, though.

And apparently, it seemed like Ash has become close to them as well, as he saw the blonde-haired boy walking over to the team and exchanging high-fives with the members. It was understandable, since being a member of the school paper meant conducting interviews and meeting different kinds of people.

"Hey, Eiji boy!" Alex, one of the members, suddenly called out upon seeing the raven-haired boy. He was a tall boy (as tall as Ash) with brown hair and blue eyes. He was only thirteen years old, but he already looked quite mature for his age.

"Yo, it's Eiji boy! Wassup, dude?" Kong, an African-American boy sporting a short dark brown mohawk, asked as he walked over to Eiji and draped an arm around the raven-haired boy's shoulder. He was the tallest member of the team despite the fact that he was only thirteen years old, and the biggest one as well.

"Eiji boy, you're here!" Bones cheered happily as he ran towards Eiji and engulfed him in a hug. Unlike the other members, Bones was the shortest and also the most cheerful one. He was also the most recognizable member because of his distinct reddish-brown hair and a short, braided ponytail hanging at his nape.

The raven-haired boy couldn't help but smile widely upon hearing his old Middle School nickname. Among all the members of the basketball team, he was particularly close to these three 8th Graders. For some reason they always called him 'Eiji boy', something that he suddenly missed after a long time.

"It's good to see you again, Eiji boy." Alex gave Eiji a high-five. "What's up? It's a good thing you showed up."

"I'm glad to be here too, Alex," Eiji answered. "I have to admit, I kinda missed watching the basketball games back in Middle School."

"Well you're in luck Eiji boy, because we happened to reserve a seat just for you!" Bones grinned, pointing to an empty seat in the bleachers right above the benches.

"And you don't know how hard it was to get that seat for you, Eiji boy," Kong added. "Ever since Ash here told us that you were comin', we had to guard that seat for you. It was hard, man."

Alex chuckled. "If only you knew how stupid these two looked while guarding your seat, Eiji boy. They were the only ones standing in the bleachers while the rest of the people were already seated."

"Wow. You really did that, Bones? Kong?" asked a surprised Eiji.

With sheepish smiles on their faces, Bones and Kong shyly scratched the back of their heads and nodded. Was it just him, or did he just see a faint blush on their cheeks?

Just then, Alex burst out laughing. "C'mon you two, seriously? Hahaha! It's pretty obvious that you two have a crush on Eiji boy---"

"Hey, quiet, man!" a flustered Kong suddenly hollered, quickly covering Alex's mouth before the brown-haired boy could say another word.

"Yeah Alex, what Kong said!" added Bones, his face flushed in embarrassment.

"Wait, what did I just hear? Who has a crush on Ei-chan?" Ash suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow at the three thirteen-year-olds.

"NOBODY!" Kong and Bones chorused, while Alex just laughed.

Just then, a man, presumably the team's coach, suddenly called out to the team, ending their playful banter. From the way the players huddled together at their coach's call, it seemed like the game was about to start anytime now.

Eiji turned around to face Alex. "I guess we have to get going now, Alex." Then he turned towards Bones and Kong. "And thanks for reserving my seat, you two." He playfully winked at them before walking towards Ash.

"So Ei-chan," his best friend said, a serious look on his face as they walked up the bleachers towards their seats. "What did those knuckleheads do to you?"

"Oh, it was nothing," Eiji answered. "They just reserved a seat for me at the bleachers."

Ash scowled, folding his arms. "They're trying to hit on you, Ei-chan. It's obvious that they have a crush on you."

Eiji laughed, lightly hitting Ash on the shoulder. "They're only my friends, Ashu. They're like my younger brothers. And is it my fault that I'm cute?" He grinned at his best friend.

"Alright, alright," Ash began to chuckle as well. "Hold on, I'll just go somewhere."

Without waiting for Eiji's answer, Ash immediately stood up from his seat and left, leaving the raven-haired boy behind. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a familiar head of purple hair. Looking to his right, he was surprised to see Shorter seated next to him.

"Shorter!" he said, making Shorter look over at him.

"Oh, Eiji," said Shorter, smiling at the raven-haired boy. "Fancy meeting you here. I thought you wouldn't notice me."

"Well, who wouldn't notice you with that unique hair of yours?" Eiji's hand reached up to ruffle Shorter's purple mohawk, much to the Chinese boy's surprise.

"Hey!" Shorter exclaimed, brushing off Eiji's hand from his head. "You don't know how long it took me to comb this thing!"

But Eiji just laughed as his answer, making Shorter chuckle as well.

"But seriously Eiji," he added. "I'm glad to see you here. And it looks like those two have a crush on you." He pointed his finger towards Bones and Kong, who were currently listening intently to the coach's instructions along with the other players.

"Really, Shorter? Wow, looks like my cuteness is irresistible!" Then Eiji laughed again.

Shorter rolled his eyes, stifling a chuckle. "Well, I'm not denying that." Just then, his smile quickly faded. "Looks like your best friend brought someone with him again."

Glancing at the direction where Shorter was looking at, Eiji looked in time to see Ash with Trixie trailing behind him. While he understood that they were together for the school paper, the mere fact that Ash was with Trixie again somehow stung him.

"Don't mind them, Eiji," he heard Shorter whisper. "Remember, you're much more better-looking than Trixie."

And with that, Eiji smiled. "Thanks, Shorter."

"Um, Ei-chan," Ash suddenly said. "Is it okay if Trixie sat next to you? I'm in charge of writing about the game itself while she's in charge of interviewing the players after the game."

"H-Huh?" Eiji hesitantly asked. "Um---"

"Yo, Ash!" Kong suddenly called from below. "Don't make some random Chinese girl sit next to Eiji boy!"

"That's right!" Bones added. "Eiji boy could get uncomfortable if he sits next to strangers!"

Eiji couldn't help but laugh at their remarks. "It's okay, guys. I know this girl." He then turned to Trixie, patting the seat next to him. "Come sit with me, Trixie."

Ash smiled as he gently placed a hand on Trixie's shoulder, gesturing her to sit next to Eiji. "C'mon Trixie, don't be shy. My best friend's a good guy." Then he looked at Eiji. "Thanks, Ei-chan. I better get going before the game starts."

"Good luck, Ash," Trixie said, obviously looking reluctant as she sat next to Eiji.

"Of course, Trixie. For you," Ash answered, winking at the girl. From behind him, Eiji heard Shorter let out a haughty huff.

"Eiji boy, this game's for you!" Bones yelled.

"I'mma do my best for ya, Eiji boy!" Kong added.

"Hey, take it easy you two!" Alex said, trying not to laugh.

"You two, stop flirting with my best friend!" Ash yelled, glaring at Bones and Kong.

"See? I told you you're more adorable than Trixie," Shorter whispered, leaning close to Eiji.

Eiji smiled sheepishly, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the flattering remarks. "Thanks, you guys. Good luck in the game!"

After checking on both Eiji and Trixie for the last time, Ash quickly headed down the bleachers with a pen and paper in his hand. Almost a minute later, an announcer's voice boomed through the speakers, signalling the start of the game.

"WOOOO! GO, TEAM!" Eiji cheered in excitement, prompting the other members to look back at him and smile, raising their thumbs in the air.

"Eiji boy! Wish me luck!" Kong suddenly called from below.

Eiji grinned in response. "Good luck, Kong!"

And upon hearing the raven-haired boy's words, the other members began to tease Kong, much to the black boy's embarrassment.

"Ugh. Eiji, could you like, move?" Trixie suddenly said with a roll of her eyes, a slightly annoyed tone in her voice. "It's getting a little cramped in here."

"Oh, sure," Eiji replied, oblivious to Trixie's irritated look as he slightly scooted away from the girl.

The sound of a whistle blowing suddenly sounded, causing the entire gymnasium to erupt in cheers as the game officially started. Every now and then, Eiji would cheer loudly whenever either Alex, Bones or Kong had the ball, and scream in delight whenever the team scored a point.

Sitting at the bottom of the bleachers, he saw Ash intently watching the game. Every now and then, he scribbled down on his paper, apparently noting the highlights of the game.

"Ashu!" he suddenly called out. "Don't let me down too, you hear me?"

And with that, Ash looked back at Eiji, smiling widely at him.

"I will, Ei-chan!" he answered before looking at Trixie. "Let's do this, Trixie!"

Trixie smiled back. "Sure, Ash!"

Then the three looked back just in time to see Bones jump with the ball in his hands, thrusting it through the ring in a flawless slam dunk.

"YES!" Eiji cried, pumping his fists in the air, followed by the loud cheers coming from the crowd. "Ashu, did you see that? You better write that down!"

"Oh, I sure will, Ei-chan! This deserves to be on the paper!" Ash replied as he began to write on his paper again.

"Um, Eiji?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah?" Eiji answered, his eyes focused on the game.

"Are you and Ash that close with each other?"

Eiji nodded his head. "Yup, we sure are."

"Oh."

Was it just him, or did Trixie's voice sound a little sarcastic?

***

"You enjoying the game so far, Shorter?" Eiji asked Shorter during a short break.

Shorter nodded his head, fondly smiling at the raven-haired boy. "It's alright. In fact, I feel like I'm back in Middle School again."

"Eiji boy, wish me luck too, please?" Bones suddenly asked, looking up at Eiji with pleading eyes.

Eiji giggled. "Good luck, Bones!" he replied.

And with that, Bones' face lit up with joy, looking as if he won the lottery.

"YES---OW!" he hooted as he pumped his fists in the air, but his joyful moment was cut short when Alex suddenly slapped the back of his head.

"Save your flirting for later, Bones," he scolded the braided boy. "Keep your head in the game."

Eiji couldn't help but laugh. The reason why he easily got along with Alex, Bones and Kong back in Middle School was because the three of them were so silly and witty. There was never a dull moment with them, and he was sure Ash would feel the same way if he hung out with them more.

"So you're close with Shorter AND the players?" Trixie asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

 _"Gosh, what a playboy,"_ Trixie whispered in a mocking tone, but it was audible enough for Eiji to hear.

The raven-haired boy's eyes widened at the sudden comment. "Excuse me?"

Trixie rolled her eyes, a smug look on her face. "Oh, it's nothing," she sarcastically answered before looking back at the basketball court.

What was up with this girl?

Just then, Ash looked over and winked, making the raven-haired boy blush and making Trixie giggle.

"Isn't Ash a sweet boy, Eiji?" she asked, her lips formed into a sly smirk.

_What are you trying to imply, Trixie? Seriously?_

"Yeah, I know," Eiji coldly answered, looking away. He suddenly had this feeling that this conversation wouldn't end well.

"He's always like that, you know?" Trixie's voice was seemingly innocent, but Eiji could sense the underlying mocking tone underneath it. "He's always sweet whenever we go out, whenever we're together or something like that."

And with that, Eiji's hands curled into tight fists, clenching his jaw in the process. He didn't know why, but it was pretty obvious that Trixie was trying to provoke him. What was she trying to say? Did she really intend to piss him off or something?

_Keep your cool, Eiji. She's not worth your time._

***

"EIJI BOY!" Bones called out during another break.

"Yeah?"

"How's my game, Eiji boy? Did I do well?" he asked, his eyes twinkling in anticipation.

"Hmmm, it's fine," Eiji answered, a teasing grin on his lips.

"What? It's only fine?" There was a hint of disappointment in Bones' voice.

"Hah, serves you right, dude!" Kong jeered. "How about me, Eiji boy? Is my game good?"

"It's fine, too," Eiji replied.

"Hah! That's karma for you, man!" said Bones.

Alex laughed. "How about me, Eiji boy? How did I play?"

"It was great, Alex!" Eiji beamed, raising his two thumbs. "You did well!"

"Hey, no fair!" Bones whined.

"I did my best, yo!" Kong complained as well. "I scored a lotta points back there but Alex here did nothin'!"

"Hey!" Alex responded, frowning at the two.

And with that, Eiji burst out laughing. "I was only kidding, you two! You all did great! Are you guys inspired or something?"

"We sure are, Eiji boy. We have you," Bones said, winking at Eiji.

"Count me in too, bruh!" Kong added, beaming at the raven-haired boy as well.

"Hey, don't you have a game to play? Quit messing around if you wanna win this," Ash suddenly reprimanded the two. He heard Shorter chuckle slightly after that.

"How am I doing so far, you two?" Ash then asked, looking up at Eiji and Trixie.

"You're doing well, Ashu," Eiji replied, a fond smile on his lips.

"You're not only doing well Ash, but you're doing a great job!" Trixie said, obviously trying hard to sound flirtatious. "I especially loved how fast you wrote during the game."

And with that, Ash smiled widely. "Really? Thanks, Trixie!" Then he looked at Eiji. "See, Ei-chan? At least Trixie appreciates my effort."

Eiji rolled his eyes, trying his best not to look pissed. "Whatever."

***

"By the way, Eiji," Trixie suddenly said when the game resumed. "Since you're close with Ash, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure," Eiji answered, suddenly feeling irked. What did she want this time?

"What does Ash like in a person?"

"Well, he basically told me that he likes someone like me," Eiji answered, remembering the talk he and Ash had at the beach in Los Angeles.

Trixie's eyes widened. "What? Are you serious? He likes someone like you?"

"Uh, yeah?" asked a bewildered Eiji. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Trixie answered, uttering a shaky laugh. "Someone like you, huh? So it means, I'm like you?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Trixie?"

"He likes me, right? If he said that he likes someone like you, and he happened to like me, then that would mean that I'm like you."

"Yeah, I know he likes you, but that doesn't mean that we're alike."

"Well, if he likes someone like you, then why doesn't he like you instead?" Trixie asked, letting out an insulting laugh.

Eiji, trying his best to keep his cool, let out an exasperated sigh and looked away, his two hands balling into fists.

"We're best friends, Trixie," he responded.

"Oh, I see," said Trixie. "So, do you like him?"

What did she just say?

"P-Pardon?" Eiji asked, looking back at Trixie. He wasn't hearing things, right?

"Are you deaf, Eiji? I'm asking you, do you like Ash?" Trixie repeated the question, her eyebrow raised.

Eiji gulped. There was no way he could tell Trixie that he was in love with his best friend. If he told Trixie about his feelings, there was a big possibility that Trixie might tell Ash. And letting Ash know about what he felt for him was definitely the last thing he wanted to happen.

"No, I don't," he coldly answered, his expression blank.

Trixie smirked. "Good. Make sure of that, or else... _you'll get hurt."_

"And what made you say that?"

"Ash already likes me, you know. And I'll make sure he will fall head over heels for me." There was a smug look on Trixie's face, a shit-eating grin forming on her lips.

Right then and there, Eiji's eyes widened, fear slowly creeping into his system at the tone of Trixie's voice. What did she mean by that? He didn't know why, but he suddenly had this ugly feeling that Trixie was up to something. And though he didn't have a clue on what she intended to do, he was certain that she was capable of doing unimaginable things.

The Japanese boy's train of thought was abruptly ended when the crowd suddenly erupted into loud cheers, millions of colorful confetti raining on the basketball court. It turned out that his old Middle School's basketball team won the game because he saw the players gather in the middle, jumping and screaming in delight.

"HOLD ON, YO!" he heard Kong suddenly yell.

And the next thing he knew, Eiji let out a surprised squeal as found himself being carried by the black boy out of the bleachers and pulling him into the middle of the court where the players were having their pictures taken.

"Of course, we wouldn't forget our muse, Eiji boy!" Kong proudly announced when they arrived, followed by cheers from the other players.

"C'mon, Eiji boy! Stand over here!" Bones called out as Kong gestured him to stand in their middle.

"Hey you two, quit hogging my best friend!" Ash yelled, running over to the team. "And you forgot to take Trixie with you!"

"C'mon Ash, get your Trixie later!" Bones said. "Eiji boy here looks way better than her, anyway!"

"Ugh. Hold on!" said the blonde-haired boy before he ran up the bleachers, taking Trixie along with him.

"Don't worry, Eiji boy," Kong whispered, nudging Eiji's arm with his elbow. "You look way cuter than that Trixie girl."

"I agree," Bones added, slinging his arm around the raven-haired boy's shoulder with a grin. "Eiji boy looks a hundred times cuter than her!"

"I won't deny that fact either," Alex said, smiling. "We have an adorable muse here."

And with that, Eiji smiled widely, feeling flattered from the praises coming from his old Middle School friends. "Thanks, you guys."

Shortly after that, Ash and Trixie arrived at the scene, and with that, their pictures were taken. The two obviously stood together, while Eiji stood between Alex, Bones and Kong.

"Hey, can I join?" Shorter suddenly asked, walking towards them.

"Shorter, mah man!" said a surprised Kong, pulling the purple-haired boy. "C'mon in, the more the merrier!"

Just then, Shorter grabbed Eiji's arm. "I'm standing next to Eiji."

"Hey, you can't do that!" Bones protested. "You can't just waltz in here and stand next to our muse like that!"

"Yeah, man," Kong agreed. "Not cool at all, bruh."

Shorter rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you two."

As their pictures were taken once again, this time with Shorter in the scene, Eiji couldn't help but feel a stinging sensation in his chest as he noticed Ash's wide smile from his peripheral view.

He knew he was supposed to be used to it by now, but he wouldn't deny the fact that it still hurt him.

***

"Hey, I know what you're thinking," Shorter said as he and Eiji walked out of the gym. Ash told him earlier to go ahead because he would be accompanying Trixie in interviewing some of the players.

"Huh?"

"Don't mind him," said the purple-haired boy. "Just remember, the whole team was inspired by you to do their best in the game."

"What made you say that?"

"Didn't you notice? It was pretty obvious that those two players like you."

Eiji smiled. "You know exactly what I feel, huh, Shorter?"

Shorter smiled back. "You know Eiji, they say that when someone's important to you, you develop this instinct about that person's feelings and emotions."

"Really? No wonder I could easily tell if Ashu's feeling upset. But Shorter, thanks for saying that. I never knew I was important to you."

"Of course you are. You really mean a lot to me, you know?"

Eiji's eyes widened, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks. "R-Really?"

"Yeah." Shorter smiled sweetly. "I don't know why, but you really mean a lot to me, Eiji."

The raven-haired boy bowed his head as his blush deepened. "I don't know if I deserve it, but thank you for thinking so."

Somehow, he felt glad that Shorter saw him as someone important, that he was able to tell whether he was feeling upset or not. But what about Ash? Could he feel the pain he was feeling right now? Obviously not, as he could see how happy Ash was whenever he was around Trixie.

And speaking of Ash and Trixie, it looked like they were finished with the interview, as Eiji spotted them chatting nearby.

"Congratulations on winning again, you guys," Eiji told the three 8th Graders as he and Shorter approached the group.

"Wait, you're leaving already, Eiji boy?" asked a surprised Alex.

"Come with us, Eiji boy! We're headin' out to celebrate our big win, yo!" said Kong.

"Are you sure you're leaving with us, Ei-chan?" Ash asked. "Trixie and I are coming along, you know."

"C'mon, Eiji boy! It's gonna be fun!" Bones exclaimed. "Shorter can come along too, if he wants."

"Not unless, Eiji boy and Shorter have a date," Alex said, a teasing smile forming on his lips.

"WHAT?!" Ash suddenly yelled, his eyes widening in shock.

"Hey, it's nothing like that," Eiji answered, laughing nervously. "It's just that---"

"He's tired, you guys," Shorter suddenly butted in, draping an arm around Eiji's shoulder. "And I think he has a family affair after this." Then he winked at the raven-haired boy.

 _Thank you, Shorter!_ Eiji mentally sighed.

"Ah, yeah. Shorter's right, Ashu," he told his best friend. "I kinda promised Ibe-san and Eika-chan that we'll go out for dinner tonight."

"Aw, really?" Ash answered. "Well, tell Mr. Ibe to take Max, Griffin and me with you next time."

Eiji offered an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry, guys. Guess I'll get going now."

"Aw, that's too bad, Eiji boy," said Bones, disappointment evident in his expression. "Now we don't have a cutie to tag along with us."

"Well, I'm still here you, know," Trixie suddenly commented, flashing a sweet smile at the boys.

"Er, yeah," Kong hesitantly answered. "Right."

"Bye, guys," Eiji waved his hand. "Enjoy your party!"

"BYE, EIJI BOY!" Alex, Bones and Kong chorused as Eiji began to walk away.

When he was sure that he was out of their sight, the Japanese boy heaved out a sigh of relief. Honestly, he was thankful that Shorter was able to give him an idea to come up with an excuse. He really didn't want to tag along with them, not with Trixie in the scene. He feared that things might become awkward again between them once they're left alone together, and he was aware that this would only make his day worse.

He didn't know why, but he felt that something was wrong with the girl. He just didn't have a clue on what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eiji boy, what an adorable nickname. ^_^
> 
> Also, aren't Alex, Bones and Kong adorable? :"> Don't worry, we're definitely gonna see more of these three boys in the next chapters. I hope you look forward to them! ;)
> 
> So here, a taste of Trixie's true personality. What do you guys think of her? Let me know your thoughts. :))
> 
> As usual, I hope you guys enjoyed the update. Comments, violent reactions and fangirling/fanboying words are highly encouraged. :D


	19. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie shows more of her true colors on Eiji's first day as a High School sophomore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 13 and Eiji is 15.
> 
> Also, this chapter may contain bits of swearing. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

After the basketball game, nothing much has happened. Days eventually turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months soon turned into a year. During the summer break, the two best friends hung out as always, and sometimes Shorter would even come over to visit.

The next thing they knew, it was the first day of school once again. Eiji would now be entering his 10th Grade while Ash would be entering his 8th Grade, his final year in Middle School.

"Good morning," the raven-haired boy politely greeted upon entering the Callenreeses' apartment unit. Trailing behind him was eleven-year-old Eika, who was now in her 6th Grade.

"Oh, isn't it my adorable little Eiji and Eika. Hello there!" Jennifer cooed, warmly smiling at the siblings.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Okumura kids," Jim added. "Let me guess, you're here to fetch Ash, right?"

"Hehe. You got that right." Eiji smiled sheepishly. "Since Eika-chan would be going to the same Middle School as Ashu, I figured that it would be better if the three of us walked to school together."

"Eika's in Middle School already? Oh, where did the time go? Have you eaten your breakfast?" Jennifer asked, offering a seat. "Come, sit with us."

"It's fine, Mrs. Callenreese," said Eika. "We just ate an hour ago."

"How about you, Eiji? I'm sure you must be hungry. C'mon, we have omelette here if you want."

"No thanks, I'm good." The fifteen-year-old offered a shy smile, dismissively waving a hand. "Thanks for the offer, though."

"Now, now, Ei-chan, I won't take no for an answer," Ash said, grabbing Eiji by the arm. "You should eat some more, you're starting to get skinny these days."

"Really, Ashu? Skinny?" Eiji asked, sitting down next to his best friend. "I'm actually gaining weight, you know."

"Oh, really?" jeered the thirteen-year-old. "Then why aren't you eating? Are you on a diet or something?"

"If eating two cups of rice along with bacon and eggs is considered a diet, then yes, I definitely am on a diet." Eiji grinned back at him.

"C'mon Ash, don't be like that," Griffin suddenly said, a teasing tone in his voice. "Eiji's just maintaining his sexy figure."

And with that, Eika couldn't help but cackle. "Seriously, Griffin? Eiji, having a sexy body? Hahaha! Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah, Griffin," Ash agreed. "Ei-chan only has a straight body, not a sexy one."

Eiji rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Oh really, Ash?" Jim asked his younger son. "Then why were you drooling over Eiji's body when he wore swimming trunks at the beach during Eika's graduation celebration?"

_WHAT?_

"Oooooh, I remember that one!" Eika exclaimed, giggling. "You should've seen the look on Ash's face, Eiji! It was totally priceless! Ash's jaw literally dropped the moment he saw you in those swimming trunks!"

"E-EH?! Are you serious?!" a flustered Eiji squeaked, his cheeks beginning to burn in embarrassment.

"Wha---HEY!" Ash yelled, his entire face turning red as well.

Delighted upon seeing the reactions of both boys, Eika and the rest of Ash's family began to laugh and mercilessly tease the two, much to their chagrin.

"Ugh. Whatever, I'm going to school," an annoyed and embarrassed Ash announced, quickly standing up from his seat and grabbing his school bag.

"Oh, yeah." Eiji stood up as well, looking at his younger sister. "Eika-chan, come on. We're leaving now."

"Good luck on your first day!" Jennifer said as the three headed out the door. "And good luck on your first day of Middle School, Eika!"

"And especially you, Ash," Jim added. "You're gonna graduate from Middle School soon, so you better do your best this year."

***

Just like what they did the previous year, Eiji decided to accompany Ash to his school before going to his own. This year would be different though, as Eika would be tagging along with them, too.

After taking the younger Okumura to the 6th Grade classroom, the two boys noticed a few students whispering to each other as they walked down the hallway. Eiji couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as he noticed some of the female students staring at his best friend with stars in their eyes.

"Wow, Ashu," he whispered to the blonde-haired boy with a grin. "From a girly boy to a total heartthrob real quick. Guess you're famous now, huh?"

"Me, famous? Wow, look who's talking," Ash scoffed. "It's been two years since you graduated from here but some of the students and teachers still recognize you."

Eiji chuckled again. "I guess it's probably because of pole vaulting that's why they still know me. And besides, you're more famous than I am because you're currently studying here. I'm just an alumnus."

"That's my point, Ei-chan. They still know you even though you're already an alumnus of the school, so therefore you're more famous than me."

As Ash and Eiji continued their mini-debate on who's more famous than who, they couldn't help but hear a few side comments from a group of students nearby.

_"I always see Ash with that guy. Who is he?"_

_"He's Eiji Okumura, he graduated here two years ago. My brother happened to be a classmate of his when he was in Middle School, and he told me that he was a really good pole vaulter."_

_"Oh, I see. Is he Ash's boyfriend? Are they dating?"_

_"I don't think so. As far as I know, they're just best friends."_

_"Really? Aw, that's too bad. I personally think they look good together, you know."_

_"I know, right? But I also heard that Ash and Trixie Tang have mutual feelings."_

_"Boo. Ash and Eiji look better together as a couple."_

_"Yeah, they should totally date each other."_

_"I know! Eiji's way better than Trixie, honestly. I've seen Eiji for only a few times but I think he's a nice person compared to Trixie who just thinks of nobody but herself."_

From the corner of his eye, Eiji watched as Ash suddenly became quiet, a blank expression on his face. His jaw clenched as he tightened his grip on the straps of his backpack, obviously trying his best to keep his cool.

There was no doubt, he was affected by what the students were saying.

"Ashu," he whispered, leaning closer to Ash. "Just relax. Don't mind them."

"Hold my hand, Ei-chan," Ash said, his voice emotionless. "I don't want my first day of 8th Grade to be ruined by something as lame as this."

Without any hesitation, Eiji tightly held his best friend's hand and walked faster as they continued down the hallway. He could feel the tension in Ash's grip, and he could clearly tell that he was slowly losing his patience. Why did the 8th Grade classroom seem so far away, anyway?

_"Maybe Ash's only using Trixie so he could become more famous. You know how popular she is, right?"_

_"Yeah. They say that she's the prettiest girl out of all the 8th Grade students, but I personally don't like her attitude. I wonder what Ash saw in her."_

_"I think he must be a social climber. You know, he wants to become close with the popular people in order to get popular himself."_

Right then and there, Eiji stopped in his tracks, suddenly feeling aggravated. He wouldn't really mind if they talked trash about Trixie all day long, but it would be a completely different story if they talked trash about his best friend.

Letting go of Ash's hand, the raven-haired boy walked over to a part of the lockers, where he saw a girl and two boys talking about the three of them.

"Um, excuse me?" Eiji tried to sound as polite as he could.

"Oh, you're Eiji Okumura, right? It's nice to meet you!" said the girl, trying her best to look innocent.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I want you guys to know that I didn't like what I heard just now," Eiji said.

"What are you talking about, Eiji?" asked one of the two boys. "We just said that you and Ash look good together."

Eiji shook his head. "You know very well what I'm talking about. Please refrain from saying such things about Trixie, and most especially about Ash."

Though he didn't show it to the group of students, the Japanese boy felt himself cringe inside at his own words. He seriously couldn't imagine himself defending Trixie for his best friend's sake. The things he had to do for love.

Just then, Ash stepped forward, holding Eiji by the arm. "C'mon, Ei-chan. I'm gonna be late for class."

"We're sorry, Eiji," the other boy said.

"Tell that to Ash, not me," answered Eiji.

"Sorry, Ash," the three students apologized.

"It's alright," the blonde-haired boy replied. "But don't ever, ever say those things about Trixie. I know her, she's not what you think she is. You could talk trash about me, but never talk trash about her."

Eiji's eyes widened at the tone of Ash's voice, he recognized this kind of tone before. It sounded calm, but he could sense the anger hidden beneath it. It was an indication that Ash was definitely ticked off, but he was only doing his best to keep his cool.

"We're sorry," he said, gently holding Ash's shoulders in an attempt to pacify him. "We just don't want rumors spreading around, that's all. We hope you understand."

Without waiting for their answers, the two best friends left. The raven-haired boy felt his chest tighten as he suddenly remembered a similar incident that happened when they were in Grade School.

***

_Arthur leaned closer towards Eiji, a devilish grin on his lips. “Can I have your number, Eiji?”_

_Eiji’s glare turned into a surprised look, taken aback by Arthur’s sudden statement, but he immediately reverted back to his serious look, folding his arms in the process._

_“And why should I?” he asked, raising an eyebrow._

_“Oh, nothing. I just wanna be friends with a cute boy like you,” Arthur replied, wiggling his eyebrows._

_Eiji smirked. “Thanks for the compliment, Arthur. I know I’m cute, but being friends with you? Hmmm…” He put a finger on his lips and pretended to think. “Nope! After treating my best friend like that?” He wiggled his finger. “Na-ah!”_

_Horror quickly crept into Eiji’s face when Arthur suddenly raised his hand to touch his cheek, but before he could even lay a finger on the Japanese boy, Ash suddenly yanked Arthur’s hand away from Eiji, which was followed by a quick, solid punch to the blonde boy’s face._

_“You can bully me all you want, Arthur.” Both Eiji and Arthur were surprised at the tone of Ash’s voice, it sounded low but at the same time dangerous. “You can hurt me and call me all the names you want, but never, and I mean NEVER touch my best friend like that.”_

_Holding the part where Ash's fist landed, Arthur stepped back, surprised by the boy’s sudden move. “Why, you little—”_

_He was about to lunge forward in an attempt to fight back, but Ash quickly dodged him and pushed him hard on the chest, causing him to fall on the floor._

_“I’m warning you Arthur, KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF EI-CHAN!” he yelled._

***

Eiji couldn't help but grimace upon realizing that the tone Ash used awhile ago was exactly the tone he used against Arthur before, that the way Ash defended Trixie was exactly the way he defended him all those years ago.

It could only mean one thing, Trixie really meant something to Ash now.

And speaking of Trixie, here she was, bounding over to the two best friends when they finally arrived at the 8th Grade classroom.

"Ash! I missed you!" she exclaimed, suddenly throwing her arms around Ash.

"Hey, Trixie. I missed you too," the blonde-haired boy answered.

Eiji was about to say goodbye to his best friend, but he seemed to be invisible as Trixie quickly pulled Ash inside the classroom, leaving the raven-haired boy standing alone in the hallway.

Letting out a sad sigh, he turned around and started his way down the hallway. He didn't wait for Ash to come out anymore because other than the bell already rang, he was with Trixie. And he knew very well that once Ash saw Trixie, it would be as if he wasn't in the scene.

Just as he made it outside the school, he was surprised when he saw Shorter with a young Chinese boy. The boy had short navy-blue hair and small black eyes, and he seemed to be close with the older Chinese boy, basing from the way he grinned at Shorter.

"Shorter!" he called out.

"Eiji?" Shorter's face instantly lit up with joy the moment he saw the raven-haired boy. "What brings you here?"

"It's Ashu and Eika-chan's first day, so I accompanied them to school," Eiji answered. "How about you?"

"I was just about to accompany Sing to school," said Shorter, pointing to the young boy beside him. "He and his brother live in the same apartment unit as Nadia and I."

"Oh, I see." Eiji smiled at the young boy. "What's your name, little boy? It's nice to meet you."

But the young boy, whose name was Sing, pouted and crossed his arms instead of answering Eiji.

"I'm not a little boy," he huffed, looking away from the raven-haired boy.

Shorter couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry about that, Eiji. Sing might look a bit younger than his age, but he's actually ten years old. In fact, he's already in his 5th Grade this year."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that. Silly me." Eiji let out a soft chuckle, once again looking at the younger Chinese boy as he extended out his hand. "My name's Eiji. What's yours?"

"I'm Sing Soo-Ling," the boy answered, shaking Eiji's hand.

"So Shorter, I guess we'll walk to school together?" Eiji asked.

"Sure thing, but I have to take Sing to school first," Shorter replied. "Is it okay with you? His school's not that far, it's just a couple of blocks away."

"Eh, I don't mind." Eiji shrugged his shoulders. "We've got plenty of time before our classes start, anyway."

***

It was lunch time, and the two best friends decided to spend their lunch break in the cafe like they always did. Eiji was expecting his sister to be with Ash, but to his surprise, and much to his dismay, Trixie was with him instead. Ash told him earlier that Eika was supposed to come with him, but apparently she told him that she preferred to stay in the cafeteria, so he had no choice but to take Trixie with him.

Apparently for Eiji, it wasn't the best idea, as he found himself absently stirring his iced coffee while Trixie and Ash talked. He has never felt so out of place before. In fact, he felt that things would be a lot better if Eika was here instead of Trixie. He'd rather hang out with his younger sister anyway, if not his best friend.

"Oh my gosh, I still can't believe you defended me, Ashy!" Trixie exclaimed. Ash was currently filling her on what happened earlier, on how he defended her from nasty rumors, much to the girl's delight.

_Wait. What?_

Right then and there, Eiji froze in his seat, his entire body tensing up as he felt an unpleasant sensation in his ears for some reason. Since when did Trixie start calling him that? And above all, it almost sounded like his nickname for him.

Ash, who seemed not to mind Trixie's new nickname for him, scratched the back of his head as he grinned from ear to ear. "Of course, Trixie. You know I'd do---"

"W-What did you call him?" Eiji cut his best friend off, an anguished expression on his face.

"Oh, I called him Ashy," Trixie bluntly answered. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's just that..." Eiji's voice trailed off. "Ashy almost sounds like Ashu, and I'm the only one who calls him that."

"Oh yeah," Ash said. "Ei-chan's right, Trixie. We're kinda protective when it comes to our nicknames. We're the only ones who call each other that."

"So nicknames are only exclusive for you two?" Trixie asked, raising an eyebrow at the two boys.

"What?" Eiji's eyebrows furrowed. "It's not like that, what I mean is---"

"So if it's not exclusive, then that means I get to give you a nickname as well." Trixie faced Ash, pouting her lips. "Can I, Ashy?"

"But---"

"Trixie's right, Ei-chan," Ash said. "It's okay for her to give me a nickname. It's just a nickname, anyway."

That very moment, Eiji curled his hands into fists as he saw a smug look on Trixie's face. There was a snide look in her eyes as she curled her arms around Ash's and leaned against his shoulder with a proud huff.

_What the actual fuck?_

"Alright," he said, letting out a dejected sigh. He could feel that he was losing his patience by the second.

"Lunch is on me, you two." Ash stood up from his seat. "What do you guys want?"

"I only want a sandwich and water, Ashy," Trixie answered, her voice sounding a bit exaggerated. "I'm on a diet, you know."

Eiji rolled his eyes. Could this girl get any more annoying than this?

"Okay, Trixie." Then Ash turned to his best friend. "How about you, Ei-chan?"

"Oh, you definitely know what I'm gonna order, Ashu." Eiji smirked.

"Let me guess, you want the usual cheesecake. Am I right?"

"Yup, you got it!" Eiji's smirk turned into a grin.

Ash chuckled. "Alright, alright. Wait for me, okay? I'll be right back."

"Sure, Ashy!" Trixie giggled, much to Eiji's annoyance.

There was an awkward silence between Eiji and Trixie when Ash left the table. The raven-haired boy quickly took a sip of his iced coffee in an attempt to calm himself down, it took a lot of his willpower to stop himself from splashing his drink on her.

"So you defended me, huh?" Trixie suddenly asked him. "I heard it from _ASHY."_

Eiji tightened his grip on the glass he was holding as Trixie gave emphasis to the word 'Ashy'. She was really testing his patience, huh?

"Yeah," was all he could answer. He tried his best to keep his voice calm, though deep inside he felt he was already _this_ close to losing his cool.

"Oh, really?" There was an insulting tone in Trixie's voice. "Are you sure you didn't do that just to look good in everyone's eyes?"

_Okay, that's it. I've had it with this girl!_

"Listen here, Trixie." Eiji gritted his teeth in anger, slamming his hands on the table as he stood up. "If you're just gonna sit here and insult me like that, I'm gonna---"

"I'm sorry to but in, but Eiji isn't the type to do things just to look good in front of everyone."

The two looked towards the direction of the voice, and Eiji felt a wave of relief wash over him when he saw Shorter standing near their table.

"S-Shorter..." The raven-haired boy smiled weakly.

"Is there something wrong with what I said, Shorter?" Trixie asked. "Because knowing him, he definitely wouldn't do it for me."

Shorter shook his head. "No Trixie, Eiji wouldn't do things for you either."

Trixie frowned. "Then what?"

"I would do it for Ashu," Eiji answered, his anger eventually cooling down at the sight of the purple-haired boy.

"Oh, so you did that for Ashy, huh?" Trixie sarcastically asked. "Why is he so important to you, Eiji? Do you like him?"

"Use your common sense, Trixie!" Shorter suddenly bellowed. "Ash is Eiji's best friend! Of course he would be important to him because that's what being a best friend is all about! Did you seriously forget that, huh?!"

Eiji's jaw dropped open, his eyes widening in shock at what he just saw. He's never seen Shorter so angry before, he usually saw him as a gregarious, level-headed person who had really long patience with things. Looks like the saying was true after all, that nice people could be really scary when angered.

"Well, if that's the case, Eiji should know what his position is!" Trixie yelled as well.

"You really wanna know what Eiji's position is, Trixie?" Shorter asked, a smirk forming on his lips. "Eiji's position is not just being a best friend. His role in Ash's life is not just something. Remember this, Eiji is like Ash's other half."

"And how did you know that?" Trixie raised her eyebrow.

"I know, because I've witnessed it," Shorter coldly replied, his face becoming emotionless.

"Huh?" a puzzled Eiji and Trixie simultaneously asked. How on Earth did Shorter witness their friendship?

"Remember this, Trixie." Shorter glared at the Chinese-American girl, ignoring the bewildered looks on their faces. "Never mess with Eiji. You'll never know who'll hate you if you do that."

Afraid that Shorter might cause havoc in the cafe if this argument continued, Eiji grabbed the purple-haired boy's arm. "Shorter, that's enough. You're making a scene in here."

"Wow, so scary." Trixie rolled her eyes, folding her arms. "Like I care. Hmph."

"I gotta go." Shorter turned away, his voice still cold. "See you after lunch, Eiji."

And with that, the purple-haired boy left.

"Why are you like this, Trixie? Why are you acting like some stuck-up jerk whenever Ashu's not around?" Eiji asked, suddenly feeling drained from the argument. He never knew that being angry could actually be so tiring.

"Because honestly, I don't like you," Trixie simply answered.

"I don't like you either," said Eiji. "But I'm trying my best not to show it, for Ashu's sake."

"Well, sorry if I do show it." Trixie smirked.

Eiji was about to say another word when he saw Ash approaching the table, holding a tray containing their food. He suddenly felt bad for his best friend, as he seemed oblivious to Trixie's true colors.

"What did I miss?" the blonde-haired boy asked, sitting next to Trixie as he sat the food tray down. "Did you guys talk? What did you talk about?"

"Actually---"

"Oh, nothing," Trixie cut Eiji off, clinging onto Ash's arm. "We just talked about school and all."

A glare was all Eiji could give Trixie.

_Fake bitch._

***

"Don't mind her, Eiji," Shorter told the Japanese boy as the two 10th Graders walked down the sidewalk. Their classes just ended and Eiji was heading to his old Middle School to pick up Ash and Eika. Shorter, on the other hand, would be picking up Sing from school as well.

Eiji let out a sigh. "Guess I now know her true colors, huh?"

"Why don't you tell Ash about it? Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"I know he deserves to know, but what if he won't listen?"

"Well, it never hurts to try." The purple-haired boy placed a gentle hand on Eiji's shoulder. "Just let me know if you need any help, okay?"

"Okay. By the way, what did you mean when you said that you witnessed our friendship?"

"Oh, that? It's nothing. Forget what I said."

"C'mon Shorter, tell me," Eiji pleaded, clinging onto Shorter's arm. "Please?"

And with that, the Chinese boy couldn't help but chuckle. "It's nothing, really. I just noticed the way he cared for you ever since we were in Middle School. You know, since you two were always together."

"Oh, that makes sense." Eiji chuckled as well. "Anyway, that's just normal between us. And I hate to admit it, but Trixie was somehow right. I should know where I stand, I'm just his best friend."

"C'mon, don't underestimate that position." Shorter draped an arm around Eiji's shoulder. "Not everybody gets to be somebody's best friend, you know."

"I just don't wanna expect, Shorter. I could get hurt if I get disappointed."

"Yeah, I get your point. But don't ever allow Trixie to do that to you again, okay?"

"Of course I won't." Eiji looked up at Shorter with a smile. "You know me, right?"

"That when it comes to Ash, you'll do everything for him even if it's against your will." Just then, Shorter stopped walking. "Oh look, guess I'm already here. You can go ahead Eiji, I'll be waiting for Sing here. See you tomorrow!"

"Take care, okay?" Eiji smiled, waving his hand.

"Same goes for you."

Leaving Shorter behind, Eiji continued walking down the sidewalk towards his old Middle School, where an excited Eika suddenly ran up to him and engulfed him in a big hug, much to his surprise.

"Whoa! Hey there, Eika-chan! How's your first day in Middle School?"

"I'm having fun so far, Eiji!" Eika beamed. "I made tons of new friends today!"

Eiji smiled, hugging Eika back. "Good for you, Eika-chan. Where's Ashu?"

"Oh, Ash? I think he's right over the..."

Eika's voice trailed off mid-sentence as her eyes widened in shock. His eyebrows furrowing in confusion, Eiji directed his gaze towards the direction where his sister was looking at, then his eyes widened as well at what he saw.

_Trixie just kissed Ash's cheek._

"Oh my gosh, I never knew Ash had a girlfriend!" Eika exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me that, Eiji? Huh? Eiji?"

Eiji was unable to answer, his jaw dropped open and eyes still fixed on the two. He suddenly felt numb all over as he watched a stunned expression form on Ash's face, followed by a bright red blush creeping on his pale cheeks. Trixie, on the other hand, waved goodbye to Ash before walking away.

He curled his hands into tight fists, blinking back the angry tears that began to form in his eyes. Trixie was being too much, he couldn't believe that she already took a lot from him in just a single day. First she took Ash's attention, then she took his nickname for him, and now she actually had the audacity to kiss him on the cheek like what he did?

What else could she take away from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to see more of our smol bean Sing in the next chapters? I do! :">
> 
> Well there you have it, now that Trixie's true colors finally showed themselves, feel free to bash away. Lol. Kidding! XD
> 
> Also, what do you think is the reason for Trixie disliking Eiji? Let me know your thoughts. :))
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter like always. Are you ready for more drama? Stay tuned! :D


	20. S and E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending a day bonding at their apartment unit, Eiji discovers more about Shorter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 13 and Eiji is 15.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

It was the weekend, and Shorter was practicing Kung Fu with Sing in their small garden. Ever since the young boy and his older brother started living with them a few months ago, the purple-haired boy has grown particularly close to him because they shared similar interests.

"How was that, Shorter?" Sing asked, a proud grin on his lips after knocking off the head of a mannequin with a roundhouse kick.

"Whoa, nice kick!" Shorter clapped the young boy's shoulder, smiling widely at him. "Keep this up, and you'll be better than me in no time."

Sing's grin widened at the compliment. "Really? Better than you?"

"Heck, you could even be the world's youngest Kung Fu Master ever!"

And with that, Shorter immediately lifted Sing on top of his shoulders, making the younger boy squeal in delight. Because being a member of the Martial Arts Club required a lot of physical training, it was no surprise that he managed to carry the ten-year-old boy so easily.

"All hail Master Sing Soo-Ling," Shorter proclaimed. "The world's youngest Kung Fu Master! Woohoo!"

"Oh yeah, bow before me!" Sing hooted, pumping his fist in the air. "I'm the best Kung Fu Master ever!"

The two boys laughed as Shorter let Sing down on the ground, this was one of those times in which he felt like he had an instant little brother. Because he was always the younger sibling all his life, he never realized that being a big brother could be so much fun, not until Sing came into the scene.

"Hey Shorter, can I use your PlayStation?" asked the young boy.

"You're playing already? But you have a lot of chores to do!" answered Shorter, a mischievous grin on his lips.

Sing frowned. "Hey, no fair! You told me yesterday that you'd let me play today! Hmph!" He folded his arms.

Shorter laughed, patting the boy's head. "I'm just kidding, little bro. Go ahead, knock yourself out. But don't play too long, 'cause we're gonna have a movie marathon later."

"Got it!"

With a playful grin, Sing quickly ran back inside the apartment unit. Shorter, on the other hand, wiped the sweat off his forehead and upper back with a towel and sat on one of the outdoor chairs. He felt a cool, gentle breeze blow as he enjoyed the view of the towering New York skyscrapers.

He couldn't help but wonder, what was Eiji doing right now? Perhaps he was hanging out with Ash like what they always did.

His forehead crumpled at the very mention of the American boy's name. How did Eiji manage to put up with someone like his so-called best friend? Ash did nothing but unconsciously hurt him, but despite that Eiji still chose to be with him. He was being too nice.

No, wait. Eiji loved him too much.

Realizing this, Shorter grimaced, running a hand through his purple mohawk. Both of them were hurting, but if there would be someone who was hurting more, it would be him. Other than Eiji loved someone else, it killed him to see the person he loved hurting.

Every time Eiji cried, it felt like a bullet was shot straight through his heart. His felt like his very soul was crushed whenever he saw the sorrowful look in Eiji's dark brown eyes. He wanted to take away all of Eiji's pain and at the same time beat the hell out of Ash so Eiji couldn't hurt anymore.

But the worst part was, all he could do was to be there for him whenever he was hurt or upset.

Why did he fall in love with someone like Eiji in the first place, anyway? It all started with a simple crush back in Middle School, but he never knew that it would evolve into something deeper after a few years.

But he couldn't be blamed either, who wouldn't fall for Eiji's cute looks, warm smiles and kind personality? That person would be considered a total idiot if he couldn't at least appreciate Eiji for who he was, _like that stupid Ash Lynx._

Out of frustration, Shorter ran his hands through his hair and let out an exasperated sigh. If only Eiji could love him back, then he would never have to hurt again.

"Hey Shorter, what's happening to you?" Nadia suddenly asked, trying not to laugh upon seeing her brother's frustrated look.

Shorter rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Nadia. Go away."

"Hey man, chill!" Nadia chuckled as he sat next to him. "I was just asking what was happening to you. Let me guess, you're thinking of him, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Shorter tried to look as innocent as he could, but he wasn't able to stop the faint blush that began to color his cheeks.

"C'mon, don't deny it," Nadia said, nudging his arm with her elbow. "I know you too well, you're thinking about him whenever you're quiet like this."

And with that, Shorter let out a sigh in defeat. "Alright, you caught me."

"So what's your plan now? Are you just gonna sit there and do nothing?"

"I couldn't do anything, Nadia." Shorter's shoulders slumped. "He likes someone else."

"And so? The feeling isn't mutual, you know. Ash and Eiji are just best friends, you still have a chance."

Shorter sighed again. "I don't know, the only thing I could do right now is to be there for him whenever he needs me."

"You know Shorter, if you really love him, you need to be there whether he needs you or not."

The purple-haired boy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you still need to be there even if he doesn't need you."

"How?"

Nadia raised an eyebrow. "C'mon man, seriously? Are you really my brother? You're so slow!"

Shorter rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're not my sister anyway, Nadia."

"Tsk." Nadia let out an exasperated sigh before talking again. "What I meant to say was, whether he's happy, sad, excited or what, you should be right beside him. But while you're at it, don't show him that you only want to be his friend."

"And how would I do that?" Shorter asked.

"Make him feel special," Nadia answered. "Show him that you like him. Drop hints every now and then. That way, he wouldn't be surprised anymore if you decide to confess to him."

"Nadia, are you sure this is the right time to do this?"

"If not now Shorter, when? When Eiji's already badly hurt because of Ash? Or when Ash would finally realize his feelings for Eiji and eventually date him?"

Right then and there, Shorter's eyes widened, suddenly feeling enlightened. Nadia was definitely right this time, he needed to make a move on Eiji now before it would be too late.

"Thanks, Nadia!" he exclaimed, hugging his older sister before standing up from his seat. Without waiting for his sister's response, he quickly left the apartment unit.

For some reason, he now had an idea on how to make Eiji feel special.

***

As Shorter walked down the sidewalk, holding a plastic bag full of chips and other snacks in one hand, he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialled Eiji's number. He planned to head over to Eiji's apartment unit to surprise him, he didn't care whether Ash was there or not.

_(Shorter! Good thing you called---Hey, Ei-chan!---Shut up, Aslan!)_

Shorter was surprised when he heard not one, but two voices on the other line. And it seemed like they were in the middle of an argument, basing from the angry tone in their voices.

"Eiji, where are you?" he asked, stopping in front of the Okumuras' apartment unit.

_(I'm at Ashu's place, how about you? I'm coming over to your place, I like talking to you better than Ash---C'mon Ei-chan, don't be like that. You know I couldn't say no to her, right?---Whatever, Aslan. Ugh. Sorry about that Shorter, where are you?)_

"Um, I'm actually at the door of your apartment unit," Shorter answered. "But I'll just wait for you at your apartment instead."

_(Okay, I'll be there---Hey, no!---)_

It looked like Ash was about to say something in the background but Eiji immediately ended the call. Were the two best friends fighting again? He noticed that they've been arguing a lot these past few days.

"Oh, hello there," a girl greeted a few seconds after Shorter knocked on the door. She was young, pretty, and more importantly, she resembled Eiji a lot.

"Hello," Shorter replied, smiling at the girl. "May I come in?"

"Ibe-san!" the girl suddenly called out, looking over her shoulder. "We have a visitor!"

From the dining table, Shunichi looked over to where Shorter was standing, and his eyes widened upon seeing the purple-haired boy. He set down the newspaper he was reading before rising from his seat and walking over to the door.

"Oh, Shorter," he said. "I'm sorry, but Eiji's not around. He's over at Ash's place."

"Don't worry, Mr. Ibe," Shorter replied. "I called Eiji earlier and told him that I would wait for him here. May I come in?"

"Sure thing, make yourself at home."

And with that, Shorter entered the apartment unit as Shunichi went back to the dining table. He sat down on the sofa, setting down his bag of snacks beside him.

"You know, I've never seen you before," the girl from earlier suddenly said, sitting next to Shorter. "What's your name?"

"My name's Shorter, Shorter Wong," the purple-haired boy replied.

"And I'm Eika Okumura," the girl responded, smiling as she extended out her hand.

Shorter couldn't help but smile as he shook Eika's hand. No wonder she looked like the female version of Eiji. She looked younger than him, so he guessed that she was Eiji's younger sister. And it seemed that she also had her brother's adorable looks and warm personality.

"Are you here for my brother, Shorter?" Eika asked.

"Yeah," answered Shorter. "He told me awhile ago that he was at Ash's place, but he said that he'll be coming back here."

"Oh, I see. How do you know Eiji, by the way? Are you his boyfriend?"

In that instant, Shorter swallowed a lump that formed in his throat as a deep blush formed on his cheeks. Eika looked so innocent while asking the question, but the mention of the word 'boyfriend' was enough to make him flustered.

"Um, no," he said, feeling his heart hammering in his chest. "Eiji's my classmate and close friend."

"Hey, I'm just kidding. Why are you suddenly acting all flustered like that?" Eika grinned. "You're funny, Shorter."

Shorter just let out a fake, shaky laugh in response. Yup, this girl was definitely Eiji's sister.

"So you know Ash as well?" Eika asked again.

"Ash, he's Eiji's best friend, right? Why do you ask?"

"You're close friends with Eiji, so I'm guessing that you're close with Ash as well. Are you?"

 _Me, close with that Ash Lynx? Nah, I'm not close with people who hurt Eiji,_ he wanted to say, but in the end he decided not to, seeing that Eika knew nothing about the three of them.

"I know him, but we're not really that close," was the only thing he answered.

"Oh, I think I know you now." Eika's face suddenly lightened up. "You're the one Eiji's been talking about! No wonder your name sounded a bit familiar to me."

And with that, Shorter's lips formed into a big smile. Eiji has been telling his sister about him? That meant something.

"By the way Shorter," Eika added. "Where are you and Eiji going to?"

"Oh, I just wanna invite him to over to our apartment," Shorter answered.

"What? In your apartment?" Eika's eyes widened in surprise.

"Um, well, that is, if you'll let me," Shorter, suddenly feeling flustered, said as he scratched the back of his head. "We'll just watch movies and eat some snacks, that's all."

"I'm sorry, I'm just surprised. No one's ever invited Eiji to their apartment before, except for Ash."

"Are Ash and Eiji really that close, Eika?"

Eika nodded her head. "Yup, super close. Ever since we were little, Eiji and Ash were always together. In fact, my parents and Ash's parents would always tease them because they look so good together. But I think Ash doesn't like Eiji at all because I saw Ash with a girl the other day. I think they're only just best friends. But if you were to ask me, I want Ash for my brother."

Sensing a hint of sadness in Eika's voice, Shorter grimaced, feeling a sharp sting in his chest upon realizing that Eiji's family really wanted Ash for the Japanese boy. He couldn't blame them though, since they knew Ash so well from the very beginning.

But he also realized, since Ash already gained the upper hand over him, he had to exert more effort to prove himself. Not only to Eiji, but to his family and friends as well. He had to show them that he was more deserving than the American boy.

"I'm home!" a familiar voice suddenly called out. Shorter and Eika looked over at the main door in time to see Eiji enter the apartment unit.

"What's wrong, Eiji? Why do you look so upset?" asked Eika. "How's Ash?"

Eiji rolled his eyes, sitting between his sister and Shorter. "Don't ask me that, Eika-chan."

"You guys fought again?" Eika let out a disappointed sigh. "Oh well, guess I'm leaving you with Shorter now. See you guys later."

And with that, the younger Okumura stood up and headed to her room, leaving Eiji alone with the purple-haired boy.

"So Shorter, where are we going?"

"We're gonna have a movie marathon at our apartment unit," answered Shorter, grabbing the plastic bag sitting next to him. "I bought snacks for us, too."

At the idea of a movie marathon, Eiji smiled widely, his eyes twinkling with excitement. "Really? That's awesome! Let's go!"

***

"Hey there, Eiji! Good to see you again! Welcome to our humble abode!" Nadia happily greeted once the two boys entered the Wongs' apartment unit, spreading her arms wide to welcome them.

Eiji smiled back, stifling a chuckle at the Chinese girl's gestures. "Hi, Nadia."

"Hey, I remember you!" Sing added, bounding over to where the two fifteen-year-olds were standing and pointing his finger at the raven-haired boy. "You're Eiji, right?"

"Hey there, Sing. Nice to see you again," Eiji answered, giving the young boy a high-five.

"And this here is Sing's older brother, Lao," Nadia added, pointing to an older Chinese man sitting on the couch. "Lao, meet Eiji. He's Shorter's friend from High School."

The older man, Lao, warmly smiled at the Japanese boy, extending out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Eiji. I'm Lao Yen-Thai."

"Nice to meet you too, Lao," Eiji responded, shaking the older man's hand. He noticed that Lao resembled Sing a lot, save for the dark brown hair he sported. He also looked like he was around Griffin's age.

"So, what are we gonna watch?" Shorter asked, sitting on the couch and setting his bag of goodies on the table in front of them. Eiji followed suit, sitting next to the purple-haired boy.

"We're gonna watch A Walk to Remember," Nadia answered, sitting next to her brother with the remote in her hand.

"What? Boo, that's lame, Nadia!" Sing whined. "That movie's for sissies! I want Zombieland!"

"Yeah," Shorter agreed. "Zombieland's way better!"

"C'mon you two, seriously?" Nadia retorted, placing her hands on her hips. "Do you really wanna scare the hell out of Eiji?"

"At least Eiji won't be bored to death unlike when we watch your lame, sissy drama movies!" Sing sneered, folding his arms.

"Hey, A Walk to Remember's NOT a lame, sissy movie!" Nadia yelled, glaring at the two boys.

"YES, IT IS!" Shorter and Sing chorused.

As Shorter, Nadia and Sing continued to argue, Eiji just laughed at them. He had to admit, it was a delight seeing the three of them debate on which movie was better. He could totally relate to them, as he suddenly remembered the time when he, Ash and Eika had an argument because his sister wanted to watch Frozen but the two best friends wanted to watch Cars.

"Now, now, kids," Lao pacified the three, laughing along with the raven-haired boy. "Why don't we let Eiji choose the movie instead? After all, he's our guest."

"Good thinking, Lao," Shorter answered, glancing over at Eiji. "What do YOU wanna watch, Eiji? Go ahead, choose."

"Hmmm, how about The Fault in Our Stars?" the Japanese boy suggested. "I heard it's a pretty good one. Shall we give it a try?"

"The Fault in Our Stars? Well, I'm cool with it," Nadia said.

"Since Eiji's the one who chose it, well, I guess I could go with this one," Sing added, sitting back and placing his arms behind his head.

"Eh, sounds fair enough." Shorter shrugged his shoulders. "As long as it's Eiji's choice, then I'm going with it."

"Then it's settled," said Lao. "The Fault in Our Stars it is."

As the older Chinese man was browsing the television with the remote, Nadia rose from her seat to close the curtains and turn off the lights while Sing played games on his phone. On the other hand, Eiji and Shorter were patiently waiting for the movie to play.

Suddenly remembering his sister's words and not wanting to waste the opportunity to make his move, Shorter wrapped an arm around Eiji's shoulder.

"So Eiji, what happened before you went home?" he asked. "You sounded angry when we talked on the phone. Did you and Ash fight?"

"Oh." Eiji's face fell at the question. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Shorter. It's just that, Ashu and I were supposed to hang out today, but Trixie suddenly called Ashu and went out with her instead."

"Hey, it's okay," Shorter answered, pulling Eiji closer to him. "At least WE get to bond today, right?"

Eiji smiled weakly. "You're right."

***

As the movie progressed, Shorter had his arm around Eiji the whole time. It was a surprise that Eiji didn't protest or anything, instead he just sat back and leaned against Shorter's chest, his eyes focused on the TV.

During particularly emotional scenes, Shorter would glance every now and then at Eiji to check if he was crying, then he would pull him closer into a comforting hug, resting his chin on top of the raven-haired boy's head whenever he saw a tear escape from his eye. He could hear Sing and Nadia tease him from the sides, but he didn't care.

"Man, that was such a nice movie," Eiji said with a sigh when the movie ended. After the movie, Lao immediately proceeded to the kitchen to prepare food while Sing went to his room and Nadia went outside. "It was bittersweet, you could see the true love between Hazel and Augustus."

"I know," Shorter replied, fondly smiling at the raven-haired boy. "True love comes once in a lifetime, eh?"

_And just like how Augustus loved Hazel, I would never love anyone else the way I love you, Eiji._

"Yeah. I hope I find my true love soon," Eiji said.

"Who knows, maybe he's someone who's just right next to you," Shorter answered. 

Eiji let out a sad sigh. "I really do hope he's someone right next to me, Shorter... _just like Ashu."_

And with that, Shorter suddenly felt like he was slapped hard right in the face. Did reality have to hurt this much? Did he really have to bring that asshole who did nothing but hurt him into the picture?

 _It's not Ash, Eiji. It's **me,**_ he thought with a bitter smile.

"Hold on, Eiji," he said, rising from his seat. "I'll just get us some drinks. Wait here, okay?"

"Sure."

As Shorter headed over to the kitchen to where Lao was cooking, Eiji couldn't help but glance around the apartment unit. What really caught his eye was the two large solo portraits of Nadia and Shorter hanging above the fireplace, and below them were smaller, framed pictures. Standing up to get a closer look, he saw that the pictures featured the siblings as kids.

Then when he came across a picture of Shorter as an infant, his eyes widened with shock upon seeing what was sewn on the baby's bonnet.

_SW._

His heart thumping harder by the second, he frantically searched his pockets for the handkerchief and quickly brought it out to look at the letters sewn on it.

_SW._

His eyes quickly darting between the handkerchief and Shorter's baby picture, he let out a sharp gasp when he realized that the letters on the handkerchief and the letters on the bonnet were exactly the same.

All of a sudden, a certain memory surfaced in his mind.

***

_"Eiji, I think you need this," a voice suddenly said, ending Eiji's train of thought. The raven-haired boy slowly raised his head from his knees and saw a hand holding out a handkerchief in front of him._

_"Go ahead, take it. I know you need it," the mysterious person added._

_At first Eiji was hesitant, but in the end he took the handkerchief without looking at the person and proceeded to wipe his tears, to no avail._

_"You know," said the mysterious person again. "While crying may lessen the pain you're feeling right now, it can never erase your true feelings. All you need to do for now is to accept things."_

_And with that, Eiji stopped crying. He looked up to see who was talking, but the mysterious person was already gone. Who was that guy?_

***

Eiji stood there dumbfounded, his eyes fixed on Shorter's baby picture and his hands still clutching the handkerchief as he realized that it was Shorter all along, that it was Shorter who gave him the handkerchief during their Middle School graduation.

SW. Shorter Wong. Why didn't he realize that before?

From the corner of his eye, he noticed three more picture frames sitting next to Shorter's picture. The first one was a picture of the Wong Family, then the second one showed a younger Nadia and Shorter.

And the third one, to his surprise, was a picture of the two of them.

His fingers reached up, gingerly touching the glass of the frame. There was no doubt, this was the picture taken last year. It was the day when he, Shorter, Ash and Trixie went to their old Middle School to watch the basketball game. It was obviously cropped because he remembered standing next to Alex, Bones and Kong in the actual photo.

The raven-haired boy's lips slowly curled into a smile, he would be lying if he said that they didn't look adorable in the picture. Shorter was grinning from ear to ear, his arm wrapped around Eiji's shoulder while Eiji flashed the peace sign, crossing his eyes and playfully sticking his tongue out.

"Eiji, there you are. Here's your drink," Shorter suddenly said from behind him, holding two cans of soda and offering one of them to Eiji.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Shorter. Or should I say, SW," Eiji answered, turning around to face the purple-haired boy.

Shorter's expression changed into a surprised one, but quickly reverted back to his calm look after a split-second. "I guess you know everything now, huh? Yeah, I'm SW."

"Shorter, why didn't you tell me that this was yours?" Eiji showed him the handkerchief. "Why didn't you tell me that it was you comforting me all along?"

"What for? To thank me?" Shorter answered, setting down the two cans of soda on a nearby table. "Eiji, there's no need to thank me. Shorter or SW, I would still the same person who would be here to comfort you."

"I know. But still, I wanna thank you for everything, Shorter." Eiji smiled, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He felt his emotions going haywire because of the sudden realization.

Smiling back at the raven-haired boy, Shorter immediately pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, Shorter," an emotional Eiji whispered, his voice a bit uneven. "Thank you for comforting me always, for being there for me, for encouraging me. But why? Why are you doing all of this?"

Pulling away from the hug, Shorter gently cupped Eiji's cheeks, looking straight into his large, dark brown eyes.

"You're special to me, Eiji," he said, a tender smile forming on his lips. "You really mean a lot to me."

Eiji's eyes widened. "H-How? How am I special to you?"

"You know how much I like you, right? You're not just a friend to me, but you're someone special." Shorter looked away, letting out a deep sigh. "I know you love someone else now, but please, just let me like you."

"I..." Eiji's voice trailed off, bowing his head. "I don't think I deserve you, Shorter."

"Just let me like you, Eiji," Shorter repeated his statement. "I don't mean to ask you out or anything, just let me like you."

It took a few seconds before Eiji nodded his head. Honestly, Shorter's words didn't sink in so easily. He knew the purple-haired boy had a crush on him, but he never knew that he would already be that special to him.

"Well, if that's the case, then thank you for saying that."

"No problem." Shorter grinned, scratching the back of his head. "I just hope things won't change after this."

"Nah, I can't imagine not talking to you, Shorter," answered Eiji, smiling back at the Chinese boy. "Nothing will change, I promise you that. Oh, except for one thing."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Can I call you S from now on?"

Shorter chuckled. "Okay. If you'll call me S, then I'll call you E as well."

Eiji's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Huh? E?"

"You said you'll call me S, right? If S is for Shorter, then I'll call you E for Eiji." Shorter pinched Eiji's nose, making the raven-haired boy laugh.

"Alright, S!"

"Whatever you say, E!"

As the two boys laughed over their new nicknames, Eiji realized how comfortable he got with Shorter. He had to admit, the purple-haired boy was fun to be with, and he wouldn't deny that he also felt safe when he was with him, just like the way he felt when he was with Ash.

And speaking of Ash, what could he be doing right now?

No, this doesn't feel right at all. He shouldn't be thinking about Ash, he should be focusing on enjoying this day with Shorter.

Even just for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! Just wanna tell you that this would be the first of many ShorEiji moments that would happen in the story. Are you excited for it? I know you are. ;)
> 
> And because this chapter is mostly filled with ShorEiji moments, this is dedicated to all the readers who are on Team Shorter! Woohoo! S and E for the win! :D
> 
> I hope you loved this update as always. Comments and fangirling/fanboying words would be highly appreciated. See you next chapter! :D


	21. Protectiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji notices a slight change in Ash's behavior when he tells him about Shorter's feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 13 and Eiji is 15.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

Though the both of them didn't want this day to end, Shorter had no choice but to take Eiji home after spending an entire day at the Wongs' apartment unit. The raven-haired boy had so much fun bonding with Shorter, Nadia, Sing and Lao that he didn't even notice that it was already getting late. In fact, Sing even told him before he left that he should come over and visit them again some time, and this time they should have a sleepover.

Upon arriving at his apartment unit, Eiji headed straight to his bedroom. Suddenly remembering that he had to review for a big test next week, he immediately took out his books from his backpack and sat on his study table.

Turning on the small lampshade on his desk, he opened his book and proceeded to read his lessons, jotting down bits of important information every now and then on a piece of paper when he suddenly heard a few knocks on the door.

"Come in," he called out.

He heard the door open after that, followed by soft footsteps.

"Ei-chan?"

In that instant, Eiji froze in his seat. _Oh great, it's him again._

Letting out a sigh, the raven-haired boy didn't answer as he continued to study. Sure, he did have fun with Shorter today, but upon hearing his best friend's voice, he suddenly remembered how excited he was this morning when they originally planned to go to the mall, only to be cancelled at the last minute when Trixie suddenly called Ash.

"Ei-chan," he heard Ash say again. "I'm sorry."

Eiji still didn't answer, pretending that there was nobody behind him. Honestly, he was still pissed by the fact that Ash had to ditch him again because of Trixie. He really hated it whenever his best friend would cast him aside just like that every time Trixie entered the picture. It made him feel unimportant every single time, like he was only just an option to him.

"C'mon Ei-chan, I said I'm sorry."

"Don't talk to me, Ash. I'm busy," Eiji bluntly replied, trying to focus on what he was reviewing. Calling him 'Ash' instead of his usual nickname 'Ashu' was an indication that he was definitely crossed.

"Please, Ei-chan. I'm really sorry, okay? I really didn't expect her to ask me out today, I swear."

And with that, Eiji finally turned around to face Ash, shooting an angry glare at the blonde-haired boy.

"You know what, it's your choice if you would say yes to her or not," he said in a tone that came out harder than he intended. "We originally planned to spend the entire day together. I was _actually_ looking forward to spending the day with you, but what happened? You just freaking cancelled everything when _she_ called you! C'mon Ash, that's not fair!"

"Ei-chan, please." Ash tried to calm his best friend down. "Don't be like that."

"You couldn't blame me if I'm acting like this. You keep on ditching me just to be with Trixie!"

"Look Ei-chan, I get what you mean. But you know what Trixie is to me, right?"

"Well what is she to you, huh? Tell me, what is she to you?"

"You know, these past few days, I realized that Trixie really meant a lot to me now. I really like her, Ei-chan. I really do."

Eiji grimaced, turning back to his book and paper. Why did he even have to ask? He should've expected that to be his answer, but it always felt like he was being stabbed in the chest no matter how many times he heard it.

"Well, good for you," he said coldly. "Congratulations."

"Do you understand now, Ei-chan?" Ash asked. "Please, try to understand."

Eiji rolled his eyes, continuing to read his book. "You know what Ash, forget it. I actually enjoyed this day even though we didn't go to the mall."

"Huh? What did you do this day?"

"I bonded with Shorter." And with that, Eiji's lips unconsciously curled into a small smile.

"What?! So you were really talking to him on the phone earlier?"

"What else would I do, pretend to talk to somebody on the phone? Of course I was actually talking to him."

"So what did you and Shorter do?" Eiji noticed the change of tone in Ash's voice, for some reason he suddenly sounded like a policeman interrogating his suspects.

"Well, he invited me to his apartment."

Eiji couldn't help but let out a sharp yelp when Ash suddenly pulled his chair and turned him around so he could face him. The raven-haired boy was astonished when he saw the frown on Ash's face.

"Seriously, Ei-chan? You went to his apartment?"

Was it just him, or did his voice sound a little... _annoyed?_

"And what's wrong with that?" asked Eiji. "Shorter even came here and asked Ibe-san and Eika-chan for their permission. You could ask them and they could attest to that."

"And what did you do at his apartment?" Ash raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, we watched movies, played video games and stuff like that. Heck, he even taught me some of his Kung Fu moves along with Sing."

In a split-second, Ash's expression changed into a surprised one, then his face suddenly looked glum.

"You seem to be happy with Shorter's company, huh?"

Eiji's confusion grew when he sensed the hint of sadness in Ash's voice. What was going on with his best friend? First he sounded annoyed, and now he sounded sad. What could be the reason? Was it because he was hanging out with Shorter? But why would he sound upset over spending time with a friend? It made no sense at all.

"Well, yeah," he answered. "I enjoy being with Shorter, Ashu. In fact, I even feel protected and safe when I'm with him."

"But...that's my job, Ei-chan. It's my job to protect you and make you feel safe."

Eiji's eyes widened when he saw the pained look in Ash's jade-green orbs. He didn't know why, but for some reason the sadness in Ash's eyes looked as if something near and dear to him was taken away from him.

"I know you also protect me Ashu, but honestly," The raven-haired boy let out a sigh. "Things are not the same anymore. I do understand that you need to spend time with Trixie, but please, please don't let it ruin us. Don't let your relationship with Trixie ruin the friendship we had from the very beginning."

_Just stay by my side, Ashu. Even though it would kill me to see you with Trixie._

Then all of a sudden, Ash bended over and pulled Eiji into a tight embrace. Eiji's body slightly jolted in surprise, but after a second he eventually warmed up to the hug.

"Oh Ei-chan, I'm so sorry," he said, burying his face in the crook of Eiji's neck. "I never realized that I've been neglecting you until now. I'm really sorry."

"It's alright, Ashu," Eiji answered, running his fingers through Ash's lemon-blonde hair. "I'll do my best to understand that we're already growing up, that our worlds no longer revolve around each other." He let out a deep sigh. "I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt, but don't worry about me, okay?"

"Nothing will change between us, Ei-chan," Ash said, pulling back from the hug and holding Eiji's shoulders. "I promise you that."

"Don't promise me Ashu, just do it." There was a slight pause. "By the way, there's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"Well..." Eiji looked away. "Shorter told me that he likes me."

"HE SAID WHAT?!" Ash's eyes widened in shock.

"What's wrong, Ashu?" asked a puzzled Eiji. "He only said that he likes me."

Ash ran a hand through his hair, letting out a distressed sigh. "Ei-chan, you've only known Shorter for a year. You don't know him that well. What if he does something funny to you?"

"But Shorter's a nice guy, Ashu. Just like what I said earlier, I feel protected and safe when I'm with him. In fact, he always comforted me whenever I cried---"

Eiji suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence, placing his hands over his mouth when he realized that he just blurted out something he shouldn't have said. Ash never knew that he had been crying, not even once.

"What? You cried?" Ash's forehead crumpled again. "You were crying? Why?"

"D-Did I say that, Ashu?" Eiji laughed nervously. "I mean, it's nothing. Don't mind what I said, it's nothing."

"Oh, really? C'mon Eiji, you can't fool me."

And with that, the raven-haired boy gulped. Just like him, he knew that Ash was really serious whenever he called him 'Eiji' instead of 'Ei-chan'.

"It's nothing, Ashu. Really."

Ash gently but firmly held Eiji's shoulders, looking straight into his eyes.

"Eiji, I know you're lying. Tell me now, why were you crying?"

Eiji lowered his head. "Well, I was crying because..." He paused for a bit. "I felt that you were drifting away from me. I thought that I would lose you."

The raven-haired boy felt himself cringe inside, the words somehow sounded pathetic to his own ears. While that was somehow true, he simply couldn't tell his best friend the real reason why he was crying, that he was hurt by the fact that Ash liked someone else. It would be too awkward to say that out loud in front of him.

A few seconds later, Ash's expression softened. He looked away, and there was a slight moment of silence before he let out a deep sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me, Ei-chan? Aren't you supposed to tell me right away if something's wrong?"

"I know Ashu, and I'm sorry for that," Eiji replied. "But I just couldn't bring myself to tell you that because I'm afraid you might think I was being shallow or something. But don't worry, I fully understand now."

"But promise me that you'll tell me next time, okay?"

"Okay, I promise." Eiji smiled, raising up his right hand.

"So, back to Shorter liking you," Ash suddenly changed the subject.

"Well, what about it?"

"What did you feel when Shorter told you that he likes you? Did you feel awkward or something?"

"At first I did feel a bit awkward, but I really felt that he was trying his best not to shock me or anything. He was being gentle with me, taking things step by step."

"What do you mean, step by step?"

"He said that he only likes me, he didn't say that he was in love with me. He wanted to make sure of his feelings first, and he also told me that nothing will change between us."

"So, what was your response? Did you say that you like him too?"

"Well, I don't really like Shorter. No, wait." Eiji paused, realizing that there was something wrong in his statement. "I mean, yeah, I do like him, but not the way he likes me."

_Because even Shorter knows that you're the one I love, Ashu._

"Are you sure, Ei-chan?"

"Positive."

Ash nodded his head. "Alright. Just tell me if he's made any progress about it, okay?"

"You'll be the first one to know, don't worry."

***

"Hey, E! C'mon, let's go to the gym together," Shorter said as he and Eiji walked out of the classroom the next day. Their classes just ended and the two 10th Graders were about to head to the gym for their respective club meetings.

"Sure, S," Eiji answered, grinning at their new nicknames. Ever since their first period, they have been calling each other S and E, just like what they said during the weekend.

"Here, let me carry your bag for you."

And with that, Shorter took Eiji's training bag and carried it along with his own duffle bag. Eiji didn't hesitate, since it has also become a habit for the purple-haired boy to carry his stuff for him whenever they would walk to the gym together.

"Thanks, S." The raven-haired boy smiled.

"No problem, E," Shorter replied. "So, how's your training? Are there any new members in the Sports Club? Any freshmen? How about my crazy sister?"

Eiji couldn't help but laugh at that. "Really now, S? Well, your "crazy sister" is the leader of the club again this year. She did so well last year that Mr. Chang appointed her again."

Shorter nodded his head. "That's good to hear. At least she gets to lead for one last time before she graduates from High School."

And speaking of Nadia...

"Well, well, well! Look who's here again!" exclaimed the seventeen-year-old Chinese girl, who was now in her final year of High School. Because of her loud voice, the other club members looked over to where Eiji and Shorter were standing, and all of them had teasing grins plastered on their faces upon seeing them.

"Wow, Nadia," one of the other members added, giggling. "Your brother's slowly becoming a man, eh?"

"Of course." Nadia grinned mischievously. "I'm his trainer, you know."

"Hah, as if I would want you to be my trainer. What am I, your dog?" Shorter hissed, making everyone laugh.

"Since when did you start accompanying Eiji to the gym, Shorter?" Nadia asked, the teasing grin still on her lips. "And you're even carrying his bag for him! That's so sweet of you, little brother."

"C'mon Nadia, don't be like that," said another member. "It's actually a good thing that your brother's being a gentleman. It's a rare trait these days, you know."

"That's right. After all, a guy becomes even more handsome when he's being a gentleman. Right, Eiji?" a third member asked, playfully grinning at the raven-haired boy.

Shorter rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Then he looked at Eiji. "Guess I'll get going now, E. My meetings on the other side of the gym."

Eiji smiled, taking back his bag from the purple-haired boy. "Thanks, S. Have fun with your club!"

After Shorter left, the Japanese boy immediately headed to the benches. He decided to sit for a while, since it looked like the meeting didn't start yet. On one side of the gym, Nadia and her friends were talking to each other while the other members were doing their warm-ups. On the other hand, he saw Mr. Chang talking to a bunch of new faces. They looked younger than him, so he assumed that they must be freshmen who decided to join the club.

"Hey, Eiji boy!"

Upon hearing that familiar nickname, Eiji looked up to see Alex, Bones and Kong walking up to him. The three were now in their 9th Grade, and obviously, they were going to the same High School as him.

"Oh, hey there," he greeted back. Apparently, the three fourteen-year-olds made it into the school's basketball team, seeing that they were wearing the school's official basketball jerseys.

"Aw, why does it sound like you don't wanna see us?" Bones asked, pouting his lips.

"What? Hey, I didn't say anything!" a surprised Eiji answered.

"Eiji boy's right, man," Kong added. "He never said that he didn't want to see ME, maybe he only didn't want to see YOU."

"Hah, you wish." Bones rolled his eyes. "By the way Eiji boy, Shorter's really into you, huh?"

Alex chuckled. "I know, right? No wonder he's so protective when it comes to you."

"Oh, but he only said that he likes me. Nothing serious yet," Eiji answered.

"Mark my words, Eiji boy," Bones said. "His feelings will eventually fade, trust me."

"That Shorter dude, already makin' a move before I could make a move," Kong grumbled.

"It's not only you, stupid. Shorter made a move before WE could make a move," Bones replied.

And with that, Eiji couldn't help but laugh. "Knock it out, you guys. You three are like my younger brothers now, I don't wanna see you fighting like that."

At the mention of the words 'younger brothers', Alex just laughed while a dejected look formed on Bones and Kong's faces.

"At least being your younger brothers has its advantages, Eiji boy," said Alex. "Now that we go to the same High School together, we could at least watch over you."

"That's right," Bones agreed. "We have to make sure that Shorter doesn't pull any funny tricks on you or else he's gonna face my wrath!"

"Same for me, man. Nobody messes with Eiji boy, 'cause if they do, they're in for a fight," Kong said, a proud grin on his lips.

Eiji smiled at the three freshmen. "Awww. Thanks, you guys."

The raven-haired boy stood up and pulled the three of them into a group hug, much to their surprise.

"Waaaaah, heaven!" a delighted Bones exclaimed, obviously enjoying the hug.

"Someone freeze the time, yo! I'm lovin' this!" Kong added, relishing the warmth of Eiji's arms around them as well.

"You're loving it? Well, let's see if you'll love this!" asked a voice from behind them.

"OUCH!" the two suddenly cried, causing them to pull away from the hug. The four High School boys turned around to see Ash glaring at them, it turned out that the blonde-haired boy walked in on the group hug and decided to surprise Bones and Kong with a smack to the back of their heads upon hearing their comments.

"Hey there, Ash," Alex greeted, which was responded by a curt nod from Ash.

"Oh, look at what the lynx dragged in," Bones sneered, smirking at the American boy.

"Thanks for ruinin' the moment for us, dude," Kong sarcastically remarked with a roll of his eyes. "We were havin' a good time here before you showed up."

Eiji chuckled. "It's alright, you two. At least I hugged you, right?"

"Next time Ei-chan, don't hug those two," Ash told his best friend, pointing towards the black boy and the ponytailed boy. "You don't know what could be going on in their minds right now."

"Hey, you don't talk to us like that, man!" Kong exclaimed.

"That's right, Ash!" Bones added. "The one you should be keeping an eye on is Shorter!"

Ash smirked, folding his arms. "No need to remind me, I'm already on the lookout for him as well."

Eiji chuckled again. "Now, now, Ashu, be nice to S, okay?"

"Huh? S?!" the younger boys chorused.

"Yeah, S. It's my nickname for him." Eiji grinned.

Ash rolled his eyes before turning towards Alex, Bones and Kong, raising an eyebrow at the three freshmen. "Don't you three have training to do?"

"Oh, right," Alex replied, grabbing Bones' wrist with one hand and Kong's wrist with the other. "C'mon, you two. See you later, Eiji boy!"

"See you." After the three left, Eiji immediately turned to his best friend. "Okay Aslan, what do you want?"

"C'mon Ei-chan, is it wrong to pay my best friend a visit?" Ash answered, bringing out a bottle of water from his backpack. "Here, take this. I bought it on the way here."

Eiji smiled, taking the offered drink. "Thanks, Ashu."

"No problem. Don't forget to be careful around Shorter, okay?"

The raven-haired boy chuckled. "Don't worry Ashu, Shorter's a good guy."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll wait for you at the entrance, okay? Let's walk home together after your training."

"Oh, sure."

And with that, Ash walked away. He didn't know why, but for some reason he couldn't help but notice that ever since he told Ash about what Shorter felt about him, his best friend seemed to have more time for him now.

_Could it be..._

He shook his head. Ash was only being protective of him, that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Ash only being protective of his best friend? Or is there something more than that? :))
> 
> Anyway, I'm REALLY sorry for the long update. I've been busy these past few days with stuff that I barely have time to work on the next chapters. I hope you're still looking forward to the next updates, though. ;-;
> 
> I hope you guys somehow enjoyed this part even though it turned out a bit short. Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)


	22. Halloween Heartache - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Halloween, and it looks like Eiji's about to face his worst fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 13 and Eiji is 15.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

October was ending soon, which also meant that it was almost time for Halloween. Along with the leaves changing from shades of green to shades of red, orange, yellow and brown, people all over the city have also begun to hang up spooky decorations in their respective homes. The Callenreeses and Okumuras were no exception to the festivities, as they planned to host a Halloween-themed costume party which would be held at the apartment's penthouse on Halloween night. It was an open event, which meant that the two boys could invite anyone over to the party.

"Ei-chan!" Ash called out one afternoon, barging into his best friend's room like always.

"Yeah?" Eiji asked, lying on his bed as he browsed his phone for costumes to wear at the party.

"Boy, I can't wait for the Halloween party!" the blonde-haired boy exclaimed as he headed straight to Eiji's bed, giggling as he bounced up and down in excitement.

"Yeah, I can see that," Eiji flatly answered, still not looking at Ash. "So, what are your plans for the party? Have you found anything to wear yet?"

"Don't worry, I already found a costume. And guess what, I suddenly thought of something for the party."

Out of curiosity, Eiji looked up at Ash from his phone. "What is it?"

But instead of answering, Ash just beamed from ear to ear as he giggled again. Judging from his facial expression, Eiji figured that he was thinking of something good. At least, for the blonde-haired boy. What could he be up to this time?

He rolled his eyes, returning his attention back to his phone. "Quit stalling, Ashu. Just spill it out already."

"But before I tell you what it is, promise me that you'll help me out, okay?"

Eiji frowned. "How would I help you if you don't tell me what it is?"

"Just promise me you'll help me. Please, Ei-chan? Please?" Ash asked, shaking Eiji's arm while giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"Tsk. Alright, fine! What is it, Aslan?" asked an irritated Eiji, brushing off his best friend's hand from his arm.

"Ei-chan, I think... _I'm already serious about Trixie now."_

And with that, Eiji froze in his spot.

"Oh. And so?" he asked, trying his best to sound normal. He could feel his chest tighten, his heart pounding harder by the second. He didn't know why, but he suddenly had a feeling that he wouldn't like what Ash would say next.

"And... _I plan to court her."_

Right then and there, Eiji felt like his whole world stopped. His eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped open, suddenly feeling numb all over as he unconsciously dropped his phone on the bed with a soft thud. He suddenly couldn't hear a thing, except for the sound of his heart thumping hard against his chest.

_Please tell me he's only joking. Please tell me he's lying._

"Ei-chan?" Ash waved a hand in front of Eiji's face, but the Japanese boy didn't respond. He just stared into the distance, his mind trying to process what his best friend just said.

_This is only a bad dream, right? Please wake me up, I don't like where this is going._

"H-Huh?" was the only thing Eiji managed to say, too shocked to say anything.

"Ei-chan, snap out of it!" Ash gently shook Eiji's shoulders.

"Y-You're...y-you're gonna...c-court...Trixie?" Eiji slowly let the words out in a soft, shaky voice, tears beginning to form in his eyes. His vision began to blur, and he honestly feared that he couldn't hold his tears back any longer if he continued to speak.

The blonde-haired boy nodded his head, grinning happily at his best friend. "Yes, I am. And I'm serious about it."

"B-But...h-how?" Eiji tried to keep his voice even as he struggled hard not to break down on the spot.

"I _love_ her, Ei-chan," Ash answered with a dreamy sigh. "I realized that _I've fallen in love with her."_

"O-Oh..." Eiji's voice trailed off, biting his lower lip as he choked back a sob. Every word felt like a sharp knife to his chest, and in that instant he felt like his heart stopped beating. The numbness he felt instantly disappeared and was replaced by a sharp, painful sensation in his chest upon realizing that his worst fears was slowly becoming true.

_It was no longer a crush. Ash was in love. He no longer liked Trixie, but he has fallen in love with her._

"Aren't you happy for me?" Ash asked, seemingly oblivious to the anguished look on Eiji's face.

_Are you stupid, Aslan? Does this face look happy to you, huh?_

"O-Of course I am, A-Ashu." Eiji tried to smile, but it turned out wobbly as hot tears began to stream down his cheeks. He tightly shut his eyes as few hiccups escaped from him, and he quickly clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from sobbing loudly.

"Ei-chan?" Ash's smile quickly faded upon seeing the tears on Eiji's face. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Does something hurt? C'mon, please tell me."

Then Eiji felt Ash's hands on his shoulders then on his face. He couldn't see very well because of the tears blurring his vision, but he could tell that Ash was worriedly looking at him, as if he was checking the part that was causing his best friend's pain.

 _My heart hurts, Ashu. My heart hurts so much,_ Eiji wanted to say, but pulled Ash into a tight embrace instead, finally letting out the sobs he's been holding in for so long.

"N-No, i-it's nothing," he tried to speak in between sobs, burying his face into the blonde-haired boy's chest. "I-I'm just...h-happy for y-you."

"Aww. Thanks, Ei-chan," he heard Ash whisper, feeling his hand gently stroke his raven-black hair.

"L-Looks like y-you've found your g-girl, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm. I do hope she's the one." Ash pulled away from the hug. "But Ei-chan, I need your help on this one. Please?"

Eiji just stared wide-eyed at Ash, letting the tears flow freely down his cheeks. Would he really help the person he loved court the person _he_ loved? It would be like committing suicide, but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to say no to his best friend.

"O-Of course I will," he answered, his voice emotionless. Did he even have a choice?

Then Ash tenderly cupped Eiji's cheeks, leaning closer to plant a kiss on the raven-haired boy's forehead.

"Don't worry, Ei-chan," he said, wiping away his best friend's tear stains with his thumbs. "Nothing will ever change between us even if Trixie becomes my girlfriend, okay?"

"A-Are you sure?"

Ash smiled. "Of course. You'll still be my very, very, very best friend, Ei-chan."

A small, weak smile was all Eiji could give him.

***

Two days before the party, the two boys decided to give Max a visit after deciding on what to do during the event. The grown-ups were in charge of different things, Max handled the music and party games while Shunichi was in charge of the photobooth. Jim, Jennifer and Griffin, on the other hand, took care of the food and drinks.

"Um, Mr. Glenreed?" Eiji asked as he and Ash entered the Glenreeds' apartment unit, where they saw Max watching television on the couch. They also caught sight of a little boy playing with his toy blocks on the floor while a woman was busy doing something in the kitchen.

"Oh, Eiji, Ash," Max replied upon seeing the two boys. "What is it?"

Eiji bit a lower lip, hesitant to say a word. Would he really do this for the sake of Ash and Trixie?

From behind him, Ash gently gave Eiji a push, urging him to speak. "Go, Ei-chan. You can do this."

"Um, Mr. Glenreed, Ashu and I actually have a favor to ask regarding the party," Eiji said, sitting next to Max, Ash following suit.

"Sure thing. What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could use a karaoke machine for the party."

"Huh? A karaoke machine?" the middle-aged man asked, surprised at the sudden request.

Ash nodded his head. "Yeah. You know, for extra entertainment."

"Well, that's actually not a bad idea. Sure, I'll rent a karaoke machine for the party." Max smiled, nodding his head in approval. "But if you don't mind me asking, what made you think about it?"

"Um, actually---"

"Well Max, I plan to surprise the person I like with a song," Ash cut Eiji off, beaming excitedly from ear to ear.

Max was about to say something when the little boy suddenly ran up to him, holding a block in his hand as he climbed onto his lap.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed, smiling widely at the man. Both Eiji and Ash smiled as they realized that the boy resembled Max a lot. He was a bright, bubbly boy with his Dad's light brown hair, but his eyes were dark gray unlike Max's cerulean-blue orbs. They were wide and shining in excitement as he looked up at his Dad.

"Hey there, little bear!" Max cooed, ruffling the boy's fluffy hair. He kissed the top of his head before looking back at the two best friends. "Ash, Eiji, this is my son Michael."

"Hi, Michael!" Eiji cheerfully greeted, waving his hand at the boy. "How old are you?"

"One, two, thwee. Thwee!" the little boy beamed, showing three little fingers to his visitors after slowly counting them, much to Ash and Eiji's delight.

"Wow kid, you're good at counting, huh?" Ash commented, fondly grinning at Michael.

"Heh. This is my boy after all," Max answered, grinning back at the blonde-haired boy.

"I have to say, Michael's a pretty smart kid for his age," the woman suddenly said, placing a tray of sandwiches in front of them. She had long blonde hair and dark gray eyes just like Michael's.

"And this woman here is Jessica, my beautiful wife," Max said, fondly smiling at the woman. "Babe, this is Ash, the one I've been telling you about. I used to take care of him whenever Jim and Jennifer were out. And this here is Eiji, his best friend."

The two best friends responded by smiling as well, Eiji giving a slight nod of the head.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Michael started to reach out his arms towards Jessica upon seeing her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two, Ash and Eiji," said Jessica, carrying Michael in her arms. "You know, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation earlier about Ash surprising someone with a song. I have to say, that person sure is lucky to be serenaded by someone as sweet and good-looking as you."

Ash just chuckled in response, shyly scratching the back of his head as a faint blush spread on his cheeks.

"Who's the lucky person, Ash? Is it Eiji?" A mischievous grin formed on Max's lips as he playfully nudged the blonde-haired boy's arm with an elbow.

"No, Mr. Glenreed. It isn't me," Eiji politely answered as he grimaced, suddenly feeling envious of Trixie because of Max and Jessica's statements. Oh, how he wished he was the one being surprised instead of her.

"And besides," Ash added, draping an arm around his best friend's shoulder. "If the surprise was for Ei-chan, then he shouldn't even be with me in the first place."

Max chuckled. "You do have a point there. So it's settled then, we're having karaoke at the Halloween party."

***

"Oh my gosh, Ei-chan!" Ash cried out in delight once they left the apartment, tightly wrapping his arms around Eiji, surprising the Japanese boy.

"Ack! A-Ashu! I-I can't breathe!"

The blonde-haired boy just laughed as he released his best friend. "Sorry, I'm just so happy that Max agreed to have karaoke at the party. Now our plan is really gonna work! I'm so excited!"

"Well...I'm glad you're happy, Ashu." Eiji smiled weakly.

Ash grinned, slinging an arm around Eiji's shoulders as they began to walk down the sidewalk. "Thanks for helping me to be happy, Ei-chan."

"No problem," Eiji answered. "If only you knew how much your happiness mattered to me."

"Same goes for me." Ash pulled his best friend closer to him. "I want you to be happy as well, Ei-chan."

Eiji, unable to say anything else, just smiled at Ash. If only he knew that he alone was his happiness. Just seeing him smile like that was already enough for him, even though he was painfully aware that he wasn't the reason of his smiles.

As long as his best friend was happy, he guessed it was okay for him to get hurt.

***

"E, how are things going with you? You've been awfully quiet these past few days," Shorter asked Eiji a few days later as they sat in the school cafeteria. It was lunch time, and the Chinese boy was honestly surprised when the raven-haired boy suddenly asked him to eat lunch with him.

"I'm fine, S. Don't worry about me," Eiji answered, an emotionless look on his face as he bowed his head. Originally, he and Ash were supposed to head out to the cafe like they always did, but Ash told him at the last minute that Trixie needed help with an article for the school paper.

"You don't sound fine to me, E." Shorter gently placed a hand on the Japanese boy's shoulder. "C'mon, tell me what's wrong. You know I'm always ready to listen, right?"

And with that, Eiji looked up at Shorter, his eyes beginning to shine with unshed tears. Seeing the sincerity in the purple-haired boy's dark brown eyes, he suddenly had this urge to let everything out. Ever since they met, he always considered Shorter as one of his closest confidants next to Ash. He felt that he could tell him anything, knowing that he was always there to comfort him.

He let out a deep sigh. "It's just that...it kinda hurts me that I used to be the one who made him smile, you know. I was always the one who made him happy. And now..." His lower lip began to quiver. "A-And now, there's someone else who now does the same things I used to do."

Unable to hold it in any longer, Eiji bowed his head as large tears began to roll down his cheeks. He buried his head in his arms, his shoulders shaking as he began to sob uncontrollably.

"I-It just h-hurts me so much, Shorter. W-Why c-can't I accept things? W-Why is it so h-hard for me to a-accept things? I-I always end up h-hurting myself, b-but I d-don't even have a c-choice. I-It's my role as his b-best f-friend to b-be there for him. I-I always s-see him happy, b-but h-how about m-me? I-I'm here, s-suffering while A-Ashu's happy. I-I love h-him, Shorter...I-I l-love him s-so much..."

Eiji just cried and cried while Shorter continuously rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him. The purple-haired boy hated himself for not being able to ease the pain Eiji was feeling, maybe he really was the one hurting more.

Because while Eiji saw that the one he loved was happy, he saw that the one _he_ loved was hurting.

What happened to the bright, happy, cheerful Eiji? The Eiji that grinned and laughed a lot? The Eiji with the sweet smile that captivated his heart in Middle School? He couldn't see even a glimpse of the Eiji he loved, because here he was, crying his eyes out all because of that stupid Ash Lynx who did nothing but break his heart.

"Just let it all out, E. I'm here for you," was the only thing Shorter could say. If only there was another way to see him smile again.

And with that, Eiji slowly raised his head to look at Shorter. His entire face was blotched red with tear stains all over his cheeks, his dark brown eyes becoming red and puffy from crying. The purple-haired boy felt like he was shot straight in the chest upon seeing this, and he wanted nothing more than to wipe those tears away, comfort him and take out all the pain he was feeling.

Without saying another word, the raven-haired boy immediately pulled Shorter into a tight embrace and continued to cry into his chest. He was so thankful that Shorter was here, he didn't know what would happen to him if he didn't have someone to lean on.

"W-Why are you always here for me, S?" he sobbed. "Y-You're always here for me, e-even though I'm so w-wasted."

Shorter let out a sigh, resting his chin on top of Eiji's head as he tightened the hug. "You already know the answer to that, E."

As Eiji eventually calmed down, the Chinese boy made a mental note that this would be the last and final time that he would see him crying like this. He just couldn't stand it anymore, if ever he would see him cry again, he would have no other choice but to finally confess and make his move on him.

He would do everything he can to make him love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all support Shorter, who's with me? *raises hand* ;-;
> 
> As usual, comments and violent reactions are most appreciated. Thank you all for your continued support! :">
> 
> Are you guys ready to ride the drama train with me? I know you are. After all, Banana Fish won't be Banana Fish without a little pain and angst. ;-; 
> 
> But despite everything that's been happening between Ash and Eiji (both in the canon universe and here in this fic), I hope you guys are excited for Part 2. :D


	23. Halloween Heartache - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go so well for Eiji on the night of the Halloween party, but his night suddenly takes a turn with a surprise confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 13 and Eiji is 15.
> 
> Also, this chapter contains a few songs, so listening while reading is most recommended for more feels.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

Eiji stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his large, pointed hat and straightening his long, black cape. It was the 31st of October, the night of the Halloween party, and the raven-haired boy decided to dress as a witch for the event.

He couldn't help but let out a deep sigh when he noticed that his eyes were looking sad, he realized that he wasn't looking forward to the party anymore. Sure, his friends would be coming over, but that wouldn't change the fact that he would be witnessing Ash surprise the girl he liked before his very eyes. Or _loved,_ according the blonde-haired boy.

"Eiji, are you ready?" Eika, dressed up as a pink fairy princess, asked as she poked her head inside her brother's bedroom. "The party's about to start soon and a lot of people are already there."

"Yeah, I'm done. Let's go," Eiji answered, taking one last glance at the mirror before heading out to the penthouse with his sister.

Upon entering the penthouse, Eiji already felt the festive ambience, feeling his chest vibrating with the beat of the music playing. It looked like the grown-ups did a pretty good job in decorating as well, noticing the cobwebs, bats and ghosts hanging everywhere. Glowing jack-o-lanterns were also placed on the sides, and even the lights gave off an orange hue.

Just like what Eika told him earlier, there were already a lot of guests wearing different costumes, both kids and adults alike. In one corner of the penthouse was a bar, next to it was a table filled with different kinds of food disguised as creepy, Halloween-related stuff. On the other side of the penthouse was the karaoke machine, and Eiji suddenly felt his chest constrict upon remembering the reason why it was there.

"Twick ow tweat!" two children suddenly called out, snapping Eiji out of his trance-like state. The raven-haired boy looked down to see Michael dressed a teddy bear, next to him was a little black boy dressed as a pirate. Both toddlers were smiling widely as they held up their little pumpkin-shaped baskets.

"Hi, Michael! Wow, you look especially cute today!" Eiji sat down, gently patting the little Glenreed's head before looking at the boy standing next to him. "And who's this? Is this your friend?"

"Yes! This is my fwiend, Skip!" Michael happily answered, draping his arm around the little black boy. "Skip, this is my fwiend Eiji!"

"Hi, Eiji! I'm Captain Skipper! Yargh!" the boy answered, raising his wooden toy sword at the raven-haired boy. A black patch covered one of his large chocolate-brown eyes and a part of his dark brown afro could be seen underneath the pirate hat he was wearing.

Eiji chuckled, bringing out two chocolate bars from his pocket. "Here you go. One for the little bear, and one for the little pirate." He dropped one chocolate bar in each basket, much to the two boys' delight.

"Thank you!" Michael and Skipper chorused before running off towards the other guests. Eiji suddenly felt a wave of nostalgia as he remembered the Halloween nights when he and Ash would go trick-or-treating around the neighborhood as children. _Good times, good times._

And speaking of Ash, there he was, looking especially handsome tonight in his vampire costume. He was seated on one of the couches, looking as if he was waiting for someone. Eiji was about to walk over to him when he suddenly felt a pair of hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who," a familiar voice said from behind him.

Smiling, the raven-haired boy turned around to see Shorter. He had to admit, the piercings on his left eyebrow and the shades he always wore definitely matched his rockstar outfit.

"Hey there, S!" he greeted. "Looking good tonight, huh?"

"Same as you, E," Shorter answered. "I never knew witches could be cute." Then he winked, making Eiji giggle.

"Where are they?" asked the raven-haired boy.

"They're over at the bar. C'mon, let's go to them."

And without another word, Shorter held Eiji's wrist and walked over to the bar where his friends were seated. Nadia, Lao and Alex talked while Sing played on his tablet, Kong and Bones continuously cheering for him.

"Oh look, Eiji's here," Lao, dressed as a sailor, said as the two boys arrived.

"Look, guys! Here comes the most adorable witch to ever exist!" greeted Nadia, dressed up as a bee.

"Hey there, Eiji boy," Alex said, looking sharp himself as Robin Hood. "My, you look cute today."

"Yo, Eiji! Good to see you!" Sing exclaimed, looking up from his tablet. He was dressed up as Iron Man, but the raven-haired boy could tell that he was smiling from behind the mask.

"Is that you, Eiji boy? Waaahh, you look really adorable!" cooed Bones, dressed up as a werewolf.

"Dude, his smile alone is enough to melt all of us here," added Kong, who had fake stitches painted on his face to match his Frankenstein outfit.

And with that, Shorter and Eiji sat with them and talked for hours. Just like always, Nadia and Sing would often tease the two in the middle of the conversation, then Bones and Kong would protest every time. In response, the purple-haired boy would insult his sister back, and Alex and Lao would just laugh through it all.

Maybe he was gonna end up having fun at the party after all.

"Hey guys, the karaoke machine is open. Who wants to sing first?" Nadia suddenly asked the group.

"I wanna hear Eiji boy sing, Nadia! Let Eiji boy sing!" Bones yelled.

"Great idea, Bones! Go, Eiji boy! Woooo!" Kong seconded.

Pretty soon the rest of the group joined in egging Eiji, much to the Japanese boy's embarrassment. He was about to protest when he suddenly felt a hand on top of his.

"You can do this, E." Then Shorter smiled at him.

Eiji couldn't help but let out a defeated sigh after a long pause. Seven against one, he definitely had no choice but to cave in to their request. He didn't want to ruin their night either, seeing that they were already having a good time.

Standing up from his seat, he went over to the karaoke machine and grabbed the microphone as he selected a song, causing the group to cheer loudly for the boy. He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment as he punched in the numbers of the song he chose. Apart from the orange lights, it was a good thing that it was dark, so they couldn't really see how red his face was.

A few seconds later, the sound of a guitar strumming was heard from the karaoke machine, signalling the start of the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LT-CcHE1MNY) and causing his friends to cheer louder.

"GO, EIJI!" Sing called out.

"Go, Eiji! Woooooo!" Nadia seconded.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Eiji brought the microphone close to his lips as he began to sing.

 _"I remember the times we spent together on those drives_  
_We had a million questions all about our lives_  
_And when we got to New York, everything felt right_  
_I wish you were here with me tonight"_

As the raven-haired boy sang, his eyes widened, suddenly realizing that the lyrics seemed like a perfect fit for his current situation. He suddenly remembered all the times he and Ash spent together, and he realized that everything felt right when he was with him.

But now that they seemed to be drifting further apart, he could only wish that his best friend was here with him again.

 _"I remember the days we spent together were not enough_  
_And it used to feel like dreamin' except we always woke up_  
_Never thought not having you here now would hurt so much"_

Slowly feeling a stinging sensation in his chest, and to also avoid the stares of the partygoers who began to watch him sing, Eiji closed his eyes as he felt like every single word of the song was a direct hit to his heart.

Sure, Ash was physically beside him, but he fully was aware that his best friend's heart and mind were with somebody else. It should've meant nothing to him by now, he should've gotten used to it, but he couldn't help but feel pain every time he thought about it.

 _"Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_  
_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_  
_And every night I miss you, I can just look up_  
_And know the stars are holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight"_

He heard a few cheers from his friends after that, but he didn't mind. He could also notice Ash watching him from the corner of his eye, making him gulp as his heart began to pound hard.

_Can you hear me, Ashu? Can you feel the message I'm trying to tell you right now?_

_I've fallen for you, please come and pick me up._

_"I remember the time you told me about when you were eight_  
_And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait_  
_I remember the car you were last seen in and the games we would play_  
_All the times we spilled our coffees and stayed out way too late"_

When those words came up, happy memories of when he and Ash were kids suddenly flooded his mind, bringing him back to the day when they first met at the park. He felt his chest constrict again when he realized how much things have changed between them now that they were older.

But there was one thing that didn't change through the years, and that was his feelings for Ash. He loved him from the very start, and he was sure that he still loved him now.

 _"I remember the time you sat and told me about your Jesus_  
_And how not to look back even if no one believes us_  
_When it hurt so bad sometimes not having you here_

 _I sing, tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_  
_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_  
_And every night I miss you, I can just look up_  
_And know the stars are holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight"_

At that point, Eiji opened his eyes and his face flushed all the way to the tip of his ears when he saw that all eyes were on him. Some even had their phones out, which meant that they either took pictures of him or recorded him singing.

"Woooo! That's my brother! Go, Eiji!" he heard Eika scream from the side.

"Yeah, that's our boy!" Shunichi added with a wide grin, making him blush some more.

 _"I sing, tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_  
_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_  
_And every night I miss you, I can just look up_  
_And know the stars are holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight"_

When the song ended, Eiji looked back in time to see his friends cheering loudly for him, some of them clapping, howling and whistling in delight.

"Nice voice, Eiji!" Nadia called out when the raven-haired boy returned to the group.

"Wooo! You're really exceptional, Eiji boy! I never knew you could sing!" Bones exclaimed.

"Damn, you make me fall for you all over again, dude!" Kong added.

A sheepish, flustered smile was all Eiji could give them, covering his reddening face with the rounded visor of his witch hat as he sat down next to Shorter.

"Nice job, E," said the purple-haired boy, draping an arm around Eiji's shoulder.

"Heh. Thanks, S," Eiji answered, shyly smiling at him.

"Nice performance," a familiar, sarcastic voice suddenly said. Both Eiji and Shorter looked back to see Trixie standing behind them. She was dressed as Wonder Woman, a sly smirk on her lips.

"Yeah, thanks," Eiji replied coldly looking away. Of course, _she_ had to be here of all people. What else would be the reason why they requested for the karaoke machine in the first place?

Just then, Trixie leaned closer to Eiji, whispering in his ear with an insulting tone.

_"You may have won the hearts of all the people here, but at least **I** won in the person you loved the most."_

And with that, Eiji's eyes widened, suddenly feeling chills run down his spine. What was that supposed to mean?

He was about to say something to her, but the moment he turned around, he saw Trixie already walking away from him. _That bitch._

Then realizing that it was almost time, his anger dissipated and was instantly replaced by sadness. A few moments from now would signify the start of Ash officially courting Trixie, and he wasn't sure if he could bear to watch it with his own eyes.

"Don't mind her, E. Don't let her ruin your night. At least you're still the cutest witch this party's ever had," Shorter said, gently holding Eiji's hand upon sensing that he was upset.

A weak smile was all Eiji could give him.

***

It was almost 10 PM, but everyone was still up and continued to party. The food at the buffet table was almost gone, people have been going to the bar non-stop, took turns singing their hearts out at the karaoke machine, and they never seemed to run out of ideas for party games. The little kids were passed out though, as Skipper and Michael were already fast asleep on one of the couches.

Eiji was in the middle of laughing along with his friends when he suddenly noticed Ash rising from his seat, walking over to the karaoke machine. His smile immediately faded upon realizing what would happen next.

_It was time._

"Hey, everyone!" the blonde-haired boy happily greeted into the microphone, catching everyone's attention. "First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming to our Halloween party. I hope you guys are still having fun until now." He let out a soft chuckle. "So without further ado, I'd like to dedicate this song to the person who touched my heart, Beatrix Tang."

And with that, Eiji felt his entire body becoming numb as he mindlessly stared at his best friend. He felt dread drop all the way to the pit of his stomach like a cold stone, and he didn't like the feeling at all.

"Trixie," he heard Ash continue, looking over at where Trixie was seated. "This is for you." Then he smiled sweetly.

A few moments later, [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uj3QXcNCPP8) was heard from the karaoke machine, and Eiji swallowed hard as a lump began to form in his throat. Could he really bear to watch this?

 _"If the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home?_  
_I've been looking for that someone, I'll never make it on my own_  
_Dreams can't take the place of loving you_  
_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true"_

When Ash began to sing, Eiji felt his nails dig into his palms as he clenched and unclenched his hands in an attempt to calm himself down. His stomach knotted tight when he noticed that Ash's jade-green eyes were sparkling with every word that came out, glancing over at Trixie every now and then.

 _"When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me_  
_Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side_  
_When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven_  
_I find my paradise when you look me in the eyes"_

He bowed his head and clamped his eyes shut, trying his best to ignore Ash. He wanted to cover his ears, he wanted to stand up and leave just for him not to listen to his best friend singing, but it would be too obvious. Everyone, including Ash, would wonder why he would do so, and he didn't want that.

But even though he would manage to do it, he still couldn't walk away from the fact that Ash dedicated a song to the person he loved.

And sadly, that person wasn't him.

 _"How long will I be waiting to be with you again?_  
_Gonna tell you that I love you in the best way that I can_  
_I can't take a day without you here_  
_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear"_

He felt tears forming in his eyes, and he bit his lip in an attempt to suppress them. Every word that came out from Ash's mouth felt like a hard slap to his face. He wanted to scream, get up from his seat and snatch away the microphone to stop Ash from singing because it was already becoming too painful for him.

But who was he to do it? He was nothing but a third party to Ash and Trixie.

 _"When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me_  
_Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side_  
_When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven_  
_I find my paradise when you look me in the eyes"_

As the song progressed, Eiji realized that he couldn't hold it in any longer. Large tears began to slip out of his tightly-closed eyes, and he gritted his teeth to hold back the sobs building within him. He began to cry as he realized that he _actually_ helped the person he loved court the person _he_ loved.

 _"More and more, I start to realize_  
_I can reach my tomorrow, I can hold my head up high_  
_And it's all because you're by my side"_

The raven-haired boy opened his tear-filled eyes, and let out a soft gasp when he saw Trixie standing in front of Ash. The blonde-haired boy must've pulled the girl up from her seat so he could serenade her properly.

 _"When you look me in the eyes, you tell me that you love me_  
_Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side_  
_When I hold you in my arms, I know that it's forever_  
_I just gotta let you know, I never want to let you go"_

Eiji felt his heart shatter in to pieces when he saw Ash hold Trixie's hand, and his tears began once again when he noticed the way how Ash looked at Trixie. He's never seen his best friend look so happy, and so _in love._

 _"'Cause when you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me_  
_Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side_  
_When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven_  
_I find my paradise when you look me in the eyes"_

Noticing that everyone's eyes were fixed on the two, and fearing that he could break down in front of his friends any second, Eiji immediately stood up from his seat and quickly walked to the very end of the penthouse, away from where Ash and Trixie were standing. But even from where he stood, he could clearly hear what the blonde-haired boy was saying because he was still holding the microphone.

_"Trixie, you're like a dream come true to me. I just wanna be with you, and now, I'll do anything to make you fall in love with me. Will you allow me to court you?"_

And with that, Eiji smiled bitterly. Even though he couldn't hear Trixie's response to Ash's question, it was obvious what her answer would be.

Right then and there, he slumped against the railings of the penthouse, his face buried in his hands. Tears began to leak out of his eyes again, his shoulders shaking with muted sobs. Halloween should be fun, right? He should be enjoying the party, he should be having fun with Shorter and his other friends. Heck, he should even be scaring the hell out of Ash right now using the jack-o-lanterns because he loved seeing the terrified expression on the blonde-haired boy's face every time he saw them.

But here he was, crying his eyes out because his best friend broke his heart. _Again._

_This is the worst Halloween ever._

As his emotional breakdown gradually subsided, he became aware of a pair of arms encircling him from behind. Wiping his eyes, he looked back and was met by Shorter's concerned gaze. There was a sad, pained look in his eyes as he gently cupped his face with his hands.

"E, please stop crying," he said softly as he tenderly wiped his wet cheeks with his thumbs. "Don't mind them, Ash is not the only one who's here for you."

Eiji just stared dumbly at Shorter, looking into his small, dark brown eyes. Here he was again, comforting him whenever he was sad, upset or hurt.

"I'm always here for you, E," the purple-haired boy continued. "I'm always here, ready to catch you anytime you fall and I'm willing to comfort you until all your pain goes away."

"S...what are you trying to say?" Eiji asked, his voice above a whisper.

Shorter clenched his jaw, taking a deep breath before he spoke again, looking straight into the Japanese boy's eyes.

"I'll do everything I can to make you happy, E. I'll do anything because... ** _I love you."_**

And with that, Eiji's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"W-What? B-But---"

Eiji's sentence was quickly cut off when Shorter leaned closer and kissed him on the lips, surprising the raven-haired boy. It was soft and chaste, but he was unable to respond out of shock. In fact, he didn't even know what shocked him more: The fact that Shorter just confessed his love to him, or the fact that Shorter kissed him.

"Just give me a chance, E," the purple-haired boy whispered once he pulled away, resting his forehead on Eiji's. "Just give me a chance to prove my love, and I'll show it to you."

Eiji gasped as he continued to stare into Shorter's eyes, and tears began to trickle from his. Confusion spread on the Chinese boy's face as he wondered if he had said or done something wrong, until the raven-haired boy pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Please, S...please help me," he pleaded, burying his face into his chest.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, standing in each other's arms, but one thing he was sure of was that this was definitely better than spending the rest of the night sulking. He completely ignored the fact that Shorter just took his first kiss, because right now, more than anything, he just wanted someone to lean on.

As Eiji contentedly rested his head on Shorter's chest, feeling the cool autumn breeze blow and at the same time the warmth of the purple-haired boy's arms around him, there was only one thought that formed in his mind as he gazed out into the view of the New York city skyline.

If there really was no chance of Ash loving him back, then he might have to stop loving him little by little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs featured:
> 
> Tonight - FM Static  
> When You Look Me In the Eyes - Jonas Brothers
> 
> ***
> 
> I will repeat this question I asked in an earlier chapter: ISN'T SHORTER THE SWEETEST BOY OR ISN'T SHORTER THE SWEETEST BOY? :""">
> 
> And also, YES, IT'S SHOREIJI'S OFFICIAL FIRST KISS (for this fanfic, at least). <3
> 
> So what can you say about Shorter's confession, guys? For me, IT'S A 15/10! HOORAY FOR TEAM SHORTER! *\\(^O^)/* *throws confetti, does a happy dance*
> 
> As usual, comments and fangirling/fanboying words are highly encouraged for this part. See you next chapter! :D


	24. Vexation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ash finds out that Shorter loves his best friend, his emotions suddenly become awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 13 and Eiji is 15.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

It was already 11 PM, but the party still went on though some of the guests already headed home. It was a Saturday night anyway, so it was alright for them if they stayed a little bit longer.

After Shorter's surprise confession, the two boys decided to head back to the group. Eiji was almost unable to respond when Nadia asked them what took them so long and why they disappeared all of a sudden, but Shorter quickly backed him up, saying that he had to accompany Eiji because the raven-haired boy suddenly felt the need to go to the bathroom.

On the other hand, almost an hour passed since the big question, but Ash still felt like he was on cloud nine. Until now, he still couldn't believe that Trixie _actually_ allowed him to court her. Because of this, he couldn't wait anymore for Monday to come. He now had a reason to actually look forward to going to school.

But while he was in a blissful state, he also couldn't help but notice that Eiji hasn't spoken even a single word to him since the start of the party. Though they had small talks every now and then, he never really got the chance to talk to his best friend because he seemed so busy mingling with his friends. He even asked him at one point what was going on with him, but Eiji just answered that it would be considered rude to leave his friends behind during social events like these.

He didn't know why, but he somehow felt a little irritated whenever he saw either Bones or Kong trying to flirt with Eiji. He had this sudden urge to walk over to them and give each of them a whack to their heads, but at the same time he couldn't leave Trixie alone, especially now that he was officially courting her.

But that was not what really caught his attention, what he really noticed tonight was that Eiji was with Shorter the whole time. He couldn't seem to fathom his own emotions whenever he noticed how wide Eiji's smiles were around the purple-haired boy, why did he seem so happy whenever they were together?

What could be the real score between them? It was something he definitely must know.

***

After waiting for the perfect opportunity, Ash didn't hesitate to approach the Chinese boy when he saw him all alone at the buffet table, helping himself to a glass of punch.

"Hey Shorter," he said, sidling up next to the purple-haired boy. "I have something to ask you."

"Yeah?" Shorter casually answered, taking a sip from his glass. "What is it?"

"Tell me the truth, what's the status between you and Ei-chan?"

And with that, Shorter's eyes widened. He stopped drinking from his glass and turned around to face the blonde-haired boy.

"What are you talking about? We don't have a status yet," he answered.

"You don't have a status? Then what is Ei-chan to you now?"

"I love him, Ash," Shorter replied, his lips slowly curling into a small smile as he glanced over to where Eiji was seated. "I love your best friend."

Right then and there, Ash's mouth dropped open. Shocked and stunned on how straightforward his answer was, he stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the purple-haired boy. Though he was already aware that Shorter had feelings for Eiji since his best friend told him all about it, it still felt different hearing it from the Chinese boy himself.

"W-What? What did you just say?" he asked. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt anger flow through him the moment Shorter said those words. He clenched his hands into fists in an attempt to suppress it, but why was he suddenly feeling angry in the first place?

"Didn't you hear what I just said, Ash?" Shorter looked at the blonde-haired boy dead in the eye. "I said, _I love Eiji."_

"Are you serious?!" Ash himself was surprised at the sudden angry tone of his voice. Some of the other guests even looked over at them because of how loud his voice came out. What was happening to him?

"I'm dead serious, Ash. You could ask Eiji about it, and he could attest to that."

"Wha---"

"Hey Shorter, Ash, what's going on?" Alex suddenly asked from behind them, grabbing a glass of punch from the table. "Is there any problem here?"

The purple-haired boy just drank the remaining liquid in his glass before turning back to Ash with a smug look on his face.

"I love Eiji, Ash. **_And I'll make him mine."_**

And with that, Shorter left, leaving the blonde-haired boy frozen in his spot.

***

Ash grimaced, letting out a deep sigh as he sat alone on the couch. It was getting late, and most of the guests already went home, leaving him, Eiji, Shorter and his other friends the only ones left at the penthouse. Trixie also left just a few minutes ago, saying that she would see him again on Monday.

Of course, he would be lying if he said that he didn't feel happy about it, because that meant Trixie also looked forward to seeing him again as much as he did. But now that he was all alone, he suddenly felt uneasy. He never even had a single drop of alcohol during the party, but he felt like his head was spinning.

As he was figuring out why he his emotions were so topsy-turvy, he glanced over to where Eiji, Shorter and his friends were seated. When he saw that the group was laughing boisterously, the raven-haired boy included, he suddenly apprehended the reason of this peculiar, bothering feeling.

The entire time, he couldn't seem to get over what Shorter told him earlier at the buffet table. Seeing how serious he looked when he declared his feelings for Eiji, he knew that the Chinese boy wasn't kidding. He didn't know why, but he instantly felt uncomfortable the moment Shorter said that he loved his best friend.

And the feeling somehow worsened when he saw how happy Eiji was with the purple-haired boy.

He couldn't help but think, does Eiji feel the same way about Shorter? Judging from the way the raven-haired boy smiled, it seemed like he did. He's never seen his best friend smile like that before, it looked like he really did enjoy the Chinese boy's company.

But if Eiji did like Shorter, why wasn't Eiji saying anything to him? Wasn't he supposed to be the first to know about the progress on the status of their relationship?

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out the reason why he was feeling so weird, and not the good kind of weird. Just thinking about the possibility of Eiji liking Shorter back made him feel that he would lose his best friend in the process, and he didn't want that. He didn't like the idea of losing Eiji, he didn't like the idea of Eiji's attention turning away from him.

And most of all, he totally dreaded the idea of Eiji liking someone else.

But the question was, _why was he so affected by this in the first place?_

***

It was almost midnight when the party ended. While the grown-ups were busy cleaning up the penthouse, Ash decided to walk up to Eiji, who was still busy talking with Shorter on the couch. As the two boys shared a laugh, they seemed to be in their own little world, not noticing the blonde-haired boy approaching them.

Seeing this, Ash's aloof expression instantly turned into an annoyed frown. He just couldn't understand, why does he feel his emotions going haywire every time he saw Eiji and Shorter together?

"Ei-chan," he said, making the two pause from their playful banter and look at him.

"Oh, Ashu," answered Eiji, rising from his seat. "What's up? Let's go home?"

"Yeah. I'm starting to feel sleepy, you know."

"Are you tired too, E?" Shorter rose from his seat as well. "C'mon, let me walk you home."

But before the purple-haired boy could even lay a finger on Eiji's shoulder, Ash quickly grabbed his best friend's arm and pulled him closer to him.

"I'll take him home this time, Shorter," he said, an ice-cold gaze in his eyes as he looked at the Chinese boy. "We're neighbors after all."

A questioning look formed on Eiji's face as his eyes darted between Ash's emotionless face and Ash's hand on his arm in a mix of confusion and disbelief. What's gotten into him? Why was he suddenly acting like this?

"Um, Ashu's right, S," he said. "I guess I'll see you on Monday, then?"

"By the way E, there's a new Japanese restaurant near our school and I would like to give it a try. Wanna join me?" Shorter asked.

"A Japanese restaurant? Sure, I'm up for it. As long as you're treating me, that is." Eiji grinned at him.

"Really now, E? You really love freebies, huh?" And since he was no longer wearing his witch hat, Shorter's hand reached up and ruffled Eiji's hair, much to his annoyance.

"Yaaaah! Hey! I spent a whole hour trying to fix my hair!" the Japanese boy whined, his own hand reaching up in an attempt to rearrange his hair back to its original form.

"Hahaha! It's okay E, you're still cute anyway." Shorter grinned, draping his arm around Eiji's shoulder.

Eiji just playfully stuck his tongue out at the Chinese boy in response, making the both of them laugh. They didn't notice Ash's flat expression slowly turning into an incensed glare, unconsciously tightening his grip on Eiji's arm.

_What the fuck? Why the hell are they so happy when they're together? Ei-chan and I rarely get the chance to talk like that these days! Tch. This is so annoying._

"C'mon, Ei-chan. It's getting late. And besides, Nadia and the others could be waiting for Shorter already." Ash's voice held no emotion.

"Uh, Ashu," Eiji tried to tell his best friend that the grip on his arm was a little too tight, but the dull countenance on the blonde-haired boy's face made him think that he absolutely had no intention to listen to him right now.

"Hey dude, let go of him. You're starting to hurt him, you know." Shorter held Ash's arm in an attempt to calm him down, but Ash suddenly whirled around and gave Shorter a hard shove, his jade-green eyes beginning to burn with anger as he glared at the purple-haired boy.

"Don't touch me," he grunted in reply, causing Eiji and Shorter to look at each other. Ash's voice was calm and level-headed, but the two other boys could sense the underlying rage in it. And Eiji knew very well that his best friend was definitely pissed off whenever he spoke in this tone.

"I'm sorry, S," the raven-haired boy answered, offering an apologetic smile. "I guess Ashu's starting to feel a bit cranky because he's tired from partying all night." He laughed nervously. "So, text you later?"

Shorter shrugged his shoulders. "I'm too lazy to text, so I'm gonna call you instead. Sound good?"

Eiji giggled, playfully hitting Shorter's arm. "Lazy ass. Haha! Sure, you could call me. See you on Monday!" He waved his hand.

"C'mon, Ei-chan," Ash said as he began to walk away, pulling Eiji along with him. "It's getting late."

***

There was an awkward silence between the two best friends as they walked along the hallway leading to their respective apartment units, Ash still trying to figure out why he was feeling so upset tonight.

The more he thought about it, the more annoyed he became. Shouldn't he be happy because the girl he liked finally allowed him to court her? But why was he feeling this way instead? Why was he getting so worked up over Eiji bonding with someone else? And why was he so bothered by the fact that Shorter loved his best friend?

"Hey Ashu, what's your problem?" Eiji nudged Ash's shoulder with an elbow, snapping the blonde-haired boy out of his thoughts. "You've been acting weird tonight, is there something wrong?"

"Tch. It's nothing," the American boy replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, okay then."

And with that, Ash clenched his jaw. Seriously? Was that all Eiji could answer? Wasn't he gonna insist on asking him or something?

He let out an sigh, maybe lack of sleep was the reason why he was feeling this way. It was already midnight, and his body was starting to show signs of weariness. He always got cranky whenever he was tired or didn't get enough sleep, so this might explain the reason of his odd behavior.

"Actually, you're my problem right now, Ei-chan."

And with that, Eiji gave him a confused look. "Huh? Why me? What did I do?"

"I think you forgot to tell me something."

Eiji's confused look intensified. "And what would that be?"

"Something about you and that Shorter," Ash hissed, stopping in his tracks, and he couldn't help but cringe at the amount of venom contained in that single name.

"Well, what about Shorter and me?" Eiji still looked confused.

"What do you mean, what about Shorter and you?!" Ash couldn't help but raise his voice, he was really getting pissed off right now. "Well breaking news Eiji, he just fucking told me that he loves you!"

"Oh," was the only thing Eiji could answer.

"Oh?" Ash asked, his mouth twitching into a half smile. "Is that all you could say, Eiji? Oh?"

Eiji's forehead crumpled. "Well, what else do you want me to say, Ashu?"

"Why didn't you tell me, huh?" the blonde-haired boy growled. "Weren't you supposed to tell me first if there was any progress on your relationship?"

"Don't worry, I never told anyone else about it yet," Eiji tried to lighten the mood, but apparently, this was a very bad thing to say.

"I'm not playing jokes here, Eiji!" Ash yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?! In case you forgot, I'm your best friend!"

"Why the hell are you getting so pissed off about this, Aslan?!" Eiji couldn't help but snap back. "Alright, fine! Shorter just confessed his feelings to me. He told me that he loves me and he even kissed me after that. There, happy now? No need to get so worked up about it, sheesh."

And just like that, Ash's anger was gone. All rage drained from his body and he suddenly felt tired, both physically and emotionally. His expression softened as his whole body went numb for a few seconds, then it was followed by an unpleasant, piercing sensation in his chest. The pain was so intense that he almost couldn't breathe. He didn't know what hurt more: Eiji confirming Shorter's feelings towards him, or the fact that Eiji kissed someone else.

What was happening to him?

"H-He kissed you?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Eiji nodded his head as he bowed, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks. "I was surprised myself, Ashu. I didn't know he would do that, I swear."

"B-But why? Why didn't you tell me sooner, Ei-chan?" Ash clenched his hands into fists. He was too tired to get mad, but for some reason he became furious upon learning that Shorter made such a bold move on Eiji. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt the urge to beat the hell out of the purple-haired boy the moment he would see him. 

Eiji let out a sigh. "I just didn't know how to tell you, Ashu. I tried to talk to you earlier during the party, but you were so busy."

"But I wasn't busy, Ei-chan. You saw how available I was the whole time, right? You should've approached me right away after Shorter confessed to you."

Eiji shook his head. "You were too busy courting Trixie, and I didn't wanna ruin your moment."

And with that, Ash pulled Eiji into a tight embrace, realizing that he was the one to blame for this. He was so busy spending time with Trixie that he never really had the chance to catch up with his best friend. He always talked about what was happening between him and Trixie, but he never asked what was going on between Eiji and Shorter.

"I'm so sorry, Ei-chan," he said. "How could I be so selfish? Man, I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Ashu," Eiji answered, a weak smile on his lips as he pulled away from the hug. "It's not your fault if you wanted to share with me how happy you were."

"But I'm still guilty for not giving you the chance to talk. I'm sorry, okay? But always remember, no matter what happens, _I'll always love you, best friend."_

Then Ash tenderly cupped Eiji's face with his hands, looking straight into his eyes.

_"I love you, Ei-chan."_

And with that, Eiji's eyes widened. He hugged Ash tightly as felt his chest constrict, but not in the good kind of way. Though he technically told him that he loved him, he knew that he only loved him as his best friend. He should no longer expect for more, he should be already be contented with what they had.

"I love you too Ashu, so much. _But I really need to forget these feelings,"_ he whispered the last part so his best friend wouldn't hear.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"Nothing."

The blonde-haired boy said nothing after that, he just hugged Eiji back, burying his face into his soft, raven-black hair. Though he was unsure of his emotions, as he still couldn't fully comprehend why he was feeling completely unnerved tonight, there was one thing he was definitely sure of.

He loved Eiji so much that he was considered the other half of his life. He was not only his best friend, but his brother as well.

And he was almost his everything before Trixie came into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you think was Ash acting weird? Let me know your thoughts. :))
> 
> So there, I hope you guys liked this chapter as always. Comments give me the strength to write more, so feel free to leave some. :)
> 
> Still with me? I've got more coming soon, so stay tuned! :D


	25. Operation: Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Valentine's Day, and Ash is facing a love emergency. Meanwhile, Max and Shunichi plan on something involving the two best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 13 and Eiji is 15.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

"Um, Trixie?" Ash asked as he and Trixie walked out of their classroom. Their classes just ended for the day, and while Ash was about to head home, the Chinese-American girl was about to go to the gym for cheerleading practice.

"Yes?" Trixie answered.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but," Ash shyly scratched the back of his head, looking away from the girl. "When are we gonna start dating?"

"Aw, c'mon Ashy, couldn't you wait anymore? Are you tired of courting me already?" Trixie pouted her lips.

"Huh? N-No, I didn't mean it like that!" Ash stuttered, suddenly feeling panicky. "O-Of course I'm willing to wait for you, but it's just that, uh---"

With a flirty smile forming on her lips, Trixie gently tucked a few strands of long, blonde hair behind Ash's ear and caressed his cheek with her hand, cutting the blonde-haired boy off.

"Don't worry, Ashy," There was an impish tone in her voice as she batted her eyelashes, her face leaning closer to Ash's. "You'll find out my answer if you'll surprise me on Valentine's Day."

"W-What surprise?" a flustered Ash asked, instinctively backing away as he felt his cheeks burn. Though he has been hanging out with Trixie for a while, he still wasn't used to being this close to her.

"Well," Trixie answered, twirling a few strands of Ash's hair in her fingers. "It's up to you on how you would do it. Alright, see you tomorrow."

The blonde-haired boy flushed all the way to the tip of his ears when Trixie tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek, coyly winking at him before leaving him alone in the hallway. Slowly, dumbly, Ash brought a hand up to his face and tenderly touched his cheek with his fingers as if to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming.

Almost four months have passed since the blonde-haired boy began courting Trixie, and in those months, he always made it a point to surprise her everyday at school to show his sincerity. He would always leave little presents on her desk before their classes started, that's why he had to wake up earlier than usual in order to get to school before she did. 

He honestly thought that what he did was enough to woo her, but basing from what she just told him earlier, it looked like he needed to take his surprise game up a notch. And when he realized that Valentine's Day was fast approaching, the more he was challenged to think of something. What kind of surprise would impress someone like Trixie Tang?

Unconsciously, his lips formed into a smile as an idea came into mind. He clearly needed someone to help him prepare a surprise for her, and he knew exactly who to turn to.

It was a good thing he had a best friend like Eiji.

***

"I'm home," Ash announced as he entered their apartment unit. He gave a high-five to Griffin, who was busy watching television, before heading to the kitchen where Max was making sandwiches.

"Hi there, Ash," Max greeted, fondly smiling at the blonde-haired boy.

"Hey, Max. Where's Mom and Dad?" Ash asked, placing his backpack on the floor as he took a seat at the dining table.

"Oh, they went out as usual," Max answered, handing over a tuna sandwich to the boy. "Here boy, eat up. You must be hungry from all that school stuff."

"Thanks." Ash smiled before took a bite of his sandwich. "How's Jessica and Michael?"

"They're doing fine as well. At this point, I'm expecting Jessica to pick up Michael from Preschool right about now." Max took a bite of his own sandwich as he sat in front of Ash.

"He's gonna start Pre-Kindergarten after this, right? Man, the kid's growing up pretty fast. The next thing we know, he's already gonna start his first day of school."

"Heh, I know. By the way, it's almost Valentine's Day, right? Why don't you take Eiji out on that day? You know, just in case you haven't found a date yet."

The middle-aged man flashed a teasing grin at Ash, but the blonde-haired boy just shook his head.

"Sorry Max, but Ei-chan and I are just best friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh?" In a split-second, Max's face suddenly looked disappointed. "Well, I'm not quite sure about that, Ash."

Ash's brows furrowed in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

But Max just let out a soft chuckle as his answer, dismissively waving a hand. "It's nothing, just forget what I said. Which reminds me, I'm heading over to Shunichi's place to visit him. Wanna come with me?"

Realizing that Shunichi lived at the same apartment unit as Eiji, Ash's face lit up, suddenly remembering that he had to ask his best friend for help regarding the surprise for Trixie.

"Sure, I'm coming."

***

"Oh Max, Ash, good to see you two," Shunichi greeted upon seeing the two standing at the front door of their apartment unit. "Come in, come in."

"Hey, it's Ash and Mr. Glenreed! Hello there!" Eika exclaimed, looking up from the papers she was drawing on with her crayons and bounding over to the two Americans with a wide grin on her lips.

"Hey there, Eika." Ash smiled at the young girl before turning to Shunichi. "Mr. Ibe, is Ei-chan here?"

"I think Eiji's in his room, Ash," the Japanese middle-aged man replied. "Why don't you go check on him? You know, just to be sure."

"Sure thing. Thanks, Mr. Ibe."

"Take your time, Ash. I'll be calling for you when it's time to leave, alright?"

"Yeah, Max. I got that."

With that said, Ash walked away from the two grown-ups and headed to his best friend's bedroom while Eika went back to her crayon drawings.

***

On the other hand, Eiji was busy reviewing when he suddenly heard a knock on the door. He turned around in time to see Ash entering his bedroom.

"Oh Ashu, what brings you here?" he asked, surprised to see his best friend.

"Max wanted to see Mr. Ibe, so I decided to tag along with him," Ash answered, sitting on the raven-haired boy's bed.

"I see." Then Eiji continued to study, switching his attention between the book he was reading and the paper he was writing on. Geometry was his Achilles heel among all his subjects in school, so he had to exert more effort in reviewing for an upcoming major exam the following week.

"Ei-chan," he heard Ash call him.

"Hmm?" Eiji answered, still focusing on solving the problems in his Geometry book.

"I need your help, Ei-chan."

When Eiji looked back, he noticed that Ash was already standing behind him.

"What is it, Ashu?" he asked, his brows furrowed. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt something different about the favor his best friend was about to ask.

"Well, the thing is, I've been courting Trixie for nearly four months now."

Eiji tried to hold back a smile at that statement, hope suddenly blooming in his heart. Four months was already long enough to wait for an answer, and judging from the gloomy tone of Ash's voice, it seemed that Trixie had no intention of dating his best friend at all. And if that was the case, that would mean he would still have even the slightest chance of winning Ash's heart.

He grimaced, lightly shaking his head to shake off the thought. So much for trying to forget his feelings.

"Wow, that's a long time," he said, still scribbling a bunch of formulas and shapes on his paper.

"And, I kinda asked her awhile ago when on she would start dating me." Eiji could sense the worry in Ash's voice.

"What did she say?"

"She told me to surprise her in order for me to know her answer."

And with that, Eiji looked back, his brows furrowed in bewilderment.

"Surprise? What kind of surprise?" he asked.

"That's what I've been thinking of, Ei-chan. I have no idea on how to surprise her." The blonde-haired boy let out a frustrated sigh.

On the other hand, Eiji just stared at Ash, unsure on what to say next. He was honestly astonished that Trixie actually had the nerve to demand something so stupid from his best friend. Like, what kind of girl would ask for such a thing from her suitor?

"C'mon Ei-chan, please help me. Please?" Ash begged, a desperate tone in his voice as he shook the raven-haired boy's shoulders.

Eiji didn't answer, but the frown on his face intensified. Did Ash really have to ask help from him?

"What do you want me to do, Ashu?"

"Could you give me ideas on how I would surprise Trixie?"

"I'm sorry Ashu, but I don't think I could help you right now," Eiji answered, proceeding to study his lessons again.

"C'mon Ei-chan, please think of something."

"No, really, I couldn't think of anything---HEY!" Eiji was completely caught off guard when Ash swiftly snatched away his pencil.

"Please Ei-chan, please help me," Ash continued to plead, grabbing a sheet of paper and positioning Eiji's pencil on top of it. "Let's think of a surprise, please?"

In response, Eiji scratched his head in a mix of frustration and irritation. "Seriously, Ash? These Geometry problems are already stressing me out and here you are, adding more stuff for me to stress over. Couldn't you think of this on your own? I'm really busy right now."

And with that, Ash froze in his spot, his mouth hanging agape. He stared at Eiji, completely shocked.

"Oh," he said, disappointment evident in his voice. "Um, well, sorry for bothering you, Ei-chan. I guess I'll be asking Griffin for help, then."

The blonde-haired boy turned around and was about to walk away when Eiji suddenly held his arm, stopping him in his tracks. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt bad the moment he sensed the dismay in Ash's voice. Sure, he was busy with schoolwork and all, but he was never too busy when it came to his best friend.

"Are you mad, Ashu?" he asked.

"No," Ash answered. "It's okay, really. I understand that you're busy."

Eiji shook his head, letting out a sigh. Still holding Ash's arm with one hand, he pulled up another chair with the other, gesturing the blonde-haired boy to sit next to him. This was one thing he hated about himself, he really couldn't say no to his best friend.

"Come here, I'll help you plan for your surprise."

And with that, Ash's face instantly lit up with joy. "Really? YES!" Then he hugged Eiji tightly.

Eiji let out a soft chuckle, gently patting his best friend's arms wrapped around him. "Okay Ashu, you can let go now. How am I supposed to plan well if you're hugging me like this?"

"Oops. Sorry, Ei-chan. Haha! You're the best!" Ash grinned, releasing the raven-haired boy. "So what are we gonna do for the surprise?"

Taking back his pencil from Ash, Eiji brought the eraser close to his lips as he tried to think. What kind of things do girls like in a surprise? In all the cheesy romance novels he has read before, what do the lead males usually do to please the female lead?

Wait a minute.

The raven-haired boy closed his eyes and tried to imagine things as a certain question popped into mind. If Ash were to surprise him, say, formally ask him to be his boyfriend, what would he expect him to do?

"Ah, I think I know what you should do," he finally said after a few minutes of contemplating.

"Eh?" Ash beamed in excitement. "What is it, Ei-chan? Tell me, tell me!"

With a weak, bitter smile, Eiji proceeded to write on the paper, explaining to his best friend every single detail of what he had visualized.

So much for his dream surprise.

***

Meanwhile, while the two best friends talked in Eiji's bedroom, Max sat on the couch with Shunichi and chatted. The two men talked about a lot of stuff, ranging from how things were going with their respective jobs to reminiscing past events.

And speaking of past events...

"Shunichi," Max told his friend. "Remember the Halloween party at the penthouse last year?"

"Yeah. I didn't really do much though, since I was busy tending the photobooth that time," Shunichi answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know why, but I suddenly felt bad for Eiji that night."

"Huh? Why? What happened to Ei-chan?" Shunichi asked, his curiosity piqued at the sudden sad tone of the older American's voice.

With a melancholic smile, Max started to fill Shunichi on what happened that night.

***

_Max, dressed as a safari explorer, quietly sat on the couch, gently patting a sleeping Michael with one hand while holding a glass of champagne with the other. It was almost 10 PM, but everyone was still alive and kicking. In fact, he spotted Jessica talking and laughing with a certain Mrs. Coleman and Mrs. Owen in one corner of the penthouse._

_"Hey, everyone!" Ash suddenly greeted into the microphone, making him look towards his direction. "First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming to our Halloween party. I hope you guys are still having fun until now." He let out a soft chuckle. "So without further ado, I'd like to dedicate this song to the person who touched my heart, Beatrix Tang."_

_At first he was intrigued, wondering who Beatrix Tang was, but eventually realized that the boy was referring to Trixie. So this was the girl Ash liked so much, huh?_

_"Trixie," he heard Ash continue, looking over at where Trixie was seated. "This is for you." Then he smiled sweetly._

_Then music began to play from the karaoke machine, followed by a few claps and cheers from the crowd. Realizing that Ash was about to sing, he quickly brought out his phone from his pocket to record him, trying his best not to wake Michael up in the process._

_He couldn't help but smile as he watched Ash singing, his phone's camera pointed towards him. He rarely heard the blonde-haired boy's singing voice, especially during social gatherings, so this would definitely be considered a treat._

_But wait, he noticed something else. Not far from behind Ash was a familiar-looking boy in a witch costume, seated with a group consisting of a rockstar, a bee, Iron Man, Robin Hood, a sailor, Frankenstein and a werewolf._

_Taking a closer look, he realized that the witch boy was Eiji, the rockstar boy was Shorter, and guessed that they were seated with their other friends. The serious, crestfallen look on his face aroused his curiosity because it was easily noticed compared to the usual expressions of his other companions. What was happening to him?_

_He then returned his focus on Ash, who was now holding Trixie's hand as the two of them stood. He noticed how the blonde-haired boy's eyes twinkled as he continued to sing, fondly gazing at the girl every now and then._

_"Trixie, you're like a dream come true to me. I just wanna be with you, and now, I'll do anything to make you fall in love with me. Will you allow me to court you?" he heard Ash ask after the song._

_"Yes," Trixie answered._

_Completely stunned, Max couldn't help but let out a soft gasp, his eyes widening in surprise. Sure, he was already aware that the boy liked Trixie since he was in Grade School, but he didn't know that he was already this serious about his feelings for her._

_But what surprised him more was the tears rolling down Eiji's face as he stood up and walked away from the scene, Shorter following suit. That kind of response could only mean one thing._

_Eiji liked Ash, but unfortunately, Ash didn't like him back._

***

"When I saw the tears on Eiji's face, that's when I realized," Max continued. "I don't think he sees Ash as merely his best friend, but something more than that."

"Is that so?" Shunichi sighed deeply. "Now that you mentioned it, I couldn't help but feel bad for Ei-chan as well. Poor boy."

"That reminds me," Max changed the subject, suddenly remembering something. "Do you remember what we talked about the last time we met? Valentine's Day is already around the corner, so what do you say? Shall we push through with it or not?"

"I really don't know, Max. Are you really sure about this?" asked a skeptical Shunichi. "I mean, won't it be unfair on the boys' part?"

"C'mon now, it's just for fun anyway. I just really wanna see how they'll react to it," Max tried to reassure his friend. "That is, if you're up for it as well."

"I know it's just for fun, but haven't you thought of what Ash's response would be? I know Ei-chan would be delighted about it because I also have a hunch that he does love his best friend, but I'm not sure on what Ash would say. Especially now that he's starting to be serious with Trixie."

"Oh, right." Max sighed, his shoulders slumped. "You do have a point there."

"But if you really want to do this, then I guess I could give it a go. But when you plan to let the boys do it?"

"Valentine's Day would be the perfect day to do it, Shunichi. And I know just exactly what we would do."

And with that, an excited grin formed on the American man's lips.

He simply couldn't wait for their plan to materialize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do Max and Shunichi plan to do with the two boys? C'mon, let me know your guesses. :))
> 
> And a friendly reminder guys, I advise you to prepare your hearts for the next chapter, as you might feel a slight tinge of pain. Kidding! XD 
> 
> Anyway, don't forget to leave a comment or kudos if you liked this part. See ya! :D


	26. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Eiji get ready for the big surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 13 and Eiji is 15.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

It was Valentine's Day, and as the day went on, Ash was getting more and more excited of what would take place later that night. In fact, a wide smile was instantly plastered on his face the moment he woke up, he tried his best not to grin like an idiot as he walked to school with Eiji and Eika that morning, and he couldn't help but feel giddy every single time the thought came into mind. Of course he had to keep his cool whenever Trixie was around because the surprise would be ruined otherwise, but all in all, he was definitely excited.

"Hey Trixie, can I ask you something?" he asked the Chinese-American girl, who was seated next to him. The bell has just rung and the 8th Grade students were already settled in the classroom, waiting for the last period of the day to begin.

"Sure, what is it?" Trixie answered.

"Well, um, I just wanted to ask you, will you celebrate Valentine's Day with me tonight?" Ash scratched the back of his head and smiled bashfully as a faint, pinkish blush tinted his cheeks.

"Huh? Really? Oh, I don't mind. Where are we going?"

"You'll find out if you come with me. Tell you what, I'll pick you up from your house after school. Does 5 PM sound good?" The blonde-haired boy's voice wavered slightly in excitement.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Trixie smiled. "Sure, let's go out tonight."

Ash just grinned at her as his answer, noticing that the teacher has already entered the classroom. Getting Trixie to say yes was the most important part of the plan, and now that she agreed to go out with him tonight, the more he couldn't wait for the surprise to happen.

 _So far, so good._ He couldn't feel any more thrilled than he was now.

***

Meanwhile, Eiji paid no attention to the teacher as he restlessly stared at the wall clock, waiting for the bell to ring. He took a deep breath, willing his anxious heart to calm down. Ash told him earlier that he would pick him up from school because his classes would end earlier today, and apparently, there was a lot more to do regarding the surprise tonight.

"What's wrong, E?" Shorter suddenly asked, nearly making the raven-haired boy jump from his seat. "I noticed that you've been getting a little antsy since this morning, why is that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, S," Eiji answered. "It's just that, um, I have somewhere to go after school."

He laughed nervously, hoping that Shorter wouldn't notice. He felt bad for lying to him, but he somehow couldn't bring himself to tell him that he was planning a surprise for Ash and Trixie. Sensing that there was a slight bit of animosity between his best friend and the purple-haired boy, he felt that it was better not to say anything at all.

Shorter, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel curious about what Eiji was up to. He noticed that he's been sketching a bunch of stuff the whole day while their classes were going on, but every time he asked him what they were for, the raven-haired boy wouldn't answer.

"I see, so that means you won't be going to training today?" the purple-haired boy asked.

Eiji shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I'm afraid so." He smiled apologetically.

"Really? Aw, that's too bad." Shorter's voice sounded disappointed. "Where are you going, by the way?"

A jittery smile was all Eiji could give as he tried to think of another excuse to tell the Chinese boy. He opened his mouth and was about to say something when the bell suddenly rang, much to his relief.

"Ei-chan!" a voice called out amidst the loud chitchat of students leaving the classroom. The two boys turned around, and they were surprised to see Ash standing outside the door.

"Oh Ashu, you're here," said Eiji, grabbing his backpack. "Is Eika-chan home already?"

"Yeah," Ash answered. "I brought her to your apartment first before going here. Are you ready?"

"Hold on, I'm just gonna use the bathroom for a while. Wait for me, okay?"

And with that, Eiji ran off to the nearest restroom, leaving Ash and Shorter behind.

After relieving himself in one of the urinals and washing his hands, he brought out his phone and called the restaurant he contracted to reiterate the events that would happen later. He had to make sure that everything would run smoothly as much as possible so the surprise wouldn't be ruined.

As he spoke with one of the staff, he couldn't help but grimace. Though he knew that it would kill him, he really wanted this day to be special. Not for him, definitely not for Trixie, _but for Ash._

***

"So Ash, what's up with E today?" Shorter asked, folding his arms as he leaned back against the wall. The two boys stood outside the 10th Grade classroom, waiting for Eiji to return from the restroom.

"Oh, Ei-chan's just taking care of the surprise," Ash confidently answered, grinning widely as he held the straps of his backpack. Why did this dude sound so happy and excited all of a sudden?

"Surprise?" The purple-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "What surprise? He's been busy since this morning."

"Don't worry Shorter, he's just doing me a favor."

"I know he's doing you a favor, but what's the surprise for? I just don't want to see him stressed out, you know."

"Huh?" Ash's eyebrows furrowed. "Stressed out?"

A smug look formed on the Chinese boy's face. "You don't know that your best friend's stressed out? Tch. What kind of best friend are you?"

"Oh my." The frown on Ash's face quickly faded and was replaced by a look of concern. "That's too bad. I never knew Ei-chan would be stressed out in planning my surprise for Trixie."

And with that, Shorter let out a soft gasp as his eyes widened in shock. What did he just say?

"Could you repeat that, Ash?" he asked. His voice was low and dangerous as he felt anger growing inside him. "Whose surprise is it?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm gonna ask Trixie to be my girlfriend tonight," Ash answered, seemingly unaware of the purple-haired boy's livid tone. "Ei-chan helped me in---"

"The surprise is for Trixie, then you fucking asked Eiji to do it for you?!" Shorter furiously bellowed, baring his teeth at him. His hands curled into tight fists and his body trembled in anger as his small, dark brown eyes burned with rage, and though he wasn't really a violent person, he wanted nothing more than to punch Ash right on the spot.

"Look man, chill," Ash tried to calm the Chinese boy down. "I didn't know planning a surprise could be stressful, because Ei-chan seemed to be fine whenever we talked about it."

"Where would the surprise be held and when?" the purple-haired boy asked through gritted teeth. He tried his best to calm himself down, but deep inside he was already this close to losing it. Ash would definitely have to give him a proper answer, otherwise he'd really hit him.

"Tonight, at The River Café," answered the blonde-haired boy.

A smirk was all Shorter could give as his answer, but deep inside he was still infuriated by the blonde-haired boy's callous actions. Seriously, how dense and insensitive could this guy get? He couldn't bear the fact that Ash actually had the nerve to ask Eiji,  _his_  Eiji, to do something like that without even knowing that his "best friend" was badly hurting because of him. Did he even have a heart? Didn't he get even the slightest hint that Eiji was only pretending to be okay?

_You asshole. You fucking asshole._

"You're so insensitive, Ash," he said.

"Huh?"

"I'm back, guys," Eiji suddenly announced, bounding over to where Ash and Shorter were standing. "Let's go?" Then he turned to the purple-haired boy. "We'll get going, S. See you tomorrow!"

Shorter smiled weakly as he waved his hand, his anger suddenly vanishing at the sight of the raven-haired boy. "Bye, E."

It was good timing that Eiji arrived, otherwise Ash would've been beaten to a pulp.

***

It was already 4 PM, and while Ash was taking a shower, Eiji looked for the perfect wardrobe in the blonde-haired boy's closet. Considering the fact that it was going to be a special night (for Ash, at least), he had to look presentable for the occasion.

After a few minutes of browsing, mixing and matching between outfits, the raven-haired boy decided on a red checkered polo shirt and a pair of white pants for his best friend to wear. Taking them out of the closet, he was about to place them on the bed when he suddenly saw Ash standing in front of him.

His eyes widening in shock and his entire face turning a deep shade of crimson, Eiji let out an ear-splitting scream when he realized that his best friend was completely naked.

"OH SHIT!" Ash shrieked. His face flaring up in embarrassment, he frantically scrambled to grab his towel lying on top of his bed. "I-I'm sorry, Ei-chan! I thought you were outside! Oh man, this is so embarrassing!"

"Uh, i-it's alright, Ashu!" Eiji squeaked, tightly shutting his eyes as he quickly tossed over the selected clothes to the blonde-haired boy. "Here, wear this!"

"Sure, okay. Um, you can open your eyes now."

Reluctantly opening one eye to make sure that Ash was no longer in his birthday suit, Eiji heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that the blonde-haired boy was wearing a towel around his waist. He was shyly scratching the back of his head as he looked away, a bright pink blush coloring his cheeks.

"Gee, sorry about that, Ei-chan," he timidly said.

"No, it's okay, Ashu. Why don't you go and change first? I'll wait for you outside. See you!"

Without waiting for Ash's answer, Eiji hurriedly darted out of the room.

Once he was outside, he leaned against the door and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His heart thumping rapidly, he placed a hand over his chest and took deep breaths to calm himself down. He had to admit, Ash looked pretty hot for a thirteen-year-old. From head to toe, it looked like puberty really hit him like a truck. He could still see the little droplets of water running down his lemon-blonde hair to his broad chest, then down to his slim waist, to his sexy v-line---

_Oh my gosh Eiji Okumura, stop imagining things!_

Just then, his phone suddenly rang, abruptly snapping him out of his thoughts just as they were about to get inappropriate. _Great timing._

Bringing it out of his pocket, he saw that Shunichi was the one calling.

"Hello?" he asked, sitting down on a chair situated near his best friend's bedroom door.

 _(Ei-chan,)_ Shunichi answered from the other line.

"Yes, Ibe-san? What is it?"

_(I was wondering if you would like go to the park with me and Eika-chan today. Are you up for it?)_

Eiji's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Huh? What for, Ibe-san?"

_(Don't worry, you'll eventually find out later.)_

"Sure thing Ibe-san, but could we do it tonight? Ashu and I are going somewhere."

_(Sure. Just be home safe, okay? Love you, Ei-chan.)_

Eiji couldn't help but smile at that. Ever since he and Eika were children, Shunichi was the one who took care of them whenever their parents were away. And now that he was already older, he realized that he has grown to love him like his own father.

"Love you too, Ibe-san. Bye."

And just as Shunichi ended the call, Ash suddenly emerged from the door, wearing the clothes Eiji picked out for him. An excited smile was plastered on his face, all dressed up and ready to go.

"Nice pick of clothes, Ei-chan," he said, smiling as he looked at his outfit. "How do I look?"

Right then and there, Eiji felt his heart racing as he stared dumbfounded at the blonde-haired boy. He suddenly recalled that his handsome features was one of the reasons why he fell in love with his best friend. Like, who wouldn't fall for such a good-looking boy like Ash?

"Wow Ashu, you look great," was the only thing he said.

Ash grinned. "Thanks, Ei-chan."

***

"Alright, I guess you're all set." Eiji glanced at his wristwatch as he and Ash walked down the hallway leading to his apartment unit. "It's almost 4:30, you should be heading to Trixie's place by now."

"Wait, aren't you coming with me?" Ash asked. "I need you there, you know."

And with that, Eiji smiled bitterly. He knew he had to tag along because he was the one who organized the surprise, but could he bear to witness Ash and Trixie being all lovey-dovey in front of him? On Valentine's Day of all days?

Oh, the things he had to do for love.

"Of course I'm coming, Ashu. I have to make sure that everything would run smoothly, remember?" he answered, stopping in front of the door of his apartment unit. "Don't worry, I'll catch up with you later. I just need to rest for a bit, that's all."

He turned around and was about to reach for the doorknob when Ash suddenly held his arm.

"Ei-chan, wait. Before you go, I have something for you."

And before Eiji could even say a word, Ash slipped on a red string bracelet on his wrist. Attached to the string was a small, silver infinity charm. It was bright and shiny as its tiny diamonds sparkled under the lights.

"There you go. Wow, it suits you well."

"Wow Ashu, it's so pretty," Eiji answered, rotating his wrist to get a good look at the bracelet. "But what is this for?"

"It's a thank you gift, Ei-chan. You know, for everything you've done for me. And consider it as my Valentine's Day present for you, too." Then the blonde-haired boy smiled fondly at his best friend.

Without saying another word, Eiji pulled Ash into a tight embrace. It comforted him that the blonde-haired boy somehow still thought of him in spite of everything that happened between them these past few months.

"Thanks, Ashu," he said as he pulled away. "Hold on, I have a present for you, too."

"Huh? Hey, you don't have to return the favor, you know."

But despite Ash's protests, Eiji proceeded to open his backpack, where he pulled out a small velvet box from it. The blonde-haired boy's eyes grew wide when his best friend opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with his own name as the pendant. Apparently, Eiji secretly bought it while they were busy buying stuff for tonight's event.

"Now we have matching necklaces, Ashu," said the raven-haired boy, smiling happily as he held the necklace in one hand and proudly showed Ash his own necklace with the other.

The blonde-haired boy couldn't help but smile back upon seeing the familiar accessory. It's been two years since he first gave it to Eiji as a graduation present, but until now he still wore it around his neck. The mere fact that his best friend treasured his gift was enough to make his chest flutter with happiness.

"Turn around," Eiji added. "I'll put it on for you."

Without any hesitation, Ash obeyed, turning around so that the Japanese boy could tiptoe and wrap the necklace around his neck.

"Thanks, Ei-chan," he said, turning back as he fondly gazed at his new necklace. He gingerly traced his fingertips over the pendant, feeling every curl and curve that formed the name 'Ash'.

"No problem," replied the raven-haired boy as he zipped his backpack and opened the door of his apartment unit. "Alright, since we're both set, let's go."

"See you later, okay?" Ash said. "Wish me luck."

And as he became aware of the real reason why they were going out that night, Eiji grimaced as he felt the familiar, sharp pain pierce his chest.

"Good luck, best friend," he said coldly.

"Don't worry Ei-chan, _I promise to make her mine tonight,"_ Ash answered, grinning confidently.

Eiji smiled weakly. "S-Sure thing."

And with that, the blonde-haired boy left. Letting out a deep sigh, Eiji turned around once again and was about to enter his apartment unit when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"E," said a familiar voice, causing the raven-haired boy to let out a soft gasp. He turned around to see Shorter standing behind him.

"Oh S, you're here." Then his eyes widened when he caught sight of a bouquet of red roses in the purple-haired boy's hands. "Those flowers, are those..." His voice trailed off, lifting up a finger to point at them.

"For you, E. Happy Valentine's Day." Shorter smiled sweetly, handing over the bouquet to Eiji.

"Why S, they're beautiful. Thank you," Eiji answered, smiling sheepishly as he took the offered gift. "That's so sweet of you, but you shouldn't have gone through all that trouble just to get these for me."

"Nah, it's nothing, E. You're worth the trouble, anyway." Shorter grinned. "Could you give me your hand for a second?"

Clueless, Eiji warily held out his hand, and to his surprise, the Chinese boy slipped on a purple bracelet on top of the red bracelet from Ash. Dangling from it was a small letter E, signifying Shorter's nickname for him.

"A bracelet? Gee, thanks, S," he said with a smile, gazing at the two bracelets around his wrist.

"By the way E, where are you going?" Shorter asked. "You told me that you would be heading somewhere after school, but you didn't tell me the exact place."

"I'm going out with Eika-chan and Ibe-san," Eiji answered. It was somehow true, since Shunichi technically told him earlier that the three of them would be heading to the park together after the surprise was over.

"Oh, I see. Do you want me to take you there?"

Eiji waved a hand dismissively. "No need, S. It's just nearby, I'll be walking from here." He let out a nervous chuckle before glancing at his wristwatch. "Oh, look at the time. I better get going. See you around!"

Before Shorter could even say a word, Eiji briefly entered the apartment unit to place the bouquet of flowers in the living room before leaving, grabbing a taxi cab that would head to the restaurant where the surprise would be held.

As sat anxiously inside the taxi, there was an uncomfortable silence he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. He swallowed hard as his heart began to pound hard, his chest becoming heavier by the second. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was still hoping that Trixie would say no to Ash, that Trixie would reject Ash and ruin the surprise for him to realize that the one who really loved him was the one who was beside him the whole time.

But from the way Ash and Trixie treated each other, it looked like he only had a few more hours until they would officially start dating. A short amount of time, then it would be really over.

Would he be strong enough to handle this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little reminder guys, the next chapter could really hurt, so I hope you'd prepare your hearts for it. ;-;
> 
> As always, comments, violent reactions, fangirling/fanboying words would be most appreciated. Stay tuned for the next part! :)


	27. Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night of Valentine's Day, Eiji faces one of the most painful moments of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 13 and Eiji is 15.
> 
> Also, this chapter contains a few songs, so listening while reading is most recommended for more feels.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

The River Café was considered as one of the most famous restaurants in New York City, if not the world. Couples dressed in handsome tuxedos and fancy dresses filled the area, enjoying the amorous atmosphere with a candlelit dinner as well as a stunning view of the Brooklyn Bridge, the bright lights dancing along the East River and the towering skyscrapers of the city in the distance. Yes, this was definitely a perfect spot for dates, one of the best places for memorable nights.

But unfortunately for Eiji, it appeared that the restaurant would hold one of his most painful memories instead, and that he would forever remember Valentine's Day as one of the worst days of his fifteen-year-old life.

"Is everything ready?" the raven-haired boy asked one of the waiters as they stood near the entrance to the restaurant's terrace, anxiously waiting for Ash to arrive with Trixie.

"Yes, Mr. Okumura," the waiter, whose name happened to be Danny according to the nameplate pinned on his shirt, answered. "But they're not here yet."

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon," Eiji coldly answered, not taking his eyes off the main entrance. The main event hasn't even started yet but he could already feel the heartache that awaited him.

"They're here, guys!" a waitress suddenly announced, making both Eiji and Danny look towards the entrance.

And as if on cue, the Japanese boy saw Ash enter the restaurant, carefully leading a blindfolded Trixie by the hand. As much as he hated to admit it, Trixie looked stunning herself in an elegant red mini-dress to match Ash's outfit. Her long black hair that was usually worn down with a purple headband was tied into a side bun, adorned with a single red flower.

Tasting tears at the back of his throat, Eiji waved his hand up in the air, signalling Ash to head over to where he was standing. The blonde-haired boy looked over at him in response, then proceeded to walk over to the terrace, pulling Trixie along with him. When the two arrived, the raven-haired boy led them to a table near the railings of the terrace, where he gave Ash a curt nod, telling him to take off Trixie's blindfold.

Without any hesitation, Ash gingerly removed the red handkerchief wrapped around Trixie's eyes, prompting the Chinese-American girl to open them. It served as a cue for the plants surrounding them to be lit by glowing fairy lights, as well as a signal for the restaurant's band to perform a soft, romantic melody.

Trixie's eyes widened in wonder as she looked at their surroundings, obviously impressed by the effort the blonde-haired boy did for her. She uttered a soft "Wow" before pulling Ash into a tight hug, making Eiji wince. Biting his lower lip, the raven-haired boy clamped his eyes shut in an attempt to suppress the growing pain inside.

"Mr. Okumura, are you alright?" he heard Danny ask from behind him. Before the waiter could sense that something was wrong, he quickly opened his eyes and saw that Ash and Trixie were already seated in front of each other.

"Y-Yeah," he answered, offering a fake smile. "I just...felt a little dizzy, that's all."

But deep inside, no, he wasn't okay. Almost a few moments from now, the boy he loved for so long would be asking someone else to be his girlfriend and he couldn't do even a single thing about it.

As Eiji silently stood at the doorway, he had no other choice but to watch as the waiters brought their food, which consisted of a variety of dishes such as steak, pasta and salad, over to them. A few moments later, another waiter brought in their dessert, which was a heart-shaped cake covered in red frosting. On top of the cake were the words "A + T" written in pink icing.

The raven-haired boy felt tears stinging his eyes as he saw how they smiled at each other, how Ash's eyes twinkled as he looked at Trixie. They obviously enjoyed each other's company, and Ash was obviously happy to be with the girl he _loved._

A small, pained smile was all he could muster up. At least, his best friend was happy.

Then just as things couldn't get any better (or worse), the band began to play a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmbKS2PZVkk). The soft harmony of the piano and violin filled the air, then it was followed by the voice of a man singing.

 _"Be my lady_  
_Come to me and take my hand, and be my lady_  
_Truly I must let you know that I'm in love with you_  
_All I want is you, how I need you, so please"_

Upon hearing the song, Ash stood up from his seat, holding out his hand to Trixie.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked, smiling sweetly at the girl.

And without any hesitations, Trixie took Ash's hand as she rose from her own seat. The blonde-haired boy brought her to an open space near their table, where they began to dance. Ash's arms were wrapped around Trixie's waist while Trixie held Ash's shoulders. The space they danced in was a bit small, so their bodies were pressed close to each other.

 _"Be my lady_  
_Maybe you could lose the pain if you just tell me_  
_Say the words you long to whisper that I want to hear_  
_Something's on your mind, is it hidden in your smile?"_

A crushed look on his face, Eiji bit his lower lip, blinking back the tears that began to well up in his eyes. He wanted to scream, to run away and never return, but he couldn't get himself to budge. He just stood there frozen in his spot as he watched the boy he loved dance with the girl he loved, his hands clenching into fists so tight that his knuckles turned white.

 _Oh, what a time to be alive,_ he thought with an emotionless grimace.

 _"Be my lady_  
_Just forget the past, it's time to mend your broken heart_  
_No walls divide us now, so dry the tears in your eyes_  
_Nothing can stop us now, I'll give you all I have"_

Just then, while Ash closed his eyes in contentment as he blissfully enjoying their dance, Eiji noticed Trixie glance over to where he was standing. An incensed glare formed on his face when he saw the girl pull Ash closer to her and smirk devilishly at him, as if she was telling him that Ash was her man and there was nothing he could do about it.

That bitch, did she really have to rub it in?

 _"Be my lady_  
_You're the one that I adore, so please believe me_  
_I could never find the courage to resist your charm_  
_Nothing's more divine than each moment you are mine"_

"You really surprised me, Ashy," he heard Trixie say, slightly pulling away from the hug to look at the blonde-haired boy. "I'm impressed."

"Eh? Really?" Ash's eyes widened in surprise, his lips forming into a smile. "You liked it?"

Smiling back, Trixie tenderly tucked a wayward strand behind Ash's ear. "Why, of course. Who wouldn't?"

 _"Be my lady_  
_Just forget the past, it's time to mend your broken heart_  
_No walls divide us now, so dry the tears in your eyes_  
_Nothing can stop us now, I'll give you all I have"_

Sensing that the song was nearly ending, Eiji's eyes widened and he felt his heart sink, swallowing down the tears that loomed when Ash and Trixie stopped dancing. The blonde-haired boy pulled away from the girl, but he still held her hands tightly.

_This is it, it's almost time._

_"Be my lady_  
_Let the sun shine through heart and make a brand new start_  
_Stay with me each night and day through the rest of my life_  
_Just like a work of art, my love will last until forever"_

Fondly gazing into Trixie's blue eyes with a sweet smile on his lips, Ash got down on one knee.

"Trixie, you're really a very special girl for me...and I love you. _Will you be my girlfriend?"_

Right then and there, Eiji's heart began to pound hard in his chest, his stomach painfully knotting so tight that he thought he might vomit any second. He crossed his fingers as he stared wide-eyed at the two, anxiously waiting for Trixie's answer. Deep inside, he silently wished for Trixie to say no, for Trixie to reject Ash right on the spot just like what she did all those years ago and ruin the entire surprise.

_Please say no. Please say no. Please sa---_

_**"Yes."** _

_"Just like a work of art, my love will last until forever"_

And as the song ended, the raven-haired boy felt like his heart was crushed into bits. Unable to hold it in any longer, hot tears began to stream down his cheeks as Ash happily twirled Trixie around, making the girl let out a delighted squeal.

"Yes! Trixie's my girlfriend now!" the blonde-haired boy exclaimed with a big smile on his face, and there was only one thought that formed in Eiji's mind that very moment.

_It's over. He lost. Ash and Trixie are now officially dating._

His lower lip quivering, he clamped a hand over his mouth in order to keep himself from sobbing out loud, pressing both his necklace and bracelet against his chest as his tears continued to fall. Unable to handle the heart-wrenching scene any longer, he lowered his head and closed his eyes as he began to sob uncontrollably. The pain was so overpowering that he almost couldn't breathe.

"I'm so happy, Trixie. You made me so happy tonight. I love---" Ash's sentence was suddenly cut off when Eiji suddenly felt a pair of hands cover his ears from behind. Instinctively, the raven-haired boy threw his eyes open and turned around to see Shorter standing next to him.

 _"You can close your eyes to the things you don't wanna see, and you can also close your ears to the things you don't wanna hear,"_ he said, leaning closer so Eiji could hear him.

"S..." Anything else Eiji could've said was lost as he immediately pulled Shorter into a tight embrace, his tears wetting the purple-haired boy's chest.

"I-It hurts, S," he tried to speak in between sobs. "I-It really hurts."

"Please E, please...s-stop hurting yourself."

Eiji slightly pulled back upon hearing Shorter's uneven voice, and his eyes widened in shock when he saw tears rolling down the purple-haired boy's cheeks. Knowing that he was usually seen with a smile on his face, it pained him to see him cry like this.

"S, no." There was a guilty tone in Eiji's voice as his hand reached up to wipe the Chinese boy's tear-stained face. "Please don't cry because of me, I don't deserve it."

"Don't worry about me, E." Shorter smiled weakly, leaning into Eiji's soft palm. "I cry because I love you. While you, you don't deserve to cry because of him."

Then it was his turn to wipe the raven-haired boy's tears. He tenderly cupped his cheeks with his hands and gently brushed off the tear stains with his thumbs, then leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead.

"C'mon, let's go home. You must be tired."

Eiji couldn't agree more.

***

"Thanks, S," Eiji told Shorter when they arrived at the park a few minutes later. He suddenly remembered that he would be meeting Shunichi and Eika the park after the surprise, so he told the purple-haired boy to take him there instead.

"Heh. No problem, E." Shorter grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"No. I mean, thank you...for everything."

Smiling sheepishly, Eiji tiptoed to plant a small kiss on Shorter's cheek, much to the Chinese boy's surprise. Bringing his hand up to gently touch it, as if to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming, the purple-haired boy's eyes widened for a split-second, then his expression quickly softened.

The two parted ways after that, but before he left, Shorter said something that made Eiji's heart skip a beat.

_"E, you deserve to be happy. I promise, you'll be happier with me. I love you."_

A small smile was all the raven-haired boy could give as his answer.

***

"Sorry I'm late Eika-chan, where's Ibe-san?" Eiji asked upon seeing his younger sister seated on one of the park's benches. It was almost 9 PM, and he couldn't help but wonder what they would be doing around this time of night.

"Oh Eiji, you're finally here here," Eika answered, rising from her seat. "Ibe-san's over there." She pointed her arm towards a certain direction.

"Huh?" With furrowed eyebrows, Eiji looked towards the direction where Eika was pointing at. "Where---HEY!"

He was caught off guard when his sister suddenly wrapped a blindfold tightly around his eyes.

"Eika-chan, what's going on?" he asked, frustratingly fumbling with the knot behind his head in an attempt to remove it, to no avail. "Take this off!"

"Don't worry Eiji, you'll find out soon," he heard Eika giggle from behind him. "Just follow my lead."

Despite his protests, the girl held Eiji's hand and pulled him along with her as they walked. Because his vision was obscured by the blindfold, and having no idea on what the kid was up to or where they were going, the only thing he could do was to keep walking.

"Alright, Eiji's here!" Eika suddenly announced after a few moments, noticing that they have stopped walking. He may not be able to see right now, but Eiji could sense that a mischievous grin was on his sister's lips as she said that.

"Ah, Ei-chan! You made it!" he heard Shunichi exclaim. Judging from the distance of his voice, he figured that he was standing somewhere nearby.

"Ibe-san?" Eiji asked, trying to reach out for the middle-aged man with his free hand. "Ibe-san, where are you? What's going on in here?"

"I'm right here, Ei-chan," Shunichi answered, and he sensed that he was walking towards him. "Come, sit here." Then he ushered him towards a chair, careful not to make him trip or bump into anything.

"Eika-chan, Ibe-san, what's going on? Why am I wearing a blindfold? And where am I?" Eiji asked once he sat down. With his hands and feet, he perceived that there was a table in front of him and another chair on the opposite side.

"Don't worry Eiji, it's nothing bad or anything," his sister answered. "We're just gonna set you up on a blind date here at the park!"

"What? A blind date? With who?"

_"C'mon you guys, what are you up to? Take this stupid blindfold off, will you?"_

Eiji let out a soft gasp and felt his heart racing when he heard another familiar, irritated voice from the other side of the table.

_Ashu? What's he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be spending time with Trixie right now?_

"Oh will you relax, Ash?" That voice sounded like Griffin's. "It's just for a few moments."

"Yeah, just sit here, relax, and enjoy your blind date." And that voice sounded like Max's. What was going on?

Wait. Blind date? Didn't Eika tell him earlier that he was on a blind date, too? So if Ash happened to be on the same blind date as him, then that would mean---

"Are you ready, Shunichi?" Max suddenly asked from across the table, abruptly ending his thoughts.

"Ready when you are, Max," Shunichi answered, then he felt a hand holding the tightly-knotted cloth behind his head.

"Oh my gosh, this is gonna be exciting!" Eika squealed.

"Heh, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces once they see who their date is," Griffin excitedly added.

"On three. One, two, three!"

And on Max's cue, Eiji felt Shunichi's hands untie the blindfold wrapped around his head. He winced as his vision adjusted from darkness to light, then let out a soft gasp when he realized that he was seated under one of the park's trees, the leaves beautifully illuminated by bright fairy lights. He looked in front of him and saw that there was a plate and some utensils lying on top of a round, white-clothed table. There was also an elegant candle standing in the middle, giving him the notion that he was about to go on a romantic, candlelit dinner date.

Then his eyes widened in shock, his jaw dropping open when they landed on the boy, having the same wide-eyed, horrified expression as he did, sitting across the table.

_"ASHU?!/EI-CHAN?!"_

At that very moment, Eiji felt his head spinning as he stared dumbly at the blonde-haired boy. He couldn't believe his eyes. Ash was his blind date? He just witnessed him and Trixie officially becoming a couple merely a few hours ago, and now this happens? Was this the real reason why Shunichi told him to come to the park? Did Max, Shunichi, Griffin and Eika decide to team up on them and set them up on a date without them knowing?

Everything was too overwhelming for him to take all at once, he was worried he might faint.

"This can't be!" Ash suddenly yelled in protest. Eiji cringed inwardly and slightly backed away as he watched his jade-green eyes beginning to burn with anger, a betrayed expression forming on his face.

"Ash, calm down," Max told him, trying to place a hand on the blonde-haired boy's shoulder but Ash, almost violently, just brushed it off.

"No! I don't want this! This can't be!" He slammed his hands on the table, glaring at the everyone as he rose from his seat in a fit of anger.

"C'mon now, don't take this seriously," Max gently chided the boy. "This was all just for fun. No need to get so worked up about it."

"Fun? Seriously Max, you call _this_ fun? This is just plain bullshit! This isn't funny at all!"

"But, why not, Ash?" Griffin asked, a concerned look on his face as he tried to calm his younger brother down.

"I have a girlfriend already!"

"WHAT?!" everyone but Eiji chorused. This time, it was their turn to be shocked.

"But---" Max was about to reason out but Ash quickly cut him off.

_"No, Max! Eiji and I are just best friends! **I DON'T WANT HIM!** I already told you that, no more, no less!"_

Right then and there, Eiji felt like his heart stopped beating. His mouth hanging agape, his entire body went limp, his eyes wide and his face pale as he stared at Ash completely shocked. Tears began to blur his vision as he felt like a sharp knife stabbed him straight in the chest, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe.

_This is a bad dream, isn't it? I'm having a nightmare, right?_

"Ei-chan?" asked a worried Shunichi, gently holding the raven-haired boy's shoulders.

He didn't answer, he just sat frozen in his spot, silence pounding hard in his ears. Honestly, he didn't know what to react. Part of him somehow wanted this blind date because of his feelings, but the other part of him disagreed with it because he knew Ash wouldn't be happy with this. Eiji loved him, but he wanted him to be happy as well.

"Eiji?" Eika asked, worry etched on her face as well.

"EIJI! Don't just sit there, SAY SOMETHING!" Ash roared at him.

"ASLAN JADE CALLENREESE! Don't shout at him like that, young man!" Griffin angrily yelled at the blonde-haired boy.

Eiji continued to stare into the distance for a few seconds before he blinked, once or maybe twice, snapping back into reality.

"Mr. Glenreed...Ibe-san...Griffin...Eika-chan...Ash," he finally managed to utter, his lower lip quivering. "I'm sorry, but... _I don't agree with this blind date either."_

And without a word, the raven-haired boy quickly stood up and ran off, heading to the nearest restroom. He locked himself inside one of the stalls, and feeling as if great dam had burst inside of him, tears streamed continuously down his cheeks as he slumped down, his face buried in his hands as he cried and cried.

That's it, this was officially the worst day of his life. First the boy he loved just got a girlfriend, and now he just outright rejected him in front of their guardians and siblings.

And above all, he said it himself. They were just best friends and he didn't want him.

It was too much. It was all too much for his poor heart to handle.

"Ei-chan." Eiji looked up when he suddenly heard someone knocking on the stall's door. "Ei-chan, please open the door."

"P-Please, Ash," he whimpered. "P-Please leave me alone first."

"Please, Ei-chan." Ash continued to knock on the door. "Open the door, let's talk."

"LEAVE ME ALONE, ASLAN!" the raven-haired boy screamed, shutting his eyes and covering his ears. "PLEASE leave me alone, even just for once! I WANNA BE ALONE!"

"But Ei-chan...I'm sorry."

After a moment of heavy silence, Eiji heard Ash's footsteps walking away from the bathroom stall. Realizing that he needed someone to talk to, he pulled out his phone and dialled Shorter's number. During times like these, he was the only one he could count on.

 _(Hello, E?)_ the purple-haired boy responded after a few rings.

"Hey, S," Eiji tried his best to sound normal. "Y-You're not sleeping yet?" He quickly covered his mouth when a sob suddenly escaped.

_(Hey. Are you crying, E?)_

"N-No." He shook his head, his voice becoming uneven. "No, I'm not."

_(You're not good at lying, E. Please tell me, what's wrong?)_

The raven-haired boy let out a deep sigh. "It's just that...Mr. Glenreed and Ibe-san..."

_(Yeah?)_

"They...they just set Ashu and I up on a blind date."

_(WHAT?!)_

Eiji, unable to answer, slumped down as few more sobs escaped from his mouth, fresh tears running down its previous tracks.

 _(E, please don't cry.)_ There was a pained tone in Shorter's voice.

"I-I just heard it straight from him, S." Eiji continued to sob. "H-He completely rejected me. H-He said that...h-he said that...h-he doesn't want me."

_(That fucking asshole!)_

His eyes widened at the sudden stream of curses. "P-Please S, don't say that."

_(Those words aren't even enough to describe him, E. Shit. How could be be so fucking heartless? Damn him!)_

"S, p-please..." he tried to calm the Chinese boy down.

_(E, please don't cry. I'm gonna come to you if you don't stop.)_

"H-Huh? What? No, that's not necessary!"

_(Then please, stop crying.)_

And for some reason, Eiji's lips curled into a small smile.

_(I know you're smiling, E.)_

"Huh? How'd you know?"

_(I can feel it, E. I just do.)_

Eiji let out a soft chuckle. "Thanks, S."

_(No problem, E. Do you want me to sing for you?)_

"Well, I don't see why not, S. Sure, go ahead."

The Japanese boy heard Shorter clear his throat on the other line, then after a moment of silence, he began to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtvuFriX7zc).

 _"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful, stop me and steal my breath_  
_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky, never revealing their depth_

 _Tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love_  
_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"_

A soft gasp escaped from Eiji's lips, he never knew that the purple-haired boy could sing well.

 _"I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide_  
_And I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life"_

A small smile formed on the raven-haired boy's lips as he felt his chest constrict, and this time in a good kind of way. It was true after all, Shorter was always his crying shoulder.

 _"And rain falls angry on the tin roof as we lie awake in my bed_  
_You're my survival, you're my living proof, my love is alive and not dead_

 _Tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love_  
_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"_

For some reason, Eiji found himself calming down as he listened to Shorter's singing voice. With a soft sigh, he leaned against the wall with his phone still placed against his ear, feeling the pain slowly disappear by each passing second.

 _"I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love suicide_  
_And I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life"_

He realized, the Chinese boy has always been a shoulder for him to lean on. Whenever Ash broke his heart, he was always there to catch him. Whenever he cried, he was there to wipe his tears. Whenever he was upset, he was there to cheer him up.

Really, he was thankful to have someone like Shorter.

 _"And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead_  
_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing you said_

 _I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love suicide_  
_And I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life_  
_The greatest fan of your life, the greatest fan of your life"_

 _(You don't have to hurt, you know? You can always have me,)_ he heard him say after singing.

Eiji didn't answer, he just waited for the purple-haired boy to speak.

_(E? Are you still there?)_

"Yeah," answered the raven-haired boy, smiling weakly. "I'm still here, S."

 _(Just remember that I'm always here for you, E,)_ Shorter continued. _(If only there was a way I could make you mine, I would've done that a long time ago. But I promise, I'll do my best to win your heart. Just you wait.)_

Eiji let out a deep sigh. For so long, he was hoping and longing for Ash to tell him those words. But apparently, it seemed like he has been looking at the wrong guy all this time. Maybe if it happened that he met Shorter earlier, then he would've had a bigger chance to fall in love with him instead of his best friend.

_(I love you, E.)_

Maybe Ash wasn't the one who's supposed to tell him that. Maybe it was Shorter after all.

 _"I wish I could love you too, S,"_ Eiji whispered, closing his eyes.

Maybe it has always been Shorter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs featured:
> 
> Be My Lady - Martin Nievera  
> I'll Be - Edwin McCain
> 
> ***
> 
> Oh Eiji, how I wish I could give you a big hug right now. ;-;
> 
> As always, comments, violent reactions, fangirling/fanboying words would be most appreciated. See you next chapter! :D


	28. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Eiji have a quarrel after last night's untimely incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 13 and Eiji is 15.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

When Eiji didn't answer despite the fact that he repeatedly knocked on the stall's door several times, Ash let out a defeated sigh before deciding to walk out of the restroom.

He just didn't understand, why was his best friend angry? He only just said the truth, right? He really didn't like what their guardians and siblings did to Eiji and him, he wasn't really a fan of blind dates to begin with. In fact, he found them ridiculous. His Dad and Mom met through a blind date, and considering the fact that they divorced because of certain reasons, he definitely didn't want to go through the same phase as his parents did.

And besides, he already had a girlfriend. What kind of guy would go on a date with someone else while he's in a relationship? Only two-timers would do those kinds of things, and he was definitely sure that he wasn't one.

When he arrived at the tree where the table was set up, he noticed that Shunichi and Eika have already left. Only Max and Griffin remained, seated at where he and Eiji were sitting before that terrible outburst.

"C'mon Ash, let's go home," said Max, standing up and gently placing a hand on the blonde-haired boy's shoulder.

An awkward silence hung in the air as the three Americans started their way out of the park, each of them absorbed in their own thoughts. Ash felt his chest becoming heavier with each step, and he could still feel the tense atmosphere from what transpired earlier. He didn't like the feeling at all, not even a bit.

"Max? Griffin?" the blonde-haired boy decided to break the silence.

"Ash," Max answered, a serious tone in his voice. "Did you know that Eiji was badly hurt because of what you said?"

"I agree with Max, Ash," Griffin seconded.

"But guys," Ash tried to reason out. "What's wrong with what I said? You know very well that I didn't like to be set up on blind dates, right?"

"I do understand that you don't want this," Max explained. "But saying that you don't like Eiji right in front of him was a bit too much. Considering the fact that he's your best friend, of course that would be too painful for him."

Then it suddenly occurred to him that what he did was absolutely wrong. His eyes widened, his heart beginning to pound hard in his chest when he realized that he never got the chance to thank Eiji for what he did for him and Trixie that day. He should be grateful, but he ended up hurling painful words at him instead all because of a stupid blind date.

"Fix this, Ash," Max said. "You're the one who's at fault here. Don't ruin everything just because of wrong choice of words."

"You shouldn't have yelled at him like that, you know," Griffin added.

A deep sigh was all Ash could let out.

***

When he arrived home, he immediately brought out his phone and called Trixie. He obviously couldn't talk to Eiji because things didn't end well between them at the park, and he also couldn't talk to neither Griffin nor Max because until now he could still feel a thin barrier between them. Right now, his girlfriend was the only person he could open up to. It was his only choice.

_Girlfriend._

A small smile formed on his lips as he settled down on his bed. Even after a few hours, that one word still sounded so alien to his ears. He honestly never thought that the girl who rejected him back in Grade School would actually end up being his girlfriend.

_(Hello?)_

"Hello, Trixie," Ash answered, leaning his back against the headboard. "You're still awake?"

_(Yeah. What's wrong?)_

"You see, Ei-chan and I...well, we kinda fought."

 _(Oh, really?)_ There was a hint of surprise in the girl's voice.

Ash sighed. "Yeah. What should I do?"

 _(Just let him be,)_ Trixie answered. _(He'll eventually cool down after a while.)_

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

_(Well, it's up to you if you really wanna talk to him, though. But you know I'm here for you too, right?)_

Ash smiled weakly. "Gee, thanks, Trixie. I really needed someone to talk to right now, you know."

_(I gotta go, it's getting late. Good night, Ash.)_

"Okay then. Good night, Trixie. I love you."

_(Love you too. Bye.)_

And with that, the call ended. The blonde-haired boy placed his phone on his bedside table with a sigh and stared at the ceiling as he lay in his bed, placing his hands behind his head which was resting against the soft pillows.

He would definitely have to talk to Eiji tomorrow.

***

The following morning, Eiji roused from his sleep when he felt the sun's rays shining down on him. His eyes squinting from the brightness, he sat up and stretched with a yawn. What time was it, anyway? The only thing he remembered was that he was so tired, both physically and emotionally, that he instantly jumped into bed the moment he arrived home.

Reaching for his phone sitting on his bedside table, he opened it to check the time, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw that it was almost 12 noon. Was he really that exhausted last night?

Just then, he felt his phone vibrate. He looked again and saw that he received a text message.

 ** _From: S_**  
_I'll be going to your apartment tomorrow, okay? Sleep tight. Sweet dreams. See you tomorrow._ :)

At first his brows furrowed in confusion, but when he saw that the message was dated last night, he let out a surprised gasp. If it was already noon and Shorter said that he would be coming over that day, then that would mean he would be---

His train of thought abruptly ended when he suddenly heard a knock on the door. He looked in time to see Eika poke her head through the door.

"Oh Eiji, I see you're awake now," she said. "A certain someone's at the door, I think he's looking for you."

Eiji was about to ask who was there, but Eika immediately left before the raven-haired boy could even open his mouth. Thinking that Shorter was the one who came because of the text message, he quickly got out of bed for a quick shower and a change of clothes.

"Sorry I'm late, I just kinda woke up. I hope you didn't wait for me too long," he said with a sheepish smile as he emerged from his bedroom door a few minutes later, walking into the living room to greet his visitor.

_"Ei-chan..."_

The moment he heard that familiar nickname, he froze in his tracks. His eyes widened in surprise, slightly feeling a tinge of pain in his chest when he saw Ash sitting on the couch. What was he doing here?

All emotion suddenly fading from his expression, he turned his back without a word and was about to walk away when Ash suddenly stood up and held his arm.

"Ei-chan, wait. I'm really sorry," he said.

"Not now, Ash. Please," Eiji answered coldly, a grimace forming on his lips.

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't wanna fight right now, Ash. Please." Eiji clenched his hands into fists, still not looking back at his best friend. Ash's hurtful statement from last night suddenly played in his head the moment he saw him, and it made him realize that he still hasn't fully recovered from those painful words.

"C'mon, I'm really sorry, Ei-chan. Please talk to me."

And just like that, Eiji whirled around and gave Ash a hard shove.

"ASLAN! Don't you understand what I'm saying?! I said I don't wanna talk right now!" he yelled, the last reign on his self-control snapping. Everything from last night was still fresh to him, and he feared that they might only end up fighting if this conversation continued.

"I said I'm sorry, Ei-chan. And I don't even understand, why are you so mad at me?" answered the blonde-haired boy, his face a mixture of confusion and shock.

"So what if I'm mad at you, huh? What's it to you?" Eiji hissed, and the harsh tone in his voice made Ash cringe slightly.

When his best friend didn't answer, he smirked at him before turning his back on him for a second time.

"I couldn't bear it, Ei-chan." The raven-haired boy sensed the pain in Ash's voice. "I couldn't handle you being mad at me."

Eiji gritted his teeth in an attempt to suppress his anger, and he made no motion to face Ash as he stood rooted in his spot. It was completely against his usual character to feel such a heavy load of negativity, but he just couldn't help himself. Ash always apologized, he always said that he couldn't handle him being angry at him, but what was he doing? He still continued to hurt him, and he was honestly getting tired of his apologies knowing that he would still do it again after saying sorry.

"And what makes you say that, huh?" he growled, clenching his hands into fists. "I thought you don't want me anymore?"

"C'mon Ei-chan, you know I didn't mean it that way, right?"

His anger boiling over, Eiji spun around and faced Ash, shooting him an angry glare.

"Then what?! Explain everything to me now, Aslan!" he yelled.

"Well, you see, I'm not really a fan of blind dates, Ei-chan," Ash tried to explain. "And...you know that I have a girlfriend now, right? I have a girlfriend and I love her."

Right then and there, Eiji's vision began to blur as hot tears appeared in the corners of his eyes. This was also one of the reasons why he didn't want to talk about last night, it would only make him remember that he had no more chances of being with Ash. It would only serve as a reminder that the boy he loved was already taken and in a relationship with somebody else.

"Alright, I get it! I fucking get that you love Trixie! I know that very well, okay?! You don't have to rub it in, you know!" he screamed. His dark brown eyes were locked onto his best friend's, and they burned white-hot with anger while swimming in tears. He could hear the front door open, but he paid no attention to whoever came inside the apartment unit.

"Hold on, why are you even reacting like this?" Ash asked. "Don't tell me that you _actually_ agree with the blind date?"

And just like that, the raven-haired boy's face went blank. His anger vanished just as the fire in his eyes died, his irises returning to their usual dark brown color. He hated to admit it, but his best friend was right. He would be lying if he said that he didn't agree with the blind date because it would be like a dream come true to go out with the one he loved, but he also didn't want Ash to be a part of something that wouldn't make him happy.

"Well, Eiji?" The blonde-haired boy's voice began to sound serious as well. "Don't just stand there, TELL ME!"

Eiji didn't answer. He just stood there, his lower lip quivering as he stared at Ash with teary eyes, silently wishing for something to come up just to break the awkward atmosphere. He suddenly felt guilty for lashing out at him like that, and at the same time foolish for getting himself all worked up over his own feelings. Ash being completely unaware of what he felt for him made him realize that his actions were way out of line and unreasonable, not to mention unnecessary.

"Dude, don't shout at him like that!" another familiar voice suddenly called out, and the two best friends turned to see Shorter standing behind them, much to Eiji's relief.

"Stay out of this, Shorter!" Ash retorted. "You know nothing about this!"

"Oh, I definitely know everything, Ash," Shorter answered with a smirk. "And trust me, Eiji also doesn't like this blind date bullshit at all."

"And what makes you say that?"

"S---" Eiji tried to stop Shorter, but the purple-haired boy immediately cut him off.

_"Because **I'm the one he likes!"**_

_WHAT?!_

But before Eiji could even react, Ash tightly gripped his arms and pulled him aside. It seemed like the tables have turned, because for some reason it was now the blonde-haired boy's turn to get steamed.

"Is this true, Eiji?" he growled through gritted teeth, leaning close to his cowering best friend.

"Ashu, wait---"

"JUST ANSWER ME!" he roared, giving the raven-haired boy a slight shake.

Fear slowly crept into Eiji's system as he stared wide-eyed into Ash's burning jade-green orbs. Judging from the way he held onto his arms, he could sense that he was furious. His grip was so firm and strong that he could almost feel his nails dig into his skin.

"Ash, stop it! You're hurting Eiji!" Shorter hollered. He tried to grab onto Ash's hands in an attempt to remove or even loosen his grip on Eiji's arms, but Ash, almost violently, pushed him away.

"I told you Shorter, stay away from this," he hissed. "This is only between me and---"

Ash's sentence was cut off when Shorter suddenly lunged at him and punched him in the face, causing him to stumble and fall on the floor.

"ASHU!" With a startled cry, Eiji immediately ran over and dropped on his knees to help his best friend up. "Ashu, are you alright?"

When Ash didn't answer, he turned around and stood up to face Shorter. "S, please leave for a while."

The purple-haired boy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Huh? But E---"

"Let me handle this, S." Eiji gently held Shorter's shoulders and looked at him straight in the eye. "Don't worry, I can do this." He offered a weak smile.

At first the purple-haired boy was a bit hesitant, but seeing the determination in the Japanese boy's dark brown orbs and sensing the pleading tone in his voice, he had no choice but to walk out of the apartment unit after letting out a deep, defeated sigh.

After Shorter left, Eiji turned back to Ash, who was now seated on the couch cupping the cheek where the Chinese boy's fist had landed squarely on. He noticed that his lower lip was bleeding from impact of the blow.

"Does it still hurt, Ashu? C'mon, let's treat your wound." He sat down next to him and tried to touch his face, but Ash quickly swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me," he hissed, looking away from Eiji.

"Huh? But---"

"What's with the but, Eiji?" Ash angrily asked as he spun around to face his best friend, still shooting him the irked glare from earlier. "Why didn't you tell me that you already like him?!"

"Ashu---"

"Don't call me that!"

"C'mon Ashu, please calm down," Eiji tried to pacify his best friend, the tears he's been holding in for so long finally slipping out of his eyes. In all the years they've spent together, he honestly never thought that they would have a fight like this one day.

"Now tell me, is it true?" Ash asked, his voice now sounding much softer, but Eiji could sense that he was still mad. Yup, the tables have definitely turned this time.

"W-What's true?" the raven-haired boy asked in a shaky voice.

"Is it true that you like Shorter?"

"I..." Eiji paused for a while. "I don't know."

It sounded pathetic to his own ears, but what else could he say? Though he technically did like Shorter as one of his special friends, he never said that he _liked_ him. He didn't know why, but he was sure that the Chinese boy definitely had a reason why he said that earlier.

"You don't know?" Ash scoffed. "Seriously, what kind of fucking answer is that? Shorter just literally said that you do like him, and then you say that you don't know if you even like him? What is this, some kind of joke? What kind of person are you, Eiji?"

The Japanese boy's face pulled into a deep frown, his tears coming faster. He wiped at them roughly, as if trying to make them stop through sheer force, before looking straight into Ash's jade-green eyes.

_"Ash, what's happening to us? Why are we like this now?"_

And with that, the blonde-haired boy's expression softened. It seemed that he has realized something, seeing that his eyes widened before looking away with a grimace.

"Don't you see, Ashu?" Eiji continued, the tears evident in his voice. "We've never fought like this before. Did everything really change between us just because we grew older, huh? Tell me."

"I..." Ash softly replied, unable to look at his best friend. "I really don't know, Ei-chan. A lot has happened lately, you know."

"We could fix this, right? What were we fighting about, anyway?"

"The blind date."

"The blind date?" Eiji repeated the statement. "Ashu, I didn't agree with that. I said it last night, right?"

"But why were you acting---" Ash was about to ask something, but was stopped short when Eiji spoke again.

"Let me finish first, okay? Look, I didn't agree with the blind date because I know you wouldn't like it. I know you wouldn't be happy and I know you already love someone."

The raven-haired boy let out a shuddery breath as he swallowed back the tears that loomed. He held Ash's hands tightly, and he was honestly surprised that he didn't push him away this time.

"Ashu, I would never agree with a thing that would ruin us. And I'm not mad at you, I was only upset and hurt. You don't know how hurt I was when you said that you didn't want me, but I wanna apologize for overreacting. Don't worry, I really don't agree with this blind date thing."

Just then, Ash pulled Eiji into a tight embrace, making all of the raven-haired boy's anger melt quickly.

"I'm sorry, Ei-chan," he whispered. "I'm sorry if I was so insensitive, and I'm sorry that I overreacted as well. And also, I never got a chance to say this last night because of what happened, but thank you for everything."

Eiji smiled weakly. "It's nothing, Ashu. You know I would do anything for you, right?"

"But wait, there's one more thing," Ash said, pulling away from the hug.

"Hm?"

"About Shorter...is it true?"

"I really don't know, Ashu."

Now that he mentioned it again, he couldn't help but think. What was Shorter to him, anyway?

Ash frowned, folding his arms. "There you go with that answer again."

"Really Ashu, I honestly don't know. But..." Eiji's voice trailed off.

"But?"

"S is kinda like my...special friend?"

"Oh."

"Oh? What's with the oh?"

Ash shook his head before looking away. "Nothing."

"Wait, are you jealous?"

"What?" The blonde-haired boy quickly turned around to face Eiji, his forehead crumpled. "Of course not!"

Eiji let out a soft chuckle, and he had to admit, it never felt so good to smile again.

"Alright, fine. You're still my best friend anyway. So, are we cool now?"

"Yup, we're all cool now." Ash grinned before standing up, grabbing Eiji's wrist. "Come on, let's go grab some hotdogs. I'm starving!"

And with that, the two best friends left the apartment, bright smiles once again plastered on their faces as if nothing happened.

If sacrificing his own happiness for Ash's sake would mean that they wouldn't fight like this anymore, it was a sacrifice the Japanese boy was more than willing to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! I'm so, so sorry for the really late update, and I apologize if this was all I could come up with for now. I just got work recently and I was really busy these past few days, I hope you understand. ;-; 
> 
> But you know, I'm honestly so glad you guys are still patiently waiting for new chapters, and I really appreciate it. :">
> 
> So as always, comments would be most appreciated. Stay tuned for the next parts! :D


	29. Courtship - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeknownst to Eiji, Shorter finally makes a big decision, and along with it, he secretly plans something for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 13 and Eiji is 15.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

The days quickly passed by, and the next thing they knew, it was now the beginning of a brand new week. Eiji was more than relieved and happy that he and Ash would start the week being friends again, he really didn't like arguing with his best friend. Considering what happened that day, bickering with him was the very last thing he wanted to happen.

"Oh Eika-chan, looks like Ash is already here to pick you up. You should go with them as well, Ei-chan," Shunichi told the two siblings. The three were busy eating their breakfast when a knock on the door was suddenly heard.

Hearing this, Eika took one last bite of her cereal and drank the remaining milk in the bowl. "Okay Ibe-san, I'm off to school now." She stood up and bounded over to the front door. "Eiji, come on."

"I'm leaving too, Ibe-san," Eiji seconded as he finished his pancake, leaving his seat as well. "See you later!"

"Alright, you two, take care," Shunichi answered, fondly smiling at the two.

With his younger sister standing nearby, Eiji walked over and opened the front door to greet Ash with a wide smile plastered on his face. Now that they've made up, he fully admitted that he was excited to be with his best friend once again.

"Good morning, Ash---" he greeted, but his smile immediately faded when he saw that someone else was with the blonde-haired boy.

"Hi there, Eiji," Trixie greeted, a sly smile on her lips as she waved her hand.

"Um, hello to you, too?" Eiji hesitantly answered, his eyebrows furrowed in a mix of confusion and annoyance. What the heck was she doing here? Of all people, why did it have to be her?

Oh right, Trixie was his girlfriend now. And as part of his boyfriend duties, of course he had to pick her up from their house. And if he would be picking her up, then it would mean that they would be walking to school together as well.

Great, just great. To think that this week hasn't even started yet.

"Sorry, Ei-chan," Ash said, smiling apologetically. "Guess I forgot to tell you last night that Trixie would be tagging along with us today."

"Nah, it's alright. I don't mind at all," the raven-haired boy answered emotionlessly as he walked out the door, Eika silently trailing behind him.

So much for looking forward to a wonderful week.

***

As the four started their way to school, Ash and Trixie seemed to be lost in their own little world while Eiji and Eika remained silent behind them. Neither of the siblings said a word, and they gave each other side glances every few seconds as a silent message that they were both feeling out of place.

"So Eiji, how are things going with you?" Trixie suddenly asked, glancing over at the Japanese boy trailing behind her. Since when did she become close with him?

"I'm fine," the raven-haired boy flatly answered, tightly gripping the straps of his backpack. He knew it wasn't a good idea to feel pissed so early in the morning, but he just couldn't help himself. When it came to Trixie, he always felt his patience reduce into a single strand.

"C'mon Trixie, do you really have to ask that? That's Ei-chan you're talking to," Ash responded, draping an arm around the girl's shoulder. "Since when did he NOT feel fine?"

"That's actually surprising, you know. Because if I remember correctly, the last time we talked, you guys had a fight."

"Huh?" asked a surprised Eiji, his ears perking up upon hearing the statement. How did she know that he and Ash fought?

"Ah, well, you see Ei-chan, um, I...kinda told Trixie about that." Ash laughed nervously, offering an apologetic smile for a second time.

"Ashy's right, and I'm glad you guys made up after that." Then Trixie smiled at him. _Fake bitch._

"I know, because I really hate fighting with my best friend." Ash smiled at the raven-haired boy. "Right, Ei-chan?"

"Ah, yeah." Then Eiji faked a laugh. Was it just him, or did their school seem a bit farther than usual?

"By the way, what did you two fight about?" Trixie asked. Why was she being nosy all of a sudden? Since when did she become interested in what was going on between them?

"Oh, it was nothing---" Ash was about to answer when Eiji suddenly spoke.

"Well, Ibe-san and Mr. Glenreed tried to set us up on a da---"

"EI-CHAN!" Ash exclaimed, widening his eyes at his best friend as if telling him to shut up.

"What's wrong, Ashu?" Eiji innocently asked. "She deserves to know it, you know."

"Wait, what?" There was a hint of surprise in Trixie's voice. "What did you just say?"

"I told you, it's nothing---" Ash tried to speak again but Eiji cut him off for a second time.

"I said, Ibe-san and Mr. Glenreed tried to set us up on a date."

"Ei-cha---"

"So does this mean, you two are dating?" Trixie asked, raising an eyebrow at the two boys.

"NO!" Ash and Eiji chorused, the raven-haired boy's answer a half-hearted one. Oh, how he wished that they were dating instead of them.

"Well, if that's the case, then that's good. Why didn't it happen, by the way?" Trixie clung onto Ash's arm and pouted her lips, much to Eiji's annoyance. Pouting didn't suit her at all. In fact, she looked like a duck whenever she did that.

"Of course I won't allow it to happen," Ash answered. "I have a girlfriend now, you know." Then he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Talk about PDA.

That moment, Eiji felt Eika's hand hold onto his wrist as he pursed his lips in a pained grimace. Like, seriously? Right in front of him and his sister? This day just kept getting better and better.

"Are you alright, Eiji?" she whispered, concern evident in her voice.

Eiji didn't say anything, he nodded his head with a weak smile. It was a good thing his sister was with him, otherwise he would've definitely felt out of place.

"Aww, aren't you the sweetest boy? But of course, I know you'll choose me. You do love me, right?" Trixie asked, looking over at Eiji with a mischievous grin on her lips. Seriously, what was this girl trying to imply?

"Of course I do," Ash replied, smiling sweetly at the girl. Could this day get any worse?

And just as when Eiji thought he couldn't handle the lovey-dovey scene any longer, he felt a wave of relief wash over him when he finally saw the familiar building of Golden Phoenix High straight up ahead.

"Oh look, my school's already here," he said, his expression lighting up. "Eika-chan, be a good girl today, okay? I gotta go, bye!"

Without waiting for their answer, Eiji quickly ran down the sidewalk towards the main door of his school, but he was caught off-guard and almost stumbled when he felt a sudden pull on one of the straps of his backpack.

"Whoa there E, what's the rush?" asked a familiar voice, and the raven-haired boy turned around to see Shorter, a confused look on his face as he tightly held the strap of his backpack.

"Oh S, it's you," Eiji replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I thought I was gonna be late, so I ran all the way." He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his nape.

"Don't worry, the first period wouldn't start until fifteen minutes later." The purple-haired boy smiled, releasing his grip on the strap of Eiji's backpack. "C'mon, let's walk to school together."

The raven-haired boy just smiled as his answer as the two 10th Graders continued their way down the sidewalk. Now that Shorter was with him, he somehow had a feeling that his week wouldn't be off to a bad start after all.

***

"By the way S," Eiji said once he and Shorter sat on their respective desks in the classroom. "Could you explain to me what you did the other day?"

"Huh? What did I do, E?" the Chinese boy asked, an innocent but confused tone in his voice.

"C'mon E, don't tell me you forgot." The raven-haired boy folded his arms and pouted. "You told Ashu that I like you. Why did you say that?"

"Oh, that?" Shorter chuckled. "I just wanted to help you out that time, you know."

"But out of all the possible things to say, why did you pick that instead?"

"Think about it E, if I didn't say that, what else would Ash think of as a reason? He may be dense, but he isn't stupid enough to think of the possibility that the reason why you reacted that way was that you actually agree with the idea of Mr. Ibe and Mr. Glenreed."

Eiji frowned. "What are you talking about, S? Ashu would never think that way."

"Really, E? Are you sure?" Shorter asked. "There's a really high chance for that thought to cross his mind, you know."

"Alright, I get you," answered the Japanese boy. "But why did you say it?"

This time, it was Shorter's turn to frown. "Don't you get it, E?" Eiji shook his head, making the purple-haired boy sigh. "Why did I even fall for a slow guy like you?"

Eiji glared at him. "What did you say?"

Shorter couldn't help but laugh at the raven-haired boy's naiveté, he looked as cute as a bunny whenever he was all innocent like that.

"Seriously, E? The reason why I said that you like me was so that Ash wouldn't think that you like him."

And with that, Eiji let out a soft gasp, realizing that Shorter had a point. "Oh."

The Chinese boy chuckled again. "And by the way, E..."

"Hm? What is it, S?" asked the raven-haired boy.

Shorter stared at him for a few seconds before shook his head, looking towards the direction of the blackboard. "Nothing. Just wait for me, E."

With furrowed eyebrows, Eiji was about to open his mouth and ask the purple-haired boy when the bell suddenly rang, signaling the start of their classes.

Wait for him? What was this guy talking about?

***

Later that night, Shorter found himself standing outside the door of his sister's bedroom. He's been doing a lot of thinking lately, and after a period of contemplating, he finally made the decision to act on his feelings towards Eiji. But since this was his first time to do so, he realized that he needed help for this, and right now, his sister was the only person he could ask help from.

His heart pounding hard in his chest, the purple-haired boy took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He wasn't really used to asking favors from his sister, but when it came to dating and stuff like that, he figured that Nadia knew a lot about it.

"Come in," he heard a familiar voice call from inside.

Swallowing a lump that formed in his throat, Shorter slowly opened the door entered the room, where he saw his sister lying face down on the bed and reading one of her many fashion magazines.

"Nadia?" he timidly asked.

"Yeah, Shorter? What is it?" Nadia asked, her eyes fixed on the magazine.

"I need your help."

"Oh?" Curiosity was evident in the older Wong's voice as she sat up, setting down the magazine next to her. "What is it?"

Shorter gulped, beads of sweat glistening his forehead. "Um, uh..."

"Well? Is there anything you wanna say?" Nadia raised an eyebrow, but Shorter didn't answer, prompting her to roll her eyes. "Look here, if you're not gonna say anything, you better lea---"

"I'MGONNACOURTEIJI!" the purple-haired boy suddenly blurted out, his face beginning to burn in embarrassment.

And with that, Nadia's eyes widened in shock. She wasn't hearing things, right?

"WHAT?! PARDON?!"

"Ugh. Seriously?" Shorter whined. "Do I really have to repeat myself?"

"Well, do you want my help or not?" Nadia retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

This time, it was Shorter's turn to roll his eyes. "Alright, fine! I said," He took a deep breath. " _I'm. Gonna. Court. Eiji._ Do you get me now?"

"OH MY GOSH, ARE YOU SERIOUS?! OH MY GOSH!"

And right then and there, Nadia began to squeal in delight and excitement, pulling her brother into a tight hug, much to his chagrin.

"What the fuck, Nadia?! Get away from me! You're gross!" Shorter yelled, prying his sister's arms off of him.

"Aw, c'mon baby bro, don't be like that." Nadia grinned as she pulled away from the purple-haired boy. "Finally, you're gonna be a man! I never thought this day would come!"

"Whatever. So Nadia, are you gonna help me or not?" Shorter asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Of course I'm in! So what's your plan?"

And with that, the two siblings discussed Shorter's plan to court Eiji. He hated to admit it, but his sister was right. He never thought that one day he would find himself courting someone he liked, but this was Eiji they were talking about here. Eiji Okumura, the boy he loved since Middle School.

_BRING IT ON!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's excited for Shorter's plan? I know you are! :D
> 
> Guys, I really apologize for the long wait. Things have been really hectic for me these past few weeks, and I'm honestly so happy that after almost a month-long hiatus, it's back to updating this baby. Yay! *\\(^O^)/*
> 
> Are you guys still with me? I hope you still are. And as always, comments, violent reactions, fangirling/fanboying words are highly encouraged. See you next chapter! :D


	30. Courtship - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter finally has the guts to ask Eiji if he could court him, what would the Japanese boy's answer be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 13 and Eiji is 15.
> 
> Also, this chapter contains a few songs, so listening while reading is most recommended for more feels.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

The next day, Eiji immediately headed to the gym after his last period to meet with the Sports Club members as always. He had to admit, he had been looking forward to this particular meeting because he felt that maybe a little pole vaulting would help him divert his attention from what happened these past few days.

But when he arrived at the aforementioned meeting place, to his surprise, there was nobody there. In fact, the lights were even off. This was quite odd for him, since he would usually find the rest of the club members training in their own respective sports whenever he arrived there. What was going on? Did something come up? Was the meeting postponed or canceled? Was there a change in schedule or meeting place?

With a lot of questions going on in mind, he brought out his phone and called Nadia. Since she was the club leader, he assumed that she knew something about what was happening.

 _(Hello?)_ he heard the older Chinese girl answer after a few rings.

"Hello, Nadia?" he asked. "We have training today, right?"

 _(Oh, we sure do! Just be sure to change first, alright?)_ she answered from the other line. Was it just him, or did she sound a little TOO cheerful?

Eiji's forehead crumpled. "But where's everybo---"

His question was cut off when Nadia suddenly ended the call. What the heck was that?

Letting out a sigh, the raven-haired boy reluctantly continued his way inside the dark gym and headed towards the locker room, where he surprisingly found the bags of the other members lying around the facility. Seeing this, he proceeded to change into his sportswear, thinking that perhaps the other members were running late, or maybe he was just a bit too early that's why he was the only person there.

A few minutes later, he eventually emerged from the locker room in his athletic gear, but there was still no sign of Nadia nor the other club members. Where was everybody? Was the meeting really gonna happen? Or was everybody just hiding from him to make him think that the meeting was canceled?

"Hey, everyone!" he yelled. "If you're pulling a prank on me, then stop it! It's not funny at all!"

But much to his frustration, his own voice was the only thing that answered him as it bounced off the walls of the gym.

"Guys, come on!" he yelled again, hoping that this time somebody would answer him. "Knock it off already!"

Then all of a sudden, he heard the soft [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L15skJeT8bY) of a piano playing. Glancing around, the music seemed to come from the speakers around the gym.

Swallowing a lump that formed in his throat, he felt his palms becoming sweaty as his heart began to pound hard in his chest. What was going on? What was this music for?

 _"It's his hair and his eyes today that just simply take me away_  
_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way"_

His eyes widening in surprise, Eiji let out a soft gasp as he heard a familiar voice singing over the piano music.

 _"All the times I have sat and stared as he thoughtfully thumbs through his hair_  
_And he purses his lips, bats his eyes as he plays with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say"_

"Shorter?" he whispered.

And as if on cue, a spotlight shone on a spot not too far from him. Standing in that spot was no other than Shorter, smiling sweetly at him as he held a microphone in one hand and hiding his other hand behind his back.

 _"'Cause I love him with all that I am, and my voice shakes along with my hands_  
_'Cause he's all that I see and he's all that I need, and I'm out of my league once again"_

"S..." Eiji's voice trailed off, his wide-eyed gaze fixed on the purple-haired boy who continued to serenade him.

 _"It's a masterful melody when he calls out my name to me_  
_As the world spins around him he laughs, rolls his eyes_  
_And I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise"_

As he watched Shorter singing, the raven-haired boy felt like his mind was spinning. What was going on? Why was Shorter suddenly standing right in front of him, dedicating a song to him here in the gym?

And why did he somehow feel his heart wavering upon hearing the Chinese boy's singing voice?

 _"'Cause I love him with all that I am, and my voice shakes along with my hands_  
_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea, but I'd rather be here than on land_  
_Yes, he's all that I see and he's all that I need, and I'm out of my league once again"_

And just as when he thought things couldn't get any weirder, all the lights in the gym suddenly turned on, revealing all of the sports club members, including Alex, Bones and Kong, gathered around him and Shorter. Everyone had wide smiles plastered on their faces, most of them looked giddy and some of them even gave them thumbs up.

So all of this was their idea? Everything suddenly made sense to him now.

 _"It's his hair and his eyes today that just simply take me away_  
_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way_  
_All the times I have sat and stared as he thoughtfully thumbs through his hair_  
_And he purses his lips, bats his eyes and he plays with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

 _'Cause I love him with all that I am, and my voice shakes along with my hands_  
_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea, but I'd rather be here than on land_  
_Yes, he's all that I see and he's all that I need, and I'm out of my league once again"_

And as the song ended, a few squeals were heard from the club members as Shorter walked towards the Japanese boy. The sweet smile still on his lips, the purple-haired boy pulled his hand from behind his back to reveal a bouquet of red roses.

"S, what's going on in here? What's all of this for?" asked a nervous Eiji.

"You know E," answered Shorter. "There's something I want to---"

"OH YEAH! MY BABY BROTHER'S BECOMING A MAN! WOOOO!" Nadia suddenly screamed from the side, making the purple-haired boy shoot an annoyed glare at her and making Eiji chuckle. The older girl, on the other hand, just grinned at him, mouthing an apology.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Shorter looked back at Eiji, a mix of confusion and anxiety still evident on the raven-haired boy's face.

"Don't worry E, I'm much more nervous than you are," he said, offering a jittery smile.

"Seriously, Shorter? You're nervous? Boo, that's so lame of you!" Bones suddenly jeered.

"Haha! You're so weak, man! If you're not gonna do it, then I'm gonna be the one to court---" Kong was about to add something when the Chinese boy once again looked over his shoulder and glared at the two.

Setting down the bouquet on the floor, Shorter gently held Eiji's hands. Looking straight into his large, dark brown eyes, he knelt down on one knee.

_"Eiji, my E, will you give me a chance to court you and show you how much I love you?"_

And with that, the raven-haired boy's jaw dropped open. He honestly didn't know what to say, but he knew he was definitely touched by the Chinese boy's gestures. He was aware that Shorter knew he loved someone else, but here he was, pursuing him still. Just the mere thought of it was enough to tug at his heartstrings.

"Oh my gosh, here we go! Eiji's gonna answer, you guys!" Nadia hollered.

"Say yes, Eiji! OMG! Please say yes!" one of the other members yelled.

"Waaaaahh! I'm so happy for you two!" screamed another member.

"My Eiji boy! Waaaaaaahh!" Bones cried.

"Boy, I'm so gonna regret that I let him go, man!" Kong added.

His gentle gaze still fixed on Eiji, Shorter couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the club members' statements.

"S..."

"Yes?"

"I..." Eiji looked away. "I don't deserve you."

Shorter stood up, his forehead crumpled. "No, that's not true."

"But you know that I love---" Eiji's sentence was cut off when Shorter tenderly cupped his face with his hands and looked straight into his eyes.

"I know that E, and I want to help you."

"But S...I can't hurt you."

And with that, tears began to well up in the raven-haired boy's eyes. He couldn't risk hurting Shorter, he couldn't risk getting his hopes up. While he knew that this could be his chance to forget his feelings for Ash, he couldn't guarantee that he would be able to fall in love with Shorter in the process.

"I don't care if I get hurt," answered the purple-haired boy, gently brushing off Eiji's tears with his thumbs. "Just give me a chance, E. Please?"

"S..." was the only thing Eiji said before pulling Shorter into a tight embrace.

One thing's for sure, this guy definitely deserved a chance.

But when he looked up, he suddenly pulled away from the hug with widened eyes when he saw a familiar figure. Everyone, including Shorter, turned towards the direction Eiji was looking at, and the purple-haired boy clenched his jaw when he saw the person standing by the gym's door.

It was Ash. There was an unreadable expression on his face as he stared at the two boys.

"Oh Ash, you're here," said Alex, who walked over to the blonde-haired boy and guided him to where everyone was gathered.

"Yo dude, did you see what that Shorter did just now?" Kong asked.

And with that, Ash blinked, snapping out of what seemed to be a trance-like state and looked over at the two 9th Graders.

"Yeah," he weakly answered.

"But Eiji boy still hasn't given his answer yet," Bones said. "Until now we're still waiting for what he's gonna say."

And with that, Ash once again turned his gaze towards Eiji. Eiji, on the other hand, looked at Shorter, who was looking at him with pained eyes.

"E, please," he said, linking their fingers together. "Please give me a chance. Please? I love you."

But Eiji didn't answer. He just stood there frozen in his spot, unsure on what to answer. What should he say? He wanted to give Shorter a chance, he knew he had to give him a chance, but at the same time he didn't want to be unfair to him. Shorter didn't deserve any of this, he was too precious to be hurt like that.

"Please, Eiji," Shorter whispered. "Give me a chance. Give _yourself_ a chance."

A chance for Shorter, and for himself? _But what about Ash?_

Suddenly realizing something, Eiji glanced over at Ash as if he was asking for his permission. That's right, he should ask him. At this point, his best friend was the only person who could help him.

And Ash?

_He **smiled.**_

At that very moment, Eiji felt like his heart stopped beating. He didn't know what to feel, but he knew that Ash's smile meant that he was actually willing to give him away to Shorter. He didn't know whether to feel hurt or not by the fact that the person he loved was pushing him towards somebody else.

Maybe this was a sign indeed, a sign that he should open his heart to others.

Letting out a sigh, Eiji turned around and faced the purple-haired boy.

_"Yes, S. I'm giving you and I a chance."_

And with that, the whole Sports Club began to rejoice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song featured:
> 
> Out of My League - Stephen Speaks
> 
> ***
> 
> So here we go, the start of Eiji and Shorter's courtship stage. Are y'all ready for the sweetness? I know you are, we definitely need some of the sugary, fluffy stuff after everything that happened in the canon storyline. <3
> 
> As usual, comments and fangirling/fanboying words are highly encouraged for this part. Stay tuned for the next parts! :D


	31. Heavy Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Shorter formally asks permission from Shunichi and Eika to court Eiji, Ash realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 13 and Eiji is 15.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

After his classes ended, Ash decided to head over to Eiji's school, as he thought of waiting for the raven-haired boy to finish his training before walking home together like they always did. Originally, he was supposed to walk home with Trixie, but she went ahead, saying that she had to attend a friend's birthday party, so he decided to walk home with his best friend instead.

When he arrived at the gym, he was surprised to see all the club members gathered around what seemed to be two figures standing in the middle. Everyone seemed to have big smiles plastered on their faces, and some of them even looked giddy, as if something romantic was happening. What was going on? Was this also part of their training? And where was Eiji?

_Hold on, I think I see him already. I'd recognize that mop of black hair anytime._

Stepping forward to get a closer look, the blonde-haired boy's eyes widened in shock when he realized that Eiji was one of the two people standing in the middle of the excited crowd.

And he was in the arms of no other than Shorter Wong.

_What the fuck? What the hell is going on in here? Why is that Shorter hugging my best friend?_

With those questions racing in his mind, Ash unconsciously placed a hand on his chest as for some reason he felt his chest becoming heavy at the sight. The feeling was as if something sharp painfully pierced him in the chest, straight through his heart, and he didn't like the feeling at all.

But why was he feeling this way in the first place? What was happening to him?

"Oh Ash, you're here," he heard a familiar voice say, but the blonde-haired boy paid no attention to whoever called his name.

A cold, emotionless expression was the only thing present on Ash's face as he mindlessly walked next to Alex, who ushered him further inside the gym. He saw that the rest of the Sports Club members, Eiji and Shorter included, were looking at him, but the unpleasant sensation was so gut-wrenching, he felt like his entire body would become numb any second.

"Yo dude," Kong said when the two boys arrived. "Did you see what that Shorter did just now?"

And with that, Ash blinked, suddenly snapping out of his thoughts, and looked over at Alex and Kong.

"Yeah," was the only thing he answered, though he didn't really see what actually transpired before his arrival. For some reason he suddenly felt too weak to give a proper answer.

And for some reason, he was afraid to know what happened.

"But Eiji boy still hasn't given his answer yet," said Bones, who was standing nearby. "Until now we're still waiting for what he's gonna say."

Answer? What answer?

His jaw dropping open, Ash let out a soft gasp as it began to dawn on him that Shorter was in the process of asking his best friend out. No wonder everybody looked all giddy and excited, no wonder Eiji and Shorter were the ones standing in the middle.

And speaking of Eiji, there he was, his dark-brown eyes looking straight into his own. He immediately recognized that look, it was the kind of look he would give him whenever he asked for his permission.

A bitter smile was all he could muster up, of course Eiji had to ask for his blessing. They were best friends, after all.

And who was he to say no to his best friend?

He saw Eiji's eyes widen for a split-second, then the raven-haired boy let out a sigh before turning around to face Shorter, who was anxiously waiting for his answer.

"Yes, S. I'm giving you and I a chance."

And with that, everyone erupted into cheers. Everyone except him.

He let out a deep sigh. In all honesty, he appreciated the fact that Eiji didn't give his answer right away because he waited for his go signal. He wasn't really against Shorter now that he thought of it, he knew very well how sincere he was towards his best friend. He'd better make sure to take good care of Eiji, or else he would really hunt him down.

But he just couldn't understand, why does his heart feel so... _heavy?_

"Alright you guys, show's over," Alex suddenly called out. "Let's go home now, everybody."

"Waaahh! My Eiji boy's got a suitor now!" Bones cried.

"I know, right!" Kong seconded. "We're officially stumped, yo!"

Just then, Nadia walked over to the two boys and slapped the back of their heads.

"Oh, quit being dramatic, you two," she said, rolling her eyes. "It doesn't suit you at all."

"Shut up, Nadia," Kong retorted. "You know nothin', man. You don't know how it feels like."

"Yeah, what he said!" Bones agreed.

"Tch. Shut it, you two," Shorter scoffed, rolling his eyes at the two.

"Yeah, you guys are so weird," added Ash, folding his arms.

Amused by what he was witnessing, a chuckling Eiji stepped forward, standing between Bones and Kong, and draped his arms around their shoulders.

"C'mon, you two," he said. "Don't feel so down. I like you too, you know."

And with that, the two 9th Graders' faces instantly lit up with joy. Eyes twinkling in delight, they both wrapped their arms around the raven-haired boy and pulled him closer in a group hug. Eiji noticed a change in Shorter's and Ash's expressions, but he winked at them, mentally telling them that he could handle this by himself.

"Really, Eiji boy?" he heard Bones ask.

"Did you hear that, guys?" said a proud Kong. "Eiji boy likes us! Hahahaha! Take that, y'all!"

Eiji chuckled again. "Of course I do."

"Awww, Eiji boy," Bones and Kong cooed, obviously touched by the Japanese boy's statement.

"You're like my younger brothers, you know."

And with that said, everyone began to laugh, much to Bones' and Kong's embarrassment. Eiji seemed to enjoy their reactions as well, basing from the wide, mischievous grin that formed on his lips as he pulled away from the group hug.

"C'mon Eiji boy, seriously?" Bones whined, his shoulders slumping.

"I can't believe you, man. How could you do this to us?" added Kong, a crestfallen look on his face.

"Tch. That's enough, you two. Knock it off," Shorter suddenly said, pulling Eiji away from the two.

"Hey Shorter, you're not his boyfriend yet so quit acting like one!" the braided boy retorted.

The purple-haired boy just rolled his eyes again, ignoring Bones' and Kong's annoyed glares, then turned to Eiji with a sweet smile.

"C'mon E, let's go. I'll take you home."

"Oh, sure---" Eiji was about to answer when he suddenly felt a hand grab his other arm.

"Let me take you home, Ei-chan," Ash said. "We're neighbors, after all."

"Dude, let me do it," Shorter answered with a frown, pulling Eiji closer to him.

"Don't even bother, Shorter," replied the blonde-haired boy. "Ei-chan literally lives next to my apartment, so _I_ should be the one to take him home."

"Actually Ash, I plan to go to E's apartment myself. So I insist," There was an irritated tone in Shorter's voice as he narrowed his eyes at Ash, tightening his grip on Eiji's arm. "Let _me_ take him home."

"And why would you do that?" Ash raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm gonna ask permission from Mr. Ibe and Eika. And if possible, I'm gonna ask for his parents' blessings, too." Shorter smirked.

There was a heavy, awkward silence in the air as the two males exchanged serious glances with each other, Ash's jade-green orbs against Shorter's small brown ones. Their stares were so intense, Eiji could almost see a crackling streamer of lightning arcing back and forth between their eyes.

"Alright you two, that's enough," Alex said, suddenly breaking the tension between the two.

"I know," Nadia seconded. "You two are acting so weird."

"C'mon E, let's go," Shorter said as he began to walk away, pulling Eiji along with him.

"Wait, S," Eiji answered, stopping in his tracks before turning around to face his best friend. "Are you going home too, Ashu?"

"Go on, Ei-chan," Ash responded. "Shorter's right, he needs to ask for your family's blessing."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll go on ahead. See you around."

With that said, Ash turned his back and started his way towards the exit, the cold expression never leaving his face.

And was it just him, or did Eiji just see a pained expression in his eyes?

What was happening to his best friend?

***

"S, are you sure about this?" Eiji nervously asked as he and Shorter walked down the street towards his apartment building.

"Yes E, I'm definitely sure about this," the purple-haired boy answered with a smile. "It's really important for me to ask for your family's blessing first before I officially start courting you, you know."

And with that, Eiji looked away as a bright red blush began to form on his cheeks. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't touched by Shorter's words, he could really feel his sincerity towards him. He never knew that having someone who genuinely cared for you could actually feel so good.

"S...why me?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

The sweet smile never leaving his face, Shorter took Eiji's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Because I love you, E. I loved you from the very beginning."

"What? From the very beginning?" asked the raven-haired boy, his eyes widening in surprise.

Still not letting go of Eiji's hand, Shorter sat down on the front porch of the apartment building, the Japanese boy following suit.

"I've known you since 6th Grade, I already had a crush on you back then. The very first things I noticed about you were your cute looks and warm aura. I really wanted to talk to you, to be your friend and all, but I was too shy to do it."

The purple-haired boy let out a soft chuckle, suddenly remembering the feeling he felt when he first laid his eyes on Eiji back in Middle School. The first time he saw those large, innocent, dark-brown eyes and that sweet smile, he could've sworn he felt Cupid's arrow pierce straight through his heart that very moment.

Eiji, on the other hand, remained silent as he continued to listen to the purple-haired boy. His eyes darted between Shorter's face and their intertwined fingers, and he couldn't help but smile a bit whenever the Chinese boy gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"For almost three years, I was hesitant to approach you. But when 9th Grade came, I was so happy that you finally noticed me and became friends with me. And now," Shorter looked straight into his eyes. "I could finally say that I really love you, E."

Eiji continued to stare at Shorter, his face flushed bright red. He really didn't know what Shorter saw in him, or what he did to make the purple-haired boy like him, but one thing he knew right now was that he really didn't deserve his love, his attention, his sympathy. He loved him at his worst, he loved him during the times he was so heartbroken, and even though he knew he loved someone else, here he was, still loving him.

Rising from his seat, the raven-haired boy held out his hand with a sweet smile.

"C'mon S, let's go inside."

***

"I'm home," Eiji announced as he and Shorter entered the apartment unit, where he saw his guardian and sister seated on the couch watching television.

"Oh Eiji, you're here," said a surprised Shunichi. "And just in time for dinner, too."

"And it looks like you brought Shorter with you as well, huh?" Eika added.

"Hehe. Good evening, guys," Shorter sheepishly greeted, scratching the back of his head.

"What brings you here, Shorter?" Shunichi asked. "Are you and Eiji working on a school project together?"

"Actually Mr. Ibe, I---" The purple-haired boy's statement was cut off when Eika suddenly spoke.

"Before anything else, why don't we eat dinner first? I'm starving here." She stood up and walked over to Shorter, giving him a gentle pat on the back. "You're having dinner with us, alright?"

"Ah, yeah." The purple-haired boy offered a small smile. "Thanks for the invitation, by the way."

And with that, the four took their seats on the dining table. Shunichi and Eika sat together, while Eiji and Shorter sat on the other side. They exchanged conversations with each other as they ate their dinner, the topics ranging from school life to other random stuff.

"By the way Shorter, what brings you here?" Eika asked.

"Actually," Eiji was the one who answered. "S came here because he wanted to tell you guys something."

"Really?" Shunichi glanced over at the Chinese boy. "What is it, Shorter?"

Taking a deep breath, Shorter stood up from his seat, much to the surprise of Eika and Shunichi.

"Eika, Mr. Ibe, the thing is, I came here tonight to ask permission from you." He paused for a while. "If it's alright with you, may I court Eiji?"

And their reactions? Shunichi almost choked on his food while Eika paused from taking a bite of her meal, both of them staring wide-eyed at the purple-haired boy. On the other hand, Eiji remained silent while Shorter clenched his jaw, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

"Ahem," Shunichi broke the silence. "Is that so? Did Eiji allow you to do so?" He looked at Eiji. "Ei-chan?"

"Yeah, Ibe-san," Eiji replied, slightly bowing his head in embarrassment. "I did give him my consent."

"Alright then. Shorter, sit down."

Shorter immediately obeyed, and all of a sudden the atmosphere became tense as the middle-aged man looked intently at the Chinese boy.

"Do you love Ei-chan?"

"Yes, Mr. Ibe. I love him," Shorter answered in a heartbeat.

At that moment, Eika let out a soft "Ooohh" while Eiji stared at him in wonder. How could this guy manage to stay cool while saying that? How could he manage to say that so casually?

"Well then, that's all I need to know," Shunichi said, leaning back. "It's all up to Ei-chan now."

"Wait, that's it?" Eika asked. "You're letting Shorter court Eiji just like that?"

Shunichi chuckled as he ruffled the eleven-year-old girl's hair. "There's nothing we could do, Eika-chan. If Shorter really loves your brother, who are we to stop him?"

"If that's the case, then I give you my permission as well, Shorter," Eika beamed.

And right then and there, the purple-haired boy's lips grew into a wide smile of relief.

"Gee, thanks a lot, you guys! I promise you, I'll love Eiji with all of my heart, and I'm gonna show you just how much he means to me."

Eiji couldn't help but smile and heave a sigh of relief upon seeing the smiles on his guardian and younger sister.

There was no doubt, Shorter really deserved a chance.

***

Ash strode quietly down the sidewalk towards his apartment building, feeling a variety of unnamed emotions. It seemed like his heart became heavier with each step he took, and he just couldn't understand why he was feeling that way.

He didn't know why, but he really felt something different about Shorter ever since he found out about his feelings for Eiji. Though he technically said that he wasn't against the purple-haired boy or anything, he couldn't help but feel uneasy whenever he saw him with his best friend.

Trying to brush off those thoughts, he was about to walk up the front porch when he noticed two people seated on the steps. Letting out a sharp gasp, he ran and hid behind a nearby tree when he realized that it was Eiji and Shorter. He let a few seconds pass before gingerly poking his head out, trying his best not to get caught, and listened to what the Chinese boy was saying.

"I've known you since 6th Grade, I already had a crush on you back then. The very first things I noticed about you were your cute looks and warm aura. I really wanted to talk to you, to be your friend and all, but I was too shy to do it." Shorter let out a soft chuckle. "For almost three years, I was hesitant to approach you. But when 9th Grade came, I was so happy that you finally noticed me and became friends with me. And now, I could finally say that I really love you, E."

Just like that, the blonde-haired boy's eyes widened at the revelation, unsure of what to react. He let out a deep sigh as he sat down, leaning his back against the tree. Shorter really does love his best friend, huh?

And he had to admit, maybe he did feel a _teeny-tiny_ bit of jealousy.

No, wait.

Maybe he _IS_ jealous of Shorter.

Letting out a sharp gasp, his eyes widened at the sudden realization. Yes, he was jealous alright. He was jealous because he would no longer be the only one who would take care of Eiji. He was jealous because he would no longer be the one closest to Eiji, because Eiji's attention would no longer be focused on him but rather on him AND Shorter as well.

And above all, Eiji has found someone to love. While he had Trixie, his best friend would have Shorter.

But on the other hand, at least he would be able to focus his attention more on Trixie if that was the case. At least Shorter would be there if ever he wouldn't be around to take care of his best friend.

Yeah, maybe things would be better this way.

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! So here you go, a pretty long update to make up for the time I was gone. Things were really busy during the holidays, but now I'm proud to say that I'm back to continuing this story. ^_^
> 
> And as always, comments, violent reactions, fangirling/fanboying words would be highly appreciated. Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D


	32. Red Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Shorter begins to court him, Eiji discovers a deeper meaning behind three red roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 13 and Eiji is 15.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

The next day, Eiji was walking down the hallway towards the classroom for his first period when he suddenly felt a hand tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw that one of his female classmates was standing behind him. There was a giddy smile on her lips as she hid her hands behind her back.

"Hey Eiji, someone told me to give this to you," she said, and before the raven-haired boy could even say a word, she pulled out a single red rose from behind her back and handed it over to him.

"Huh? A rose? Who's it from?" Eiji asked, hesitantly taking the offered flower.

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. Someone just gave me this rose earlier and told me to give it to you." She gently tapped his back. "I'll get going now. See you later."

Without waiting for his answer, the girl left, leaving the Japanese boy stunned as he stood frozen in his spot. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as his eyes darted between the girl and the rose in his hand. What on earth was that for?

Letting out a sigh, Eiji continued his way to the classroom when another classmate of his, this time a male, suddenly came up to him with a hand behind his back.

"Eiji, I believe this is yours," he said. And just like what his female classmate did earlier, he took out another red rose and gave it to him.

"Another rose?" Eiji asked, his forehead crumpled. "What's going on in here?"

And again, the boy didn't answer, which aroused his suspicion even more. A small smile was all he gave as his reply before turning his back and walking away.

As he once again continued walking down the hallway, Eiji stared at the two roses in a mix of bewilderment and wonder. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't flattered by this odd gesture, but Valentine's Day ended a couple of days ago, right? Why was he still receiving roses now? Whose idea was this in the first place?

And just as things couldn't get any weirder, his confusion intensified when he entered the classroom and saw all of his classmates smiling at him, and it seemed like they were hiding something behind them, judging from the way they stood so close to each other. Their smiles were so wide, he thought that it was almost creepy.

"What's going on, you guys?" he asked. "Why are you all smiling at me like that?"

Without a word, and much to the Japanese boy's surprise, the group of students suddenly parted into two to reveal Shorter standing in the middle, holding a third red rose in his hand.

"S?" Eiji could feel his cheeks burning as he stared wide-eyed at the purple-haired boy. "What's going on? What are you up to this time?"

"Here E, a rose for you."

With a sweet smile, Shorter walked up to Eiji and presented the rose to him. The students began to squeal at the sight, much to the raven-haired boy's embarrassment.

"S, what is all of this for?" he squeaked, his face now beet-red. He knew how sincere the Chinese boy was towards him, but he never knew that he was this sincere to the point of being able to pull such a stunt on him.

"Didn't you notice, E? There's a note attached to each stem," Shorter answered with a chuckle.

And with that, Eiji brought up the roses to get a closer look, and true enough, there were small notes attached to the stems. One by one, he gingerly held the pieces of paper to read what was written on them.

The first note read _**'I'**_.

The second one had _**'love'**_ written on it.

And the third red rose had a note that said _**'you'**_.

Realizing this, the raven-haired boy's eyes widened in surprise as his blush deepened. Could this guy get any sweeter than this?

"Do you like it, E?" he heard Shorter ask, the sweet smile still plastered on his face.

"Um, uh, actually S, I---"

"Okay? Like, what is going on in here?" Eiji's answer was cut short when an eerily familiar female voice suddenly asked from behind them.

It was Trixie, and standing next to her was no other than Ash. What were they doing here?

Oh, right. Since the two were already in their 8th Grade, they had to look as soon as possible for a school to eventually attend to once they graduate from Middle School. He remembered his best friend telling him one time that he might go to the same school as him when he starts High School, and of course, wherever Ash was, Trixie would be there as well.

"Trix, come on," Ash gently chided the girl. "We've got to look for the Admissions Office, remember?"

But apparently, Trixie had no intention to listen to her boyfriend.

"Ashy, what's going on?" she asked the blonde-haired boy.

As his answer, Ash glanced over at Eiji, then at Shorter, who was gently holding the raven-haired boy's shoulders as he stood next to him.

"Trixie," he said. "Shorter just began courting Ei-chan recently. And apparently," He looked at the three red roses his best friend was holding. "He prepared a surprise for him."

"WHAT?! That can't be!"

The three boys, especially Ash, were taken aback at the sudden tone of Trixie's voice. Why did she suddenly sound so shocked to hear that Shorter was courting Eiji?

"What's wrong, Trixie?" Shorter asked the Chinese-American girl, a serious tone evident in his voice. "I love Eiji that's why I'm courting him." He smirked.

"But---"

"Trixie?" Ash asked, his expression a mix of confusion and astonishment. "What's the matter?"

And with that, Trixie's eyes widened as she let out a gasp, looking as if she realized something, then frantically grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

"I-It's nothing, Ashy," she answered, letting out a shaky laugh. "It's just that, uh, I'm surprised. Yeah, I...just can't believe it."

Just then, the bell rang, which served as a signal that the first period of the day was about to begin anytime. As the 10th Graders quickly scrambled to their seats, Ash mouthed a quick goodbye to Eiji before continuing down the hallway with Trixie. Eiji, on the other hand, simply just waved back and watched as the two walked away, a single question forming in his mind.

Why was Trixie reacting that way?

***

Later that day, he didn't know why, but Ash found himself secretly following Eiji as he and Shorter walked to the cafeteria. It was lunchtime, and it was a good thing there were a lot of students walking down the hallway, because that way he wouldn't be easily noticed.

Just as he expected, the two were together. Knowing them, they would probably be seated together on a table once they got to the cafeteria. Heck, they might even share a meal on a single tray.

Why was he doing this, anyway? Was he stalking them?

No, of course not. As Eiji's best friend, of course he had to check on him every now and then to see if Shorter was really taking care of him.

The blonde-haired boy felt himself wince when he saw Shorter drape an arm around Eiji's shoulder and pull him closer to him, followed by Eiji leaning his head on Shorter's shoulder. They looked so sweet, they almost seemed like a real couple.

But on the other hand, he still couldn't figure out why Trixie reacted that way when he told her that Shorter was courting his best friend. She was surprised, perhaps? Well, he couldn't blame her. After all, he himself was surprised when he first found out about it.

He lightly shook his head. Why was he thinking of this? He shouldn't be worrying too much. He was confident that Trixie loved him, and he loved her just the same.

And speaking of Trixie, he figured that he should be going back to her by now. She could be looking for him, and from what he witnessed today, from the way Shorter took care of Eiji, he concluded that his best friend would still be safe and happy even without him around.

Because at the end of the day, all he wanted was for Eiji to be happy. That's how much he loved him.

After all, that's what best friends are for, right?

***

After getting his tray of food, Ash immediately headed to the table where he, his girlfriend and another girl were seated. Sitting in front of Trixie was her best friend Veronica, who tagged along with the two after saying that she also wanted to go to the same High School as her best friend. She had blonde hair like Ash that was often held back in a pink ponytail and blue eyes like Trixie.

"Trixie, where's your boyfriend? Shouldn't you be together right now?" he heard Veronica ask.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Trixie answered with a roll of her eyes.

And with that, Ash's eyes widened in shock as he let out a sharp gasp. What did she just say?

But before the blonde-haired boy could even open his mouth to say something, Trixie looked back and realized that he was already standing there.

"Oh Ashy, you're here," she said, suddenly smiling at him.

"Trixie, did I hear it right?" Ash asked, sitting down next to his girlfriend. "Did you just say that you didn't care where I was?"

"What?" The Chinese-American girl's eyes widened in surprise for a split-second, then it quickly changed into a frown. "No, I didn't say anything like that."

"But...I heard you," Ash replied, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Oh, is that so? Um, what I meant to say was, I didn't care because I..." There was a slight pause. "Was only upset because you suddenly disappeared just like that. I've been looking for you all over the place, you know that?" She looked at her best friend. "Right, Veronica?"

"Trixie's right, Ash," Veronica added. "She was worried about you and got so upset that's why she said that."

And just like that, Ash's expression immediately softened. He felt his chest flutter with happiness at the thought that his girlfriend was worried about him. He would definitely have to focus his attention on her this time.

"I'm sorry, Trixie," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "I promise I won't do it again."

Yup, he really loved this girl.

***

The months quickly passed by. It was almost summer break, and today was the last interschool sports competition for the academic year. For the graduating senior students, at least. It was a bittersweet day for them, as today would also mark their last sports event as a High School student.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Nadia said, sadness evident in her voice. "But this would be my last sports event as a High School student. Let's all do our best, okay? Let's take home the gold one last time!"

"YEAH!" the rest of the Sports Club members answered.

Just then, Mr. Chang came and gathered all the members together for a quick meeting. It was an emotional moment, as he thanked Nadia and all the other 12th Graders for all their efforts and hard work during their stay with the club. He assured them that they will never be forgotten, and that the succeeding batches would do their best to continue their legacy.

After sharing a group hug, all of the members formed a big circle, stacking their hands on top of each other.

"Let's give our all for the last time this year, okay?" Mr. Chang said. "On three. One, two, three!"

"GO, YELLOW GOBLINS!" the members cried out.

And with that, everyone dispersed and proceeded to do their warm-ups. Eiji was busy doing stretches, mentally preparing himself for his pole vaulting event when Nadia suddenly approached him, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Eiji," she said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Look over there."

She pointed her arm upwards, prompting Eiji to look towards the same direction. The raven-haired boy's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Shorter and Ash seated together with Alex, Bones and Kong at the bleachers, but what really left him open-mouthed was the sign that the purple-haired boy was holding high above his head.

_"GO EIJI OKUMURA, I LOVE YOU!"_

In that instant, Eiji felt his cheeks flare up in embarrassment, while on the other hand, Ash had an irritated and annoyed expression on his face. What was his problem?

"Oh my gosh, Shorter's too sweet!" one of the members cried out.

"I'm so jealous, you guys! I wish I had someone like Shorter to support me in my games. Oh, how romantic!" added another.

"Haha! I know, right?" Nadia answered, playfully wrapping an arm around Eiji's shoulder. "Shorter's the sweetest and most romantic boy to ever exist. Isn't that right, Eiji?" She grinned at him.

"Uh, yeah?" Eiji replied, smiling awkwardly as the other members began to tease him, much to his chagrin.

He once again glanced towards the bleachers, and while he saw Alex, Bones and Kong talked to each other, he noticed that both Shorter and Ash were looking at him. Shorter was smiling at him (seriously, since when did he NOT smile at him?), while Ash looked... _sad?_

That's when he realized, they haven't been spending much time with each other lately. Ash was always with Trixie during school days, and they haven't been hanging out much either during the weekends. It's been a while since they last talked to each other, and it has also been a while since they visited each other's apartment units despite the fact that they lived next to each other.

"Eiji," Mr. Chang suddenly called, abruptly ending his train of thought. "You're up. Good luck!"

His eyes burning brightly with determination, Eiji headed out into the track field, which was followed by loud cheers coming from both the Sports Club members and his schoolmates in the bleachers. If this was going his last pole vaulting event as a 10th Grader, then he would have to give his very best.

"Eiji boy! Don't let us down, you hear me? Bring home the gold!" Alex suddenly called out, causing the raven-haired boy to look towards them.

"Go, Eiji boy! Do your best!" Bones yelled.

"You can do this, Eiji boy!" Kong seconded.

"WE LOVE YOU---OW!" the two chorused, but was immediately cut short when Ash and Shorter gave both of them a smack to the back of their heads.

And speaking of them, Shorter just gave him a thumbs-up while Ash just smiled at him.

Eiji couldn't help but smile and let out a soft chuckle at the sight, those boys never failed to bring a smile to his face. He was also grateful for their support, now he definitely had a reason to win this event.

***

"And he's done it again!" the announcer's voice boomed throughout the stadium. "Once again, our champion and gold medalist for pole vaulting, Golden Phoenix High School's Yellow Goblins!"

As loud cheers erupted from the bleachers, Eiji felt a variety of emotions when all of the Sports Club members ran up to him and tossed him in the air. He couldn't believe what just happened, he couldn't believe that he'd actually take first place again for the last time this year.

"You did it, Eiji! I'm so proud of you! Thank you so much for winning gold again, you made my last year as the Sports Club leader so fulfilling," said Nadia, who smiled between her tears as she hugged Eiji. Out of all the members, she was the most emotional, as she was the leader.

"It was nothing, Nadia," Eiji replied, becoming emotional himself. "It was the least I could do. After all, the others won gold in their own respective events too, right?"

"Not all though, just most of them." Nadia wiped away her tears. "Now go grab that gold medal, boy. We've got a celebration coming up." Then she looked at the other members. "Guys, party at my place tonight! Woohoo!"

A couple of loud cheers and howls were heard after that.

***

"Congratulations, E!" Shorter cheerfully greeted a few moments later. "I can't believe you managed to win gold again this year. I'm so proud of you."

He wrapped an arm around the raven-haired boy's shoulder and kissed him on the forehead, much to Eiji's embarrassment. He was initially hesitant to come near him because he was still sweating from all the running and jumping, but the Chinese boy didn't seem to mind.

"And I couldn't have done it without your support, S," Eiji answered, blushing bright red and smiling sheepishly at the purple-haired boy. "Thank you."

"So E, did you like my banner?" Shorter grinned at him, making Eiji playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Really now, S? You didn't have to do that, you know..." The Japanese boy's voice trailed off when he saw Ash standing nearby, staring at the two fifteen-year-olds.

"E? What's wrong?"

But instead of answering Shorter's question, Eiji immediately walked over to where his best friend was standing.

"Hey Ashu," he said, nudging his arm with his elbow. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Nah," Ash replied. "You already had your congratulations."

"Oh, really now? How about one from my best friend, huh?" Eiji asked, pouting his lips and giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"C'mon Ei-chan, don't give me that look." Ash rolled his eyes. "Congratulations."

"What kind of greeting is that? It sounds fake, do it again." Eiji folded his arms and frowned.

This time, the blonde-haired boy couldn't help but chuckle. "Congrats, Ei-chan," he said, smiling as he draped an arm around his best friend's shoulder.

"There, that's better." The Japanese boy smiled back. "You should come with us Ashu, we're gonna have a party at the Wongs' apartment unit tonight."

"Really? Aw, I'm sorry, Ei-chan," Ash answered. "As much as I want to, I couldn't come. I promised Trixie that we would be going out to the mall after this."

And with that, Eiji's face fell. He should've expected it. Of course his best friend would choose Trixie, his girlfriend, over him, his best friend, when it came to stuff like these. Did he even have a choice?

"Oh, alright then."

"What's wrong, Ei-chan? Why the long face?"

"Nah, it's nothing." Eiji waved a dismissive hand, smiling weakly. "Don't worry, I understand your situation."

"I'm really sorry, Ei-chan." Ash smiled apologetically, then glanced at his wristwatch. "I gotta go now, Trixie might be waiting for me. See you around." He looked over at where Shorter was standing. "Hey Wong! Take good care of my best friend, you hear me? Okay, bye!"

Shorter just gave a curt nod as the blonde-haired boy started his way out of the stadium before heading towards the spot where Eiji stood.

"I see you frowning again, E," he said. "Don't worry, you would still enjoy the party even without him around. You have me, remember?"

A weak smile was all Eiji could give him.

***

Later that night, the raven-haired boy found himself mindlessly swirling the punch in his glass as he leaned on the railings of the terrace, enjoying the cool breeze and the view of the towering city skyscrapers. A few hours have passed since the party began, and while it was held in honor of their gold medals, he couldn't really bring himself to enjoy the night.

He stared at the remaining liquid for a few seconds before taking another sip, savoring the combined taste of strawberry and banana on his tongue. It was his favorite flavor. Actually, it was his and Ash's---

He let out a deep sigh. At the end of the day, he would always find himself thinking about Ash. _Again._

"You seem to be really deep in thought, huh?" asked a familiar voice from behind him, prompting him to turn around.

"Oh S, you're here," he answered as Shorter approached him and stood next to him, holding a glass of punch as well.

There was a long, heavy quietness after that. The two boys said nothing as they stood there, taking a few sips of their drinks every now and then.

"You know E, I was looking at you a few hours ago," the purple-haired boy suddenly broke the silence. "You were smiling, but look at you now. You look so sad."

Eiji shook his head, looking downwards. "It's nothing, S. Don't mind it."

"What's wrong, E? Do you have a problem again?" There was a hint of worry in Shorter's voice as he stepped closer to the Japanese boy.

Eiji remained silent for a few seconds before letting out a long, deep sigh. At this rate, it was hopeless. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to get Ash off his mind. How much longer would he have to suffer like this? When would he finally be free of all these hurtful thoughts and feelings?

"S..."

"Hm?"

"Are you willing to wait?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Huh?" From the corner of his eye, he could see the confusion on Shorter's face. "Wait for what?"

"Are you willing to wait, S?" he repeated the question, hoping that the purple-haired boy would get the message this time.

He was expecting for an answer, but to his surprise, the Chinese boy tightly wrapped his arms around him.

"If you're asking me if I'm willing to wait for you," he said. "The answer is yes. I'll be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes. Just tell me when to stop, but until then, I'll never get tired of waiting for you."

He pulled away, and there was a tender smile on his lips as he lovingly cupped Eiji's cheeks with his hands and gently pressed his forehead against his.

_"Three red roses. Three words. I love you, Eiji."_

And right there, Eiji's eyes were wide and shiny with unshed tears as he looked into Shorter's small, dark brown ones, and pulled him once again into a tight embrace. He could see the sincerity in them, and it was enough to tug at his heartstrings. Here he was again, ready to catch him whenever he felt down.

Oh, how he wished he would eventually learn to love him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, have I told you how thankful I am for having patient readers like you? If not, thank you all so much for your patience. Really, it warms my heart knowing that you're still with me after all this time. :">
> 
> So here you go, I hope you enjoyed this latest update. And as always, comments, violent reactions, fangirling/fanboying words would be highly appreciated. Stay tuned for more! :D


	33. Sibling Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone prepares for an upcoming party, the two Okumura siblings have a heart-to-heart talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 13 and Eiji is 15.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

_"WHAT?!"_

With widened eyes, the two best friends looked at each other before looking back at their companions in disbelief. It was the day of Ash's Middle School graduation, and as always, the two families headed out to a restaurant after the ceremonies to celebrate.

As they ate, the grown-ups planned on celebrating Ash's graduation together with Eiji's upcoming sixteenth birthday, as Shunichi told them earlier that Eiji's parents would be flying back to New York again just for this occasion. They planned to hold a large party at a banquet hall on the day of Eiji's birthday, and they intended to invite all their friends and classmates.

But apparently, Ash and Eiji didn't like what they came up with.

"Yes, you heard me right," said Max. "That's what we plan to do."

"But Max, that can't be!" Ash protested.

"And what could be the reason, Ash?" Griffin asked.

"C'mon you guys, think about it. Trixie would be there, and if she saw us like that, she could get jealous," Ash answered, folding his arms and leaning back on his seat.

On the other hand, Eiji couldn't help but wince at the statement. As much as he _actually_ liked the idea, of course Ash wouldn't agree with this. He always thought of what Trixie could possibly feel when it came to situations like these. _Lucky girl._

"Well, what do you think, Eiji dear?" Jennifer asked.

"Ashu's right, Mrs. Callenreese," the raven-haired boy replied, letting out a sigh. "If you make him my escort for the party, his girlfriend might get jealous of us."

Because Eiji would be turning sixteen, the plan was to hold a formal sweet sixteen party for him and let Ash be his escort for the event. It was supposed to be perfect timing too, as Ash would also be celebrating his Middle School graduation that night.

"The boys do have a point, though," Jim said. "Oh well, time for a change of plans."

"Aw, that's too bad." Eika pouted. "It would've been better if Eiji and Ash were together at the party."

"So what's Plan B, Jim?" Shunichi asked.

"Why don't we let the boys find their own escorts for the party?" Jim suggested.

"That's more like it, Dad!" Ash exclaimed, smiling widely at his father. "Of course I'll be choosing Trixie to be my escort."

Eiji, on the other hand, rolled his eyes as he slumped in his seat. What a wonderful way to celebrate his birthday and Ash's graduation. _Not._

Could he just cancel the party and just have a simple celebration with their families? It was supposed to be _their_ event, _their_ special day, but no, because of course his best friend would be dragging Trixie in it again.

So much for looking forward to his sweet sixteen.

"So Ash's escort is already settled," Shunichi said. "How about you, Ei-chan? Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Ooooh! Why don't you pick Shorter, Eiji?" a giddy Eika suddenly proposed. "I'm sure he'll be a great escort!" She shook her brother's arm. "C'mon Eiji, choose him!"

"Eh, Shorter's not so bad anyway," Eiji replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "So sure, he'll be my escort."

"Alright, so your escorts are settled. Heh, that was fast," Max said.

"Yeah Trix, you'll be my escort, okay?" he heard Ash say, and he turned in time to see him holding his phone to his ear with a big smile on his face. Obviously, he was talking to his girlfriend. "Okay, I love you. Bye."

"How about you, Eiji?" Jennifer asked, placing a gentle hand on Eiji's shoulder. "Aren't you gonna call Shorter and tell him about this?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Callenreese, I'll call him later," answered the raven-haired boy.

"And before I forget, boys," said Max. "Why don't you guys perform on your big night?"

"WHAT?!/NO WAY!" Ash and Eiji chorused again.

"That's a brilliant idea, Max!" Griffin agreed with his friend. "Could I suggest separate performances for them? Ash will have his own number, and the same goes for Eiji."

"Seriously, you guys?" Ash whined. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Yeah," Eiji seconded. "Can't we just enjoy the rest of the night without thinking of anything else?"

"Oh come on boys, it's not that bad, you know," Jennifer tried to assure the two. "It wouldn't hurt to provide a little entertainment, right?"

***

"It wouldn't hurt to provide a little entertainment, right?" Eiji repeated Jennifer's question, leaning against the headboard of his bed with a groan. "But just thinking about what to do is already making my head hurt. Can't we just cancel the party and just hang out or something?"

"Hah, you tell me, Ei-chan," Ash hissed, an annoyed expression on his face as well as he lay on his best friend's bed. "Why did they even come up with this? I don't feel like performing at all."

Just then, the blonde-haired boy's eyes widened, his face suddenly lighting up, then stood up.

"Ashu? Where are you going?" Eiji asked, seeing that his best friend was heading towards the door.

"I'll ask Trixie for help," Ash replied, his lips slowly curling into a smile. "My brain just hatched an idea, I plan to dedicate a song to her."

And with that, the raven-haired boy's face fell. Of all the things that he could do, this was what he came up with? Great, just great.

"Oh," he coldly answered, looking away. "Sure. Have fun."

Once Ash left the room, Eiji let out an exasperated sigh as he slumped down on his bed, burying his face in the pillows. Could this day get any worse? He could ask him for help, right? After all, they would be the ones to perform at the party.

But he couldn't blame him either. Of course Ash would make a way to spend time with Trixie. She was his girlfriend, after all.

Suddenly remembering that he had to tell Shorter about the whole escort thing, he grabbed his phone lying on his bedside table and proceeded to dial his number.

 _(Hello, E?)_ the purple-haired boy answered from the other line.

"Hey there, S."

_(What's wrong? Did something happen?)_

Eiji couldn't help but chuckle. "It's not that, S. It's just that...I have a favor to ask from you. Is it alright with you?"

 _(Sure,)_ Shorter answered. _(Anything for you, my love. What is it?)_

Right then and there, the raven-haired boy swallowed a lump that formed in his throat as his face flushed all the way to the tip of his ears. Since when did the Chinese boy become so...cheesy?

"Ehhh, seriously, S?" he squeaked.

He heard Shorter chuckle from the other line. _(Well, what is it, E?)_

"It's about my birthday party."

_(Oh right, your birthday's coming up soon. What about it?)_

"The thing is, well, the grown-ups are planning to throw a sweet sixteen party for me, and I was looking for an escort---"

 _(I'll be your escort, E. I volunteer,)_ Shorter suddenly cut him off.

"Eh? Is it alright with you?"

 _(Are you kidding me, E? Of course it's alright for me! More than alright!)_ The Chinese boy's voice sounded all giddy and excited, much to Eiji's delight.

"Wow S, you sound so happy, huh?" The Japanese boy grinned.

_(Of course! Hahaha! I mean, who wouldn't be? It's not everyday that you get to be the escort of such a cute boy.)_

"Haha! Alright, whatever you say," Eiji answered. "But there's one more thing I need to think of."

_(Oh? What is it?)_

"I still need to think of what to perform on the day of the party."

_(Really? Do you want me to help you, E?)_

"Huh? No, no need." Eiji waved a dismissive hand. "You don't have to go through all that trouble, you know."

_(Oh, alright then.)_

"Hehe, sorry about that." Eiji smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Okay then, see you around. Bye."

_(Bye, E. I love you!)_

And with that, the call ended, just as when a knock on the door was suddenly heard. The raven-haired boy looked in time to see his younger sister enter his bedroom.

"Can I come in, Eiji?" she asked. "I just wanna hang out in your room for a bit."

"Oh, Eika-chan," he answered, sitting up. "Great timing. I need your help on something."

"Sure thing." Eika sat next to her brother. "What is it?"

"Eika-chan, could you suggest what to do? I can't think of anything to perform at the party." Frustration was evident in the older Okumura's voice as he ran a hand through his raven-black hair.

"Well, why don't you sing again? You managed to pull it off at the Halloween party last year, so why not do it again?"

Eiji sighed. "Alright, I guess singing's not so bad."

"Speaking of party, how are things going between you and Ash?"

At the mention of his best friend's name, the raven-haired boy pursed his lips in a grimace. Did his sister really have to ask about this?

"Eiji? What's wrong, big brother?" the eleven-year-old asked, a worried expression forming on her face as she scooted closer to her brother.

"It's nothing, Eika-chan. I just don't wanna talk about it," answered Eiji, looking away.

"Why? Still no progress?"

Eiji frowned at her. "Eika-chan, seriously? You've been seeing Ashu hanging out with a girl lately, and yet you still don't know anything? Don't you have the slightest idea of what's going on with them?"

"C'mon Eiji, don't be like that," Eika tried to pacify her older brother. "Who knows, maybe she's only one of his close friends from school. How should I know? I'm not that close with Ash, you know, unlike you who's been with him ever since you were little."

The raven-haired boy let out a deep, sad sigh, bowing his head as he swallowed the tears that loomed. As much as he hated to admit it, though he was already used to the fact that his best friend was in a relationship, the fact that Ash loved somebody else still stung him.

"Ashu's taken now, Eika-chan. That girl you just mentioned, that's his girlfriend. In fact, he just left a couple of minutes ago to be with her again."

From his peripheral vision, he sensed that Eika's eyes widened in surprise. She threw her hands over her mouth, letting out a sharp gasp.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah." His voice began to waver as his lower lip began to quiver. "Ashu has a girlfriend now."

"Really? How long have they been dating?"

"Since Valentine's Day. The day _you_ set us up on a blind date."

"Oh my gosh, no wonder he was so worked up about it. It all makes sense now. Oh, Eiji." There was a hint of worry in Eika's voice as she moved closer and hugged him. "It's okay, you can cry if you want to."

"I don't wanna cry anymore, Eika-chan." Eiji bit his lower lip as his vision began to blur. "I promised myself that I wouldn't cry over him anymore."

"But you ARE crying," Eika said, gently wiping a tear that unconsciously slid down her brother's cheek. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." She sighed as she released him. "Alright, let's not talk about it then. That reminds me, how about Shorter? Aren't you gonna date him?"

And with that, Eiji let out a soft gasp, suddenly realizing something from his sister's question. Now that she mentioned it, he was unsure on whether he should date the purple-haired boy or not. While it was true that Shorter deserved a chance, he didn't want to be unfair to him. He didn't want to be selfish, he couldn't risk hurting him just because he wanted to move on from his own pain. But he didn't dislike the Chinese boy either, because in fact, he was an easy person to get along with. Heck, maybe he would be dating him already if it weren't for his feelings for Ash.

But unfortunately, that wasn't the way how things worked. It wasn't easy trying to forget feelings, and Eiji was painfully aware of that.

"Don't you have any plans on dating him?" he heard Eika ask again. "He seems like a good guy too, you know."

"I..." Eiji paused for a moment. "I honestly don't know, Eika-chan."

"And I know the reason why. It's because of---"

"Yes. Because of him," Eiji finished Eika's sentence, letting out a deep sigh. His sister really knew him so well, huh?

"Why don't you give the guy a chance, Eiji?" Eika asked.

"I AM giving him a chance, Eika-chan. In fact, that's the reason why I allowed him to court me in the first place."

"No. I mean, why don't you try dating him?"

"What?" Eiji looked at Eika in disbelief. "Why would I do that?"

Eika shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I don't see any problem in Shorter, so why not?"

"I don't wanna be unfair to him, Eika-chan. I can't stand dating Shorter while I love someone else."

"You do have a point," Eika nodded her head. "But who knows? Maybe you'll work out in the long run. It wouldn't hurt to give it a shot, right?"

Eiji didn't answer, as he was lost in his own thoughts. Should he really start dating Shorter? If he did, would they work out as a couple? Would he eventually learn to love him in the process? And above all, would he eventually forget his feelings for Ash?

"I really don't know, Eika-chan," was the only thing he replied.

"You should think about it, though," Eika said.

"Hold on, what about your suggestion? This is what we were originally talking about, right? So little sis, any ideas?"

"Ah," Eika laughed nervously. "Actually, um, I don't have any idea as well. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly, doing the peace sign with her fingers.

"Ugh. Seriously?" Eiji threw his arms up in the air. "I can't believe you!"

"I already told you, you could sing. If not, you could dance. Your choice. It's your performance, anyway."

"Actually, I'd rather sing than dance, thank you very much," answered the raven-haired boy, folding his arms.

"Then think of a song to sing. I honestly like it too when you sing."

Eiji let out a soft chuckle, draping an arm around his sister's shoulder. "Thanks, Eika-chan. I actually feel so much better now thanks to you."

"Heh. No problem, big brother. That's what siblings are for, right? And besides, you deserve to be happy too, you know." Eika smiled at him.

"That's why I'm telling you now, don't enter into a relationship right away, okay?" Eiji said. "You're too young, I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to see you crying because of a guy. Can you promise me that?"

"What are you talking about, Eiji?" Eika asked, looking up at him with furrowed eyebrows. "I'm not getting a boyfriend! Boys are disgusting, ew!" Then she fake gagged, earning a chuckle from the older Okumura.

"But I'm a boy too, Eika-chan. Does that mean I'm disgusting, too?" Eiji pouted his lips, trying his best not to laugh.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. You're different, you know," Eika answered with a grin, then suddenly became quiet. "Eiji, when you start dating someone, will you still have time for me?"

Once again chuckling, Eiji playfully pinched her nose. "What are you talking about? Of course, Eika-chan. I'll always have time for you, even when I start dating."

"Really? Even when you get married?"

"Yup, even if I get married and have kids of my own." Then with a sweet smile, Eiji leaned closer and kissed Eika's forehead. "Love you, little sis."

"Love you too, big brother!" Eika squealed, throwing her arms around Eiji.

As the raven-haired boy hugged his sister back, he couldn't help but smile. During times like these, he was grateful to have a sibling like her.

And thanks to their talk, he finally came up with a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Eiji's decision would be? What would happen at his sweet sixteen party? C'mon, let me know your thoughts. :))
> 
> And as always, comments, violent reactions, fangirling/fanboying words are highly appreciated. They serve as my fuel in writing, so just keep them coming. :D
> 
> And one more thing, brace yourselves for the next chapter, as it's gonna be a roller coaster of emotions. Stay tuned! :)


	34. Sweet Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night of Ash's graduation party and Eiji's sweet sixteen, an unexpected event happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 13 and Eiji is 16.
> 
> Also, this chapter contains a few songs, so listening while reading is most recommended for more feels.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

It was the night of the big party, and apparently, the grown-ups seemed to have gone all out for the double celebration, as Eiji found himself handsomely dressed in a baby blue tuxedo.

Seeing that his black bow tie was a bit crooked, he reached up and adjusted it as he sat there, staring into his bedroom mirror while Jessica styled his hair from behind him. He initially opted for something much more simpler, but they told him that it was going to be a formal celebration. And since he and Ash were the main celebrants of the night, of course they had to stand out from the crowd.

Just then, a knock was heard on the door, snapping the now sixteen-year-old boy out of his thoughts.

"Come in," he said.

After a few seconds, the door opened as no other than his escort entered the room. In all fairness, he didn't look bad himself in his white tuxedo shirt adorned with a golden-brown tie, dark brown vest and slacks.

"E, are you ready..." Shorter's voice suddenly trailed off, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping open in surprise the moment he saw Eiji.

"S? Are you okay?" asked Eiji, stifling a chuckle at the purple-haired boy's reaction.

"Oh my, looks like someone's mesmerized by you, Eiji! Hahaha! Stunning, isn't he?" Jessica teased, a playful grin forming on her lips.

Shorter continued to stare at the raven-haired boy for a few seconds before blinking, instantly snapping out of his trance-like state. He stepped forward, standing behind the chair where Eiji was sitting and gently placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Gorgeous as ever, my love." Then he smiled sweetly, looking straight into the mirror.

"S!" Eiji squeaked, blood rushing to his cheeks in a fraction of a second. Sweet, sappy endearments like those always caught him off-guard, and he hated the fact that he would always feel like melting into a puddle every single time.

"Hahaha! What's wrong, E? You know it's wrong to tell lies, right?" Shorter's sweet smile turned into a teasing grin.

"Alright, fine! It's just that...I'm not used to compliments, you know. Ugh." The raven-haired boy looked away in embarrassment as he rose from his seat. "This looks good enough, Mrs. Glenreed. Thank you so much."

"Oh, no problem. But in all fairness, you two look good together," Jessica said, smiling fondly at the two boys. "Is he your boyfriend, Eiji? Or suitor, perhaps?"

"Actually---" Eiji was about to answer but Shorter immediately cut him off.

"YES! Well, actually, I'm his suitor but still. I love this boy so much! Right, E?" The Chinese boy's grin widened as he draped an arm around the Japanese boy's shoulder.

Eiji gulped, his face turning redder by the second as he suddenly remembered the decision he made after he and his sister talked. For some reason, he suddenly had this feeling that he wouldn't regret it if Shorter would keep on doing gestures like these to him all the time.

"Ooooohh." Jessica giggled. "Word of advice Eiji, don't keep him waiting for too long."

"Eh, alright," Eiji replied.

The blonde-haired woman chuckled. "Well, it looks like you're all set. You should get going now, they might be waiting for you outside. I'll be joining you after a few moments."

***

"And now, let's all welcome the men of the night, our birthday celebrant Eiji Okumura and our graduating student Aslan Jade Callenreese! Let's give them a warm round of applause!" the emcee proudly announced, which was responded by a few claps and cheers from the guests.

"That's our cue," Shorter said, offering his arm to Eiji. "Ready?"

Nodding his head in agreement, the raven-haired boy gingerly held his escort's arm as they proceeded to walk down a red carpet heading towards the banquet hall. He let out a soft "Wow" when he saw how elegant the decorations were, as well as how formal the guests looked. It was like they were in a palace, and he was the prince.

He couldn't help but smile when he recognized a few faces from the crowd. On one table, Nadia, Sing and Lao were seated with Alex, Bones and Kong. In another table, he saw Max with Jessica and Michael. Skipper was there too, seated next to his friend.

As he neared the front, he noticed that Shunichi, Eika and his parents were seated nearby, while Jim, Jennifer and Griffin sat on the opposite side. The other Sports Club members and his other classmates were there too, along with Ash's friends from Middle School.

Finally, they reached the front, where two tables awaited them on top of a platform. Eiji eventually released Shorter's arm, and he couldn't help but smile when the purple-haired boy walked up and pulled out one of the chairs, offering a seat to him.

As the two boys sat down, Eiji looked in time to see Ash, who looked equally handsome in his red and black tuxedo, enter the banquet hall. Clinging onto his arm was no other than Trixie, who looked gorgeous herself in a matching red, off-shoulder cocktail gown. The two were smiling as they walked down the red carpet.

The raven-haired boy couldn't help but sigh as he felt his chest constrict. The more he looked at them, the more he realized that Ash and Trixie looked good together as a couple. Trixie was a pretty girl, and Ash never looked happier than he was right now. His smile was so wide and bright, it was as if he was telling everyone how proud he was to be with his girlfriend tonight.

He lightly shook his head, trying to shake off the thought. He shouldn't be feeling this way. Tonight was his night, and absolutely he had no intention to ruin it at all.

***

A few hours later, while dinner was being served to the guests, the two best friends stood up from their respective seats and made their way to the two microphones standing in the middle of the stage. Eiji swallowed, willing his heart to calm down the moment Ash stood next to him. While he always looked good in his eyes, he was sure that he definitely looked better up close, especially in what he was wearing right now.

Letting out a deep sigh, he grabbed one of the microphones from its stand.

"Hey there, guys. How's everything going?" he greeted, causing some of the guests to look up at them. "First of all, I just wanna thank all of you for coming to my birthday party and at the same time Ash's graduation party."

"Yeah," Ash added. "Thanks, everyone. And while you guys are enjoying your meals, let me serenade you guys with a song."

The blonde-haired boy grinned, earning a few howls and cheers from the crowd. Realizing that it was a cue for his best friend to do his intermission number, Eiji quickly placed his microphone back on its stand before going back to where he and Shorter were seated.

"Are you alright, E?" he asked. "You look nervous."

"Huh? Do I?" Eiji answered, a bewildered expression forming on his face.

"Let me guess, it's about your performance later, right?" Shorter smiled, gently placing a reassuring hand on the raven-haired boy's shoulder. "It's alright, no need to feel bad about it. Just do your best, okay? You got this."

A weak smile was all the Japanese boy gave as his answer. Great, NOW he suddenly felt nervous about his own intermission number.

"This song's dedicated to no other than my precious girlfriend, my beautiful escort in red, Trixie Tang," he heard Ash say into the microphone, and Eiji looked in time to see his best friend glance over to where Trixie was seated. "Trix, I love you."

Eiji felt himself wince as a few "Awww"s were heard from the guests, but because he was seated in front of many people, it took almost all of his willpower to maintain his composure. A few seconds later, the soft strums of a guitar playing from the speakers signalled the start of Ash's [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SarWrixj7fI).

 _"Just an ordinary song to a special girl like you_  
_From a simple guy who's so in love with you_  
_I may not have much to show, no diamonds that glow_  
_No limousines to take you where you go"_

When the blonde-haired boy began to sing, Eiji found himself staring blankly at his best friend as he once again felt that eerily familiar, numbing pain that began to fill his chest. From the way he glanced over at Trixie every now and then, he could tell that he was definitely happy with her right now. His twinkling eyes and wide smile said it all.

 _"But if you ever find yourself tired of all the games you play_  
_When the world seems so unfair, you can count on me to stay_  
_Just take some time to lend an ear to this ordinary song"_

As his eyes darted between Ash and Trixie, the painful sensation seemed to worsen as it dawned on him that they really did look good together. Trixie must be really lucky, because she had someone like Aslan Jade Callenreese to love her and take care of her.

Oh, how he wished he was in Trixie's place instead.

 _"Just an ordinary song to a special girl like you_  
_From a simple guy who's so in love with you_  
_I don't even have the looks to make you glance my way_  
_The clothes I wear may just seem so absurd"_

It only seemed like yesterday, they were the only ones in their own little world. But now that Ash had a girlfriend, it seemed like their worlds drifted further and further apart. With each look at Trixie, Eiji could see how smitten Ash was. He saw the love in those jade-green eyes, a love that he would never be able to have for himself.

 _"But deep inside of me is you, you give life to what I do_  
_All those years may see you through, still I'll be waiting here for you_  
_If you have time, please lend an ear to this ordinary song"_

Letting out a deep sigh, he slumped on his seat. Seeing how obviously happy the two were with each other, the only thing he could do right now was to wish for Ash's happiness. Trixie would definitely have to take good care of him and love him the way he did.

 _"Just an ordinary song to a special girl like you_  
_From a simple guy who's so in love with you"_

Because he was certain that he wouldn't know what to do if Ash got hurt.

***

Some time later, Ash and Shorter left their respective tables to get food for them, leaving Eiji and Trixie alone in their seats. The raven-haired boy just sat there, his head rested on one hand and rhythmically tapping his fingers on the table with the other as he waited for his escort to come back.

"Wasn't that sweet, Eiji?" asked a familiar, sarcastic voice. He looked over his shoulder and saw Trixie standing behind him.

"Yeah, that was definitely sweet," Eiji flatly answered, turning away. If it happened that she wasn't Ash's girlfriend and if he and Ash didn't share celebrations in one night, she would never have been here in the first place.

"But why the long face, Eiji? Is there something wrong?"

Eiji clenched his jaw and curled his hands into fists at Trixie's taunting tone. What was up with this girl? What was she trying to imply?

"It's none of your damn business, Trixie," he coldly answered, trying his best to calm down. She really knew how to ruin someone's night, didn't she?

"So, you and Shorter, huh?" Trixie asked.

"What about me and Shorter?"

"First my boyfriend, and now Shorter?"

"WHAT?!" Eiji couldn't help but raise his voice as he turned around and glared at Trixie. This girl was really testing his patience, huh? And what did she mean by that?

"Seriously, Eiji? Don't lie, I know you like my boyfriend," Trixie said, seemingly unbothered by the Japanese boy's sharp response as she haughtily folded her arms, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell are you saying, Trixie? Ashu's my best---"

"Oh c'mon, quit fooling yourself. Oh well," She placed her hands on her hips. " _I'M_ the one Ash loves, so..." Then an arrogant, devilish smirk formed on Trixie's lips.

"I know that, Trixie," Eiji emotionlessly answered, turning away once again. "No need to tell me that."

"Good. And about Shorter, I'm telling you, stay away from him as early as now."

"And why the hell would I do that?" Eiji's frown intensified.

"Are you seriously asking that, Eiji? You're only fooling him!" Trixie yelled.

"No, I'm not!" Eiji yelled back, spinning around to fully face her.

"You like someone else, Eiji! You're only giving him false hope!"

"N-No. T-That's not true."

But it was. As much as he hated to admit it, Trixie was right. By entertaining Shorter while he still had feelings for Ash, he was only giving the Chinese boy false hope. But there's nothing wrong with giving the guy a chance, right?

"Ei-chan? Trixie? What's going on?" Ash suddenly asked, walking towards the table with two plates of food in his hands. Behind him was Shorter, who also carried two plates with him.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear," Trixie answered, walking over to her boyfriend. "I was just having a little chit-chat with the birthday boy." She clung onto Ash's arm, flashing a shit-eating grin at Eiji.

"E? What's wrong?" Shorter asked, worry evident on his face as he set down their food on the table. "Are you feeling alright?"

Eiji shook his head with a grimace. "It's nothing. Hold on, I'll just use the bathroom for a second."

"You better hurry up, Ei-chan," Ash said. "The two of us would be needed on the stage after a few moments."

Without answering his best friend, the raven-haired boy quickly made his way down the stage towards the nearest restroom. Breathing heavily, he placed his hands on the sink in an attempt to calm himself down, staring intently at his reflection in the mirror.

He clenched his two hands into fists the moment he realized that his eyes were looking so sad. Sure, he did look handsome tonight in his outfit, but deep inside, he's never felt so wasted in his life.

He lightly shook his head, a frustrated grimace forming on his face. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about what Trixie told him earlier, but for some reason, her words seemed to greatly affect him.

Was he being selfish? If he was, he only did this because he wanted to be happy, right? Was it wrong to be selfish, even just for once?

After minutes of contemplating, he decided to walk out of the restroom. And to his surprise, he saw Shorter standing at the doorway.

"S? What brings you here?" he asked.

"I couldn't help but worry about you, you looked so glum back there," the purple-haired boy answered, a serious expression on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Eiji answered, trying his best to sound convincing. "I said I needed to use the restroom, right? So there's nothing to worry about."

"Eiji, please," There was a pleading tone in Shorter's voice as he gently held the raven-haired boy's shoulders. "It's your birthday. Please smile, even just for tonight."

A small, weak smile was all Eiji could muster up.

***

Shortly after the two boys returned to their table, it was time for some of their closest friends to give their messages to the celebrants. Nadia was the first to come up the stage, taking one of the microphones from its stand and facing the two best friends, who were now seated together in the middle of the stage.

"Hey there, guys," she began. "First of all, Happy Birthday to Eiji and a big congratulations to Ash." She first looked at the blonde-haired boy. "Ash, thanks for being a supportive friend. You were always in the scene during every single game we had, and I, on behalf of the Sports Club, truly appreciate it."

Then she diverted her attention to the Japanese boy. "And to our dear Eiji, I can't believe I'm saying this, but the seniors and I are really gonna miss you once we graduate. Be happy always, okay? Because we would never know who would fall in love with those smiles of yours. You could ask my little brother, and he could attest to that. Right, Shorter?"

Nadia flashed a teasing grin over at Shorter, making the younger Wong roll his eyes and making the crowd laugh.

"So anyway, we love you, Eiji. You too, Ash. And I hope you two enjoy your night as much as we do."

And with that, the Chinese girl went over to Eiji and pulled him into a tight hug, the other Sports Club members rising from their seats one by one and following suit.

***

A few moments later, the next person to come up the stage was Alex.

"Good evening, guys. Happy Birthday to Eiji boy and congratulations to Ash for graduating from Middle School," he said. "Before I give my messages, let me just tell you a short story. You see, Bones and Kong were fighting earlier over who gets to come up here on stage. I had no choice but to step up and do it, because we all know that those two would do nothing but fawn over Eiji boy here if they had the chance."

And with that, everyone burst out into laughter, excluding Bones and Kong, who both glared at him.

"Shut up, dude! You know nothin'!" Kong yelled.

"Yeah, what he said!" Bones seconded.

Alex just grinned before looking back at the two best friends. "So yeah, that's how I ended up here." He chuckled again. "Ash, thanks for being a good friend not only to me, but to all of us. Thanks for still keeping in touch with us even though we don't go to the same school anymore. Don't worry though, I know it's only a matter of time before you would eventually attend the same High School as we do."

Then he looked over at Eiji, a big smile slowly forming on his lips.

"And to Eiji boy, the cutest birthday celebrant, thank you for always supporting us during our games. You inspire all of my teammates to give their best during each game, and to be honest, I'm one of them. And just like what Shorter's sister said earlier, be happy always. If someone hurts you, don't be afraid to give any of us a call. We'll be there for you right away. Right, guys?"

"YEAH!" Bones, Kong and the rest of their teammates chorused, making the raven-haired boy smile.

"So there you go, Happy 16th Birthday again to Eiji boy and congratulations to Ash."

***

After a few more messages, it was now Trixie's turn to give hers.

"Hello there, you two," she said, looking at the two best friends. "To Eiji, Happy Birthday. Thank you for being Ashy's best friend. I wish you nothing but the best for you."

She flashed a smile (obviously a fake, plastic one) at Eiji, making the raven-haired boy curl his hands into fists, but the girl paid no attention to him as she turned towards her boyfriend.

"And to my dear Ash, congratulations on graduating from Middle School. Thank you for being my man, I'm sure _someone_ out there's feeling jealous right now because you're my boyfriend."

And with that, Eiji's jaw dropped open in disbelief. Seriously? What was this girl trying to say? And did she just glance over at him for a second there?

"Thank you for taking care of me," he heard her continue. "For being so sweet, and most of all, for loving me. I know we didn't start off in good terms, but here you are, still loving me. I love you!"

With that said, Trixie stepped forward, and Eiji once again felt that familiar pain in his chest when he saw her plant a kiss on Ash's cheek, on the side of his lips to be exact.

"Oh, would you look at that," Shorter suddenly said, making Eiji look over at him. "Guess it's my turn now."

The raven-haired boy smiled weakly. "You're right. Good luck with that."

After Trixie went back to the table where she was seated, the purple-haired boy immediately stood up from his own seat and grabbed the microphone to give his message.

"Good evening, everyone," he said, then looked over at the two celebrants. "To Ash, congratulations on your graduation. I know we don't get along sometimes, but still, thank you for being a good friend. Thank you for also being there for E whenever I'm not around. And now that you have Trixie with you, I wish you all the happiness."

And with a sweet smile plastered on his lips, Shorter looked over at Eiji.

"And to my dearest Eiji," The Japanese boy felt his cheeks beginning to burn in embarrassment as a few "Awww"s were heard from the crowd. "Happy 16th Birthday. First of all, thank you for being a good friend to me, thank you for trusting me. I know there would be days that you wouldn't be happy, but always remember, I would always be here for you."

At that point, Eiji swallowed a lump that formed in his throat as he blinked back the tears that began to well up in his eyes. Who wouldn't fall in love with someone as sweet and sincere as Shorter? Why did his heart go to someone like Ash instead of him?

"And also, thank you for giving me a chance to prove to you how much I love you. Rest assured that no matter what happens, and no matter how long it would take, I would still be here waiting for you. Whenever you fall, I would be there to catch you. And if ever someone would break your heart and make you cry, I would be the first one to beat him up." A few chuckles were heard from the crowd. "But kidding aside, always remember, I love you so much."

Unable to hold it in any longer, Eiji stood up from his seat and pulled Shorter into a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much, S," he whispered. "Don't worry, all your efforts won't be in vain."

"Shhh. Don't rush yourself, E," Shorter answered, gently rubbing Eiji's back. "I'm willing to wait, I promise you that."

"You don't have to wait anymore, S." Eiji pulled back from the hug, looking straightly into the purple-haired boy's now confused eyes. "You see, I---"

He was about to say something when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ei-chan," Ash said. "It's our turn now."

"Oh, okay," he answered, eventually releasing Shorter and quickly wiping away his tears so his best friend wouldn't see them. "Let's do this."

_"And now, let's listen to the men of the night as they give their messages to each other."_

"I'll go first," said the blonde-haired boy. "First of all, Happy 16th Birthday, Ei-chan. Well, what else could I say? I've been with you my whole life. Haha! Well, I know that we've been through a rough patch lately," He gently held Eiji's hand. "But I just wanna let you know how grateful I am for everything you've done for me. Thank you for always being there for me, I don't know what my life would have been without you by my side."

And with a small smile on his face, he pulled Eiji into a hug.

"I love you, Ei-chan. I love you so much. I love you... _best friend."_

In response, the raven-haired boy just smiled as he closed his eyes and returned the hug, relishing the warmth of his best friend's arms around him.

_Yeah, best friend._

"Ashu," This time, it was his turn to give his message. "Congratulations also for graduating from Middle School. Thank you also for everything, for being the biggest part of my life. Things would have never been the same without you. I promise, I'll always be here for you through thick and thin. But most of all, thank you for making me realize things."

He stepped back, taking in the confusion that slowly began to spread on the American boy's face.

"Thank you for telling me that you love me, as your best friend. I love you too, Ashu."

Ash opened his mouth and was about to say something when the emcee cut him off.

"And there you have it! Once again, congratulations to Ash and Happy Birthday to Eiji. And so, without further ado, may we now call on our birthday celebrant for his intermission number."

And with that, the blonde-haired boy returned to his seat, leaving Eiji alone on the stage with the microphone in his hands. A few seconds later, the sounds of a guitar playing filled the air, indicating the start of the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzJikUFVxes).

 _"What day is it? And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive_  
_I can't keep up and I can't back down_  
_I've been losing so much time"_

Not wanting to look at his best friend, Eiji closed his eyes as he sang. He feared that Ash might sense that the song was dedicated to him if he did that, and he didn't like the idea at all.

 _'"Cause it's you and me and all of the people_  
_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

He swallowed, using all of his willpower to keep his voice even. How he wished he was the one beside Ash right now, how he wished he was the one Ash was dating, how he wished he was the one Ash was in love with and not that Trixie Tang.

But he had no choice. He had to accept the hard, painful fact that they were only meant to be just best friends.

 _"All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_  
_I'm tripping on words, you've got my head spinning_  
_I don't know where to go from here"_

It was true, he always felt his mind spinning when it came to his best friend. In fact, he thought about Ash so much, he thought he might go crazy.

 _'"Cause it's you and me and all of the people_  
_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

He didn't know why, but whenever he was with Ash, everything felt so right.

But at the same time, it felt so wrong.

 _"There's something about you now, I can't quite figure out_  
_Everything he does is beautiful, everything he does is right"_

He suddenly realized how hard it was to pretend that he was okay.

Because in reality, he was not. He was never okay with the fact that they were just best friends.

 _'"Cause it's you and me and all of the people_  
_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you and me and all of the people_  
_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

And now that he witnessed firsthand how much Ash loved Trixie, as his best friend, he had no choice but to let him go.

 _"What day is it? And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive"_

When the song ended, Eiji opened his eyes. He took a deep breath and smiled, this time a genuine one. Determination suddenly filled his heart, and for some reason, he felt an assurance that he was now ready to face the decision he made.

"Now that I'm officially sixteen years old," he began. "It's time for me to start anew. A new year has been given to me, and I would gladly face this new beginning with open arms."

His heart beginning to pound in his chest, he walked over to the table where Shorter was seated. Smiling sweetly at him, he took his hand, motioning him to stand up and join him on the stage.

_"And I would like to face this new beginning with you, Shorter."_

Right then and there, the purple-haired boy's eyes widened in surprise as he let out a soft gasp.

"I can't believe you, E," he said, shaking his head in disbelief as a smile slowly formed on his lips. "I haven't even asked you formally yet but here you are, saying stuff like these. You're so unfair."

Eiji's eyebrows furrowed, slightly tilting his head to the side. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"To make this formal, allow me to do the honors."

And with that, the guests began to squeal in delight as Shorter knelt down on one knee, looking straight into Eiji's dark-brown eyes, much to the raven-haired boy's surprise.

_"Eiji, will you be my boyfriend?"_

He took one quick glance at his best friend, who couldn't seem to look at him in the eye. There was a dull, bothered expression on his face as he stared into the distance.

But before he could even react to why Ash seemed out of it, he looked back at Shorter, who was anxiously waiting for his answer.

"S, just like what I've said, I would like to face this new beginning with you."

"So does that mean..." The Chinese boy's voice trailed off as he stared at him, his eyes full of hope.

Eiji nodded his head, a faint smile on his face. _"Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend."_

And with that, Shorter's lips widened into a big smile as he stood up and twirled Eiji around, making the Japanese boy squeal in delight.

"YES! Thank you, E! Thank you so much! I love you!"

"And there you have it, looks like it's game over for us," Alex said.

"No! This can't be happening!" Bones cried.

"Dude, let's face it. Eiji boy now has a boyfriend," Kong added.

"Oh my gosh, Shorter!" Nadia squealed. "My baby brother's now a man! Congratulations!"

"Hey Shorter, you better take good care of Eiji, alright? If you make him cry, I'll beat you up!" Sing hollered.

"Waaaah! Eiji! I'm so happy for you!" Eika cried.

Everyone else began to express their happiness for the new couple, including his parents and the other grown-ups.

_Everyone except Ash._

Because not even for a second, he never showed up to congratulate him. What was happening to him?

But now wasn't the right time to think about it. Now that he's officially dating Shorter, he now had to try his best to divert his attention to him.

He could only wish that he wouldn't regret this decision in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs featured:
> 
> Ordinary Song - Marc Velasco  
> You and Me - Lifehouse
> 
> ***
> 
> Hey there, everyone. I know, it's been a long time since I last updated this fic. Are you guys still with me? I really apologize for the delay, so here's a pretty long, somehow happy chapter to make up for lost time. :)
> 
> Right now, I'm still busy with work, but I'll do my best to update this as fast as I can. Please bear with me.
> 
> Also, on another note, yes. The long wait is finally over. After months of courtship, Eiji and Shorter are now an official couple. Woohoo! ShorEiji peeps, where you at? Let's celebrate, y'all! :D
> 
> And what happened to Ash? C'mon, let me know your thoughts. :))
> 
> As always, comments and violent reactions are most welcome. See you next chapter! :D


	35. Distant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the big party, Ash has been acting all weird and distant. What could be happening to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone's guidance, Ash is 13 and Eiji is 16.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the update!

A week has passed since the big party, but until now, Eiji still wondered why he couldn't talk to Ash. He's been trying to text and call him, but there was no answer. There were even days where he tried to visit him in his apartment unit, but he wasn't there every single time.

What was happening to his best friend?

When all hope was lost, he told Shorter one time about it to ask for advice, but the purple-haired boy simply told him to just give him space.

But for what reason? And what made him act like this in the first place? It was something he definitely had to know.

***

When Saturday morning came, the raven-haired boy found himself standing once again in front of the Callenreeses' apartment unit. He made sure to come a little earlier to make sure Ash wouldn't leave.

"Eiji?" Griffin was the one who responded after knocking on the door. "What brings you here this early in the morning?"

"Griffin, is Ashu there?" he asked.

"He's still sleeping in his room as always," the older Callenreese answered. "Come in, have breakfast with us."

Without saying another word, Eiji followed Griffin inside the apartment unit, and true enough, he saw Jim and Jennifer eating breakfast on the dining table.

"Oh Eiji, it's you," said a surprised Jim. "That's strange, I've never seen you up so early on a weekend."

"I just came here to visit Ashu, Mr. Callenreese," the Japanese boy replied.

"He's right in his room. Could you wake him up for us? Tell him that breakfast is ready."

Eiji simply nodded, and he was about to head to his best friend's bedroom when Jennifer suddenly spoke.

"Eiji, is there a problem between you and Ash?" she asked.

That made him pause and think. Was there really a problem between him and his best friend? As far as he remembered, they were okay during the party, that's why he was really clueless on why Ash stopped talking to him all of a sudden.

"I honestly don't know, Mrs. Callenreese," he answered. "I don't know if we have a problem or not. I tried to reach out to him these past few days, but it seemed like he didn't want to talk to me."

"Oh, is that so? That boy," Jennifer said, letting out a sigh. "Go ahead, I think he's still asleep in his room."

And with that, Eiji proceeded to Ash's bedroom. He took a deep breath before gingerly opening the door, because for some reason he suddenly had this feeling that things wouldn't end well between them. Knowing his best friend, there was definitely something wrong whenever he would stop talking to him and act all aloof and distant without any prior reason.

Upon entering the room, his heart began to pound hard in his chest when he saw Ash fast asleep on the bed. He was all snuggled up in his blanket, looking as if he was holding on to something in his sleep. Out of curiosity, he quietly walked towards the direction where the blonde-haired boy was facing, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw what his best friend was holding close to his chest.

_Is that my picture? Why is Ashu holding a picture of me in his sleep?_

Careful not to wake him up, he gingerly took the picture frame from the blonde-haired boy's arms and placed it on top of his bedside table. His heart skipped a beat when Ash let out a few mumbles after that, figuring that he must've sensed that his arms were now empty.

Letting out a sigh, Eiji sat down on the bed in time to see Ash's eyes flutter open.

"Ash---"

"What the hell are you doing here?" the blonde-haired boy cut him off, his forehead crumpled.

"What do you mean? I'm here to visit you," Eiji answered.

"I'm not sick, Eiji. I don't need visitors. Leave," Ash flatly grunted out before turning his back on him, pulling his blanket over his head.

"Ashu," The raven-haired boy placed a gentle hand on his best friend's back. "We haven't spoken in a long time, you know that? I never saw you again since the party. I missed---"

"Don't you ever say that you missed me, Eiji!" Ash suddenly yelled, sitting up.

Eiji frowned, taken aback by the sudden rise of tone. "What? Why? And what on Earth is your problem in the first place, Ash?"

"Do you really have to ask that? _YOU'RE_ MY PROBLEM!"

"Me? I'm your problem?" Eiji pointed a finger towards himself. "Why me? What did I do?"

"Duh! Because you're fucking dating Shorter!"

"And what's the problem with that?" the Japanese boy asked, puzzled. Ash wasn't making any sense at all. Why would he get so worked up over him dating Shorter?

"You never told me anything, Eiji. You never told me that you would date him!"

And right there, it suddenly dawned on him that he never did say anything to Ash about it. But it was better that way, right? He feared that if he told his best friend that he would date Shorter, he might say something that could hinder him from doing so.

"I'm sorry, okay? I honestly had no idea on how to tell you that."

"And why? I'm your best friend, right?"

"Yes Ashu, yes you are," the raven-haired boy tried to pacify him.

"Then why didn't you tell me?!"

"I just didn't know how to tell you, okay?! You might even stop me from dating him!" Eiji yelled as well.

"If you were really happy with Shorter, who am I to stop you? Just fucking tell me everything next time, I won't stop you!"

"Ashu, I'm sor---"

"Enough." Ash looked away. "You don't know how hurt I am right now."

"I know that, Ashu," Eiji answered. "You're hurt because I started dating Shorter without even telling you."

"It's not only that." The American boy let out a deep sigh. "It's just that...it really hurts me to know that I'm slowly losing you. Remember the time when I told you not to be close to Shorter? It was because I was so scared of losing you. And look, it's already happening."

And with that, the raven-haired boy's forehead crumpled again. That was the exact same feeling he felt when Ash started dating Trixie, but he chose not to do anything about it because he loved Ash so much and he wanted nothing but his best friend to be happy even though it killed him to see him happy with someone else.

"You're not gonna lose me, Ashu. Even if I already have a boyfriend, I would still be here for you. You know I love you, right?"

Yes, he did love him. He loved him more than just a friend, but the boy he loved was in love with somebody else. And the fact that he just started dating Shorter gave him all the more reason to forget his feelings for Ash.

"And you know I love you too, right?" Ash answered. "That's why I feel this way, because it kills me just thinking about the fact of losing my best friend."

"You won't lose me, Ashu. Ever. Maybe there would be times when I wouldn't be there for you, but---"

"No." Eiji's sentence was cut off when Ash suddenly hugged him. "You'll stay by my side always. That's what a best friend does, right? Please, Ei-chan, please promise me you won't go away. Please?"

A deep sigh was all the raven-haired boy could let out. Perhaps it would be easier for him to forget his feelings if Ash would just emphasize the word "best friend" over and over again. Maybe it would help him realize that they were only meant to be just best friends, nothing more, nothing less.

"I won't go away, I promise," he said. "Just don't push me away, okay? Promise me that. I won't go away from you, but if there would come a time that you would tell me to leave you, I won't hesitate to do it even if it kills me."

"And why would I say that? I would never do that!"

"Yeah, I hope so." Eiji smiled weakly. "We're good now, right? C'mon, let's eat breakfast. I'm starving!"

Ash chuckled, ruffling his best friend's hair. "By the way, before I forget, could I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Are you happy with your decision, Ei-chan?"

"Decision? Decision with what?"

"Are you happy with your decision to date Shorter?"

Was he happy with his decision? As far as he knew, he was. Shorter made him happy in his own special way, and he had to admit, it was more than enough for him.

"Of course I am," he answered. "Because it feels like he's still courting me even though we're now a couple."

"If that's the case... _do you love him?"_

That question made him freeze in his spot, making him unable to answer. Did he love Shorter? He would definitely be lying if he said that he did, because he knew very well deep in his heart that it was Ash that he loved, not Shorter.

"Well, Ei-chan? Do you love Shorter?" Ash asked again, seriousness evident in his voice.

Eiji looked away, biting his lower lip. He didn't want to look straight into his best friend's eyes, otherwise he would sense that he's lying.

_"Yes, I do."_

Without waiting for Ash's answer, he stood up and quickly left the room. He was afraid that he might say something else if this kept up, so he thought that it was best if the conversation ended right then and there.

Yes, he did love Shorter, but he only loved him as a friend. _For now._

Because he knew that someday (and hopefully), he would eventually learn how to love him and completely forget his feelings for Ash.

All he had to do was to accept things, just like what Shorter told him all those years ago.

***

The moment Eiji left Ash in his room, flashbacks of what happened during the party once again flooded his mind.

He didn't know why, but he just couldn't describe the pain he felt when Eiji said that he would like to face the beginning of his sixteen-year-old life with Shorter. Heck, he couldn't even look at him in the eye when his best friend glanced over at him during the purple-haired boy's big question.

That's why while the rest of the guests were busy congratulating the new couple, he decided to head out to the venue's balcony with Trixie. He felt that he needed some fresh air and at the same time a few moments to calm himself down, and he thought bringing his girlfriend along with him might help.

But he just couldn't understand, why was he feeling so...aggravated? Was it because Eiji didn't tell him a single word about this? But best friends were supposed to tell each other everything, right? So why didn't his own best friend tell him beforehand that he actually had plans on dating Shorter?

_Tch. This is annoying. This is so fucking annoying._

"Ash?"

The blonde-haired boy's train of thought abruptly ended when he heard a voice call his name. He turned towards his bedroom door to see his stepmother standing there.

"Oh Mom, it's you," he said.

"What's the matter, Ash?" Concern was evident in Jennifer's voice as she sat down on her stepson's bed. "Is there a problem?"

"I don't really know, Mom," Ash answered, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "I don't know what my problem is."

"Is it about Eiji?"

The younger Callenreese pursed his lips in a grimace. Mothers really do have a special instinct when it comes to their children, huh? Even though she wasn't the one who gave birth to him, Ash has grown close to Jennifer over the years that he now saw her as his own mother.

He sighed. "I guess so."

"Why? Did you two fight again?"

"No, it's not that." He lightly shook his head. "Actually, there isn't really a problem between Ei-chan and I. It's just that, _I'm_ the one causing the problem here."

"What happened?"

"I just feel so annoyed, Mom," he began to rant, tightening his grip on his blanket. "Ei-chan and Shorter just made their relationship official during the party, and it's just so frustrating because he never told me anything about it! I mean, best friends don't keep secrets from each other, right? But what did he do? He just started dating him without even asking for advice from me! Gosh, I feel so damn stupid right now. I've never felt so betrayed."

Out of frustration, he slumped down and buried his face in the sheets. He just really couldn't comprehend why he was feeling this way, or why he was making such a big deal out of it. So what if Eiji liked Shorter? So what if they're dating? He should just be happy for his best friend, right? It just so happened that Eiji never told him anything about it, that's all.

"Is that really the reason, Ash?" he heard Jennifer ask.

He sat up and looked at his stepmother with furrowed eyebrows. "Yeah, that's the reason."

"Because from the way you're acting, it seems like that isn't the only reason why you're feeling that way," Jennifer replied.

"Huh? What do you mean, Mom?"

"Tell me Ash, are you mad because Eiji didn't tell you anything? Or are you mad because of the fact that Eiji and Shorter are dating?"

"What kind of question is that, Mom?" Ash's frown intensified.

But instead of answering, Jennifer just smiled and gently held her stepson's hand.

"Think about it, Ash. You're the only one who could answer that question."

And with that, Jennifer stood up and left the room, once again leaving Ash alone in his thoughts. Letting out a deep sigh, he once again took the picture frame containing Eiji's picture. He couldn't help but smile a bit as he realized that his best friend never changed at all. He was only in Middle School when the photo was taken, but after all this time, he still looked adorable in his eyes.

"Ei-chan, why didn't you tell me anything?" he whispered as he ran his fingers on the glass frame. "I honestly still can't believe you belong to someone else already."

For what seemed like the umpteenth time, the blonde-haired boy let out a deep sigh before holding the picture frame close to his chest, suddenly remembering the conversation they had earlier.

_"If you were really happy with Shorter, who am I to stop you? Just fucking tell me everything next time, I won't stop you!"_

He grimaced. If Eiji was happy with Shorter, who was he to get in the way? Seeing him happy would make him happy as well, because after all, all he wanted was for his best friend to be happy.

_"Ashu, I'm sor---"_

_"Enough. You don't know how hurt I am right now."_

_"I know that, Ashu. You're hurt because I started dating Shorter without even telling you."_

_"It's not only that. It's just that...it really hurts me to know that I'm slowly losing you. Remember the time when I told you not to be close to him? It was because I was so scared of losing you. And look, it's already happening."_

He took a deep breath before biting his lower lip, fighting back the tears that threatened to form in his eyes. He remembered telling Eiji to stay away from Shorter before because he already knew how much the Chinese boy liked him. He really dreaded thinking about the idea of Eiji being with someone else, he couldn't bear losing his best friend.

But now that they started dating, he felt like his worst fear was slowly coming true.

_"I won't go away, I promise. Just don't push me away, okay? Promise me that. I won't go away from you, but if there would come a time that you would tell me to leave you, I won't hesitate to do it even if it kills me."_

Upon remembering that question, his forehead crumpled again. Why on Earth would his best friend say something like that? Why would he even consider leaving him when he seriously couldn't imagine what his life would be without Eiji in it?

_"Are you happy with your decision to date Shorter?"_

_"Of course I am, because it feels like he's still courting me even though we're now a couple."_

He could still vividly remember how Eiji's face lit up when he said that. And he had to admit, the fact that someone else was making him happy somehow stung him.

_"Well, Ei-chan? Do you love Shorter?"_

The instant he asked that question, his felt his heart racing. He didn't know why, but he was afraid on what Eiji would answer.

**_"Yes, I do."_ **

And the moment Eiji confirmed his feelings towards Shorter, he felt like his heart stopped beating. Until now he could still hear those three words playing in his head, and he still had a hard time processing the only thought that formed in his mind.

_Eiji loved Shorter. His best friend loved someone else._

He didn't know why, but just the mere thought of it was enough to make his heart heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Jennifer asked you guys the same question, what would your answer be? C'mon, let me know your thoughts. I would love to read your response to that. :))
> 
> Anyways, thank you all so much for sticking around despite the long waiting time. Really, readers like you give me all the more reason to continue the story, and I truly love you guys for it. :">
> 
> And as always, comments, violent reactions, fangirling/fanboying words are highly encouraged. Oh, and if you don't mind, please suggest this story to readers looking for a new fanfic. :)
> 
> That would be all for now. Stay tuned for the next update! :D


End file.
